Conquistado por una canción
by Dianix Li-Kuo
Summary: AU. Clow es una de las bandas más conocida en el mundo musical en estos días. Podrá la llegada de una nueva vocalista cambiar algunas cosas que no están bien dentro de esta banda y hacer que todos la quieran? Léanlo y averígüenlo.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAM.**

* * *

Reunidos en una gran oficina ubicada en el último piso de uno de los edificios más modernos de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraban 6 personas discutiendo sobre un tema que a pesar de ser para el bien de todos los presentes, solo a tres de los que allí se encontraban estaban de acuerdo con la decisión que se había tomado hace algunos días, y que hace solo unos minutos se les había informado.

-**No, simplemente no. No estoy de acuerdo con la decisión esa que tomaron**.- Dijo un joven de más o menos 19 años, alto aproximadamente 1.90 m, buen cuerpo, no muy musculoso pero tampoco muy flaco, piel bronceada, su cara tenia finos rasgos, su cabello era de color chocolate un tanto despeinado y unos hermosos ojos ámbares que cautivaban a cuanta mujer tuviera el placer de perderse en ellos, que al parecer era el más molesto con la idea que les estaban planteando.

-**Shaoran no puedes negarte a algo que va a ayudar a la banda**.- Le respondió tranquilamente un hombre que no pasaba de los 30, alto de 1.87 m, flaco, tez blanca, casi pálida, hombros anchos, pelo gris claro, sus ojos, parcialmente ocultos por sus gafas, eran de un color miel claro que siempre mostraban tranquilidad y paz y por supuesto no podía faltar su bella sonrisa que siempre estaba presente.- **Tienes que entender que todos lo que hacemos es por su bien, no lo hacemos puro para fastidiarlos**.-

-**Como carajo sabemos que eso es cierto porque por lo que nosotros podemos apreciar eso precisamente es su único objetivo**.- Le respondió el ambarino ya arto de que Yukito siguiera con lo mismo.

-**Ya Shaoran no es bueno que nos pongamos a discutir de esta manera**.- Se unió a la discusión un joven de la misma edad de Shaoran, orbes del color de los zafiros, ocultos detrás de sus gafas que le daban cierto toque intelectual, pero que para nada le quitaban su atractivo, algunos centímetros más alto que el moreno, poseía hombros anchos y un cuerpo bastante musculoso pero de cuerpo más bien flaco, el pelo azul oscuro, casi negro, y su casi siempre enigmática sonrisa.- **Yukito tiene razón es por nuestro bien, a ellos solo les importa el bienestar de la banda y de nosotros**.-

-**Oh por Dios Eriol eres un traidor de lo peor, te has puesto de parte de esta putada de idea**.- Le respondió el ambarino.

-**No me he puesto de su lado, estoy tan molesto como tú con esta idea, pero peleando y gritando como lo estás haciendo no vamos a arreglar nada**.- Le soltó Eriol a su mejor amigo.

-**Pues si no me lo dices, no me entero, porque realmente pareces que estas brincando en una pierna por lo que nos dicen estos tipos**.-Espeto Shaoran todavía muy molesto.

-**Pues ya ves que no todo es lo que parece**.- Replico el de mirada azul.

-**Yo lo único que veo es a un mon……**- Intento replicar Shaoran pero fue interrumpido por una hermosa joven de tez pálida, hermosa figura, cabellos negros, ondulados hasta mitad de la espalda, su rostro estaba conformado por rasgos finos y delicados, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y unos sin iguales ojos amatista. Ella se encontraba viendo la discusión y envista de que no iba rumbo a terminar, o por lo menos terminar sin alguna pelea de por medio decidió intervenir.

-**Shao por favor, no sigan peleando, no me gusta que lo hagan en especial cuando es algo que por más que no lo quieran aceptar puede, y repito puede**.- Dijo la amatista haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.-** terminar en algo bueno para todos**.-

-**Tomoyo ¿Y se puede saber como "puede" terminar siendo algo bueno para todos?**-

-**Muy fácil Shao, quizás nos llegue a caer bien el nuevo o la nueva integrante del grupo**.- Sentencio delicadamente Tomoyo.

-**Es cierto Shaoran, Tomy tiene razón, quien quita y terminamos volviéndonos inseparables**- Esta vez le toco el turno de intervenir a una joven castaña, que llevaba su pelo recogido en dos clinejas, que le daban cierto toque infantil, poseía un cuerpo que sinceramente era la envidia de muchas mujeres, ella sin duda era muy bonita, ella se encontraba ahí dispuesta a todo para que sus amigos cambiaran de opinión con respecto a lo del nuevo integrante del grupo, aunque el último comentario le costara una mirada asesina por parte de Eriol, Shaoran y por parte del joven que se encontraba a su lado una mirada de "¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?".-**Oh por favor Yamazaki no me digas que tu tampoco estás de acuerdo con lo que el joven Yukito nos dijo hace rato**.- Le pregunto al joven de cabellos oscuros, alto, con un cuerpo poseedor de músculos muy bien formados, y sus ojos de los cuales era difícil definir color ya que casi siempre se mantenían muy unidos, como si los tuviera cerrado.

-**Chiharu, mi amor, yo solo veo las cosas de manera objetiva, que tal si esa persona se cree más que nosotros, o tiene una personalidad que no nos agrade o bueno en el mejor de los casos que apenas sea soportable, como crees que vamos a poder no solo trabajar con esa persona sino también tener que convivir casi diariamente, eso va a ser muy difícil no solo para nosotros sino para él o ella también**.-

-**Ven, yo pienso igual que Yamazaki, ustedes tres**.- Dijo mientras señalaba a Tomoyo, Chiharu y Yukito.- **solo dicen que va a ser lo mejor, que es lo mejor para la banda y un montón de mierda más**.-

-**Ya, por favor vamos a dejar la pelea sobre el asunto, en primer lugar, porque no pueden hacer nada porque ya está decidido, y en segundo lugar porque no tienen de que preocuparse, si no hay química entre ustedes simplemente se le va a decir a ella que la cosa no funciono y listo, problema resuelto, ¿están todos de acuerdo y felices?**.-Hablo un ya un tanto cansado Yukito, después de haber dejado claros estos puntos en la sala hubo algunos momentos de silencio mientras cada integrante pensaba en las palabras dichas por su joven manager.

-**Pues si dices la verdad, yo ya no me opongo**.- Dijo Yamazaki un tanto más tranquilo por el asunto.

-**Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, yo también apoyo lo del nuevo integrante**.- Intervino Eriol con una sonrisa.

-**Ya contaban con el apoyo de Chiharu y el mío**- Dice Tomoyo feliz de que ya hayan terminado de pelear.

-**Pues si lo pones de esa manera Yuki es un tanto difícil negarse, aunque me quedo una duda ¿dijiste ella?, es decir, ¿Qué es una mujer?**.-Pregunto el ambarino a su manager.

-**Efectivamente Shaoran el nuevo integrante de la banda es un "ella**".- Dijo dejando claro el género del nuevo integrante de la banda.- **Ella es la hermana menor de uno de mis amigos, hace poco fui a visitarlos y su hermano prácticamente la obligo a cantar frente a mí, tengo que admitir que aunque me pareció una manera muy peculiar de audicionar para el grupo, a penas la escuche dije que era perfecta para "Clow", y pues cuando la lleve al frente de los jefes estuvieron en total acuerdo conmigo**.-

-**Genial, oíste Tomy vamos a tener a otra mujer en el grupo, ojala que sea muy agradable**.- Dijo muy contenta Chiharu ilusionada con la chica que a partir de ahora era la nueva integrante de una de las bandas de rock más conocidas del momento Clow.- **Y, ¿Cómo se llama Yuki?**.-

-**Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto**.

* * *

_N/A: Por dios, no lo puedo creer, mi primer fic, mash finop!!!_

_Bueno como ya aclare es el primer fanfic que escribo asi que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo, aunque si quiero que me digan todo lo que piensan y si tengo algun error haci sea minimo :D..._

_Bueno ya dejando eso claro que les parecio??? a mi me parece que me quedo bien, aunque si tenemos en cuenta que soy la persona que lo escribio no creo que es valga mucho el comentario jeje, esto es solo el comienzo, pienso poner muchas cosas mas solo esperen y veran!!!!_


	2. Despedidas

**Capitulo 1**

**Despedidas**

* * *

En una pequeña pero hermosa casa ubicada en los suburbios de un pequeño pueblo que limitaba con la ciudad de Tokio llamado Tomoeda apenas comenzaba el día.

En aquella casa una familia formada por Fujitaka Kinomoto, un hombre sumamente amable, alto de cabellos y ojos castaños, de anchos hombros y un buen formado cuerpo que a pesar de pasar de los 45 seguía como años atrás. Era padre de Touya de 26 años y de Sakura de 19. Touya era un hombre que como muchas mujeres lo describían era simplemente "irresistible", él con su cabello negro y ojos azules, alto, con unos hombros anchos y fuertes levantaba muchas miradas, sus brazos y su cuerpo estaban llenos de músculos que simplemente dejaban bobas a todas las mujeres que tenían el placer de ver tal espectáculo, lo único que se podría decir de Touya que no fuera un cumplido era que tenía un carácter que daba miedo, él era un huraño por excelencia, no le gustaba mucho la gente por lo cual utilizaba su "tan agradable humor" para espantar a las personas no deseadas, aunque se tiene que decir que se aplicaba en eso de espantar a seres no deseados cuando estos se le acercaban aunque sea más de metro y medio a su hermana, bueno y si tenemos en cuenta como es ella, cualquier hermano celoso le daría la razón a él, porque Sakura Kinomoto, cabello castaño claro hasta mitad de la espalda donde se empezaban a hacer unos lindos rizos, ella no era alta, solo 1.70 m, pero a pesar de su estatura estaba muy bien formada, tenía un cuerpo que no solo levantaba miradas de los hombres sino que también de las demás mujeres, aunque estas normalmente le mandaban miradas llenas de envidia, ella poseía una de las sonrisas más sinceras y bonitas que se pueda ver, Sakura aparte de su belleza también era conocida por su forma de ser, ya que a pesar de ser muy inocente en ciertos aspectos, siempre estaba feliz, era una persona sumamente preocupada por los demás y que siempre busca la manera de ayudar, y bueno teniendo en cuenta todos estos aspectos que forman parte de la única chica que vive en esa casa lo que definitivamente es lo más llamativo de ella son sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, como nadie más podría tener, cualquiera que se perdía en sus ojos quedaba cautivado por ellos.

-**BEEP BEEP BEEP**.-

-**Monstruo párate de una buena vez y deja dormir a los demás**.- Replico Touya después de estar más de 5 minutos escuchando la condenada alarma del despertador de su hermana.

-**BEEP BEEP BEEP**.-

-**Monstruo apaga esa porquería de una buena vez**.- Dijo el hermano mayor cansándose del molesto ruido.

-**BEEP BEEP BE….**-Fue silenciado la alarma repentinamente.

-**Rayos se me hizo tarde otra vez**.-

-**Gracias a Dios**.- contesto desde su cama el hermano mayor de la persona que en estos momentos corría apurada por todo su cuarto para llegar a tiempo a casa de una de sus amigas.

Después de vestirse apuradamente bajo corriendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero en su afán de llegar lo antes posible a la cocina se tropezó y terminó de bajar las escaleras rodando.

-**Auch eso me dolió**.- Dijo una adolorida castaña mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

-**Sakura si no te apuras no vas a llegar a tiempo a casa de tu amiga Rika**.- Se escucho una voz desde la cocina.-Ven para que desayunes.-

-**Es verdad, gracias papá**.- Dijo alejándose del pequeño gato dirigiéndose velozmente a la cocina.

-**Toma hija**.- Le dijo Fujitaka mientras le daba un plato con unos hotcakes.- **Te prepare tus favoritos**.-

-**Muchas gracias papá**.- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su padre.

-**Monstruo come más lento que si sigues así te vas a comer hasta la mesa**.- Dijo Touya con una gran sonrisa de burla en su cara mientras entraba a la cocina para desayunar con su familia.

-**No me digas MONSTRUO, hermano**.- Dijo Sakura aprovechando un descuido de su hermano le propino una patada en el pie a su hermano en forma de venganza por el apodo tan molesto que él le tenía a ella.

-**Ya basta niños**.- Dijo Fujitaka sonriendo por lo que era ya una rutina en la casa de los Kinomoto.- **Hija ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer hoy?**.-

-**En realidad no lo sé papá, Naoko me dijo que fuera que era porque me iban a dar un regalo por… bueno… tu sabes… lo del grupo**.- Finalizo un poco apenada la muchacha.

-**No entiendo porque te pones tan nerviosa monstruo**.-Comento Touya, ya cansado de que su hermana siempre se pusiera nerviosa cuando se tocaba el tema del grupo musical.

-**Es que…. Es que, bueno ellos son muy conocidos y muy famosos, tengo miedo de que yo no esté a su altura**.-

-**No digas tonterías hija, eres muy talentosa, y estoy más que seguro que estas más que a su altura si Yukito y los de la disquera dijeron que eras perfecta para el grupo**.-

-**Quizás tienes razón papá**.- respondió muy tímidamente.-Sera mejor que me vaya no quiero llegar tarde.- **Se paró de la mesa, se acerco a su padre, le dio un tierno beso en el cachete y después fue y le dio un abrazo a su hermano.-Nos vemos en la tarde, chao**.-

(EN CASA DE RIKA)

Después de tocar el timbre espero por algunos momentos hasta que una joven de corta, rizada y castaña cabeza le abrió la puerta.

-**Rika perdona la tardanza pero es que…**-Empezó Sakura.

-**Te quedaste dormida**.- Completo la dueña de la casa.- **No te preocupes Saku, ya nos imaginábamos que algo así iba a pasar por eso te dijimos que vinieras una hora más temprano de lo que nosotras pensábamos**.- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-**¿Enserio?**.- Pregunto una muy sonrojada Sakura.

-**Por supuesto amiga, sabes que nosotras te conocemos a la perfección**.- Respondió con una sonrisa cómplice una muchacha de la misma edad de las otras dos, ella tenía cabello castaño claro como el de Sakura, con la diferencia de que era corto y completamente liso.- **No seriamos tus amigas si no supiéramos los hábitos que tienes**.- respondió mientras se arreglaba los lentes que se le estaban cayendo en ese momento.

-¿**Hoe?**- Pregunto una confundida Sakura.

-**Olvídalo Sak**.- Dijo Naoko dando por finalizado el tema.-**Porque no entramos, me imagino que debes llegar temprano a tu casa para arreglar tus cosas, ¿no es verdad?**.-

-**Si tienes razón Nao**.- Suspiro Saku.- **Tengo una montaña de cosas que me faltan por empacar**.-

-**No puedo creer que mañana te vas a vivir a Tokio**.- Dijo Rika mientras las tres entraban en la casa.

-**Yo tampoco, es más todavía no me creo la suerte que Saku de que la hayan contratado para formar parte de Clow, esa banda es lo mejor del mundo**.- Le contesto Naoko, mientras cada una se sentaba en uno los sillones que había en la sala.

-**Pues yo no consideraría suerte lo que me paso, si tenemos en cuenta, claro, que voy a ir a cantar**.- Suspiro de por medio.-** Deben de estar locos para contratarme**.-

-**A no, eso sí que no Sakura Kinomoto, no te vengas con eso otra vez eres sumamente talentosa, tienes una voz inigualable y ni hablar de la manera en que tocas la guitarra, y para completar compones unas canciones hermosas, ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que decírtelo para que te lo creas?**.- Pregunto Rika cansada de las negativas que tenia Sakura por lo de la banda.

-**Creo que me lo vas a tener que repetir al menos unas 500 veces más**.- Respondió la de mirada esmeralda, ya más tranquila, ya que si sus amigas decían eso es porque tenía que ser verdad.

Esos era lo que se estaba diciendo internamente hasta que sus amigas interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

-**Saku**.-La mencionada volteo a ver a su amiga Rika.- **Naoko y yo estuvimos pensando que como te vas a ir a vivir a Tokio y bueno lo más probable es que vayas a estar muy ocupada para que puedas venir a visitarnos….**- Dijo ella hasta que fue interrumpida.

-**No digan eso, si quizás al principio no tendré tiempo per…**-

-**Saku por favor déjame continuar**.- Dijo Rika interrumpiendo a la castaña.- **Bueno sin alargar mucho la cosa, lo que queremos es darte algo para que siempre nos tengas presentes, y bueno, no es gran cosa pero espero que así nunca nos vas vayas a olvidar por algunas de esas estrellas**.- Continuo Rika, diciendo la última frase en broma.

-**Jajá si claro Rika, no se preocupen que ustedes siempre van a ser mis amigas, y para que vean que si las quiero, lo primero que voy a hacer cuando llegue a Tokio será buscarles unos novios famosos, ¿Qué les parece esa idea?**.- Pregunto sonriendo.

-**Pues a mí me parece fabulosa, por favor no te olvides de ella**.- Ahora uniéndose a la broma Naoko.-**Pero bueno, ya basta de bromas, recuerden que no tenemos todo el día, Sak tiene que ir a empacar**.-

-**Ay Nao si eres aguafiestas**.- Protesto Rika porque le cortaron la broma.- **Pero bueno, tienes razón, así que lo mejor será que nos apuremos para que no te vayas muy tarde a tu casa**.- Dijo Rika en el momento en que se paraba del sillón en donde estaba sentada y se dirigía a una de las puertas que se podían ver desde donde ellas estaban.-**Saku, espera un momento para que veas las sorpresas que te tenemos**.- Y sin decir más se introdujo en la habitación que tenía en frente dejando a las dos castañas en la sala.

-**Nao, no tenían porque comprarme nada, no era necesario**.-

-**Claro que era necesario Sak, eres nuestra amiga y te paso algo fabuloso, si quieres tómalo como regalo por haber sido escogida para ser la nueva cantante de Clow**.-

-**No entiendo como siempre me convencen**.- Suspiro mientras se acomodaba mas en el sillón en el que se encontraba mientras esperaba a su otra amiga.

-**Bueno Saku aquí tengo los regalos**.- Apareció Rika con dos cajas.-** ¿Cuál quieres abrir primero?**.- Pregunto.

-**Que abra primero el mío. ¿Quieres Sak?**.-Dijo Naoko con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras que la mencionada asentía con una gota en la cabeza.

-**Si claro, no le veo algún problema, Rika, por favor dame el de Naoko**.-No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que apenas lo dijo, la dueña de la casa le puso en sus manos una pequeña caja**.-¿Qué es Nao?**.-

-**No te voy a decir, tienes que abrirlo**.-

No espero mucho para quitar la tapa de la caja. No se sorprendió mucho de lo que ahí se encontraba pues conocía a la perfección a su amiga. Aunque después de detallar lo que tenía en frente tuvo que admitir que se sorprendió.

-**Wow, Nao, es bellísimo, no tenias porque molestarte**.- Dijo muy feliz Sakura por su regalo.

-**No te preocupes, no fue ninguna molestia, además de que lo vas a necesitar cuando te vayas**.- Contesto sonriente.

-**Hey no me parece justo ustedes hablando de lo lindo que es el regalo y yo sin saber que es**.-Rika se acerco a Sakura para ver qué es lo que había dentro de la caja. Una gran sonrisa apareció en cuanto vio el pequeño libro que ahí se encontraba.- **Pero que lindo, Nao, yo no sabía que le ibas a regalar un libro así de lindo**.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que detallaba el libro.

El que era de hermoso color rosado, con los bordes y detalles en dorado, en la parte superior de la portada se encontraba el n nombre de la que a partir de ahora sería su dueña, en la parte inferíos se encontraba un sol en relieve que le daba un toque más original al libro, en el Lomo se encontraban las mismas palabras que en la portada, y como toque final al hermoso regalo de Naoko, el libro tenía una pequeña cerradura en forma de ala.

-**Pero Naoko, ¿Cómo lo va a abrir Sakura?**.-

-**Si es verdad Nao, ¿Cómo lo voy a abrir si esta sellado?**.-

-**Pues muy simple Sak, lo vas a abrir con esta llave**.- Después de decir lo último se descolgó una pequeña llave dorada, el único detalle era una estrella con alas que se encontraba en la punta.- **El libro tiene llave porque se, que a ti no te gusta que las personas lean tus canciones cuando no están listas, así podrás escribir tranquila sin miedo a que alguien lo pueda ver**.- Le dijo sonriendo a su amiga mientras le entregaba el colgante con la llave.

-**Gracias Naoko**.- Dijo Sakura al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la mencionada para abrazarla.

-**Si eso te gusto, espera a ver el regalo de Rika**.-

La aludida se acerco con una caja más grande que la anterior, y que tenía un gran lazo rosado.

-**Ábrelo Saku, espero que te guste**.- Le entrego la caja. No tuvo que esperar mucho por su amiga, ya que inmediatamente procedió a quitar el lazo y la tapa. La expresión de alegría que tenía hace solo unos segundos se amplió mucho más al ver al pequeño gatito de color dorado, cola larga y fina y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color que el de su pelaje.

-**Muchísimas gracias, Rika, me encanta, es hermoso, ¿Cómo se llama?**.-

-**Todavía no tiene nombre, se lo tienes que poner tú. ¿Tienes algo en mente?**.-

-**Si, tu gatito, te vas a llamar Kerberos**.-Sentencio la castaña

-**¿Kerberos?**.-Preguntaron sus amigas al unísono.- **¿Por qué Kerberos?**.- Pregunto Rika.

-**No sé, simplemente me pareció bonito**.- Dijo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa.

-**No te parece que ese nombre no va con él. ¿No sería mejor Kero?**.- Dijo Naoko.

-**Umm quizás tienes razón**.- Dijo Sakura pensativamente.- **Si creo que tienes razón aunque mejor se lo dejo como un apodo, ¿les parece?**.- Le pregunto a sus amigas.

-**El es tuyo, puedes ponerle como quieras**.-Dijo la de lentes.

-**Bueno, entonces te quedas con ese nombre**.-Le dijo mientras hablaba con su gato.- **¿Te gusta?**.- Como única respuesta el animal empezó a maullar.- **Lo voy a tomar como un si**.-

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente, al medio día se fueron a un centro comercial a comer, después dieron unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar y a las 3 de la tarde, Sakura decidió que era hora de irse. Al momento de la despedida, ninguna de sus amigas derramo ni una sola lagrima y a pesar de que ella estaba feliz de que no lo hicieran estaba muy triste porque sabía cómo se sentían sus amigas. Iba caminando rumbo a su casa mientras recordaba las últimas horas con sus amigas, y sin darse cuenta ya tenía la puerta principal de su hogar frente a ella. Sin más se adentro en esta y fue directo a su habitación a terminar de empacar.

-**Sera una tarde muy larga**.-Dijo tristemente Sakura.

El día siguiente llego y por alguna extraña razón en la casa de la familia Kinomoto una joven se despertaba más temprano de lo normal sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

-**Kero, hoy es el día**.-Suspiro Sakura.-**Hoy nos vamos a Tokio, tengo tanto miedo**.- Confeso.

Después de eso se paró de la cama y camino hasta el baño, luego de bañarse y arreglarse adecuadamente bajo a la cocina donde su padre y su hermano ya la esperaban.

-**Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Estas emocionada?**.- Pregunto Fujitaka.

-**Hola papá, hola hermano, estoy bien aunque un poco triste porque ustedes no se van a ir conmigo a Tokio**.-

-**Monstruo ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?, papá no puede dejar su trabajo en la universidad y yo estoy estudiando para el post.-grado aquí en Tomoeda**.-

-**Si yo sé hermano, pero igual me gustaría que pudieran ir conmigo**.-

-**No te preocupes hija, nosotros vamos a ir a visitarte cada vez que podamos**.- Le sonrió a su hija lo que provoco que esta se tranquilizara.-**Y, dime Touya, ¿A qué hora viene el joven Yukito a buscar a Sakura?**.-

-**Me dijo que a las 10**.- Consultando su reloj.- **Ya solo faltan algunos minutos, en cualquier momento debe de llegar**.-

Mientras esperaban a la persona que iba a llevar a Sakura a la ciudad, desayunaron tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que hablaban de temas sin importancia. No había pasado mucho tiempo después de que terminaron de comer, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, anunciando que la persona que tanto habían esperado, al fin había llegado.

-**Yo abro**.- Respondió Touya.- **Yuki que bueno que llegaste**.- Se escucho desde la puerta de entrada.- **Pasa, están en la cocina**.- Lo dijo pasar.

-**Hola, señor Fujitaka, hola Sakurita**.- Saludo el de pelo grisáceo mientras daba una pequeña inclinación a las personas que mencionaba.- ¿**Cómo están?¿Ya está todo listo Sakurita?**.-

-**Buenos días Yukito, si, ya tengo todo listo**.- Le respondió Sakura a la persona frente a ella.- **¿Cuándo nos vamos?**.-

-**Ahora mismo, solo dime donde están tus cosas para llevarlas al carro y marcharnos de una vez a la ciudad**.- Después de esto Sakura le señalo el lugar donde se encontraban sus maletas y el fue con ayuda de Touya a llevarlas al BMW Serie 7 del año color negro que los esperaba afuera de la casa. Luego de guardar las maletas en el carro Yukito procedió a despedirse de su amigo y del padre de este, al finalizar le dijo a Sakura que la esperaba adentro del carro.

-**Hija buena suerte en el camino, por favor llama apenas llegues a la ciudad, espero que tu y esos muchachos se hagan buenos amigos rápido**.- Dicho esto se acerco a su hija para darle un beso y un abrazo. Cuando se separaron Touya se acerca a su hermana para el también despedirse.

-**Monstruo, no vayas a comer a Yukito que está siendo muy bueno contigo**.-

-**Hermano no me digas Monstruo**.-

Luego se la respuesta de su hermana le dio un pequeño abrazo y se separo de ella, Sakura después de la despedida fue caminando hasta el carro un poco cabizbaja.

-**Ah casi se me olvida!!-**Grito su hermano, provocando que se parara en seco y volteara a verlo.- **No quiero que te acerques más de lo necesario a los tipos esos del grupo, y si alguno intenta propasarse contigo solo avísame y les voy a dar una buena lección**.- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-**No te preocupes hermano**.- Sonrió por saber que su hermano nunca cambiaria. Después de su respuesta se monto en el carro con kero en sus manos y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su familia que se despedía de ella en la entrada de la casa. Unos segundos después el auto arranco con rumbo a la ciudad, cuando Sakura ya no puedo ver mas ni a su casa, ni a su familia, fijo su vista en el joven que iba en el asiento trasero del auto con ella.- **Oye Yukito,¿ Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**.-

-**Claro pequeña Sakura, lo que quieras**.-

-**Ellos…. Ósea me refiero a los muchachos de Clow, ¿Cómo son?**.-

-**Todos ellos son muy agradables Sakurita, estoy más que seguro de que te van a caer muy bien y tú a ellos les vas a agradar mucho**.- Le respondió con una linda sonrisa.

-**Eso espero Yukito, eso espero**.- Dijo mientras llevaba su vista pensativamente a la ventana para ver el camino que la llevaría a su nueva vida.

* * *

_N/A: Ya termine el primer capítulo, aquí no aparecen ninguno de los demás personajes porque quise hacerlo cómo una segunda introducción, esta vez viendo como le va a Sakura con lo del grupo, en el siguiente capítulo les prometo que ahora si voy a reunir a los personajes... todavía no he escrito nada, por lo cual no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar Sakura y Shaoran pero lo único que le puesdo decir es que no los voy a unir todavia... ahora solo me queda decir que espero que sigan mi historia estoy muy emocianada con ella._


	3. Conociéndonos

**Capítulo 2**

**Conociéndonos**

* * *

-**Sakurita despierta**.- Dijo un joven de ojos grises tratando de despertar a su acompañante de viaje que se quedo dormida unos minutos después de haber comenzado el recorrido.- **Vamos pequeña, ya llegamos**.- Volvió a intentar esta vez moviéndola un poco para que reaccionar.

-**¿Qué dijiste?¿Ya llegamos?**.- Dijo mientras se despertaba completamente Sakura.

-**Si, esta es la casa**.-En cuanto abrió los ojos sus para ver la "casa" su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, el carro estaba estacionado en frente de una hermosa residencia, Sakura no entendía como Yukito podía decirle "casa" cuando el nombre que en realidad debería darle es mansión. Esta se alzaba imponente ante la atenta mirada de la que de ahora en adelante seria una de sus dueños. Era de tipo español, con paredes blancas y techo de tejas anaranjado, poseía grandes ventanas tanto en el primer piso como en el segundo en donde también se podían apreciar unos enormes balcones, poseía unos jardines que no tenían nada que envidiarle a los jardines de los palacios de la realeza en Europa, estaba lleno de flores de todos los colores, pequeños arbustos rodeaban todo el jardín, había un camino de grava que iniciaba desde el alto portón hasta la puerta principal a unos cuantos metros de donde comenzó.

-**Yukito, ¿me estás diciendo que voy a vivir aquí?**.- Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida por la hermosura de la casa y no podía creer que este sería su hogar a partir de ese día.

-**Claro Sakurita, ¿Por qué?¿No te gusta?**.-

-**No, no, no es eso, es demasiado bonita, solo que cuando me dijiste que iba a vivir en una casa que paga la disquera me imagine que sería una casa mucho más pequeña**.-

-**Pero Sakurita, ¿si era una casa más pequeña como iban a vivir los 6 juntos?**.-

-**Si, creo que… ya va, espera un momento, ¿dijiste los 6?, ¿Con quién más voy a vivir?**.-

-**Pues con el resto de los muchachos de Clow, ¿Con quién pensabas tú?**.-

-**No con nadie, pero lo que pasa es que nadie me dijo que iba a vivir con todos ellos**.-

-**Bueno si eso es cierto, me declaro culpable, yo le dije a tu papá que no te dijera nada de esto a tu hermano porque si lo hacía dudo mucho que te dejara venir, pero yo pensé que tu sabias, aunque ahora lo sabes ¿no?, bueno, que te parece si entramos para que conozcas la casa por dentro**.-

-**Bu..Bueno, lo que tu digas**.- Dicho esto Sakura y Yukito se adentraron en la casa.

Sakura después de pasar la sorpresa inicial que le causo el interior de la casa se dijo que no podía esperar menos, teniendo en cuenta que por fuera era una hermosura. El interior se podría hasta decir que era más bello que el exterior, apenas entraron se encontraron con una pequeña sala que solo contaba con una gran mesa redonda en el centro de la habitación, en medio de la mesa, se encontraba un arreglo floral de Orquídeas y Calas. Las paredes del lugar estaban pintadas de color crema, casi blanco y de la pared del lado derecho colgaba un hermoso espejo de apariencia antigua y en la pared opuesta estaba un hermoso cuadro que contenía un sencillo paisaje y del techo colgaba lo que sin duda llamo más la atención de Sakura un hermoso candelabro que en la noche debía de darle un aspecto muy imponente al salón.

Luego de unos segundo de completa admiración, Sakura siguió a Yukito por el pasillo que tenían enfrente, pasaron junto a una hermosa escalera de mármol que daba al segundo piso, siguieron derecho hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy iluminado por los grandes ventanales que eran el único adorno que poseían las paredes, esta habitación estaba pintada de un color más oscuro que el de la sala anterior, tenía unos hermosos muebles color blanco, había una bonita chimenea a uno de los lados de la habitación y una hermosa mesita de centro color negra en medio de la habitación daba el toque final a esta.

-**Sakura, esta es la sala, a la izquierda**.- Dijo señalando una puerta que ahí se encontraba.- **Están la Cocina y el comedor, después podrás verlos. Ahora**.- Dijo señalando al otro lado de la sala.- **Por este lado encontraras la biblioteca, el gimnasio y el salón de música, donde encontraras varios instrumentos que puedes usar a tu antojo**.-Yukito hizo una pausa, luego empezó a subir las escaleras que antes habían pasado y le dijo a Sakura que lo siguiera.

-**Sakura esta casa tiene 8 habitaciones y 10 baños, pero como tengo que ir a la disquera por un asunto urgente no voy a poder darte el recorrido completo, por lo tanto ahora nos dirigimos a tu habitación y luego de ahí podrás ir a donde quieras en la casa**.- Le comento Yukito mientras recorrían el segundo piso con rumbo a la habitación de la castaña.

Después de pasar 6 puertas, se detuvieron en frente de otra. Yukito la abrió, luego de a hacer esto se introdujo a la habitación y le hizo señas a su acompañante para que lo siguiera. Esta era una habitación, como dirían muchos de una princesita, las paredes eran de color rosa pastel, el piso era de madera clara que le daba más claridad a la habitación. La habitación tenía una pequeña sala con muebles de color blanco con unos cojines rosa que hacían juego con las paredes, la cama era un poco más grande que una cama matrimonial normal, esta tenía a cada lado una mesita de noche en donde había una lámpara en una y un despertador en otra. El cuarto tenía dos puertas a un lado de esta, que daban al baño y al closet. Al fondo de la habitación había un gran ventanal con una puerta de cristal en el medio que Sakura supuso daba al balcón. Sakura estaba más que emocionada con la hermosa habitación, mientras iba rumbo al balcón Yukito hablo.

-**Pequeña Sakura esta es tu habitación, puedes disponer de ella como quieras, si no te gusta algo lo puedes cambiar, puedes mantenerla como desees. Hay gente que viene a limpiar la casa todos los días así que no te preocupes por la limpieza**.- Hizo una pausa mientras le dedica una linda sonrisa a Sakura.- **Por lo que pude notar, ninguno de los muchachos esta aquí, así que los conocerás más tarde, ¿Tienes algún problema?**.-

-**No, para nada Yukito**.-

-**Bueno, yo le voy a mandar un mensaje a los muchachos para que se apuren para que se conozcan, cualquier cosa que necesites, este es mi numero**.- Dijo mientras le daba su tarjeta de presentación.- **Bueno Sakura nos vemos después**.- Y de esta manera Yukito se fue de la casa.

Después de que Yukito la dejara sola, coloco a Kero en su cama para que durmiera un poco, se dirigió al baño, se ducho y al finalizar el baño, se vistió con una falda de jean color negra, una blusa fucsia de tirantes que decía "Rock Girl" en negro con los bordes blancos y unas cómodas zapatillas planas de color negro. Luego de vestirse pensó en deshacer las maletas pero como no tenía ganas de hacer eso decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la casa.

Recorrió el pasillo por el que antes había caminado con Yukito y se fijo en los detalles, cosa que no hizo la primera vez. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color como beige, de estas guindaban varios cuadros, y algunas fotos de los otros habitantes de la casa con otras personas, en su mayoría gente famosa. Sakura estuvo un buen rato detallando las fotos y pensando como serian sus ahora compañeros. Después de un rato observando fotos decidió bajar y ver los cuartos que Yukito por razones mayores no pudo mostrarle.

Estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras cuando aparecieron ante sus ojos 5 jóvenes más o menos de su edad que ella reconoció al instante pero no sucedió lo mismo con ellos, que miraban a Sakura con cara de no entender nada.

-**Disculpa mi ignorancia pero, ¿se puede saber quién eres tú?**.- Pregunto Eriol amablemente, mientras admiraba la belleza de la mujer que tenía en frente de sus ojos.

-**Si esa es una buena pregunta Eriol**.- Dijo Yamazaki.

-**Ehm… pues yo soy Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura**.- Respondió a la interrogante del de mirada azul un poco nerviosa por el detallado análisis que le hacían todos los presentes.- **Yukito me trajo**.- Finalizo esperando que sus reacciones no fueran malas.

-**Ah por Dios pero eres divina**.- La primera en intervenir fue Tomoyo que al identificar a su nueva compañera simplemente no pudo seguir guardando lo que desde que la vio paso por su mente.- **Mucho Gusto, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji**.- Se presento formalmente.

Ok, definitivamente esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

-**No, el gusto es mío Daid…**.-

-**No, nada de eso, a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta andarnos con formalidades. Mi nombre es Tomoyo y así quiero que me llames**.- La interrumpió con estrellas en los ojos.-**Umm definitivamente te vas a ver soñada con alguno de mis diseños**.-

Sakura solo puedo mirarla nerviosamente mientras que la amatista decía todo eso.

-**Sakura, ¿decir Sakura verdad?**.- Te puedo La de mirada esmeralda solo asintió para dar a entender que podía llamarla de esa marera.-**Mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara, es un gusto conocerte al fin, Yukito nos conto que tienes una voz fabulosa**.-

-**Si tu voz es aunque sea una quinta parte de lo que es tu belleza te aseguro que debes cantar mejor que todos los ángeles que están en el cielo**.- Dicho esto, Eriol le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.- **Por cierto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, es todo un honor conocer a alguien tan bella como tu**.- Dijo mientras le agarraba la mano y la besaba en forma de saludo.

-**Mu..Muchas gracias Eriol**.- Dijo Sakura sabiendo que en este momento podía hacerse pasar por el pariente de un tomate por el sin igual sonrojo que surcaba su rostro.

-**Mi nombre es Takashi Yamazaki, aunque todos me dicen Yamazaki, un placer, por cierto, sabias que las personas que inventaron los saludos fueron los italianos aunque ellos lo hacían de manera distinta a como lo hacemos nosotros ellos cuando se presen…..-**Fue interrumpido por su novia que tenía sus dos manos en el cuello de él mientras lo movía de un lado a otro. Bajo la mirada sorprendida por parte de Sakura y las miradas divertidas por parte de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-**Yamazaki cuantas veces tengo que decir que no digas mentiras, ¿Qué es lo que va a pensar Sakura?**.-

-**¿Era mentira?**.- Le pregunto a Tomoyo discretamente, ella solo asintió y le contesto en voz baja.

-**Yamazaki siempre anda diciendo mentiras y Chiharu siempre llega a castigarlo por eso, esta escena es muy común cuando estas con nosotros**.- Le dijo mientras sonreía feliz de tener a alguien nuevo en la casa.

-**Hey Shaoran, solo faltas tú por presentarte**.- Le dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba a él, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna.- **Shaoran ¿Estás ahí?**.-Le pregunto mientras pasaba su mano frente a los ojos de su amigo, haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara a su mejor amigo sin entender, Eriol suspiro resignado y repitio lo que anteriormente había dicho.-**Te dije que solo faltas por presentarte tu**.-

-**¿Qué?, a si, claro**.- Se aclaro la garganta para que todos los presentes se voltearan a verlo.- **Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shaoran Li**.- Solo dijo esto, el era el único que seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la idea de que ella se uniera al grupo, y, bueno aunque hubiera querido decir algo mas, no lo hubiera podido hacer, ya que estaba perdido en la hermosa mirada esmeralda de la chica en frente de él, por más que pudo no logro romper el hechizo hasta que ella hablo y lo devolvió de nuevo a la tierra por así decirlo.

-**Me alegro mucho de conocerlos al fin, aunque no tenían qué presentarse, yo ya sabía sus nombres**.-

-**Pero Saku, no es lo mismo que nosotros nos presentemos a que sepas nuestros nombres porque los leíste en alguna revista o algo por el estilo**.-

-**Si, quizás tienes razón, espero que todos seamos muy buenos amigos**.-

-**Estoy seguro que algunos vamos a llegar a ser más que eso, no te preocupes**.- Dijo Eriol más para si mismo que para los otros presentes, desviando finalmente la mirada de su amigo mientras una sonrisa particular surcaba su rostro, como la que tiene una persona que sabe algo y los demás no.

-**Bueno, ya que todos nos presentamos ¿Qué les parece si vamos hablar un rato al lado de la piscina?**.-

-**Excelente idea Chiharu**.-La amatista dejo en claro que la idea le parecía buena.

-**Bueno, entonces vamos, así nos terminamos de conocer, ¿te parece bien?, querida Sakura**.-

-**Si…. Si claro, me parece bien Eriol**.- Sonrió y comenzó a caminar detrás del grupo de jóvenes.- **Oye Tomoyo, Eriol, ¿siempre es así?**.- Pregunto Sakura, casi en un susurro, a Tomoyo que era la persona que estaba más cerca de ella.

-**No Sakura, el solo es así cuando le gusta alguien, y déjame decirte que no lo culpo, eres simplemente divina**.- Le respondió Tomoyo a Sakura, que al ver que su cara se había colorado toda, no puedo aguantar la risa, y comenzó a reírse bajo la mirada un poco nerviosa, por el comentario anterior de la amatista y un poco brava porque se reía de ella.

-**Hey, y ¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?**.- Pregunto fingiendo estar enojada.

-**Si se puede saber, lo gracioso es que hayas reaccionado así**.- Le dijo todavía riéndose.-**Pero no te preocupes, lo que te dije antes era solo una broma**.-Continuo ya seriamente.-**Creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Eriol**.-Agrego, diciendo esto mas para ella que para la castaña.

-**Me imagino que aquí nunca se aburren**.-

-**Imaginas bien, nosotros somos una pequeña familia de locos**.- Intervino Chiharu, que al ver a las dos mujeres hablando se acerco a ellas.-**Vamos apúrense que los muchachos se van a molestar por nuestra tardanza**.- Dicho estos las tres continuaron caminando con rumbo al patio trasero donde se encontraba la piscina, mientras reían de los comentario de alguna o de otra.

-**Parecen que ustedes ya son las mejores amigas**.-

-**Claro Yamazaki, con alguien como Sakura cualquiera haría amistad rápido**.-

-**Opino igual que Tomy, Saku es muy agradable y con ella es fácil de congeniar**.-

-**Tomoyo, Chiharu por favor no exageren**.-

-**No, Sakura ellas tienen razón a simple vista se ve que eres como ellas dicen y quizás hasta mejor**.-

-**Oh Eriol, deja de alagar a Sakura que cualquiera diría que te gusta**.-

-**Ah por favor Tomoyo, estamos hablando de Eriol, sabes también como todo nosotros que a él no le gusta nadie, a excepción de su propio reflejo**.-

-**Pero miren, por fin la lengua de Shaoran se digno a hacer acto de presencia, llevabas tantos minutos sin hablar que pensé que ya te la habían comido los ratones**.-

-**No lo puedo creer, ya empezaron**.- Dijo una resignada Chiharu.

-**Pero entonces no niegas que solo te amas a ti mismo, Shaoran veo que lo conoces bastante**.-

-**Por supuesto Yamazaki, estamos hablando de la persona que cada vez que pasa frente a un espejo se para a ver si está bien arreglado**.-

-**Tal vez sea así, pero al menos no duro dos horas arreglándome todas las mañanas**.-

-**Hey!! Eso no es verdad**.-

-**No, estas en lo cierto, eso no es verdad, solo tardas hora y media**.-

-**Yamazaki ¿De maldito qué lado estás?**.-

-**Estoy del lado del que vaya ganando**.-

-**Es decir, que ¿Estoy perdiendo?**.-

-**Claro Shao, estas teniendo una batalla verbal conmigo**.-

-**Así vamos a…..**-

-**Hey ustedes podrían comportarse aunque sea por hoy como los mejores amigos que dicen ser**.- Intervino a tiempo la discusión Tomoyo.

-**Pero Tomy le estaba ganando**.-

-**Nada de peros Eriol, Sakura va a pensar que somos unos locos, aunque sea la realidad, ya dejen las peleas y compórtense como los adultos que son**.-

-**Por mí no te preocupes Tomoyo, no me había divertido tanto desde hace tiempo**.- Dijo Sakura riendo por la escena que acaban de ver sus ojos esmeraldas.

-**Bueno si a ella no le importa voy a terminar de rematar las cosas con el señor Li**.-

-**Eriol, quizás a ella no le importe, pero a mi si, así que por favor dejen la pelea para después**.-

-**Por mí no hay problema**.-

-**Si te iba ganando ahorita qué más da que te gane más tarde**.- Finalizo la discusión un sonriente Eriol mientras que el castaño lo miraba con malos ojos.-**Bueno que les parece si hablamos sobre algo más interesante, como por ejemplo conocer detalladamente a la nueva integrante de Clow, ¿Qué les parece?**.-

-**Me parece bien, y si no les importa yo quiero empezar a preguntar, Saku**.- La mencionada volteo a ver a su amiga Tomoyo.- **Yukito lo único que nos conto de ti, es que cantas, tocas la guitarra y que compones unas canciones fabulosas, pero no nos dijo cuando fue que comenzaste a hacer todas esas cosas**.-

-**Bueno, yo canto desde que tengo memoria, mi hermano tocaba el piano y yo me ponía a cantar con él. Empecé a tocar la guitarra a los 7 años cuando me regalaron una para mi cumpleaños, y bueno a componer recientemente, no te puedo decir exactamente cuándo, ¿Eso era lo que querías saber Tomy?**.-

-**Si precisamente eso**.- Le sonrió.- **Ahora me imagino tendré que esperar a la próxima ronda**.- Dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa y miraba a los demás como tratando de adivinar quién iba a ser el siguiente en preguntar.

-**Sakura dime cuand…**.-

-**Espera Yamazaki, ¿Te molestaría si yo le preguntara primero?**.-

-**Ehm… no, Shaoran para nada**.- Dijo Yamazaki mientras Shaoran volteaba a ver a la castaña.

-**Hace unos momentos dijiste que empezaste a tocar la guitarra cuando te regalaron una a los 7 años, pero no nos contaste cuanto tiempo estuviste recibiendo clases**.-

-**Yo no recibí clases, aprendí a tocar a oído y gracias a las clases de música que recibía en mi colegio aprendí los acordes y las notas**.-

-**Eso quiere decir que eres una condenada niña prodigio ¿verdad?**.-

-**Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa, solo dije lo que en realidad paso**.-

-**Y que pasaría si te dijera que no te creo nada**.-

-**Pues te diría qué no sé porque no me crees si te estoy diciendo solo la verdad**.-

-**Entonces te voy a dejar bien claro algo, para mí, no eres más que una condenada niñita afortunada que estuvo en lugar y en el momento indicado, quizás si ni si…**.-Dijo Shaoran mordazmente.

-**SHAORAN!!**.-El grito de una molesta Tomoyo basto para que no continuara.-** Ya deja la estupidez, ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando, ella solo es una de las afectadas, y el hecho de que estés hecho una furia no significa que tengas que venir a pagarla con Sakura que está siendo de lo más linda con todos**.- Le dijo furiosa por la actitud que había tomado el castaño con respecto a su nueva amiga.

-**¿Sabes qué?, me importa un carajo lo que ustedes digan, si quieren seguir como si nada esa es su decisión pero en lo que a mi persona respecta no voy a cambiar mi punto de vista con respecto**.-Señalo con su dedo índice a Sakura.- **a ella**.- Dicho esto, se dirigió al interior de la casa dejando a todos sus amigos tristes y molestos por la negativa a aceptar a la castaña.

-**Yo creo que lo mejor sería que llamara a Yukito y le dijera que yo no…**-

-**Sakura, por favor perdona a mi amigo, el está un poco enfadado, porque llegaste a compartir el puesto que el tiene en la banda y eso lo pone de mal humor, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano se adaptara a la idea de que ya no va a ser el centro de atención y quién sabe, quizás hasta muy buenos amigos se hagan**.- Le dijo Yamazaki para tranquilizarla, mientras que los demás movían la cabeza en forma afirmativa, para dar a entender a la castaña que opinaban igual que Yamazaki.

* * *

_N/A: Al fin termine el tercer capítulo, como les había dicho no tenia escrito nada y no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los personajes cuando se encontraran, pero al final me pareció que quedo bien._

_Bueno comentando el capitulo, me parece que Shaoran es un poco egoísta, jejeje, bueno posteriormente se van a enterar de porque es así, pero no les voy a adelantar nada porque es un secreto XD… espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, por fa dejen reviews!!!!_


	4. Es hora de Trabajar

**Capítulo 3**

**Es hora de trabajar**

* * *

A las 6 de la mañana en una hermosa casa estilo española se encontraba una joven de cabellos color castaño que a pesar de todos sus intentos por seguir durmiendo, no había siquiera pegar un ojo desde que se despertó dos horas atrás.

-**Esto es imposible, no puedo dormir**.- Ya cansada de que ninguno de sus intentos diera resultado se paró de la cama y camino al baño para poder prepararse para el día tan agotador que tenía por delante.

Desde su llegada a la casa que pertenecía al grupo Clow ya había pasado una semana, que para ella fue la mejor que hubiera tenido en años, durante el tiempo en la casa se afianzo su amistad con los miembros de la casa, o por lo menos con la mayoría de ellos, ya que Shaoran siempre se negaba a hacer alguna actividad en la cual estuviera incluida la castaña. En ese momento recordó la conversación que tuvo hace tres días con sus amigos sobre el tema de Shaoran.

**Flash Back**

-**Tomoyo no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué es de esa manera tan fría y distante conmigo y con ustedes es… es… bueno diferente?**.-

-**Sakura, tú no tienes ni un poquito de culpa por el comportamiento de Shao, el a pesar de ser una buena persona, es muy desconfiado de la gente**.-

-**Y, ¿Por qué si confía en ustedes y en mi no?**.-

-**Sakura, él también desconfía de nosotros solo que no en la misma magnitud que contigo**.-

-**¿El no confía en nadie?**.-

-**No que yo sepa**.-

-**Y, ¿Por qué es así?**.-

-**Muy fácil querida Sakura**.- Respondió la interrogante de la castaña el ojiazul, que al ver a sus amigas hablando decidió acercarse a ellas.- **El es así porque ha sido lastimado mucho a través de los años**.-

-**No entiendo, ¿Como que ha sido lastimado?, ¿Quien lo hizo?**.-

-**Mucha gente, pero ni yo ni ninguno de los muchachos tiene el derecho para hablar del pasado de Shaoran, la única persona que tiene ese derecho es el mismo**.- Dijo Eriol dando como finalizada la conversación.

**Fin Fash Back**

-**¿Quien lo habrá lastimado y que le habrán hecho como para que sea de esa manera?**.- Dijo pensativamente Sakura mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigía a la cocina por algo de comer.

Sakura a penas llego a la cocina comenzó con la búsqueda de algo que saciara su apetito, después de un rato al fin consiguió algo un poco de fruta y junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja se sentó en la mesa que había en la habitación dispuesta a consumir lo que tenía en frente.

-**Definitivamente, vamos a tener que ir de compras, no hay casi nada de comida**.- Dijo dando un pequeño bocado a lo que había en su plato.- **Y eso ¿Qué será?**.- Se pregunto cuando de pronto escucho una linda melodía que estaba sonando cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

Se paro y se empezó a encaminar al lugar de donde provenía la música, cuando una idea no muy grata se cruzo por su mente.

-**¿Y… y… si e..es un fa..fa…fantasma?**.- Dijo muy nerviosa y asustada por esa idea, estaba a punto de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta cuando escucho una voz que se le hizo conocida.

_Cuando quise darme cuanta ya era tarde_

_Tú te habías ido para no volver_

_Te llevaste casi todo el equipaje_

_Y dejaste tus caricias en mi piel…_

-**¿Ese es… Shaoran?**.- Llevada por la curiosidad siguió la música mientras seguía escuchando la letra de la canción.

_Cuando quise darme cuenta ya era tarde_

_Y aprendí un poquito más sobre el amor_

_Descubrí que había vuelto a equivocarme_

_Y ahora trato de encontrar la dirección…_

Cuando finalmente llego al lugar de donde provenía la música, su duda fue aclarada y efectivamente era el castaño el que estaba cantando. Se acerco silenciosamente para que él no notara su presencia.

_Pero cada noche duele la distancia_

_Y todas las paredes de ésta casa parecen llorar,_

_Y me pueden ver a mí llorando dentro_

_Echándote de menos en silencio,_

_No te puedo olvidar…._

Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, de escuchar a Shaoran cantando algo así, por el simple hecho de querer cantarlo, y en ese momento volvió a su cabeza algo que pensó la noche pasada, mientras practicaba algunas de las canciones del grupo. El cantaba canciones que eran simplemente preciosas y es que no le podía entender como alguien como él pudiera cantar algo así.

-**"Definitivamente Sakura, no sabes nada de él"**.- Se dijo mentalmente.

_Y sigo buscando una sonrisa que vuelva a darme la vida,_

_Una parada ante esta prisa que me domina,_

_Quiero una voz que me diga algo,_

_Que nunca haya escuchado,_

_Algo que me haga sentir mejor…._

Sakura empezó a caminar lentamente en silencio para colocarse en frente de él. Al hacerlo pudo fijarse en que Shaoran tenía una expresión en la cara que nunca, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había visto, era una expresión como de… nostalgia.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la música había dejado de sonar y la persona que estaba enfrente de ella la miraba con una expresión que decía muchas cosas.

-**¿A ti nunca te enseñaron que es malo espiar a las demás personas?**.- Le pregunto Shaoran de manera fría, dicho comentario tuvo el efecto de sacar a la joven de su ensimismamiento.

-**Pe..perdón, no era mi intención espiarte, yo solo escuche que alguien estaba tocando y me pareció raro por eso…**-

-**¿Por eso decidiste meter tus narices donde no te importa?**.-

-**Eso no fue lo que paso!!!**.- Exclamo indignada por lo que le había dicho.- **Solo que al distinguir tu voz quise saber porque estabas cantando una canción de ese estilo**.-

-**Niña ya llevas ¿Qué?, ¿una semana aquí y todavía no sabes que muchas de nuestras canciones son de ese estilo?**.-

-**Si eso lo sé, pero esa canción…**- Dudo en continuar la frase.

-**No es ¿Qué?, responde de una buena vez**.-

-**Esa canción es nueva!!**.- Casi grito por lo nerviosa que la ponía la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo.-**Nunca la había escuchado, ni me contaron nada de ella, ¿Esa canción la escribiste tú?**.-

-**Eso no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia**.-

-**Claro que es de mi incumbencia**.-Dijo mientras levantaba levemente su tono de voz.- **Por si no te acuerdas yo también soy una integrante de esta banda y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella me importa.-** Respiro para tratar de tranquilizarse.- **Si yo no te caigo bien, ok no hay ningún problema, pero cuando se trata de trabajo lo mejor sería que nos lleváramos bien**.- Finalizo en tono un poco más normal.

-**Mira "princesita", mientras no me molestes y no te metas en mi camino, todo va a estar bien, ¿Te quedo claro?**.-

Abrió la boca para responderle de la misma manera que él lo había hecho pero al pensarlo mejor y darse cuenta que esa acción tiraría al desagüe la pequeña, por no decir mínima mejoría, decidió tragarse su protesta en cambio le respondió de una manera totalmente diferente.

-**Si esas son tus condiciones no tengo problema alguno en aceptar el trato**.-Trato de sonreír para lucir más natural pero al darse cuenta de que en vez de eso iba a salirle algo más parecido a una mueca se conformo con desviando la vista para concentrarse en alguna otra cosa.

-**¿Ahora te vas a ir o…?**.-

-**No respondiste la pregunta que te hice**.- Dijo

-**¿Qué carajo fue lo que me preguntaste?**.-

-**Te pregunte, que si esa canción la escribiste tú**.-

-**Solo te voy a contestar para que te calles**.- Suspiro resignadamente.- **Si, la compuse yo, aunque todavía no está terminada le faltan algunos detalles**.-

-**Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, no soy tan buena escribiendo como tu pe…**-

-**Nadie te pidió tu ayuda, además que yo sepa en el trato que acabamos estaba como condición que no me molestaras, y adivina ¿Qué?, en este momento lo estás haciendo**.- Se volteo para colocar la guitarra que tenía en sus manos en su respectivo lugar.

-**Yo solo pensé que quizás querrías terminarla para que la coloquemos en el nuevo CD**.-

-**El problema es que yo no la quiero en el nuevo CD, esa canción a diferencia de lo que si se va a colocar en el disco es muy personal, y no quiero que mas nadie sepa de su existencia, ¿te quedo claro, o tengo que decirte claramente que quiero que no digas ni una sola palabra a nadie?**.- Dijo tratando de reunir toda su paciencia para no ponerse a pelear con esa niña en ese momento.- **Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir a la disquera**.- Sin decir más, se marcho de la habitación dejando a una castaña un tanto extrañada por las palabras que había dicho.

Sakura decidió no seguir pensando en eso y se marcho nuevamente a la cocina con la intención de terminar de desayunar. Después de haber comido, busco una lata de atún en uno de los gabinetes que se encontraban ahí para dárselo de comer a Kero.

Unas cuantas horas después Tomoyo y Chiharu estaban esperando a los demás en el pie de la escalera.

-**Hey Sakura apúrate que si no vamos a llegar tarde**.- Grito Tomoyo desde la parte baja de la casa.

-**Tomy no te preocupes, todavía es temprano, es más ni Eriol ni Shaoran han bajado todavía. Además tú tienes la culpa por hacer que Saku se fuera a cambiar la ropa que tenia y que porque no era adecuada para ir al estudio**.-

-**Y todavía lo sigo diciendo, ella con lo bonita que es no puede salir con cualquier cosa que se encuentre en el camino**.-

-**Pero Tomy si tenía una ropa muy bonita**.-

-**Si era muy bonita, pero como para estar en la casa, y por favor ya deja de poner peros Chiharu**.-

-**Ya estoy lista**.- Dijo Sakura mientras bajaba apuradamente las escaleras.- **¿Es muy tarde?**.- Pregunto angustiada ya que no quería que sus amigos llegaran tarde por su culpa.

-**No para nada Saku**.-

-**Por Dios!!!, te ves divina!!!**.- Sakura después de ser "casi" obligada a ir a cambiarse decidió ponerse unos pantalones a la cadera negros, un top rosado que dejaba ver parte de su ombligo y marcaba perfectamente sus bien formadas curvas, llevaba unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color que el top y su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

-**Tomy creo que exageras un poco, como casi siempre**.-

-**Yo en cambio estoy muy de acuerdo con el criterio de Tomoyo mí querida Sakura, te ves simplemente preciosa**.-

-**Gracias Eriol**.- Le contesto con una sonrisa sincera, al principio los comentarios que le dedicaba el ingles provocaban en ella cierto nerviosismo, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbro a estos.- **Aunque no entiendo porque Tomoyo insistió que me vistiera así, si lo único que vamos a hacer en el estudio es arreglar algunas de las canciones que van a salir en el disco**.-

-**Pero eso no significa que uno tenga que ir vestido como un loco, aparte no quieres dar una buena primera impresión**.-

**-¿Tomy por eso fue que le dijiste que se cambiara o fue por otra razón?**.- Eriol le dijo en el oído para que mas nadie escuchara.

-**Un poco de ambas**.- le respondió ella sonriéndole tiernamente.

-**Hey!!!, ustedes dos tortolitos vámonos ¿quieren?**.- Dijo Shaoran que desde lo alto de la escalera había visto la escena que para los demás había pasado desapercibida. Cuando llego abajo se fijo en la forma en que vestía Sakura y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, aunque decidió guardarse cualquier comentario, no quería que la castaña pensara que se había fijado en ella, porque en realidad no lo había hecho ¿verdad?.

-**Shaoran sabes perfectamente que Eriol y yo no somos nada**.- Tomoyo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-**Lo se Tomy pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo dejar de hacer**.- Dijo sonriente.- **En especial si puedo ver la cara que pone Eriol cuando lo digo**.- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro cuando paso al lado del ojiazul para que solo él lo escuchara.

-**¿Ustedes se iban a ir sin mi?**.- Pregunto Yamazaki mientras salía corriendo de la cocina.

-**¿Quien te manda a andar de glotón?**.-

-**Si si, muy gracioso Eriol**.-

Dicho esto todos salieron de la casa y se montaron en una camioneta que los esperaba afuera de a casa para llevarlos al estudio de grabación.

**En el Estudio**

Los 6 integrantes de Clow entraron en un edificio muy moderno ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba el estudio de grabación o como los chicos lo llamaban, su segunda casa. Ese día era la primera visita que Sakura le hacía a dicho lugar, y a pesar de que como decían sus amigos no era gran cosas ella no podía dejar de estar emocionada por lo que veía. En la entrada se encontraba un gran escritorio de mármol, que combinaba perfectamente con el piso y las columnas del lugar ya que estaban hechas del mismo material, las paredes eran de color blanco, muy sencillo a primera vista, pero si lo miras detalladamente te das cuenta de los detalles que están hechos con el mismo material que el resto de la habitación estos estaban en la parte inferior y superior de todas las paredes del lugar. En el lado izquierdo de la habitación se encontraban dos puertas dobles de madera, que en ese momento se encontraban cerradas. A la derecha había tres puertas de ascensores y al fondo le habitación había una gran puerta de cristal, que por lo que Sakura puedo ver daba a una especie de invernadero o alguna clase de jardín.

Sakura siguió a sus compañeros que se acercaron al escritorio que estaba en medio de la habitación y saludaron a la recepcionista. Después de las cortas presentaciones se fueron rumbo al ascensor con destino el piso 8, que es donde se encontraba el estudio reservado para el uso exclusivo de Clow.

Al llegar al piso deseado se encaminaron hacia la derecha y después de pasar cuatro puertas se detuvieron, Eriol que era el más cercano a la puerta se adelanto y la abrió para que él y sus compañeros pudieran pasar. Esta a diferencia del resto del edificio tenía un aire más humilde, había una pequeña pero cómoda sala en medio de la habitación, en la pared opuesta por donde acababan de entrar se encontraba la cabina de grabación, en donde había tantos instrumentos que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por una tienda de música.

Las seis personas entraron y se encontraron a dos hombres sentados en la sala, aparentemente esperando la llegada de los jóvenes. Uno de ellos alto, hombros anchos, sus músculos bien marcados bajo la ropa que llevaba, el cabello era largo y de un tono de gris un poco raro pero no por eso menos hermoso, y sus ojos, indiscutiblemente lo más bello que poseía, eran del mismo color que su cabello pero con cierto detalle que hacía que se asemejara a los ojos de un gato.

La otra persona que se encontraba ahí, era Yukito que al verlos llegar sonrió alegre y tranquilamente.

-**Vaya pero miren quien está aquí, nada más ni nada menos que Yue Tsukishiro**.- Dijo que Yamazaki que fue el primero en verlo.

-**Hey!!! Jefe, ¿No vas a mostrarnos una sonrisa por nuestra llegada?**.- Pregunto Eriol, en tono burlón.

Como toda respuesta a esa pregunta Yue se les quedo viendo seriamente.

-**Al fin llegaron**.- Les dijo de la misma con la que el solía hablar, fría y seriamente.

-**Ni que nos hubiéramos retrasado mucho Yue**.- Dijo Shaoran tratando de sonar tan serio como su interlocutor.

-**Bueno en realidad solo llegan con 5 minutos de retraso, pero ya saben como es mi hermano**.- Les dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.-**Y, ¿Como están?**.-

-**Estamos bien Yuki**.- Le contesto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Luego volteo a ver a Yue.- **Muy buenos días Yue**.- Le dijo Sakura de manera muy formal.

-**Sakura, a mi no me tienes porque tratar tan formalmente, después de todos te conozco desde hace tiempo, tu eres como mi hermana menor**.- Le dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su cara pero su tono eras más amable y ¿Cálido?, lo que provoco que todos los presentes a excepción de Yukito y Sakura quedaran sorprendidos.

-**Eso lo sé Yue, pero eso no cambia en ninguna manera el hecho de que ahora eres mi jefe y debo tratarte como tal, o por lo menos debo intentarlo**.- Le dedico una linda sonrisa mientras recordaba viejos tiempos, y revivía recuerdos en donde estaban involucrados su hermano, el mejor amigo de este, Yukito, y su hermano, Yue.

Touya conoció a Yukito Tsukishiro cuando iba en 2do de secundaria, Yukito se acaba de mudar con su familia a Tomoeda y ese era su primer día en su nuevo colegio. Se hicieron amigos inmediatamente después de conocerse en su salón de clases y desde ese entonces se volvieron inseparables. El hermano de Yukito, Yue también entro al mismo colegió en donde estudiaba el mayor de los Kinomoto con la única diferencia de que el entro un año más avanzado que su hermano menor.

Debido a la naturaleza solitaria de Yue no tenía muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno, él no confiaba en nadie que no fuera su hermano menor. Este al hacerse tan amigo de Touya, Yue y el mayor de los Kinomoto empezaron a tratarse y bueno se podría decir que Touya fue el primer amigo de Yue que no compartiera ningún lazo sanguíneo con él. Desde esa época los Tsukishiro visitaban frecuentemente la casa de los Kinomoto para visitar a su amigo y lo que tiempo después se convirtió para ellos en su segunda familia.

Sakura que siempre fue una persona muy carismática logro ganarse ambos corazones casi al instante, logrando que los hermanos prácticamente la adoptaran.

-**Sakura, ¿Tú conoces a Yue?**.- La pregunto que realizo Chiharu tuvo el poder de sacar a la castaña de sus pensamientos.-** Es decir, ya sabíamos que conocías a Yukito pero…**- Se quedo callada al ver la sonrisa que tenía en su cara Sakura.

-**Claro que lo conozco Chiharu, Yuki y Yue son como mis hermanos mayores, los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo**.-

-**Bueno ya basta de hablar, tenemos que trabajar**.-

-**Por favor Yukito, ese comentario lo hubiera aceptado de tu hermano pero no de ti**.-

-**Eriol quizás suene a aguafiestas pero les recuerdo que tenemos una fecha de entrega que cumplir**.-

-**Ok, está bien, vamos a empezar a trabajar**.- Dijo Eriol resignado al hecho de que se acabaran las vacaciones.

-**Ah por cierto, casi se me olvida, la disquera quiere que uno de los otros artistas del sello discográfico colabore en el material**.-

**-¿Y ya la disquera escogió a alguien?**.- Pregunto Shaoran inmediatamente un tanto preocupado porque eso significaba que había posibilidades de que tuviera que ver a ESA persona.

-**Si ya lo escogieron**.-

-**¿Y quien es?**.-Se adelanto a preguntar Eriol, ya que sabía lo que estaba pensando su mejor amigo en ese momento.

-**Pues en realidad no me dijeron. Pero no se preocupen, ya van a saber quién es, en cualquier momento debe de llegar**.-

-**¿Que?**.- Pregunto Sakura.

-**¿No nos pensaban decir nada es?**.- Dijo Tomoyo brava por el hecho de que no les dijeran algo tan importante antes.

-**Tomoyo, por favor no te enojes conmigo, yo me entere hace un rato**.- Se defendió Yukito.

**-¿Y tu Yue?, ¿Sabias algo de esto?**.- Le pregunto Chiharu a su productor musical.

-**Si lo sabía, me lo dijeron hace una semana, es más, yo ayude a escoger a la persona que va a colaborar con ustedes**.- Dijo seriamente y completo al ver que iban a protestar.- **Pero me dieron órdenes estrictas de que no dijera nada a nadie**.-

Yue a pesar de su forma de ser, les había tomado cariño a los jóvenes que se encontraban en esa habitación y ellos lo sabían, por lo cual no entendían como él les podía ocultar algo como eso.

-**Pero en vez de perder tiempo discutiendo, porque no empezamos a trabajar en la canción para lo de la fusión**.-

-**Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano pónganse a trabajar**.- Dijo Yukito mientras se paraba de sofá en donde estaba sentado.- **Chicos yo me retiro tengo ciertos asuntos que resolver, nos vemos después**.- Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue.

Estuvieron trabajando alrededor de una hora cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, Yamazaki que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta se acerco a ella para abrirla y dejar al descubierto quien era la persona que tocaba.

Todos separaron en seco y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver a la persona que interrumpía su ensayo, todos estaban ansiosos y hasta un poco nerviosos por saber quién era la persona con la que tenían que trabajar, pero sin duda el más nervioso era Shaoran miraba nervioso hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que rezaba para que cierta persona no apareciera por la puerta

Yamazaki abrió la puerta y se quedo sumamente sorprendido de ver a esa persona al frente de sus ojos.

-**¿Tu?**.- Fue lo único que salió de su boca en ese instante.

-**Si, yo**.-

* * *

_N/A: ¿Y?¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo?. Pues espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Vieron que coloque a Yue? Bueno al principio su personaje tenía otro nombre pero después me dije que no lo podía sacar a él y a sus hermosos ojos de gato del fic así que cambie un poco el contenido del capítulo para que el pudiera hacer su aparición._

_La canción que canta Shaoran en el capítulo es Sigo Buscando de Alex Ubago._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, por favor sigan mandándolos, esos son los que me inspiran y me dan fuerzas e inspiración para seguir escribiendo. XD.... Así que please manden REVIEWS!!!!_

_Bueno los espero en el siguiente capítulo._

_ATTE.: DIANIX-LI-KUO._

_Ahhh antes de que se me olvide, desde que se me ocurrió la idea para escribir este fic estoy buscando la canción perfecta para el pero todavía no la he encontrado, si alguien conoce alguna buena, no importa si es español o en ingles, por favor mándenmela…. Gracias_


	5. El Trabajo y una Persona no Deseada

**Capitulo 4**

**El Trabajo y una persona no deseada**

* * *

-**¿Tu?**.- Fue lo único que salió de su boca en ese instante.

-**Si, yo**.-

-**No lo puedo creer**.- Dijo Yamazaki.

-**¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer querido Yamazaki?**.-

Ok, quizás debió pensar antes de hablar.

-**TAKASHI YAMAZAKI!!!!**.- Exclamo sumamente furiosa la novia del chico, ya que la persona que había interrumpido no solo era mujer si no que también le decía en forma sensual y seductora "querido" a SU novio.- **¿Quién rayos es?**.-

-**Nunca había visto a Chiharu tan molesta**.- Dijo Sakura en un susurro a su amiga Tomoyo que estaba a su lado. Como no recibió respuesta volteo a ver a su amiga para descubrir que ella miraba sorprendida la escena, al parecer ella tampoco había visto a Chiharu celosa.

-**Chiharu por favor no te enojes con el lindo Yamazaki, él no ha hecho nada malo**.- dijo la mujer.- **Aparte tu me conoces, sabes que soy a si con todos los hombres**.- Dicho esto Yamazaki se hizo a un lado, todavía sorprendió, para que la persona que se encontraba fuera pudiera pasar.

-**¿Na…Nakuru?**.-

Nakuru era una mujer que rondaba los 26 años, tenía un cuerpo que sin duda era la envidia de todas las mujeres, tenía la piel un poco pálida, sus ojos eran castaños y el cabello era largo, de color castaño oscuro y uno de sus mechones lo llevaba sujeto en una trenza.

-**Claro que soy yo querida Chiharu, ¿A quién esperabas?**.-

-**A… a nadie, pero es que…. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?**.-

-**¿No les dijeron que voy a colaborar para su nuevo álbum?**.-Después de esas palabras de Nakuru, todos en la habitación volvieron a respirar tranquilamente, en especial un castaño, que todavía no dejaba de agradecer a todos los dioses, de todas las religiones y en todos los idiomas que conocía por que la persona de las que les habían hablado hace rato sea Nakuru Akizuki y no la persona que él pensaba.

-**¿Naku, no se supone que estabas en América haciendo una película?**.-Le pregunto Eriol, ya que la última noticia que había tenido de ella decía exactamente lo que acababa de decir.

-**Si querido primo, pero termine de filmar hace dos semanas, pero pedí unos cuantos favores para que le hicieran creer a la prensa que estaba todavía trabajando, cuando en realidad me estaba tomando unas vacaciones**.- Le respondió sonriente.

Nakuru y Eriol eran primos por parte de sus madres, ellas siempre tenían que llevarlos a todas partes juntos ya que ellos eran inseparables, para Eriol y Nakuru no importaba la edad, siempre fueron muy unidos, cosa que no cambio ni el paso de los años ni las distancias que a veces había entre los lugares en donde ellos estuvieran debido a su trabajo.

-**¿Y tan de incognito tenias que estar que ni a tu primo favorito le dices la verdad?**.-

-**Eres mi único primo Eriol, aparte no fue mi intención pero es que estuve muy ocupada**.-

-**Si claro, lo que tú digas**.-

-**Es verdad primito, estuve ocupada con algunas cosas**.-

-**Naku ¿Y?, ¿Cómo se llama?**.- Pregunto Shaoran a la prima de su mejor amigo.

-**¿Cómo se llama quien querido Shao?**.- Pregunto inocentemente.

-**Pues tú nueva víctima ¿Quién más?**.-

"Victimas" se les decía a las personas que tenían el placer o la desgracia, de salir con ella, ya que a pesar de tener buenas intenciones, lo mas que le había durado un novio había sido 2 meses, ya que se aburría rápidamente de ellos.

-**Por Dios, Shaoran ¿Cómo vas a referirte a las personas con las que he salido de esa manera?**.-

-**Yo solo repito lo que te oigo decir. Entonces ¿Me vas a contar o me tendré que quedar con las ganas?**.-

-**Lo siento por ti, pero esta vez te vas a quedar con las ganas de saber quién es**.- Después de responderle a Shaoran volteo buscando con su mirada a la única persona que era desconocida para ella en la habitación, y al encontrarla.- **Ahh que linda eres, mi Nombre es Nakuru Akizuki, mucho gusto**.- dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha de mirada esmeralda.

-**No, el gusto es mío, soy una gran admiradora de tu música, me encantan las canciones que escribes, para serte sincera, me inspiraste a componer**.- Dijo Sakura muy emocionada por estar en frente de una de sus artistas favoritas.

Nakuru llevaba varios años en el medio artístico, hace cinco años saco su primer disco que fue platino en varios países del mundo, su segundo álbum salió dos años después del primero, todas las canciones de este se colocaron en los primeros lugares de la lista Bildboard durante 2 meses consecutivos y su ultimo y tercer trabajo discográfico, salió un año atrás y rompió records al vender más de 5 millones de copias el primer día que salió a la venta, en resumen era una de las mejores artistas del momento.

-**Wow, esta niña si me gusta, es tan linda**.- Le dedico una sonrisa, luego se volteo y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba Yue, a medio camino se detuvo y se volteo para mirar a Sakura.- **Quizás uno de estos días, puedas mostrarme algunas de tus creaciones**.-Dicho esto se volteo nuevamente y continuo su camino hasta Yue.

-**Yue querido, ¿Cómo has estado?**.-

-**Nakuru, ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no me llames querido?**.-

-**Por mi puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras, pero yo no voy a dejar de decirlo solo porque tú quieras**.-

Yue era definitivamente el único hombre que se había resistido a los encantos de Akizuki, lo cual no le gustaba en nada a ella, ya que cada vez que le gustaba alguien, bastaba con mover un poco la cadera y hablar en el tono sensual con el que siempre hablaba.

-**Naku, deja la cosa por la paz, ya que no quiero que el jefe se enfade**.-

-**Que conste que solo lo hago por ti Eriol**.-

-**Si, como sea, ¿entonces vienes a darle tú toque a la canción?**.-

-**Por su puesto, ya van a ver qué va a ser un éxito seguro**.-

-**Y ¿Se puede saber porque lo va a ser?**.-

-**Porque yo voy a cantar en el, obvio**.-

-**¿Tomoyo ellos siempre…?**- Le pregunto disimuladamente a Tomy.

-**¿Qué si siempre son así?**.- Suspiro ella resignadamente antes de contestarle a su amiga.- **Pues, si, siempre son así, pero no te preocupes, ya te vas a acostumbrar**.-

-**Si tú lo dices**.-

-**Nakuru, Eriol, podrían dejar su conversación para más tarde ahora lo importante es trabajar en la canción ya que queremos que sea el single del disco por lo cual hay que terminarla lo antes posible**.-

-**Está bien Yue**.- Respondieron al unísono los primos.

-**Y ¿Me van a dar la canción para poder leerla?**.- Pregunto Nakuru a nadie en específico.

-**Claro Nakuru, toma**.- Le dijo Yamazaki al mismo tiempo que le daba una hoja de papel en donde estaba escrita la canción con todas sus modificaciones.

Leyó la hoja que tenia ante sus ojos, cuando termino levanto la vista para encontrarse seis pares de ojos que esperaban ansiosamente la opinión de la recién llegada sobre la canción en la que estuvieron trabajando desde que llegaron a la disquera.

-**La letra es muy buena**.- Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.-**Aunque quisiera escuchar la música para darle el visto bueno**.- Al finalizar, se sentó para poder escuchar cómodamente la melodía de la canción.

Yamazaki y Shaoran entraron a la cabina de grabación, lugar en donde se encontraban los instrumentos, Yamazaki se dirigió a la batería mientras Shao tomaba la guitarra eléctrica que estaba al lado de una silla. Ambos comenzaron a tocar la melodía tratando de hacerlo lo mas sincronizados posibles, aunque se les estaba haciendo un poco difícil por el poco tiempo que habían tenido para practicar la canción. Al finalizar de tocar salieron de la cabina y se sentaron en los lugares que ellos ocupaban antes de levantarse. El silencio que había en la sala era tal que si en ese momento se hubiera caído un alfiler se hubiera escuchado diez veces más fuerte de lo normal. Cuando ya nadie soportaba el sepulcral silencio Nakuru finalmente hablo.

-**Me parece genial, es muy buena, solo hay algunos detalles que arreglar, pero nada demasiado grande**.-Hizo silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar.- **¿Van a utilizar todos los instrumentos**?.-

-**Si**.- Respondió Sakura.- **Aunque tuvimos que trabajar mucho en la melodía, ya que originalmente la canción estaba hecha para utilizar solo la batería, la guitarra y el bajo, así que si queríamos colocar el piano y el violín teníamos que esforzarnos**.- Sakura le conto lo que tuvieron que hacer para que ellos pudieran darle su toque personal.

-**Ya veo, pero ¿Al final pudieron hacerlo?**.- Pregunto a la castaña que solo asintió en respuesta.- **No podía esperar menos de ustedes**.- Dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada orgullosa a los que para ella consideraba una de las mejores bandas del mundo.- **Pero, un momento…. Dijiste que originalmente estaba escrita para ser usada con bajo, batería y guitarra solamente, es decir, que no la escribieron ustedes**.- Expreso su duda, cosa que hizo que Eriol sonriera porque le acaba de dar algo para molestarla.

-**Y yo que pensé que eras distraída primita**.-

-**No lo soy, solo finjo serlo cuando me conviene**.-

-**Es decir, que todo el tiempo te conviene**.-

-**Oye primito el hecho de que cierta chica no te haga caso no significa que tienes que pasar tu mal humor con tu linda prima**.-

-**Ohh esta se está poniendo bueno**.- Dijo Shaoran que al oír la última oración que había dicho Nakuru se acomodo mejor en su asiento para no perderse detalle alguno. Eriol siempre o andaba molestando por lo cual no desperdiciaba nada para hacer lo mismo al de ojos color zafiro. Aunque lo insinuó Nakuru el ya lo sabía, y él mismo había realizado algunos comentarios sobre aquel tema pero que lo dijera otra persona que no sea él y enfrente de una de las personas más observadoras que existe era mucho mejor que las bromas que frecuentemente le hacía a su mejor amigo.

-**Nakuru no se dé que hablas**.- Dijo fingiendo que no entendía palabra alguna de lo que decía su prima.

-**Pues me refiero a que cierta personita que te roba el sueño no te hace el más mínimo caso y por lo tanto andas un poco susceptible**.-

-**Eh… yo…yo Nakuru…e…estas aquí..equivocada**.- Tartamudeo Eriol, gran error, él debió de darse cuenta, porque respiro profundamente en un intento por tranquilizarse y parecer más calmado de lo que estaba en ese momento.- **No hay nadie que me robe el sueño Nakuru**.- Dijo asiendo énfasis en la última palabra, en un intento disimulado para que se callara, al mismo tiempo que la miraba diciendo sin necesidad de palabras "si dices algo te mato", cosa que su prima capto por lo cual decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-**Y bueno, ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar a grabar la canción?**.- Rezo para que los presentes no notaran el cambio de tema o por lo menos no dijeran nada, ya que si lo hacían se le iba a ser muy difícil salvarse.

-**Naku porque el cambio de tema**.- Pregunto Shaoran que estaba muy entretenido con la conversación que estaban teniendo los primos no iba a aceptar el cambio radical de tema**.-¿Por qué no continúan?**.-

-**Muchachos disculpen la interrupción, pero vengo a traerles la agenda de esta semana**.- Dijo Yukito tranquilamente.

-"Salvada justo a tiempo".-Era lo que ese momento pasaba por la mente de Nakuru, la interrupción del agente de la banda había logrado que se distrajeran lo suficiente como para que no se acordaran de lo que ella dijo.

-**Yuki dinos que no está muy ajustada, porque hoy a penas hemos comenzado, vamos a terminar agotados si tenemos muchos compromisos a los cuales debemos asistir**.- Dijo Chiharu hablando por todos.

-**No te preocupes, si está un poco ajustada pero no tanto como piensan. Van a tener algo de tiempo para descansar**.-

-**Bueno déjanos verla**.- Dijo Tomoyo agarrando una de las hojas que Yukito tenía en sus manos.

-**Si para verla Yuki**.-Dijo Chiharu mientras ella y los demás hacían lo mismo que la amatista.

-**Para ver… cuatro ruedas de prensa, dos sesiones fotográficas y una presentación**.-Iba diciendo Eriol mientras leía.- **Bueno tienes razón Yukito no esta tan ajustada**.-

-**¿Para qué las sesiones fotográficas Yuki?**.-Pregunto Shaoran.

-**Pues una de ellas es para una campaña publicitaria y la otra es para la revista "Teens" que quiere tener la exclusiva del nuevo integrante**.- Dijo Yukito tranquilamente.

-**Ya veo, bueno y la presentación de que se trata, porque dudo mucho que sea para promocionar el disco ya que ni siquiera tenemos las canciones que van a ir en este elegidas**.- Dijo Yamazaki analizando las cosas.

-**Pues es un pequeño festival musical al que fueron invitados y debido a la buena publicidad que tiene el evento, no sería buena idea rechazar la invitación**.- Respondió Yukito.

-**Pues bueno, y ¿Qué canción vamos a tocar?**.-Pregunto Sakura, la más preocupada por el tema, ella a pesar de su talento para la música solo había participado en algunos concursos o festivales que se realizaban en Tomoeda.-**Porque no tenemos alguna canción del disco lista**.-

-**Si por eso va a cantar una de las viejas canciones, con la diferencia de que en vez de cantar Shao solo tu Sakurita vas a cantar con el**.-

¿Qué? No, no, no y no, esto no podía estar pasando, ya no solo tenía que compartir escenario y nuevas canciones con ella sino que ahora también iban a cambiar una de SUS canciones para que ella pudiera cantarla. Oh si, Shaoran Li estaba furioso, pero por culpa del estúpido trato que había hecho con ella no podía decir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, aunque pensándolo bien una de sus condiciones era que ella no lo molestara y lo que estaba haciendo lo podía considerar como que lo estaba molestando, así que decidió decir algo pero se le adelantaron.

-**No sería mejor que Shaoran cantara y yo simplemente tocara la guitarra, no creo que sea buena idea utilizar una de las canciones de Shaoran**.-Dijo Sakura teniendo en cuanta lo que seguramente estaría pensando Li.

-**Saku no te preocupes estoy seguro de que a Shao no le molesta**.-Dijo Eriol mientras miraba a Sakura.- **¿Verdad que no te molesta amigo?**.- Lo último lo dijo mirando a su amigo. Él mejor que nadie sabía que después de las palabras que pronuncio hace unos segundos, su amigo no iba a negarse.

-**No, para nada, por mi no hay problema alguno**.- Dijo el castaño un poco molesto por no haber hablado sinceramente.

-**Bueno si ya todo ha quedado claro y no hay ninguna duda lo mejor será que me vaya, nos vemos después**.- Después de eso salió de la habitación.

-**Creo que lo mejor sería que dejemos la canción en la estamos trabajando para otro momento, lo siento Nakuru, pero creo que por hoy perdiste el viaje**.-

-**Ósea que me estas corriendo Yue, ¿Acaso no puedo quedarme a ayudarlos con lo que sea?**.-

-**Si no tienes problemas entonces no vamos a negar tu ayuda**.- Dijo Tomoyo sabiendo que si ella los ayudaba iban a terminar más rápido los arreglos de la canción para el festival.

-**Sabes que no tengo problema alguno en ayudarlos**.-

-**Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?, vamos a trabajar**.- Dijo Yamazaki.

Estuvieron alrededor de tres horas trabajando en la canción del festival, cuando terminaron decidieron ir a la casa a descansar ya que al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para acudir a los compromisos programados para ese día.

La semana paso muy rápido para los integrantes de Clow, las entrevistas aunque largas fueron fáciles ya que prácticamente les hicieron las mismas preguntas en todas, cosas como ¿Cuándo sale el nuevo disco?, ¿Cómo se incorporo Sakura al grupo?, ¿Cómo se llevaban los demás integrantes con ella? Y cosas por el estilo.

Las sesiones fotográficas fueron según ellos la parte más divertida de toda la semana, la primera que realizaron fue para la revista de adolescentes más popular de todo el país, la revista "Teens", mientras que la otra fue para la campaña publicitaria en toda Asia del nuevo modelo Lamborghini que salía a la venta en el país dentro de unos meses, pero a pesar de que el resto del país iba a tener que esperar para poder usar este auto, la compañía de automóviles les regaló uno a cada integrante de Clow, con sus respectivas personalizaciones, esa parte de la semana definitivamente se llevaba el premio como lo mejor que les paso en esta.

Finalmente llego el tan esperado día del festival, los muchachos estaban muy ansiosos, llegaron temprano a la locación donde se llevaría a cabo, fueron directo a sus camerinos donde solo estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato hasta que uno de los organizadores los llamo para que se fueran a reunir con los demás artistas que participarían en el evento para asistir a una rueda de prensa.

Los muchachos se dirigieron al lugar indicado mientras hablaban tranquilamente de cosas sin importancia, cuando llegaron, los integrantes de Clow a excepción de Sakura se pararon en seco y se pusieron tan pálidos que cuando su compañera los vio pensó que se iban a desmayar, no entendía porque habían reaccionado así, por lo cual volteo a ver hacia donde ellos veía aunque no vio la razón de su extraño comportamiento.

Shaoran y los demás no lo podían creer, como es posible que estuviera ahí, ¿Por qué no preguntaron quienes eran los artistas que iban a participar?, quizás no hubieran podido cancelar pero tal vez hubieran tenido tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para los que sus ojos veían, ahí sentada tranquilamente estaba la persona que mas detestaban ya que había lastimado mucho a su querido amigo.

Por la cabeza de Shaoran pasaban miles de imágenes por segundo, recordando todo lo que había pasado con la persona en la que tenía su vista clavada, recordaba absolutamente todo y eso lo ponía peor, maldecía mentalmente en todos los idiomas que recordaba y a cuanto dios lo escuchara, su mala suerte, porque de todas las personas que habían en el mundo con talento para cantar, tenía que estar ELLA en ese lugar, definitivamente a alguien allá arriba le caía mal.

-**Que bien ya llego Clow**.- Dijo la persona que habían estado observando por unos segundos aunque para ellos parecieron horas.- **¿Cómo están chicos?, me alegro de verlos**.-

-**Pues el sentimiento no es mutuo**.- Dijo cortantemente Tomoyo, esa era una actitud para nada común en ella según Sakura, así que asumió que le tenía mucho rencor a la persona que había hablado, aunque desconocía completamente el motivo.

-**Que malo que lo dices Tomy, y yo que pensé que éramos buenas amigas**.-

-**En primera lugar para ti soy Daidouji porque así solo tienen derecho de llamarme mis amigos y en segundo lugar, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte llamado mi amiga, cuando la única manera en que te debi llamar fue perra. Debí confiar en mi instinto que me decía que no eras de confiar**.-

Definitivamente ahí pasaba algo malo y Sakura estaba segura que muy pronto se enteraría de todo.

* * *

_N/A: Dios!!!! ¿Quién será esa persona que le cae tan mal a todos? Y ¿Por qué será esto?._

_Nunca había visto a Tomoyo tan enfadada, Diossss qué emoción!!!!._

_En el siguiente capítulo les prometo que les explicare quien es esa persona y que fue eso tan malo que hizo para que la odien tanto._

_Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado por favor sigan mandándolos._

_Nos vemos la próxima._

_Atte: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	6. El Pasado

**Capítulo 5**

**El Pasado**

* * *

Faltaban solo cuarenta minutos para que los llamaran al escenario para comenzar su actuación, aunque ninguno de los miembros de Clow estaba concentrado en lo que iba a pasar en pocos minutos. Solo recordaban lo sucedido unas 3 horas atrás.

Sakura que pos su carácter pacífico y tranquilo nunca había sido violenta ni nada por el estilo, pero al recordar lo que paso y todo lo que le contaron quiso matar con sus propias manos a la maldita persona que había conseguido esfumar toda la felicidad que tenían ese día. Sakura estuvo las últimas horas tratando por todos los medios bloquear el recuerdo de lo sucedido porque si lo hacía estaba segura de que iba a matar a golpes a esa estúpida, y sin quererlo su mente volvió a lo sucedió hace unas horas.

**Flash Back**

-**Que malo que lo dices Tomy, y yo que pensé que éramos buenas amigas**.-

-**En primera lugar para ti soy Daidouji porque así solo tienen derecho de llamarme mis amigos y en segundo lugar, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte llamado mi amiga, cuando la única manera en que te vi llamar seria perra. Debí confiar en mi instinto que me decía que no eras de confiar**.-

Definitivamente ahí pasaba algo malo y Sakura estaba segura que muy pronto se enteraría de todo.

-**Está bien, lo que tú digas "Daidouji"**.- Dijo en tono de burla cosa que hizo enfurecer a la amatista.

-**¿Qué carajo es lo que quieres?**.- Dijo Eriol lo mas cortante y frio que pudo.-**No me importa el hecho de tener que ver tu cara pero lo si me molesta, no, mejor dicho me enfurece es que todavía tengas el valor y las agallas de acercarte a hablar con nosotros**.- A Eriol se le estaba haciendo difícil contener toda la rabia que sentía hacia esa persona, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería terminar preso por asesinato ya que no se calmaba eso era lo que iba a hacer, matarla.- **¿No has hecho suficiente daño ya?**.-

-**Eriol ahora eres el guardaespaldas de Shaoran, ¿Es que acaso el lobito no sabe cuidarse solito?**.-

La sonrisa burlona que apareció en su rostro fue como si le cayera un balde de agua helada encima a Sakura. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?, ¿Ella tendrá algo que ver con Shaoran?. Un presentimiento le decía que si, y no solo eso, sino que también lo había lastimado, volteo en busca del castaño, cuando lo encontró sintió más deseos que antes de caerle a golpes a esa mujer. Shaoran tenía un semblante triste, la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados dándole ver que estaba bravo y aguantando todo lo que podía para no explotar.

-**Shaoran no necesita que nadie lo cuide, el solo puede hacerlo**.- Dijo sin pensar Sakura, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes incluso ella misma no podía creer lo que había dicho.

Shaoran en esos momentos miró a Sakura y con la mirada le agradeció lo que dijo, ella en respuesta solo le dedico una de sus más hermosas sonrisas que tuvo la facultad de dejar a Shao prendada de ella.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos todos se mantuvieron en silencio, silencio que fue roto por la persona que había provocado la tristeza en los ojos de Shaoran.

-**Y ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?**.- Le dijo cortantemente.-**No, espera no me digas eres la puta que está usando para olvidarse de mi**.- Se volteo a buscar al ambarino.- **Shaoran querido, teniendo a tantas mujeres muertas por ti, ¿Tenías que buscar a la más insignificante que hay en el planeta?**.-

-**No digas eso de Sakura, ella es diez mil veces mejor persona que tú, Meiling**.- Dijo Shaoran que ya no estaba triste por la presencia de ella ahí, sino que estaba furioso por como se había referido a Sakura, cosa que no comprendió ya que ella era solo una compañera, pero decidió que pensaría en eso después, en este momento lo único que le importaba era deshacerse esa tipa.- **Ella no es una cualquiera como tú y estoy seguro que nunca haría la putada que hiciste tu, y como se que no te vas a disculpar por tus palabras y mucho menos por lo que hiciste te sugiero que te quites de nuestro camino ya que nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo**.- Dijo Shaoran en un tono tan frio y cortante en su voz que sorprendió a más de uno.- **Vámonos**.- Sin decir más empezó a caminar en dirección a Meiling, hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la rueda de prensa, seguido de los demás que al pasar al lado de ella le dirigieron miradas asesinas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

De eso ya había pasado algunas horas, pero todavía nadie había dicho palabra alguna sobre el asunto.

Al terminar la rueda de prensa todos se fueron con rumbo a los camerinos que les habían asignado al llegar Shaoran les pregunto que si lo podían dejar un rato solo, ellos asintieron y sin más el entro a uno de los camerinos que le pertenecían mientras que los demás entraban en el otro para darle tranquilidad desde entonces no lo habían visto.

Sakura miro el reloj que estaba guindado en una de las paredes, vio que faltaba media hora, quizás lo mejor era buscar a Shaoran para ver como se encontraba. Se paro y sin decir nada salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la que estaba enfrente donde debería estar el castaño. Toco un par de veces pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que decidió entrar, las luces estaban apagadas así que decidió prenderlas, al hacerlo pudo ver claramente a la persona que estaba buscando sentado en uno de los sofás que había en la habitación.

Al parecer él no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, ella camino lenta y silenciosamente hasta que llego junto a él, se sentó y espero algunos segundo a ver si el reaccionaba al ver que esto no sucedía decidió hacer notar.

-**Shaoran**.- Dijo lo más suave que pudo.

-**…**- Él seguía sin escuchar.

-S**haoran**.- Volvió a repetir esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-**…**- Recibió la misma respuesta que anteriormente.

-**Shaoran**.- Repitió por tercera vez, en esta ocasión lo dijo mientras tocaba sus hombros. Ante su contacto el mencionado reacciono, sorprendido al ver que la persona que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos era cierta castaña que en parte era la causa de su ensimismamiento.

-**Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?**.-

-**Vine a ver como estabas**.- Dijo un poco apenada, sin saber la razón.

-**Gra..gracias**.- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba cosa que le ponía de mal humor ya que no entendía porque.

-**¿Por qué?**.- Pregunto un poco confundida.

-**Por todo, por preocuparte por mi y… por…. lo que le dijiste a Meiling**.- Realmente había apreciado lo que ella había hecho, no había sido gran cosa, pero le dio el valor suficiente como para enfrentar al más grande de los fantasmas que lo perseguía de su pasado.

-**No fue nada Shaoran**.-

-**Para mí si lo fue**.- Suspiro antes de preguntar.- **¿Los muchachos ya te contaron toda la historia?**.-

-**No, ellos no me dijeron nada y yo no les pregunte, ya que el único que tiene el derecho de contármelo eres tú**.-Dijo recordando lo que Eriol le había dicho una vez.

La tristeza volvió al rostro de Shaoran al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Sakura a pesar de ser despistada noto el cambio de ánimo de su compañero por lo cual pensó que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así.

-**Shaoran si no quieres no estás en…**-

-**Si quiero contarte Sakura, después de todo te lo debo**.-

-**Shao en serio no…**-

-**Puedes poner todas las excusas que quieras pero de todas maneras te voy a contar lo que paso, quizás de esa manera, me puedas ayudar**.-

-**Está bien Shaoran**.-

-**Bueno todo empezó cuando…**- Comenzó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido, mientras Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

**Flash Back**

Un año y tres meses atrás.

-**Vamos Shao, después de todo lo que hemos trabajado esta semana no nos vendría mal un descansito**.- Me dijo Eriol mientras trataba de convencerme.- Aparte he escuchado que en ese lugar hay muchas mujeres lindas.-

-**Eriol, no me interesan ese tipo de lugares, ¿Por qué no vas con Yamazaki?**.- Le dije mientras volvía la vista al libro que estaba leyendo hasta que mi amigo hizo acto de aparición.

-**Porque él tiene una cita con Chiharu**.-

-**¿Y Tomoyo?, ¿Por qué no vas con ella?, estoy seguro que eso te encantaría**.-

-**La mamá de Tomy está en la ciudad por lo tanto va a estar con ella todo el día**.- Me dijo, ya se le estaban acabando las opciones, así que decidió usar una que casi nunca fallaba, lastimar mi orgullo.- **Ah claro, ya sé porque no quieres ir**.-

-**Y ¿Se puede saber por qué?**.-

-**Porque simplemente no sabes bailar y no quieres ir a pasar pena a una discoteca**.- Dijo sonriente Eriol. Algo que yo no soportaba era que lastimaran mi orgullo.

-**Claro que se bailar, es más, para demostrártelo voy a ir contigo**.- Le respondí sin darme cuenta que había caído en su trampa, deje el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la cama y me pare para cambiarme de ropa e ir con Eriol al lugar del que tanto me había hablado.

-**Te espero abajo**.- Definitivamente Eriol me conocía.

Después de vestirme baje las escaleras y me dirigí al carro donde mi amigo ya me esperaba. Nos dirigimos al lugar que inauguraban hoy mientras hablábamos de cosas sin sentido. Al llegar estacionamos el auto y nos acercamos a la puerta principal.

Había una cola larguísima para entrar pero gracias al cielo con nuestro primer álbum nos habíamos hecho muy famosos cosa que en estos caso era muy bueno ya que si te reconocían te dejaban entrar sin esperar.

-**Gracias**.- Le dijo Eriol al portero que nos dejo pasar.

El lugar estaba lleno hasta rebosar, había mucha gente en la pista de baile y en la barra. Ambos decidimos buscar una mesa vacía, cuando encontramos una no esperamos mas y nos sentamos, pedimos dos cervezas al camarero que se acerco a pedir nuestra orden, luego de esto se fue a buscar los pedidos. Ambos mirábamos hacia la pista de baile, Eriol estaba muy entretenido viendo a toda la gente bailar mientras que yo veía todo con cierto aburrimiento, en realidad nunca me habían gustado mucho ese tipo de ambientes.

Todo estaba igual, hasta que la vi, una joven de un cuerpo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de las mismísimas diosas, podía ver fácilmente sus piernas bien formadas gracias al corto vestido rojo que cargaba, tenía el cabello negro largo, cosa que podía notar porque lo llevaba suelto, su cara estaba hecha de finas líneas que le daban cierto aspecto delicado y sus hermosos ojos rubís, apenas los vi, quede prendado por ellos. Definitivamente esa chica me había cautivado.

Bajo la mirada interrogante de mi amigo me acerque para hablar con ella. Cuando llegue a su lado estaba a punto de hablarle pero ella se me adelanto.

-**Hola!, mucho gusto soy Meiling Rae**.- Dijo mientras me sonreía coquetamente.

-**Shaoran Li**.- Le dije lo más casual que pude.

-**Sabía que te había visto en alguna parte**.-

-**¿En donde, en una revista, el periódico, la televisión o donde?**.- Le dije un poco molesto ya que muchas personas se me acercaban porque me habían visto en la tele o algo por el estilo, aunque estaba rezando para que esta chica fuera diferente.

-**Pues para serte sincera en la televisión pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Quieres bailar?**.-

-**Claro**.- Me alegre de que no insinuara nada como que es mi admiradora o algo por el estilo, ella me estaba conquistando.- **¿De dónde eres?**.- Le pregunte mientras bailábamos una canción muy movida.

-**Soy de Hong Kong**.-

-**¿En serio?, yo también**.-

-**Eso es genial**.-

-**Si, lo es**.-

-**Dime ¿Tienes alguna novia celosa que me vaya a matar por estar bailando con su novio?**.-

-**Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti, ¿Por ahí no estará un tipo con aspecto de gorila sobrealimentado esperando a que este solo para caerme a golpes por bailar con su chica?**.-Dije de manera burlona.

-**Pues, en realidad si, así que te recomiendo que tengas cuidado**.- Dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-**Si tu lo dices no me queda de otra que hacerte caso, soy muy joven para morir**.-

-**Jaja eres muy gracioso Shaoran Li**.-

-**Gracias por el cumplido, o por lo menos creo que era un cumplido**.-

Se me acerco al oído y me susurro de la manera más sensual posible.

-**Claro que era un cumplido**.- Volvió a alejarse y continuamos bailando por un rato mas.- **Shaoran, es muy tarde tengo que irme**.-

-**Meiling**.- La llame.

-**¿Qué?**.-

-**¿Podríamos salir alguna vez?**.-Ella sonrió de una manera que no pude descifrar.

-**Claro, este es mi numero**.- Dijo mientras me pasaba un papel con un número y su nombre anotados en el.-**Espero ansiosamente tu llamada**.- Y sin más se fue, dejándome en medio de la pista de baile pensando en lo que había pasado.

Durante las siguientes tres semanas salimos casi todos los días, fuimos al cine, a comer, a pasear y cosas por el estilo. Al inicio de la cuarta semana nos besamos por primera vez, se que parecerá que fui lento, pero es que cada vez que lo intentaba algo pasaba, pero bueno, al fin había ocurrido, la había besado y para mí fue uno de los mejores besos que he recibido en mi vida, y que conste que he recibido varios.

Después de eso nuestra relación mejoro mucho, ya no solo éramos amigos con derecho, si no que éramos formalmente novios, con todos los beneficios que esto traía. Los muchachos al cabo de las tres semanas se acostumbraron a verla en la cocina todas las mañanas usando poca ropa, casi por lo general una camisa mía.

Todo iba perfecto, todo el mundo decía que éramos una bonita pareja, hasta la prensa y las admiradoras estaban felices con nuestro noviazgo, pero después de cumplir tres meses como pareja formal, ocurrió lo peor que me podría haber pasado.

Meiling me llamo y me dijo que fuera a su casa, yo no dude en aceptar, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que quizás debí rechazarla. Estaba decidido, ese día le iba a decir que la amaba con todo mi corazón, así que fue lo más rápido a su casa o quería hacerla esperar. Al llegar a su apartamento toque la puerta y espere a que ella me abriera. Espere unos segundos y luego me abrió, llevaba una minifalda color negra, con un top rojo que le llegaba por encima del ombligo dejando ver el hermoso piercing que tenia, llevaba puestas unas sandalias rojas altas y una chaqueta de jean negra, cuando la vi, de lo único que sentí deseos fue de tirarme encima de ella y hacerla mía en ese mismo instante sin importarme nada ni nadie. Ella al parecer se dio cuenta de mis intenciones por lo cual procedió a hablar.

-**Shaoran, tenemos que hablar**.- Dijo seriamente, cosa que me quito todas las ganas de bromear un rato y hasta de hacer ciertas cosas que le encantaba hacer con ella.-**Pasa**.- Dijo mientras me permitía el paso a su apartamento.

-**Mei, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**.- Pregunte preocupado, porque tanta seriedad no podía ser nada bueno.

-**Shaoran. Tenemos que terminar**.- Me soltó yendo directo al grano, durante lo que fueron quizás solo unos segundos pensé millones de cosas. No, definitivamente ella no podía estar haciéndole tal cosa.

-**¿Es una broma verdad?**.- Dije lo único que en esos momentos era para mí la única explicación.

-**No, no estoy bromeado Shaoran**.-

-**¿Por qué?**.- Fue lo que salió de mi boca, me sorprendí de haber podido pronunciar esa pregunta ya que el nudo en mi garganta casi no me dejaba respirar. ¿Cómo carajos puedo ella terminar conmigo justamente el día que le iba a decir que la amaba?.

-**Porque ya no me sirves para nada**.- Lo que me dijo no tuvo ningún sentido para mí.

-**¿Co…como es..eso?**.- Me maldije internamente por haber tartamudeado, pero eso fue algo que no pude evitar, estaba más que triste, estaba devastado.

-**Pues Shaoran que solo estaba contigo por interés, quería algo y tu tenias todo en tu poder para poder conseguirlo**.- Me miro y pude ver claramente que su mirada estaba vacía, ¿Es que acaso esa puta no sentía nada al verme tan mal?

-**Y…¿Qu…que er…era eso… que queri…querías?**.- Otra vez tartamudeando, esa mujer definitivamente me tenía mal.

-**Pues quería ser famosa, por eso empecé a salir contigo, para que la gente me conociera y después de que eso pasara, ninguna disquera sería tan tonta como para rechazarme**.- Sonrió victoriosa.- **Gracias a ti querido, ayer firme un contrato de muchos millones con la misma disquera en donde tu trabajas. ¿Qué opinas querido?**.-

-**Opino que eres una puta de lo peor, ¿Es que acaso no sentiste nada cuando estaba conmigo, cuando salíamos juntos o cuando hacíamos el amor?**.- Pregunto furioso, la tristeza se había esfumado en cuestión de segundo y fue reemplazada por odio. Lo habían utilizado y de la peor manera posible.

-**No**.- Dijo tranquilamente.- **No sentí nada, yo que nunca sentí nada por ti**.- En eso alguien toco la puerta. Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del apartamento cuando de repente se detuvo.- **¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos en el club y me preguntaste si mi novio estaría por ahí esperando para golpearte?**.-Sonrió maliciosamente.- **Pues si estaba ahí, si supieras lo que me costó convencerlo de que no significabas nada. Pero bueno, ahora eso no importa**.-Termino de llegar a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un joven alto de hombros anchos, un poco musculoso, cabello amarillo y ojos verde oliva.-**Tao será mejor que nos vayamos**.-Dijo al tipo que estaba frente a la puerta. El como respuesta solo asintió, aunque antes de irse, se dio media vuelta y en mi estado de estupefacción no pude evitar el golpe en la cara que el tipo me dio.

-**Eso es para que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi chica, ¿entiendes?**.-No me dio tiempo para responder, ya que el tipo y Meiling ya se habían ido.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-**Y eso fue lo que paso**.- Dijo Shaoran con el semblante triste. Sakura al verlo de esa manera lo único que quiso hacer en ese momento era ir a matarla.

Definitivamente, que esa tipa no se distraiga ni un minuto porque apenas lo haga va a hacer que pague con lágrimas de sangre lo que sea que le haya hecho a Shaoran.

Sakura se sorprendo a si misma de sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué pensaba en eso?, quizás a pesar de los malos tratos le tenía aprecio a Shaoran, si definitivamente tenía que ser eso, se dijo mentalmente, aunque algo en su interior le decía que estaba equivocada.

-**Si te hace sentir mejor**.-Le dijo Sakura logrando que Shaoran la viera.- **Esa tipa es una puta**.- Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Shaoran ante las palabras de su compañera lo único que pudo hacer fue reír. La joven de mirada esmeralda, feliz por haber podido sacarle una sonrisa a Shaoran le dedico una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

-**Shaoran**.- Dijo devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-**¿Qué?**.- Le dijo suavemente. Definitivamente se había equivocado con ella, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sido tan malo con ella.

-**Tenemos que salir a cantar en unos minutos**.- Dijo señalando el reloj que estaba de espalda al castaño, cuando el volteo vio que efectivamente faltaban solo cinco minutos para que les tocara subir al escenario, así que se paro y luego ayudo a Sakura a hacer lo mismo, cuando la castaña estuvo de pie en frente de él, Shaoran no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, sus bien formadas piernas sus anchas caderas, su delgada cintura, sus preciosos senos, su cara de ángel, su boca pequeña de tono rosa, su nariz respingona y sus hermosos ojos verdes que sin darse cuenta lo habían introducido en un tranquilo trance, ella era muy hermosa, de eso no había duda, y sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercar sus rostros poco a poco hasta estar a solo unos centímetros y estaban a punto de besarse cuando.

-**Shaoran, Sakura tenemos que subir al escenario**.- Eriol entro al camerino en busca de sus amigo aunque cuando los vio a los dos a cada lado de la habitación con la cara completamente roja supo que había interrumpido algo, cosa por la cual se arrepintió, pero ya no podía hacer nada, el daño ya estaba hecho.-**¿Qué estaban haciendo?**.-

-**¿Hoe?, eh…na..nada**.- Dijo Sakura, mientras Shaoran se quedaba callado.

-**Bueno, eso no importa ahora, vámonos**.- Eriol salió de la habitación seguido de ambos castaños que estaban muy pensativos.

-**Por fin llegaron, pensamos que no lo iban a hacer**.-

-**No te preocupes Tomy, nosotros ya íbamos saliendo cuando Eriol fue a buscarnos**.- Eso en parte era verdad, lo único que no les conto lo que ni el mismo sabía que había pasado.

-**Está bien Shao. Ahora ve por tu guitarra**.- Le dijo Yamazaki que ya tenía sus baquetas en las manos. El castaño obedeció y después de unos momentos ya los seis estaban listos para salir.

-**Sakura, ¿Nerviosa?**.- Le pregunto Shaoran suavemente.-

-**Un poco**.- Dijo un poco sonrojada.- **_"¿Qué rayos es lo que me pasa?. ¿Por qué me sonrojo?"_**.- Se dijo pensativamente.

-**No te preocupes lo vas a hacer bien**.- Dijo tratando de darle ánimos.-**"_Que linda se ve sonrojada, Hey ya va, un momento, ¿Desde cuándo pienso que ella es linda?, creo que me estoy volviendo loco"_**.- Pensó.-**Sakura**.-

-**Dime**.-

-**Perdón**.-

-**Perdón ¿por qué?**.-

-**Por haberte tratado tan mal durante este tiempo**.-

-**No tienes que disculparte**.-

-**Si, si tengo, fui muy mala persona, pero a partir de ahora te prometo que voy a ser diferente**.- Le dedico una sonrisa que disimulaba perfectamente la pelea que se estaba llevando en su cabeza en ese mismo instante.- _**"¿Por qué le habré dicho eso?"**_.-

-**Gra…gracias Shaoran**.-

-**Bueno es mejor que salgamos al escenario**.-

-**Si tienes razón**.-

Y sin más siguieron a sus amigos para entrar al escenario por uno de los laterales.

* * *

_N/A: ¿Y?, ¿Qué les pareció?... Por fin revele quien era la estúpida que lastimo a mi bello Shaoran, ya me siento como Sakura, que no me la encuentre en la calle, porque salgo directo a su cuello a matarla jajaja. XD!!!!_

_Por favor dejen reviews, y muchas gracias por los que ya me han mandado…_


	7. El concierto

**Capítulo 6**

**El Concierto**

* * *

El escenario era gigantesco, tenía más de cinco plataformas, poseía varios niveles y muchas pantallas gigantes para que el público pudiera ver claramente lo que pasaba.

Clow entro y cada uno se acomodo en su puesto, Yamazaki se dirigió a donde estaba la batería, Eriol a donde se localizaba el teclado, Tomoyo y Chiharu se fueron cada una con su violín y bajo, respectivamente a donde se encontraban dos micrófonos al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura se dirigieron al centro del escenario donde había dos micrófonos colocados especialmente para ellos.

-**Buenas Noches, ¿Cómo están?**.-Pregunto Shaoran hablando al micrófono, al hacerlo todas las personas que ahí se encontraban empezaron a gritar desesperadamente.- **Tomare eso como un bien**.- Dijo mientras sonreía.-** Primero que nada quiero presentarles a la nueva integrante de la banda y una muy buena amiga**.- La última frase dejo sorprendidos a todos los demás miembros se Clow.-**Ella es Sakura**.- Continuo mientras la señalaba y como respuesta del público gritaron más fuertemente.- **Es su primera vez cantando para tantas personas así que sean buenos con ella**.- Respiro y entonces dijo.- **La canción que vamos a cantar es del álbum anterior pero le hicimos algunas modificaciones, esperamos que les guste**.- Dicho esto se volteo para darle a entender a todos que comenzaran la música.

Yamazaki conto lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan así comenzó a tocar Shaoran junto a Chiharu, uniéndoseles Yamazaki.

_Dices que_

_Somos amigos_

_Deberíamos ser algo más_

_Y sé que_

_Piensas lo mismo_

_Pero tú sabes disimular_

Sakura comenzó a cantar un poco nerviosa, pero poco a poco iba agarrando confianza.

_Dices que como amigos_

_Me quieres eternamente_

_Pero como algo más_

_Me olvidarías fácilmente_

En ese momento se unieron a la los demás, Tomoyo y Eriol con sus respectivos instrumentos. Sakura estaba haciéndolo perfectamente, eso se podía notar gracias a que todo el público gritaba mientras la seguían en la letra.

Tomoyo, Chiharu y Shaoran se prepararon para cantar junto a Sakura el coro de la canción

_No_

_No me digas que no_

_Si lo que quieres es huir_

_No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no_

_Sabes que mientes_

Sakura después del miedo inicial agarro confianza cosa que la animo a tomar el micrófono y comenzar a moverse por todo el escenario.

_Si_

_Mejor dime que si_

_Que es verdad que yo te gusto_

_Que no quieres nadie más que a mí_

Shaoran se acomodo mejor frente al micrófono para que su parte se oyera bien.

_Te gusta_

_Estar conmigo_

_Volarme y hacerme creer_

_Que quieres_

_Ser más que amigos_

_Pero te la juegas otra vez_

Ya para ese momento de la canción el público estaba gritando junto a ellos la letra, clara muestra de que les gustaba lo que estaban haciendo. Llego nuevamente el turno de Sakura.

_Dices que como amigos_

_Me quieres eternamente_

_Volvió a ser el turno de Shaoran de cantar._

_Pero como algo más_

_Me olvidarías fácilmente_

Nuevamente el coro en el cual las voces de Shaoran y Sakura eran las que resaltaban por sobre las de Tomoyo y Chiharu que les hacían acompañamiento.

_No_

_No me digas que no_

_Si lo que quieres es huir_

_No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no_

_Sabes que mientes_

Sakura comenzó a saltar y a bailar al ritmo de la música, dándole más emoción a su interpretación

_Si_

_Mejor dime que si_

_Que es vedad que yo te gusto_

_Que no quieres nadie más que a mí_

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura mientras cantaba

_Tarde o temprano cambiaras_

Sakura hizo lo mismo al entonar su parte

_Serás tu quien se arrepentirá_

Shaoran que repentinamente se puso nervioso por el repentino acercamiento decidió alejarse calmadamente para no llamar la atenión.

_Alguien te hará lo que tú a mí_

Sakura no se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Shaoran por lo que siguió cantando mientras era seguida por el publico.

_Te usara_

_Te mentira_

_Enamorara_

_Y te hará creer_

_Que no puede vivir sin ti_

_Para después dejarte ir_

Volvieron a cantar el coro para al fin finalizar su presentación. El público estaba más que emocionado, no paraban de gritar y pedir otra con todo lo que les daba la garganta.

Sakura se acerco al micrófono muy emocionada porque a la gente le gustara su presentación.

-**Muchas gracias a todos, los queremos, nos encantaría cantarles otra, pero si no bajamos ahorita van a llamar a los de seguridad**.- Se rió por lo que acababa de decir.- **Pero les prometemos que la próxima vez vamos a cantar muchas más, gracias por todo, los queremos**.- Sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y junto a sus demás compañeros de banda salió del escenario.

-**Wow, eso fue asombroso, al publico le fascino**.-

-**Si, todavía no lo creo Tomy**.-

-**¿Como que no Shaoran?, esa es una excelente canción y aparte la cantaste con ayuda de Sakura que tiene una voz asombrosa, que tuvo la facultad de conquistar a todos los presentes, felicitaciones Sakura**.-

-**No es para tanto Tomoyo**.-

-**Yo opino lo mismo que Tomy**.-Todos los presentes voliveron a quedar con la boca abierta al oír a la persona que hablaba.- **Sakura tienes un gran talento y lo que te dije hace rato es verdad**.- Shaoran le dedico una sonrisa sincera y ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando diviso a cierta persona que se acercaba para ir al escenario. Shaoran viendo que la castaña se quedaba quieta volteo para ver lo mismo que ella, aunque apenas lo hizo se maldijo mentalmente, ya que la castaña se había quedado viendo en dirección a donde se encontraba la joven de cabello negro y ojos rubí y el por curiosidad también volteo.- **_"La curiosidad mato al gato"_**.-Pensó.

Meiling al ver que era observada decidió acercarse para de esta manera divertirse un rato, pero gracias a los dioses, se acerco un joven a informarle que ya tenía que subir al escenario.

-**Gracias a Dios**.- Dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono, cosa que les provoco que empezaran a reír.

Después de finalizar su presentación todos se dirigieron a los camerinos, se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron del lugar, ya que quedarse ahí, significaba correr un gran riesgo de encontrarse a Meiling. Al llegar a la casa, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones donde se quedaron hasta la mañana siguiente, todos menos una joven de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas, que al salir de su cuarto con dirección a la cocina, se detuvo ya que escucho algo que le llamo la atención, se acerco lentamente a la puerta de donde provenía el ruido abrió, la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo para ver que estaba pasando, al hacerlo no pudo hacer más que mirar asombrada lo que sus ojos veían, pero decidió que era mejor no interrumpir, por lo cual volvió a cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta para o hacer ruido y se fue a lo que era su rumbo original mientras pensaba en lo que gavia visto.-"Esto es muy interesante".-

El día siguiente lo tenían libre por lo cual empezaron a hacer planes para esa tarde.

-**¿Que les parece si vamos a ver una película?**.- Sugirió Eriol.

-**Y ¿Si vamos a un Karaoke?**- Dijo Chiharu muy emocionada.

-**Esa idea me parece genial. Por cierto no sabían que los Karaokes fueron creados por los egipcios hace muchos siglos, pero era algo que solo hacían los esclavos, los egipcios se reunían varias veces al año en donde los esclavos hacían concursos de canto y el que ganara recibía como premio la libertad, esta era una tra….**.-

-**Takashi Yamazaki!!!**.- Chiharu dijo furiosa.- **¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no digas mentiras?**.- Ella trataba en vano de que el dejara de decir tales mentiras mientras dos pares de ojos los miraban extrañados.

-**¿Eh?, ¿Era mentira?**.- Dijo una confundida y enfadada Sakura, ya que ella se estaba creyendo todo, aunque si tenemos en cuenta que ella y Shaoran eran los únicos que le creían, no debería ser para tanto su sorpresa.

Lo que la llevo a pensar en Shaoran. Desde el día anterior no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza, a tal punto que las pocas horas que pudo dormir soñó con él, no sabía porque pero el joven de mirada ámbar le quitaba toda su atención.

-**Sakura, no te preocupes, yo también pensé que era verdad**.-

Suspiro resignada.-**Eso no es mucho consuelo Shaoran, ya que tu y yo somos siempre los únicos que le creen**.-

-**Jaja, tienes razón**.- Le dedico tal sonrisa que ella quedo prendado a su expresión.

-**Ya se**.- Dijo Tomoyo repentinamente.- **¿Qué les parece si vamos de compras?, así en el centro comercial podemos hacer todo lo que querían, podemos ir a comer, luego a pasear un rato mientras compramos, luego ir al cine y finalmente pasar por el Karaoke que hay ahí**.-

-**Oye Tomy!!! Me parece genial esa idea**.- Dijo Chiharu que había dejado a su novio tranquilo mientras recuperaba el aire perdido en su castigo por andar inventando historias.

-**Lo mismo digo**.- dijo Eriol.- **¿Están los demás de acuerdo?**.- Pregunto a las tres personas restantes. Ellos simplemente respondieron moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa.- **Entonces está decidido, dentro de un rato salimos para allá**.- Dicho esto, todos los presentes se fueron a cambiar de ropa por una más acorde y cómoda para ir de compras.

Chiharu, Yamazaki y Eriol estaban esperando a que sus amigos bajaran para poder irse.

Chiharu se puso unos jeans blancos con una vestido corto color marrón, en los pies llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color que la camisa y su cartera, a pesar de ser pequeña era muy coqueta y de color blanco, como el pantalón.

Su novio estaba vestido con uno jeans holgados, una camiseta blanca y con unos zapatos deportivos blancos también. Eriol al igual que él llevaba unos jeans holgados, su camisa tipo polo era azul oscuro y sus zapatos del mismo tono de azul con detalles en negro.

Después de un rato de esperar a sus amigos bajo Shaoran vestido con unos pantalones de jean negro, una camiseta verde oscura pegada y sin mangas, que dejaba ver claramente su bien trabajado cuerpo, aparte también tenía unos zapatos verde y una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones.

-**¿Nos vamos?**.-Pregunto.

-**No, todavía faltan Tomoyo y Sakura**.- Le respondió Yamazaki.

-**No, ya podemos irnos.-** dijo la amatista desde lo más alto de las escaleras, junto a ella se encontraba la otra persona faltante. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras y cuando finalmente llegaron a bajo fue que los demás pudieron detallarlas finalmente.

Tomoyo traía puesto unos jeans negros a la cadera, con un top azul claro que le llegaba por encima del ombligo, tenía unos zapatos que a pesar de ser deportivos eran muy delicados, del mismo color que el top y una cartera azul con negro.

Andaba muy hermosa pero a pesar de eso, fue otra persona la que robo toda la atención del joven Li.

Sakura cargaba una minifalda de jean, una blusa rosada con estrellas plateadas, tenía unas zapatillas rosadas, una chaqueta corta que hacía juego con la falda y una cartera de color rosada con negro.

Shaoran no podía dejar de verla, cosa que provocaba que se maldijera mentalmente, estaba realmente hermosa, aunque una voz en su cabeza le dijo que aunque vistiera con un saco de papas para los ojos de él ella seguiría siendo igual de hermosa.

-**¿Ya estamos todos?**.- Pregunto la de mirada esmeralda un poco apenada, ya que aunque no lo estuviera viendo, podía sentir a la perfección la perforadora mirada de Shaoran a su espalda, cosa que le dio un escalofrió.

-**Si, ya estamos todos**.- Respondió Tomoyo sonriendo disimuladamente ya que había visto el efecto que causo su amiga en el de ojos color ámbar al llevar puesto lo que le había recomendado, por no decir obligado, a usar.

Después de las palabras de Tomy, todos se dirigieron a la salida, Sakura estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta cuando una mano grande y fuerte sujeto la suya que era pequeña y delicada. Volteo lentamente a ver qué era lo que quería Shaoran, aunque cuando lo hizo se arrepintió, estaba más guapo que nunca, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que ella nunca había visto.

-**¿Qu…qué?**.- Pregunto tartamudeando.

-**Solo quería decirte que te ves hermosa**.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de adelantarse y salir de la casa dejando a Sakura metida en sus pensamientos. No sabía porque pero estaba muy emocionada, pensó que tal vez se había puesto así por sus palabras, pero luego de pensarlo, se dijo a si mismo que eso no fue, más bien fue la forma tan dulce en que lo había dicho.

-**Vamos Saku**.- Le grito Tomoyo desde la puerta del carro, esto basto y sobro para sacar a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-**Ya voy**.- Grito y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos esperándola.

_

* * *

_

N/A: Hola otra vez!!!.

_¿Qué les pareció el cap.?, si ya se, está muy corto y no tiene "casi" nada importante, en especial con lo que se relaciona con Sakura y Shaoran, pero todo tiene una causa y una razón de ser, y la de este caso lo van a saber el siguiente capítulo._

_Bueno, ¿Qué será eso que vio Tomoyo?, estará relacionado con los protagonistas, pues la respuesta a esa pregunta no la van a saber todavía._

_La canción que aparece en este cap. Es "No me digas que no" de Nikki Clan._

_Por cierto, gracias Sakura-ssn por tu ayuda, me diste muchas ideas. Gracias._

_Por favor, dejen REVIEWS please. Y gracias por los que ya han dejado._


	8. Un día para relajarse

**Capitulo 7**

**Un Día Para Relajarse**

* * *

En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, todos fueron caminando tranquilamente al interior de este, dentro empezaron a buscar un buen restaurant para comer, al conseguirlo entraron y esperaron que los atendieran.

-**¿Qué desean ordenar?**.- Pregunto el camarero, era un hombre de unos ya pasados cuarenta años, alto y un poco flaco, por su rostro se podían apreciar algunas arrugas, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro y en sus cabellos se empezaban a ver unas canas.

-**Umm**.- El primero en responder fue Eriol, que estaba pensando.- **Yo quiero una pasta a la carbonara. ¿Y ustedes?**.- Le pregunto a los demás.

-**Yo quiero unos canelones**.- Dijo Chiharu mientras cerraba la carta y la colocaba sobre la mesa.

-**Una pasta a la boloñesa para mi**.-Dijo Yamazaki.

-**Unos raviolis de queso estará bien para mí**.- Dijo amablemente Tomoyo al camarero.

-**Para mí una pasta con camarones**.-

-**Y para mi, un pasticho especial, gracias**.- Le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-**¿Y de tomar?**.-Volvió a hablar el camarero.

-**Seis coca-cola. Gracias**.- Dicho esto el camarero se fue dejando a los amigos solos.

-**Yue llamo**.- Dijo Yamazaki de lo más calmado, mientras reía en su interior por las caras tan cómicas que ponían sus amigos.- **No se preocupen, no fue para nada malo, o por lo menos eso creo yo**.-

-**¿Qué fue lo que dijo?**.- Le pregunto Tomoyo.

-**Bueno Tomy, primero que nada nos felicito por la presentación, dijo que a todos en las disquera les gusto, bueno o por lo menos a casi todos…**-

-**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**.- Quiso saber Sakura.

-**Pues que Meiling llego haciendo u berrinche a la disquera porque nuestra presentación fue mejor que la de ella, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, nadie la pudo calmar hasta que bajo el director de la disquera a callarla**.- Hizo una pausa mientras se reía.-** Según Yue, el jefe le dio tal regaño que apenas terminaron de regañarla por su comportamiento, ella se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir ni una palabra**.- Tomo aire y aprovecho el momento para ver las reacciones de sus compañeros, la mayoría estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, los únicos que no compartían ese sentimiento de alegría repentina eran, obviamente Shaoran y Sakura que estaba muy concentrada en cualquier movimiento que hiciera el castaño.

-**¿Y solo para eso llamo?**.- Le pregunto Eriol a su amigo.

-**¿Quién?**.- Pregunto Yamazaki que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-**Pues Yue**.-

-**Ah eso. Pues naturalmente que no llamo por eso, sabes cómo es Yue, la razón principal de la llamada fue para decirnos que la disquera quiere que en el nuevo álbum aparezca una nueva composición de Shaoran**.- Miro a Eriol que lo veía con una cara de _"¿Y eso qué?"_ demasiado obvia.- **Que tiene que ser una composición de Shao con Saku**.-

Al decir la última oración inmediatamente voltearon a ver a las personas que había mencionado. Sakura estaba pálida y Shaoran parecía pensativo.

-**No…no e… es necesa…necesario**.-Tomo aire para tranquilizarse y no tartamudear.- **Yo hablare con Yue y le diré que no vamos a hacer eso, yo se lo importante que es escribir para ti Shaoran por eso no creo que yo…**.-

-**Sakura, me encantaría componer una canción contigo**.- La frase que estaba diciendo la castaña fue interrumpida por el joven de mirada ámbar.-**Aunque vas a necesitar paciencia, nunca he trabajado con nadie en cuanto a componer por eso te digo que quizás se te acabe la paciencia que tienes, pero te pido que reúnas toda la posible, porque en serio me encantaría componer una canción contigo**.- Dios, Sakura no sabía que decir sus palabras y por supuesto la hermosa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando la dejaron tonta.

-**_"El quiere trabajar conmigo"._**- Eran las únicas palabras que cruzaban la cabeza de Sakura.

-**¿Estás seguro que no hay problema?**.-

-**Segurísimo**.- Sakura no se pudo poner más feliz de lo que estaba en ese momento aunque no estaba muy segura de porque, se dijo a si misma que era porque a Shaoran, ella le caía mejor pero una voz en el interior de su cabeza le dijo que esa no era la razón de su emoción. Sin hacer mucho caso a esa voz decidió que era por lo primero.

-**Muchas gracias Shaoran**.- Le dijo muy feliz.

-**De nada, Saku**.- Sin saber cómo, terminaron sumergiéndose en los ojos del otro sin poder dejar de mirar su reflejo en los ojos del otro, quedando como en un profundo trance, para ellos fueron horas pero para los demás solo fueron segundos, y hubieran seguido de esa manera, mirándose profundamente si no hubieran sido interrumpido por el camarero que se acerco a la zona privada en donde ellos se encontraban llevando la comida y las bebidas.

-**Disculpen la interrupción pero aquí les traigo lo que ordenaron**.- Dijo el camarero, logrando que Sakura y Shaoran se sobresaltaran y pegaran un brinco en sus asientos, cuando cayeron en cuanta de lo que había pasado ambos miraron a lados contrarios completamente sonrojados.

-**Gracias**.- dijo Eriol al camarero mientras sonreía misteriosamente, él, al igual que todas las demás personas en la mesa había visto la forma en que ambos castaños se miraban. En su cabeza ya estaba trazando planes y organizando complots para poder unir a sus amigos.

-**_"¿Qué es lo qué me está pasando?"_**.- Se pregunto mentalmente Sakura_.-**" ¿Qué es lo qué me está pasando con él?"**.-_

Después de que les sirvieran la comida la conversación volvió a comenzar gracias a Tomoyo que decidió despejar el ambiente un poco cargado de tensión. Durante el resto de la comida, solo hablaron de cosas sin sentido, de algunas tonterías y de cualquier cosa que mantuviera a todos distraídos y felices. Al finalizar el almuerzo, pagaron la cuenta y empezaron a dar vueltas por el centro comercial viendo tiendas, midiéndose ropa, zapatos, joyas y cualquier otra cosa que les llamara la atención mientras reían de alguna broma que hiciera alguno.

-**¿No creen que son suficientes compras como para un año?**.- Pregunto Yamazaki, que cargaba como mínimo 20 bolsas que equivalía al total de las compras de Chiharu.

-**Yo también estoy de acuerdo con el**.- Lo apoyo Eriol, que al igual que su amigo estaba cargado de bolsas.

-**Pero ustedes si se quejan**.- Dijo Chiharu.

-**Y eso que apenas hemos recorrido solo tres pisos del centro comercial**.- Dijo Tomoyo.

-**No entiendo porque las quejas, ni que hubiera sido tanto**.- Esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo.

-**Si claro, para ustedes es bastante fácil, ya que no tienen que llevar todas estas bolsas**.- Dijo Shaoran mientras señalaba las bolsas que cargaba que eran de Sakura, que al igual que sus amigas había comprado bastante.

-**Oh, está bien, para que no se quejen vamos a dejar lo que queda por visitar para otro día**.- Dijo Tomoyo.-**Bueno y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**.-

-**Creo que dijimos que íbamos al cine**.- Dijo Eriol, feliz de que las chicas decidieran que eran suficientes compras por un día.

-**Ah, sí, es verdad, bueno ¿Qué les parece si ustedes llevan las cosas al carro mientras nosotros vamos y compramos los tickets para entrar?**.- Dijo Tomoyo.

-**Bueno, pero nosotros escogemos la película**.-

-**¿Qué?, eso no es justo Shaoran**.-

-**Claro que si es justo Sakura, nosotros estuvimos las últimas dos horas siendo sus carga bolsas, lo menos que merecemos es escoger la película**.-

-**Está bien Shao, pero que no sea una demasiado de hombres**.-

-**Eso es fácil de cumplir**.- Dijo sonriendo.

-**Bueno entonces ¿Qué quieren ver?**.- Pregunto Chiharu.

-**¿Qué les parece "Batman the Dark Night"?**.-Pregunto Yamazaki.

-**Es muy de hombres**.- Le respondió Sakura.

-**Y ¿"Súper Agente 87"?**.-

-**No me llama la atención**.- Le dijo su novia.

-**¿Qué les parece "Mirrors"?**.- Pregunto esperanzando, ya que le habían dicho que era muy buena.

-**Esa me parece bien**.-

-**A mi también**.-

-**E..es…esa es de….de ter….terror, ¿verdad?**.- Pregunto Sakura.

-**Si lo es, ¿hay algún problema?**.- Pregunto Shaoran.

-**No, nin..ninguno**.- Dijo Sakura.

-**Bueno, si nadie tiene problema, vamos a ver esa película, ¡nos vemos en un rato!**.-

Mientras los chicos iban a la camioneta y guardaban las compras de las chicas, estas se dedicaron a comprar los tickets como habían dicho anteriormente, esperaron a que ellos llegaran y entraron en la sala. Tomoyo logro de alguna manera arreglárselas para que todos quedaran de la siguiente manera, Chiharu y Yamazaki en la punta derecha de la fila, Eriol y ella en la punta izquierda y Shaoran y Sakura entre ambas parejas, de tal manera que quedaran juntos y ninguno de los dos pudiera _"escapar"_ al plan de su amiga.

Durante un rato los seis estuvieron muy pendientes de la película, los hombres emocionados y las mujeres asustadas aunque una más que las demás, Sakura no dejaba de temblar y taparse los ojos, cuando llegaba a las partes de suspenso no hacía otra cosa que llorar en forma silenciosa para que nadie la oyera, aunque por supuesto esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de sus compañeros, Eriol y Tomoyo conspirando contra ellos decidieron ayudar un poco a la situación, por lo cual, Eriol que estaba al lado de Shaoran le susurro que no le hiciera las cosas tan difíciles a Sakura, Shaoran tardo unos segundos en entender a que se refería aunque cuando lo hizo se puso completamente rojo, estaba a punto de negarse de cuando hubo una parte de miedo y la castaña a su lado comenzó a temblar nuevamente, resignado, solo en parte ya que misteriosamente se sentía nervioso y feliz, le paso el brazo por la espalda. Ella al sentir su contacto, se estremeció, como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera, volteo a verlo y él solo respondió.

-**Para que no te asustes tanto**.- Sakura ante este gesto y sus palabras solo pudo sonreír de una manera agradecida y feliz, este simple gesto hizo que algo en su interior se llenara de felicidad.

Después de eso, la película no tardo en terminar, al salir, Sakura no soltó el agarre de Shaoran, y él tampoco intento zafarse del brazo de la castaña.

-**¿Cómo les pareció la película?**.-

-**A mi no me pareció nada del otro mundo Eriol**.-

-**Si yo opino lo mismo que tu Chiharu**.-

-**Pues a mí me pareció de los más interesante, por cierto sabían que…**.-

-**¿Ya vas a empezar con tus mentiras?**.- Lo atajo Chiharu. El sonrió con cara de _"me atrapaste"._

-**Bueno vamos a cambiar de tema ¿Si?, por favor**.- Pidió suplicante Sakura.

-**Está bien**.- Suspiro Eriol.-**¿Qué les parece si ahora vamos a el Karaoke?**.-

-**Genial**.- En ese momento, todos se alegraron, y debido al cambio de tema, Sakura pudo respirar con más tranquilidad, aunque su tranquilidad desapareció como por arte de magia al darse cuenta de cómo estaban ella y Shaoran, segundo después, se soltó de su agarre lo más disimuladamente posible para que nadie se diera cuenta de su reacción. El castaño al sentir que ella se había soltado volteo a verla ella simplemente le sonrió y le dijo de forma tan baja que a Shaoran le costó trabajo oírla.

-**Gracias**.- Y sin más se fue con sus amigos rumbo al lugar al que tenían pensado asistir.

Dentro del mismo centro comercial, en el último piso, había dos puertas de madera, que al pasarlas uno fácilmente se podía olvidar que hace solo unos segundos se estaba en un centro comercial. El Lugar era lo bastante amplio como para que entraran doscientas personas cómodamente, había varias mesas repartidas por el lugar como único adorno de estas una pequeña lámpara de velas. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de madera, en la parte derecha se encontraba un gran bar que ocupaba casi toda la pared, y al fondo se encontraba un pequeño escenario donde había espacio como para que los seis se pusieran a cantar sin necesidad de estar los unos encima de los otros. En resumen era un lugar, sumamente acogedor, y solo tardaron unos momentos para que Sakura decidiera que le gustaba.

Se acercaron a una mesa vacía y comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin mucha relevancia hasta que llego una joven que rondaba los veinte y pico un poco flaca pero bien formada, de cabello color rojo, casi anaranjado que llevaba sujeto en una cola alta, ojos azules claros, sin duda era muy bonita, les pidió tranquilamente su orden y se fue a buscar las bebidas, estuvieron hablando alrededor de media hora hasta que decidieron que ya era suficiente de charla.

-**Chiharu, ¿Quieres cantar?**.-

-**Seria genial Tomy**.-

-**Entonces ¿vamos?**.-

-**Si claro**.- Sin decir más, ambas se pararon de sus respectivas sillas y se fueron rumbo a la tarima, en donde hablaron con un hombre de aproximadamente treinta y pico de años moreno, con el cabello negro y lo que resaltaba de él, sus ojos que eran de un color muy parecido al purpura.

-**Saku, ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellas?**.-

-**Porque no quería cantar Eriol**.-

-**Pero lo hubieras hecho genial**.-

-**Gracias Shaoran, pero, en serio, no quería cantar**.-

-**Si tú lo dices, Sakura**.-Le dijo Shaoran, extrañado por la negativa de la castaña por cantar.

Después de un rato en el que Tomoyo y Chiharu estuvieron hablando con el señor de la tarima, él hizo un gesto afirmativo y luego les sonrió mientras le pasaba dos micrófonos. Ellas, sin esperar más tiempo se montaron en la tarima y se ubicaron para estar cómodas.

-**Buenas noches, ¿Cómo se encuentran?**.- Dijo el hombre con el que anteriormente habían hablado las dos jóvenes, seguramente era el animador del lugar.- **Primero que nada, tengo que informarles que el grupo Clow se nos complace en este momento con su presencia, por favor denles un aplauso**.- Dicho esto todas las personas que se encontraban en el local empezaron a aplaudir. Cuando el sonido de los aplausos seso el hombre volvió a hablar.- **Y no solo eso, si no que también dos de sus integrantes han decidido honrarnos con sus hermosas voces, ellas son Tomoyo Daidouji y Chiharu Mihara, un fuerte aplauso para ellas**.- Después de presentarlas se bajo del escenario para dejarlas cantar tranquilamente.

-**Buenas noches, espero que la estén pasando muy bien, mi amiga Tomoyo y yo esperamos que disfruten mucho nuestra interpretación, les cantaremos "El ultimo Vals" de la Oreja de Van Gogh**.- Dijo Chiharu y apenas termino la música comenzó a sonar en el local.

Tomoyo comenzó con la interpretación. Su dulce voz cautivo inmediatamente al público.

_Como casi siempre_

_Cuando algo se muere_

_Nace la nostalgia buscando un corazón_

_Pero en mi no es raro_

_Y aunque este desordenado_

_Es impermeable al dolor_

Chiharu comenzó a cantar junto a su amiga, su voz aunque dulce también, tenía un tono menos agudo, es decir, más grave, lo que causaba un contraste de voces que hipnotizaba.

_La felicidad es un maquillaje_

_De sonrisa amable desde que no estas_

_Siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar_

_A mi lista de obsesiones_

_De nombres a olvidar_

_Como recordarte sin mirar a tras_

_Yo nunca olvidare el último vals_

Tomoyo se calló para dejar a su amiga hacer su solo. Cosa que hizo fabulosamente, Sakura que escuchaba todo concentradamente, no sabía cómo es que ellas simplemente se dedicaban a hacer los coros de la banda, cuando fácilmente podrían ser las voces principales.

_Cuando todo acabe_

_Y el silencio hable_

_Solo tus pupilas sabrán que fue verdad_

_Y entre los cristales_

_Pedacitos de esa tarde_

_Donde comenzamos a soñar_

Ambas volvieron a mezclar sus voces para cantar el coro nuevamente y así terminar la canción.

_La felicidad es un maquillaje_

_De sonrisa amable desde que no estas_

_Siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar_

_A mi lista de obsesiones_

_De nombres a olvidar_

_Como recordarte sin mirar a tras_

_Yo nunca olvidare el último_

_Siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar_

_A mi lista de obsesiones_

_De nombres a olvidar_

_Como recordarte sin mirar a tras_

_Nunca olvidare el último vals_

Al terminar la canción la canción la gente del local aplaudió fuertemente para demostrar que la presentación había sido de su completo agrado.

-**No entiendo porque ellas solo cantan en el coro cuando podrían ser las voces principales, cantan muy bien**.- Le dijo Sakura a Shaoran mientras las personas aplaudían a sus amigas.

-**Lo que pasa es que ninguna de las dos les gusta cantar de esa manera, dicen que si fueran las vocalistas del grupo, cantar ya no sería divertido, por esa razón prefieren solo cantar como coro**.- Le respondió Shaoran, luego suspiro y siguió con su explicación.- **Hemos intentado miles de veces de convencerlas para que sean ellas las que canten, pero siguen negándose**.-

-**Ya veo**.- Dijo Sakura, pensando en lo que le decía Shaoran mientras se acordaba de que ella era exactamente igual cuando iba en el colegio, su negativa a ser el centro de atención le impidió ser la solista en el coro del colegio, pero gracias a los cielos a que eso había cambiado, ahora le era imposible imaginar su vida sin sus nuevos amigos y sin el paquete en el que ellos venían.

-**Muchas gracias, son un público maravilloso, se les quiere**.-Ambas mujeres se bajaron del escenario riendo y hablando animadamente de lo que habían hecho. Al llegar a la mesa todos los que ahí se encontraban las felicitaron por su excelente actuación.- Gracias**, pero no es para tanto, ¿verdad Tomy?**.-

-**Estoy de acuerdo con Chiharu**.- Sonrió mientras se sentaba en la misma silla donde anteriormente se encontraba.

Los seis se quedaron en el local alrededor de dos horas más cuando por fin decidieron irse, todos reían animadamente mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-**¿Saku?, ¿Eres tu Sakura?**.- Ante la pregunta la mencionada se volteo y lo que sus ojos vieron no la pudieron dejar mas asombrada, ahí, ante ella, se encontraba un hombre alto de alrededor de los 1.80 m, su cabello era de color miel, lo llevaba un poco largo y un tanto desordenado, su cuerpo, bien bronceado, definitivamente seria la envidia de cualquier modelo, estaba bien formado, sus músculos eran bien formados, llevaba puesto una camisa negra pegada a su escultural cuerpo y marcaba su pecho, que si se viera sin camisa parecería una barra de un suculento chocolate, pero todo esto quedaba opacado si se miraba sus hermosos ojos que eran de un color dorado que parecían más profundos que el mismísimo océano, definitivamente, ese era el tipo de hombres que muchas mujeres considerarían como perfecto.- **No lo puedo creer, ante mis ojos está nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto**.- Dijo de forma alegre, al parecer conocía a Sakura de alguna parte.

* * *

_N/A: Hey!!! Como están?? Aquí les traigo por fin el siguiente capítulo del fic…_

_Así que ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, y si este les gusto, estoy segura que el próximo les va a gustar mucho más!!!!, ya avance bastante del siguiente y tengo varias ideas para continuarlo así que antes del domingo lo estaré publicando si Dios quiere._

_Qué lindo Shaoran en el cine…. Aunque si es lento!!!, porque no se da cuenta de lo que siente por Sakura de una buena vez, así me evitaría tantos dolores de cabeza el pensar en complots para unirlos. Jajaja. Sé que muchos se preguntan ¿Quien rayos es ese tipo que llama a Sakura? pero no se preocupen ya lo van a saber, lo único que les adelanto es que esa es mi manera de responder a un review que me dejaron. XD_

_La canción que apareció en este cap. Ya lo había dicho pero de todas maneras lo voy a repetir es "El último Vals" de La Oreja de Van Gogh._

_Solo me queda, pedirles que me sigan dejando reviews sobre sus opiniones, se les apreciaría mucho que lo hicieran. Ahora sin más que decir me despido. Gracias por su apoyo._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	9. Celos

**Capítulo 8**

**Celos**

* * *

-**¿Saku?, ¿Eres tu Sakura?**.- Ante la pregunta la mencionada se volteo y lo que sus ojos vieron no la pudieron dejar mas asombrada, ahí, ante ella, se encontraba un hombre alto de alrededor de los 1.80 m, su cabello era de color miel, lo llevaba un poco largo y un tanto desordenado, su cuerpo, bien bronceado, definitivamente seria la envidia de cualquier modelo, estaba bien formado, sus músculos eran bien formados, llevaba puesto una camisa negra pegada a su escultural cuerpo y marcaba su pecho, que si se viera sin camisa parecería una barra de un suculento chocolate, pero todo esto quedaba opacado si se miraba sus hermosos ojos que eran de un color dorado que parecían más profundos que el mismísimo océano, definitivamente, ese era el tipo de hombres que muchas mujeres considerarían como perfecto.- **No lo puedo creer, ante mis ojos está nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto**.- Dijo de forma alegre, al parecer conocía a Sakura de alguna parte.

-**¿Shen?**.- Al comprobar la identidad del hombre no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo en dirección a él, para luego de darle alcance saltar a sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo.- **No lo puedo creer, Shen, en verdad eres tú**.- Sakura decía esto todavía sin soltar a la persona que según asumían los amigos de la castaña se llamaba Shen.

Shaoran había visto toda la escena claramente y el hecho de que Sakura estuviera abrazando a ese tipo no le gustaba para nada.

-**_"¿Quién rayos se cree ese idiota para abrazarla?, es que se las va a ver conmigo, ¿Quién le dio ese derecho?, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Saku lo abraza de esa manera?, será mejor que ese tipo la suelte si valora su vida, porque nadie puede tocar a MI Sakura… ¿Qué?, ya va, un momento, retrocede, ¿Dije MI Sakura?, esto está mal, definitivamente muy mal… Por Dios ¿Qué me está pasando?... Demonios, no puedo pensar mientras ese tipo la abraza, tengo que hacer algo, Ah!! Ya sé."_**.- Al salir de sus pensamientos actuó de la manera más disimulada que se le ocurrió para que se separaran.

Shaoran carraspeo de forma lo suficientemente audible para que la castaña y el extraño sujeto lo escucharan, al parecer eso fue lo que paso porque se separaron al instante.

-**¿Hoe?... Ahh, perdóname Shen, no te he presentado a mis amigos, ellos son Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki**.- Dijo mientras los señalaba uno por uno.- **Y, él es Shaoran. Muchachos, él es Shen Higarushi, uno de mis mejores amigos y en una época también mi novio**.-

-**Mucho gusto**.- respondieron todos. Bueno, casi todos, Shaoran estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera considero la idea de mentir, porque eso era lo que haría si decía lo mismo que sus amigos.

-**"¿Novio?, ¿Cómo que fue su novio?, este idiota me cae de la patada, es un idiota, ¿Qué vio ella en él?. No, no, no y no, sea lo que sea que te está pasando Shaoran Li tienes que concentrarte, ¿Se puede saber qué carajo te importa a ti que el idiota ese haya sido novio de Sakura?... Definitivamente creo que me estoy volviendo loco**."

Ajena a lo que en ese preciso momento pasaba por la cabeza del castaño, Sakura comenzó a hablar con él.

-**Por Dios Shen, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, un día estas aquí y al siguiente desapareces como por arte de magia**.-

-J**ajaja, perdóname por eso Saku, pero es que apenas tuve una oportunidad la aproveche para huir del terrible Touya Kinomoto, ya que a pesar de que solo éramos amigos no le agradaba mucho**.-

-**Ahh, no sabes cuánto odio a Touya, no puedo creer que te fueras de esa manera por culpa de él, aunque pensándolo bien, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, en verdad la tenía agarrada contigo, creo que a pesar de ser amigo, él seguía pensando que sentías algo por mí, y eso de mejores amigos era solo temporal**.-

-**Jajaja, y no sabes cuánta razón tenía, en ese momento me seguías gustando, aunque por supuesto no te dije nada, aunque tengo que admitir que lo de Touya era solo una excusa, la verdadera razón por la que me fui es porque quería escapar de mí padre, y al haberme graduado apareció la oportunidad perfecta, por eso me fui**.-

-**¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?**.-

-**Es una larga historia, lo siento Saku, pero en serio quería contártelo todo, no sabes cuánto, y me arrepiento mucho por no hacerlo**.- Le respondió sinceramente a su pregunta.- **Perdóname en serio, Sakura**.- Esto último lo dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amiga tiernamente, cosa que por su puesto puso colérico a Shaoran.

-**"¡¿Qué?!, no, noooo, que la suelte, si no la suelta en este mismo instante, voy y le parto la cara, definitivamente, eso es lo que voy a hacer"**.-

-**Shen ¿verdad?**.- El aludido asintió en forma de respuesta.- **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol, en este momento nos íbamos a la casa para descansar, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?, de esa manera puedes hablar calmadamente con Sakura**.- Le dijo Eriol, poniendo en marcha el plan que se le ocurrió apenas vio la cara que colocaba Shaoran ante la obvia cercanía entre el hombre y su amiga. Quizás si jugaba bien las cartas, el lento de su amigo se daría cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor antes de que terminara el día.

-**No quiero ser una molestia**.-

-**No Shen, tú no eres ninguna molestia**.- Dijo Sakura.- **Es más yo quiero que vallas, tenemos que ponernos a día, después de todo, son dos años los que no nos hemos visto**.-

-**¿En serio no hay problema?**.-

-**"Claro que hay problema idiota, el problema es que estas demasiado cerca de Sakura... Shaoran Li, no sé qué carajo te está pasando, pero tienes que sacar esos pensamientos de tú cabeza"**.-

-**En serio**.- Dijo Eriol.

-**Bueno, si no hay ningún problema entonces si voy con ustedes**.-

-**Genial!**.- Dicho esto, todos se fueron en dirección al estacionamiento a buscar los autos. Mientras caminaban, Sakura y Shen iban abrazados, como si de una pareja se tratara, y como consecuencia, Shaoran tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para no ir a partirle la cara a golpes.

Al llegar a los autos no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a la casa que compartía Clow, al llegar, todos se sentaron en la sala mientras hablaban de trivialidades, y cosas que no tenían mucha importancia.

-**Saku**.- Llamo Tomoyo, la aludida volteo la cabeza en dirección a su amiga.- **¿Por qué no le muestras a Shen tú nueva canción?**.-

-**¿De qué canción hablas Tomoyo?**.- Sakura estaba confundida, por lo dicho por la de mirada amatista, ella no tenía una nueva canción al menos que… no… imposible que ella sepa de…

-**De la que estabas cantando anoche**.- Sakura sintió que su corazón dejo de latir repentinamente, Tomoyo sabía de la canción, y como si fuera poco eso, sus amigos tenían cara de querer escucharla.

-**Saku, ¿Tienes una nueva canción?**.- Pregunto Chiharu. La castaña solo asintió respondiendo a su pregunta.

-**Sakura eso genial, ¿Por qué no la cantas?**.- Pregunto Eriol.

-**Es que…Todavía no está terminada, eso es… quiero que la oigan cuando la termine**.- Dijo tratando de zafarse del asunto.

-**Oh vamos Saku, no mientas, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué dices eso porque no quieres que escuchemos tú canción**.-

-**No Shen, no es eso, es que simplemente no la he terminado y no quiero que la oigan a medias**.-

-**Sakura, ¿Ni siquiera lo harías por mí?**.-

-**Shen… yo…..**- La mirada que Shen le dirigía su amiga era a la ella no podía negarse, definitivamente la conocía muy bien.- **Esta bien, voy a cantarla**.- Dijo resignada.

-**Gracias Saku**.- Le sonrió de manera tierna a la que una vez fue su novia.

-**Voy a buscar mi guitarra**.- La castaña se marcho hacia su habitación para buscar su guitarra, ese momento lo aprovecharon Tomoyo y Eriol, para ayudar un poquito a los castaños.

-**Shen tú fuiste novio de Sak, ¿Verdad?**.-

-**Si Eriol, Saku y yo fuimos novios un tiempo**.-

-**Y ¿Por qué terminaron?**.-

-**Es una larga historia. Aunque una de las razones tenía que ver con el hermano de ella**.-

-**¿Su hermano?, y eso ¿Por qué?**.-

-**Porque él es el ser mas sobre protector y celoso sobre la faz de la tierra, él odiaba que yo me acercara a su hermanita, aunque sinceramente yo con gusto hubiera aguantado sus golpes toda la vida con tal de estar al lado de Sakura**.-

-**Es decir, ¿Qué él creía que le ibas a hacer daño a ella?**.-

-**Para nada Tomy, el problema erradicaba en que él pensaba que yo iba a ser el que le quitara a su hermanita y por eso era de esa manera conmigo**.-

-**Ya veo, pero ¿A ti te gustaba ella?**.- Todos estaban muy pendiente de todo lo que decía el ex-novio de Sakura, sin embargo, el que mayor atención le ponía era un joven de mirada ámbar, esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera tomar como declaración de guerra.

-¿Gustarme?, Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.- Le respondió a la joven de mirada amatista mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo que había llegado a su cabeza en ese momento.- **Y no solo eso, sino que ahora yo…**-

-**Dime que no te están sonsacando Shen**.- Sakura lo interrumpió y dejo a más de uno con la duda de lo que iba a decir.

-**No para nada Sakura, ¿Ya estas lista?, estoy emocionado por oírte cantar otra vez**.- Sakura ante este comentario se sonrojo un poco, Shen fue el primero en oír una de las canciones que ella había compuesto y gracias a él aun lo seguía haciendo.

-**Si, ya estoy lista**.- Sakura se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba vacío, se acomodo la guitarra y comenzó a toca la canción que tanto querían escuchar.

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo_

_Y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor_

_Qué rápido se me ha clavado_

_Qué dentro todo este dolor._

_Es poco lo que te conozco_

_Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor_

_No tengo miedo de apostarte,_

_Perderte sí me da pavor._

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía_

_No me queda más que hacer,_

_Que hacerte una poesía._

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé_

_Te vi llegar, y te abracé_

_Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

_Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad_

_Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

_Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver_

_Si lo que te di fue suficiente_

_No sabes qué terror se siente_

_La espera cada madrugada_

_Si tú ya no quisieras volver_

_Se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre_

_No entendería ya este mundo_

_Me alejaría de la gente._

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía_

_No me queda más que hacer_

_Que hacerte una poesía._

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé_

_Te vi llegar y te abracé_

_Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

_Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad_

_Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

Sakura concluyo la canción y se quedo a la espera de las reacciones de los presentes.

-**Wow Saku, es fantástica, me encanta la canción**.- Chiharu estaba feliz de que su amiga pudiera escribir canciones tan buenas.

-**Sakura definitivamente tienes talento para escribir canciones**.- Dijo Eriol.

-**Saku, no has cambiado para nada, sigues igual de talentosa que años atrás**.-

-**Gracias**.- Le dijo a todos.-**Me alegra que no hayas cambiado de opinión sobre mis canciones**.- Sakura le dedico una sonrisa hermosa, se esas que conquista a cualquiera.

-**Como hacerlo, si cada una de tus canciones es mejor que la anterior.**-

-**Shen… por favor… no exageres**.- Dijo repentinamente sonrojada.

-**Aunque Saku, hay algo que no me has dicho**.-

-**Y eso ¿Qué es Shen?**.-

-**¿En quién pensabas cuando compusiste esa canción?**.-

-**Eh… yo… pues…**-

-**Si me disculpan me tengo que ir**.- Shaoran interrumpió a Sakura mientras salía de la sala e iba a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

-**Shaoran…**- Dijo en tono triste.-**¿Qué le habrá pasado?**.-

-**Me doy cuenta que sigues igual de despistada como siempre ¿no Saku?**.-

-**¿A qué te refieres con eso?**.-

-**A nada Sakura**.- Suspiro antes de continuar.-** ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?**.-

-**¿Tú crees que debería?**.-

-**Claro Saku, ve y habla ahora mismo con él**.- La persona que respondió no fue Shen sino Chiharu.

-**Está bien, voy a ir**.- Dicho eso, se paro del sillón en donde estaba dejando su guitarra ahí y subió en busca del joven de mirada ámbar, cuando estaban seguros que ella no los escucharía comenzaron a hablar.

-**Están enamorados ¿Verdad?**.-

-**¿Te diste cuenta?**.-

-**No era muy difícil de adivinar Yamazaki, Sakura nunca ha sido buena para ocultarme cosas, es muy transparente en especial para mí que la conozco desde hace mucho, y bueno… la manera en que él se comporta me da a entender que también**.-

-**Al parecer para todos es muy obvio excepto para ellos dos**.-

-**Él no sabe lo que siente por Sak, ¿o me equivoco?**.-

-**No, para nada, aunque no dudo que gracias a ti él se dé cuenta, si no es que ya lo hizo**.-

-**Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien más distraído que Sakura, si es que hasta ella se dio cuenta de lo que siente por él, bueno, en fin, siento lastima por Shaoran, cuando Touya se entere va a matarlo**.-

-**¿Qué posibilidades hay de que no lo haga?**.-

-**Muy pocas Yamazaki**.-

-**Bueno al menos me voy a reír un rato cuando ese momento llegue**.-

-**Si tienes razón, oye, Shen**.-

-**¿Hum?**.-

-**Tú ¿Sigues queriendo a Saku**?.-

-**Como no tienes idea Eriol, pero no de esa manera, yo a ella la quiero como mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana, ella siempre va a estar en mi corazón pero no de la misma manera que como alguien enamorado**.-

Después de que Shen le contestara esa pregunta decidieron cambiar el tema de conversación esperando lo que fuera a pasar en el segundo piso de la casa.

**En el cuarto de Shaoran**

Tocaron a la puerta pero él no respondió.

-**Shaoran ¿Puedo pasar?**.-

En fracciones de segundo él sopeso las posibilidades, si le decía que se fuera perdería la privacidad del momento para hablar con ella, aunque si le decía lo contrario corría el riesgo de que le dijera algo que le doliera, pero pensó que lo mejor sería terminar con eso de una buena vez por lo cual opto por seguir la primera opción.

-**Pasa Sakura**.-

-**Gracias Shaoran**.- La joven de mirada esmeralda entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella con mucho cuidado, se acerco a donde se encontraba Shaoran y se sentó junto a él en la cama.-**Shaoran ¿Qué te pasa?**.-

-**Nada, Sakura, perdón por haberme ido de esa manera pero no podía quedarme ahí**.- Ok, no estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-**Ah**.- Fue su respuesta, inmediatamente se sintió una idiota, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de hablar con él y lo único que podía decir era _"Ah"_.-** Shaoran ¿Es por algo que hice?**.-

-**¿Qué?, no, para nada Sakura, no es por nada que hayas hecho**.- Se apresuro a contestar.

-**Entonces…**-

-**No lo sé Saku, creo que no me gustaba la posibilidad de que dijeras en voz alta el nombre de la persona que te…**- Sin darse cuenta estuvo a punto de meter la pata hasta el fondo, casi le dice la razón por la que se fue de esa manera.- **No, nada Sakura olvídalo**.- Su intento por solucionar las cosas fue patético.-**Cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres?**.-

-**Si, no hay problema**.- Suspiro antes de volver a hablar para agarrar fuerzas.- **Shaoran… tú, no… no me dijiste… si te gustaba… la canción**.-

-**_"Maldita sea, ¿Es que ella no entiende que es lo que significa cambiar de tema?... Idiota, ella no sabe que ambas cosas están relacionadas, es decir, que en teoría SI cambio de tema"_**.-Respiro tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta para librarse del tema de una buena vez.-** Eh… perdón Sakura… este… si me gusto tu canción** **_"Genial tarado, ni siquiera puedes dar una respuesta tan simple como esa sin tartamudear"_**.-Pensó.-**Eh Sakura… eh ¿a quien… le… eh… dedicaste esa… eh… canción?_ "Definitivamente soy un idiota, un tarado y cualquier calificativo que se pueda usar para definir lo que soy, ¿Cuántas jodidas veces dije "Eh"?, no quiero ni pensarlo"_**.-

-**Me alegro que te gustara Shaoran**.- Sakura estaba completamente rojo pero Shaoran estaba tan concentrado peleando consigo mismo que no se dio cuenta de ese detalle.-**Este… bueno…yo…**- Sakura no sabía cómo responderle a su interrogante.- **Esa persona es…**-

-**Saku no estás obligada a decírmelo, en especial porque ya lo sé**.-

-**¿Ah sí?...¿co…como… lo… lo sabes?**.-

-**Pues… ¿La verdad?, eres muy obvia**.- Sakura quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese mismo instante, él lo sabía, ¡SABIA TODO!.- **Aunque sinceramente no sé porque lo haces**.- Dijo sin pensar lo que decía.

-**¿Por qué?**.-

-**Porque simplemente le compusiste una canción genial a un idiota que no lo merece y que de paso no te quiere**.- Sakura ante tales palabras comenzó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza, cada silaba que pronunciaba era como un cuchillo clavándosele en el pecho.-**El tarado ese de Shen no te merece Saku**.-

-**Yo...yo… Shaoran, perdón… yo pensé que t….Espera un momento, ¿Dijiste Shen?**.- Shaoran la miraba con algo de duda en sus ojos mientras asentía dándole a entender a Sakura que había escuchado bien. En ese instante Sakura sintió como si le quitaran 50 kilos de encima, él había malinterpretado todo, todavía tenía una oportunidad.-**Shaoran, yo no le compuse la canción a Shen**.-

-**¿Ah no?**.-

-**Claro que no Shaoran**.-

-**Entonces ¿A quién rayos se la compusiste?**.- Shaoran grito un poco exasperado.

-**Te la compuse a ti**.- Le respondió de la misma manera en que él le había hablado.- Shaoran, esa canción la compuse pensando en ti.-

Shaoran se quedo como una piedra cuando las palabras por fin llegaron a su cerebro. El tiempo que tardo en procesarlas fue tres veces más lento de lo normal.

-**_"No se la compuso al idiota ese, esa canción era para mí, pero aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué me puse así?, ¿Qué carajo me importa que a ella le gustara alguien?, no debería importarme eso, ella no es nada mío"_**.- Por alguna razón esa afirmación le dolió en lo más profundo de su pecho.-**_"¿Por qué me duele el hecho de que ella y yo no seamos nada?, ¿Sera que quiero ser algo de ella?... Y como no querer serlo, si es tan lida, tiene esa hermosa sonrisa que me deslumbra, es inteligente y muy talentosa, posee los ojos más hermosos sobre la tierra, su boca… su boca tan suave y hermosa… quisiera… quisiera que fuera solo para mí"_**.- Y de repente algo en su cabeza algo hizo _"clic"_.-**"No solo sus labios, quiero que toda ella sea para mi, para más nadie, quiero que solo yo pueda verla y tocarla quiero que sea mía, y si ella me quiere, porque ahora estoy seguro de que siente algo por mí no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad"**.-

Sin esperar ni una fracción de segundo más, se acerco a ella, le agarro la cara con ambas manos y la giro para que lo viera, cuando sus ojos se encontraron no se necesito nada más, se acercaron lentamente y unieron sus labios en un beso. Al principio solo fue un roce, pero poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad, se acercaron más de lo que ya estaban algo casi imposible porque solo eran separados por unos cuantos centímetros pero al hacer esto Sakura presiono sin querer el control remoto que se encontraba en la cama y se encendió la radio.

_Yo sé, todo puede suceder  
yo sé, nuestro Amor va a vencer  
voy a pedir a los cielos, tu aquí conmigo  
voy a echar al mar flores para encontrarte_

Shaoran la fue empujando lentamente para recostarla en la cama, él encima de ella, sin darle importancia a la música, es más, le gustaba, le daba un toque especial a lo que estaban haciendo, o mejor dicho estaban a punto de hacer, pero con lo que no contaba es que al hacer este movimiento volvieron a presionar el control logrando que aumentara el volumen.

_No sé, porque tú dices adiós  
guardé, el beso que tú me diste  
voy a pedir a los cielos, tu aquí conmigo  
voy a echar al mar flores para encontrarte_

Ambos castaños se sobresaltaron por ese hecho y al instante se separaron ambos con sonrojos intensos en las mejillas. Cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque prácticamente pensaban lo mismo. Siguieron en lo mismo por algunos segundos hasta que Shaoran reacciono.

_Tú dices adiós, yo digo hola  
tu dices adiós, yo digo hola_

-**Sakura perdón si fui muy rápido, atrevido, lanzado, tonto o como quieras llamarme, no fue mi intención**.-

-**Es decir, ¿Qué te arrepientes?**.-

**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo crees que me voy a arrepentir?, si esto fue maravilloso**.-

-**¿En serio?**.-

-**En serio**.- Le dedico una mirada traviesa y se lanzó literalmente sobre ella nuevamente para arremeter contra su boca.

_No sé, porque tú dices adiós  
guardé, el beso que tú me diste  
voy a pedir. A los cielos. Tu aquí conmigo  
para echar al mar flores para encontrarte_

Ella sin dudarlo le correspondió el beso que le daba el castaño, estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, no podía creer que Shaoran la estuviera besando, y menos de esa forma, era como si estuviera soñando. Sin importarle nada mas comenzó a acariciar a Sakura, ella no se negaba así que pensó en continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

_Tú dices adiós y yo digo hola  
tu dices adiós y yo digo hola_

Aunque para la frustración de Shaoran alguien toco a la puerta de su cuarto interrumpiéndolos, arruinando la atmosfera y definitivamente también el momento.

-**¡Maldición!**.- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios al sentir que Sakura se separaba rápidamente de él, definitivamente la persona que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta iba a pasarla muy mal por haberlos interrumpido.

-**Eh… Shao… creo que mejor hablamos después… chao**.- Sin decir ni una palabra más salió de la habitación tan rápido como le era posible caminar, al abrir la puerta casi tropieza con la persona que estaba ahí parada pero en un ágil movimiento evito la colisión y después se dirigió a su habitación.

Al salir Sakura la persona que los había interrumpido entro en la habitación con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

-_**"Genial, esto tiene que ser una broma, de todas las personas en la casa tenía que interrumpirme el que más me va a joder"**_.- Miro de forma furiosa a su amigo y este comprendió de inmediato lo que había ocasionado su presencia en ese momento.

-**¿Interrumpí algo Shaoran?**.-

-**Eriol, te juro que si dices una sola palabra te voy a matar**.-

-**No te preocupes, de mi boca no va a salir ni "a"**.-

-**Eso espero**.- Aclaro eso se recostó en la cama boca arriba mientras pensaba en lo que hace solo unos momentos estaba haciendo.

-**Shaoran ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?**.-

-**Lo que tu estas pensando Eriol**.-

* * *

_N/A: HEY!!!! Volví, ¿Me extrañaron verdad? :D… bueno díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?...._

_Por fin se dieron el primer beso… Mash Finop jejeje… me encanta este capítulo y las canciones utilizadas en el… La canción que canta Sakura es "Te vi venir" de Sin Bandera. Y la canción que aparece cuando se besan es "Eu Sei" de Papas de Língua._

_Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado._

_Por favor dejen reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, concejos etc. Me gustaría mucho saberlo. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo_


	10. Nuevas Parejas

**Capítulo 9**

**Nuevas Parejas**

* * *

-**Tomy ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?**.-

-**Nada, ¿Por qué?**.-

-**¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?**.-

-**Sí, claro**.-

-**Genial, vengo en unos minutos, voy a buscar comida**.-

-**Ok, pero escoge algún DVD bueno**.-

-**Lo que tú digas**.-

Unos instantes después, ambos se encontraban ya acomodados en un sofá de la habitación de Tomoyo listos para ver la película, en frente de ellos, en una pequeña mesa, había palomitas de maíz, chocolates, varios tipos distintos de golosinas y refrescos.

La película comenzó mientras Eriol le contaba a Tomoyo lo que había pasado esa misma tarde con sus dos amigos castaños.

-**Enserio Tomy, cuando entre ambos estaban completamente rojos, después Sakura salió prácticamente corriendo y para completar Shaoran me miraba como si creyera que con solo la mirada fuera capaz de matarme**.-

-**Jajaja, me imagino, pero eso te pasa por no ser más cuidadoso, ahora quien sabe cuando vaya a pasar otra cosa entre esos dos**.-

-**Pero entiéndeme Tomy, yo no sab…**-

Eriol fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal. Él decidió pararse para ser el que abriera la puerta pero fue detenido por Tomoyo, que le dijo que ella lo hacía.

Solo tardo unos minutos en volver a la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo, traía con ella un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-**Hey!, Tomy, ¿Para quién son las rosas?**.-

-**Eh…para mí**.-

-**¿Qué?**.- Pregunto tratando de disimular lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.-**¿Quién te envió flores?**.-

-**No sé, la carta no está firmada**.-

-**¿Qué dice la carta?**.-

-**"Unas rosas no son suficientes para decirle a la más bella dama que hay sobre el planeta todo lo que siento por ella, pero por algo se tiene que empezar. Espero que te gusten. Atte.: Tu admirador Secreto**".-

-**¿Sabes que chiquita?,** **se me quitaron las ganas de ver la película, me voy a mi cuarto**.- Dicho esto Eriol se dirigió a dicha habitación mientras soltaba maldiciones contra todo el mundo.

Ya en el interior de la habitación Eriol estaba pensando en ciertos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en las últimas horas, en especial una conversación que había tenido con su mejor amigo.

**Flash Back**

Estaba en la habitación de su amigo hablando sobre cosas sin aparente importancia hasta que su amigo saco a relucir cierto tema que lo puso a pensar.

-**¿Cuándo le vas a decir?**.-

-**Cuando le voy a decir ¿Qué a quien?**.-

-**Pues que la amas, y me imagino que no tengo que decir nombres, porque que yo sepa solo hay una mujer en tu vida**.-

-**Eso es cierto, solo hay una, pero creo que todavía no es el momento para decirle lo que siento**.-

-**Y ¿Se puede saber por qué?**.-

-**Simplemente es muy arriesgado, tengo miedo de que nuestra amistad se arruine**.-

-**Pero por Dios!, tú sabes que ella muere por ti, y ella sabe que tú mueres por ella, entonces ¿Por qué tienen que esperar?**.-

-**Porque si nuestra relación no llegara a funcionar el riesgo de que todo lo demás se arruine es demasiado grande, yo no quiero eso**.-

-**Nunca pensé que serias un cobarde amigo**.- Movió la cabeza en forma negativa.-**Te voy a ser sincero, si no funciona ahora, las probabilidades de que funcione después son casi las mismas, tienes que correr el riesgo, sino nunca vas a saber si pudo ser, aparte ella es muy bonita, si no te le declaras rápido alguien se te va a adelantar y ahí sí que se te van a poner las cosas difíciles**.-

-**Pero ¿Y si…?**.-

-**Nada de ¿y si?, tienes que tomar el riesgo amigo, estoy seguro de que las cosas van a salir como todos queremos, no mejor dicho, como todos sabemos que van a salir, así que deja de perder tiempo preguntándote que pasaría y has que simplemente pase**.-

-**Wow, nunca pensé que eras filósofo**.-

-**Jaja. Muy gracioso, yo aquí ando perdiendo mi tiempo contigo y tú me pagas burlándote de mí, gracias**.-

-**Jaja, de nada mi buen amigo**.- Cambio su sonrisa burlona por una cara seria.- **Ya, hablando enserio, creo que voy a seguir tu concejo**.-

-**¿Cómo que crees que vas a seguirlo? No, nada de "creo", TIENES, que seguirlo**.-

-**Por lo menos ¿Puedo pensarlo?**.-

Suspiro exasperado.

-**Sí, puedes ir a pensarlo**.-

-**Gracias, ¿Sabes qué?, voy a pedirle a Tomy que vea una película conmigo**.-

-**Haz lo que quieras**.-

-**Eso hare, no te preocupes, adiós**.-

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación de su amigo y se dirigió a la de Tomoyo.-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y así su mente volvió a recordar las palabras que le había dicho su amigo **_"ella es muy bonita, si no te le declaras rápido alguien se te va a adelantar y ahí sí que se te van a poner las cosas difíciles"_** y lo del admirador secreto de su único y verdadero amor. Llevaba alrededor de media hora encerrado en su habitación pensando sobre el tema cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta.

-**¿Puedo pasar?**.-

-"**_Demonios, de todas las personas que habitan en esta casa, tiene que venir "ELLA" a hablar conmigo"_**.- Penso el dueño de la habitación.

-**Se que estas ahí**.- Insistió del otro lado de la puerta.- **Déjame pasar que quiero hablar contigo**.-

Suspiro resignadamente, a este punto ya no podía hacer nada para retrasar el momento tan esperado y el causante de todo el estrés que tenia encima.

-**Sí, puedes pasar**.-

-**Gracias**.- Dijo Tomoyo al entrar en la habitación de él, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.- **Me alegro que aceptes tener esta pequeña charla conmigo**.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba él sentado en un sofá que estaba en medio del cuarto.-**Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?**.-

-**No sé a qué te refieres**.-Dijo esquivando su mirada.

-**Oh por favor, no me vengas con ese cuento, claro que sabes a lo que me refiero, me refiero a la manera en que te comportaste hace rato en mi habitación y al hecho de que has estado en tu habitación bastante rato cuando eso no es común en ti, así que dime ¿Qué mosca te pico?**.-

-**No me ha pasado nada chiquita**.-

-**Y eso me confirma que si te pasa algo, tú nunca me llamas así, al menos claro que pase algo por tu cabecita que no me quieras contar**.-

Suspiro, se notaba que ella lo conocía bien, para su desgracia. Ahora solo le quedaba contarle lo que le pasaba aunque tenía miedo de su reacción.

-**Tienes razón, chiquita, me pasa algo**.- Respiro profundamente aire para agarrar fuerzas para continuar.-** Se nota que me conoces a la perfección**.-

-**Por supuesto, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, eres mi mejor amigo ¿Recuerdas?**.- Huy, un golpe bajo, definitivamente no esperaba que ella le dijera algo así en ese momento.-** Ahora, ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?**.-

-**Eh…este…mejor será que lo dejemos para otro momento**.-

-**¿Qué?.No, eso sí que no, a mi no me vas a dejar con la duda de que es lo que te pasa, ahora, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu querida amiga cual es el problema?**.-

-**Ese es el jodido problema Tomoyo**.- Grito Eriol, ya estaba cansado de que ella le recordara a cada minuto que solo eran amigos, eso lo estaba matando, él enserio quería contarle todo a ella, pero no se lo estaba haciendo más fácil mencionando lo de su **"simplemente amistad"** cada segundo.

-**Ahora soy yo la que no entiende a lo que te refieres, explícate Eriol Hiragizawa**.- Le respondió Tomoyo alzando, al igual que la otra persona en la habitación, su voz.

-**El problema Tomoyo Daidouji es que simplemente somos "Amigos**" **y yo sinceramente ya me canse de serlo**.-

-**No…no entiendo…Eriol…¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigos?**.-La amatista no entendía la actitud de Eriol, y sus palabras le dolieron más de lo que él se imaginaba.

-**No, no quiero ser tú amigo Tomoyo**.- Grito, aunque al darse cuenta respiro profundo para intentar calmarse, mientras todo esto pasaba, por la cabeza de Tomoyo estaban pasando millones de imágenes de ellos juntos y una pregunta apareció en su cabeza ¿Por qué?.

-**¿Po…por qu…qué?**.-

-**Porque yo quiero ser algo más que simples amigos Tomoyo**.- Le respondió en un tono más suave del que anteriormente había usado.- **Tomy, se que lo que te voy a decir a continuación es algo ya muy gastado y que seguramente lo habrás oído en todas las películas románticas que has visto, pero quiero que sepas que cada palabra que salga de mi boca es 100% sincera**.-

-**E…Eriol, ¿Qué qui…**-La amatista fue interrumpida por el ojiazul.

-**Tomoyo, todo el dinero del mundo no es suficiente para darte las cosas que creo que te mereces, todas las estrellas del universo juntas no alumbran ni la mitad de lo que alumbras mi día a día, todas las palabras de amor que pueda decirte y todas las caricias que pueda darte a lo largo de la eternidad no son suficientes para decirte y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo**.-Eriol, en ese momento podía jurar que Tomoyo se había convertido en una piedra, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, unos instantes después se dio cuenta que la verdad es, que no estaba respirando.- **Tomoyo por favor respira**.- Le dijo preocupado ya que se estaba poniendo un poco morada, cuando por fin ella empezó a respirar él se sintió más tranquilo, ahora solo le quedaba esperar la respuesta de ella.-**Tomy, por favor dime que es lo que sientes por mí, dime ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron pensar las cosas que te dije?. Dime lo que sea, pero por favor hab...**-

No pudo continuar hablando ya que sus labios estaban ocupados haciendo otra cosa, Tomoyo, al reaccionar salto directamente en busca de su boca, ella necesitaba desesperadamente sentirla sobre la suya. El beso demostraba como se sentía Tomoyo en ese momento, era un beso eufórico, un beso que le decía sin necesidad de palabras a la otra persona, que ella estaba feliz. Este no duro mucho, solo lo suficiente para dejar a Eriol completamente ido.

-**Wow, si hubiera sabido que ibas a reaccionar así te lo hubiera dicho hace tiempo**.-

-**¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto?. Pensé que iba a tener que ser yo la que diera el primer paso**.-

-**¿Enserio tarde tanto?**.

-**Sí**.- Dijo mientras le lanzaba los brazos al cuello y se acercaba mas a él.- **Ahora dime, ¿Tú vas a decirme lo que sigue o lo tengo que decir yo?**.- Dijo juguetonamente.

-**¿Qué es lo que tengo que decir?, Ah, ya se, Tomoyo, ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?**.- Le dijo del mismo modo que ella.

-**Tonto, yo no me re…**-

Esta vez fue ella la que no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que sus labios fueron ocupados por otra cosa. El beso fue muy parecido al anterior la única diferencia que esta vez fue la amatista la que quedo un poco ida. Al separarse fue él quien hablo.

-**Tomoyo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**.-

-**Sí, quiero ser tu novia**.- Después de eso, decidieron recuperar el tiempo perdido, comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, aunque no fue nada parecido a los besos anteriores, este nuevo beso era tierno y lento, demostrando todo lo que se querían, después de un rato de darse caricias con sus labios coincidieron que lo mejor era salir y hacer público lo mucho que se amaban.

Salieron del cuarto agarrados de mano, bajaron la escalera y fueron a la cocina, ya que viendo la hora, lo más probable es que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, gastando las reservas de comida. Al llegar donde ellos se encontraban, quedaron completamente sorprendidos por su reacción, Chiharu comenzó a aplaudir audiblemente, Sakura estaba sorprendida de lo que veía, definitivamente era una despistada, Shaoran tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Yamazaki estaba ¿maldiciendo? Mientras sacaba su cartera y de ella extraía unos cuantos billetes y se los daba a Shaoran.

-**Rayos!, Eriol ¿No podías esperar a la siguiente semana para declarártele?**.-

-**No te pongas bravo Yamazaki, él no tiene la culpa de que apostaras contra algo seguro**.-

-**Ah no, eso sí que no Shao, tú hiciste trampa, primero le dices a Eriol todo el discursito ese para que le dijera lo que sentía, luego vas y le mandas flores a Tomoyo haciéndote pasar por su admirador secreto para darle celos a Eriol y por ultimo vas y le insinúas a Tomy que algo le pasa a él para que vaya y Eriol tenga la oportunidad perfecta para decláresele**.-

-**Ya te lo dije Yamazaki, yo no apuesto contra nadie si no es seguro que vaya a ganar, por eso fue que aposte contigo**.-

-**Hey!, esperen un momento, ¿Me están diciendo que, ustedes dos apostaron para ver cuando me le declaraba a Tomy y de paso que las flores las mandaste tú Shaoran?**.-

-**Eh…Eriol…nosotros…nos tenemos que ir**.- Dicho y hecho, ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones.-

Todas las personas que quedaban en la cocina estaban tratando de no reírse, pero les fue imposible y comenzaron a burlarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

-**Jaja, esos dos son unos cobardes**.-

-**Jaja, eso es verdad Chiharu**.- Dijo Sakura riéndose de los dos jóvenes.

El resto del día, o mejor dicho, de la noche la pasaron juntos mientras la nueva pareja les contaba como había sucedido todo, Shaoran y Yamazaki bajaron cuando consideraron que Eriol no los iba a matar. Pasaron un rato agradable hasta que uno de los presentes considero que era suficiente por ese día, y que por lo tanto, era hora de irse.

-**Muchachos, creo que por hoy es suficiente para mí. Me voy a mi habitación a descansar**.-

-**¿Por qué Saku?. Todavía es muy temprano**.-

-**Pero Tomy, tú sabes cómo me cuesta levantarme y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano porque tengo que ir al estudio para lo de la canción con Shao, así que entre más temprano me duerma, más fácil se me va hacer para levantarme**.-

-**Quizás tienes razón Saku, es mejor que te vayas a dormir, no quiero que mañana me regañen porque por tú culpa, ustedes dos lleguen tarde**.-Dijo en tono de broma.

-**Y ¿Por qué te regañarían Tomy?**.-

-**Porque yo le asegure a Yukito y a Yue que iban a llegar a tiempo y ellos para asegurarse de eso, me dejaron a mí a cargo, por lo tanto, si ustedes se retrasan a mi me regañan, por lo cual, pienso que es mejor que tú, Shaoran, también te vayas a dormir**.-

-**¿Y por qué yo?**.-

-**Porque no quiero correr riesgos, así que mejor se van ahora**.-

-**Sí, lo que tu digas**.- Dijeron los dos castaños al unísono.

Sin más, emprendieron su camino hacia sus habitaciones en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos y el camino hasta sus cuartos fue muy corto, cuando estuvieron en el pasillo en donde se encontraban las puertas de sus habitaciones se despidieron con un **"hasta mañana"** y **"que duermas bien"**.

Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación acostado boca arriba mirando el techo mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de ese día, la salida con los muchachos, los celos que sintió al ver ese tipo cerca de Sakura, la canción de Sakura, la declaración de ella, el beso...**_"Como quisiera repetir ese beso"_**, y en lo tonto que había sido por no haberle aclarado sus sentimientos a Sakura, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que sentía algo por ella, y de esa manera fue que tomo una importante decisión. **_"Mañana"_**.

Al día siguiente, sorprendentemente para Sakura, se levanto temprano sin necesidad de nadie la viniera a ayudar a despertarse, por lo cual decidió aprovechar el tiempo que ahora tenía para arreglarse tranquilamente, se paro y fue al baño para la rutina de todas las mañanas, después de hacer lo común en las mañanas se dio una ducha de agua caliente y luego se peino y se vistió. Para ese día decidió vestirse con una falda de jean, unas botas negras que le llegaban 5 cm por debajo de la rodilla, una blusa de tiras negra, una correa de cuero negra con adornos de metal y una chaqueta que hacia juego con la falda. Su cabello simplemente lo llevaba suelto, al natural.

Al finalizar de vestirse decidió bajar a darle de comer a Kero y comer algo ella también antes de que fuera hora de salir, cuando llego a la cocina, ahí estaba Shaoran desayunando, él llevaba unos jeans sueltos, con una camiseta verde oscura que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados brazos y unos zapatos deportivos del mismo color que la camisa.

-**¿Sakura?**.-

-**No, la Reina de Inglaterra, claro que soy yo Shaoran**.- Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-**Jaja, lo que pasa es que me impacto que estés levantada tan temprano**.-

-**¿Sí?, pues no eres el único, a mí también me asombro jeje**.-

-**¿Vas a comer?**.-

-**Eh...sí, pero primero le voy a servir la comida a Kero**.-

-**Ah vale**.-

Sakura le sirvió a Kero su comida en un plato que tenía su nombre y luego se sirvió un poco de cereal y se sentó en la mesa a comer. Shaoran termino de comer en silencio y cuando termino espero a que Sakura hiciera lo mismo para hablar con ella a solas, pero no tuvo tal oportunidad porque antes de que ella terminara en la cocina aparecieron Chiharu y Tomoyo.

-**Hey!, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos levantados tan temprano?**.-

-**Chiharu, por si no lo sabías, Saku y yo tenemos que ir a la disquera a trabajar**.-

-**Si eso lo sé, pero lo que me parece extraño es que estén listos 2 horas antes de que tengan que irse para allá**.-

**-Pues, ya ves, hoy decidimos madrugar**.-

-**Shao, eso no es raro en ti, tu casi siempre te levantas temprano, pero Sakura normalmente tarda como tres horas levantarse ella sola**.-

-**¿Hoy es el día de molesten a Sakura o qué?**.- Pregunto Sakura entre divertida y enfadada por el hecho de que la consideren una floja sin remedio.

-**No te sulfures Saku, sabes que nosotros te queremos**.-

-**Pues no lo demuestren tanto Tomy**.-Le dijo cambiando su tono malhumorado por uno burlón.-**Ahora, ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos de tema?.¿Qué hiciste anoche Tomy?**.- Como si de magia se tratase el color de la cara de Tomoyo cambio instantáneamente de su color normal a un rojo intenso, que le hacía parecer pariendo de un tomate.

-**Eh…Sakura no… no se a…lo que te refieres…yo no hice nada…especial anoche**.-

-**Sí claro, lo que tú digas**.-

-**Lo que te digo es…**-

-**Ya, córtala, ¿Sakura?, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la disquera ahorita para ir adelantando algo?**.-

-**E…está bien Shaoran**.-

-**Perfecto, entonces vámonos**.- Así sin más, salió de la cocina caminando normalmente hacia la salida de la casa a buscar uno de los autos.

-**Este…creo que me voy, hablamos más tarde**.- Y siguió al ambarino dejando a sus dos amigas solas en la cocina.

-**Ahora que estamos solas Tomoyo Daidouji, dime ¿Qué hiciste anoche Tomy?**.-

-**¿Por qué preguntas eso?**.-

-**Y tú, ¿Por qué respondes una pregunta con otra?**.-

-**Yo no hago eso!**.-

-**Oh sí, claro que lo haces**.-

-**¿Cuál es el interés en saber que fue lo que hice anoche?**.-

-**Porque cuando Sakura te lo pregunto te sonrojaste toda**.-

-**No lo hice**.-

-**Claro que lo hiciste, aunque si no me quieres decir, no hay problema, voy y se lo pregunto a Eriol, porque estoy segura que él, si sabe lo que hiciste, es más, estoy segura que no tiene problema alguno para contármelo**.-

-**Eh…este…oh, por Dios, está bien, lo que hice anoche fue…**-

Mientras tanto en un mustang plateado del año, un par de castaños se encontraba hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer ese día.

-**¿Tú tienes algo en mente?**.-

-**No, para nada ¿Y tú?**.-

-**Tengo algunas ideas**.-

-**¿En serio Shaoran?, genial, ¿Me vas a decir que tienes en la cabeza?**.-

-**Sí**.-

-**Y…**-

-**¿Y qué?**.-

-**¿De qué se tratan tus ideas?**.-

-**Te lo digo cuando lleguemos**.-

-**¿Qué?, no es justo, anda, dime**.-

-**Ya te lo dije y si te pones fastidiosa no te voy a decir nada**.-

-**Eres malo Shaoran**.- Dijo haciendo un mohín.

-**Gracias**.- Le dijo antes de comenzar a reírse por su pequeña discusión.

Al llegar a la disquera no consiguieron a casi nadie debido a la hora, normalmente las personas llegaban ahí por lo menos una hora después, así que subieron directo al estudio donde la banda siempre grababa y se acomodaron antes de empezar con el verdadero trabajo.

-**Ok, ¿Ahora me vas a decir que tienes en mente?**.-

-**Claro, esto es solo una de las ideas que se me ocurrieron anoche**.-Antes de finalizar lo que estaba diciendo comenzó a tocar unas notas en el piano, pero no fueron muchas.- **Se que no es mucho, pero ten en cuenta que fue ayer que se me ocurrió, es un poco difícil pensar en la música de una canción solo en una noche**.-

-**Si tú lo dices, aunque no sabía que tocabas el piano**.-

-**Ah eso, se podría decir que siempre he sido un genio para todo eso de la música**.-

-**Y por lo que veo también eres muy humilde**.-Dijo en tono burlón con una sonrisa en su cara.

-**Pues claro, ¿Qué esperabas?**.- Dijo siguiéndole la broma.-**Aparte, ¿Qué tiene de malo que toque otros instrumentos?**.-

-**No tiene nada de malo, es solo que me sorprende. ¿Tocas algún otro?**.-

-**Sí, también toco la batería, aunque muy poco**.-

-**Genial, definitivamente eres muy talentoso**.-

-**Obvio, estamos hablando de mí, ¿Recuerdas?**.-

-**Oh por Dios, tu ego está hablando otra vez**.-

-**Sí, sí, muy graciosa tu ¿No?**.-

-**Vamos a cambiar te tema ¿Quieres?**.-

-**Sí, lo que tú digas**.-

-**Perfecto, ahora que hemos dejado a tu ego de lado quiero decirte que se me ocurrió algo para lo que tú compusiste**.-

-**Es decir, que te gusta ¿Verdad?**.-

-**Por supuesto que me gusta, lo compusiste tú**.-Esto último lo dijo un poco sonrojada.- **Aunque eso en este momento no es lo importante, ¿Qué te parece esto para colocarlo antes de esa parte en piano?**.- Comenzó a tocar algunos acordes en la guitarra, estos eran lentos e iban perfectos con lo que Shaoran había tocado hace unos momentos.- **Y ¿Qué te parece?**.- Pregunto al finalizar.

-**Esta…bien**.-

-**¿Qué? ¿Simplemente bien?**.-

-**Está bien, está bien, estuvo un genial, ¿Feliz?**.-

-**No te imaginas cuanto**.- Ante tal comentario y dicho con el tono un poco sensual que Sakura le coloco a la frase ambos no pudieron hacer más que comenzar a reír, estuvieron un rato así, hasta que ya no pudieron más.

-**Ahora, ya que hemos dejado de bromear, ¿Te parece bien que sigamos trabando?**.-

-**Sí, me parece bien**.-

-**Ok, ahora dime, ¿Y sí a lo que tú tocaste le agregamos esto?**.- Dijo tocando algo en la batería.-

-**Me parece estupendo, aunque claro, tendría que oír lo demás que han hecho**.-Dijo un hombre que acababa de entrar en el estudio.

-**Yue**.- Gritaron ambos castaños, mientras Sakura salía corriendo a abrazarlo y Shaoran se acomodaba mejor en la silla que estaba detrás de la batería.

-**Hola, ¿Cómo están?**.-

-**Genial Yue, y ¿En serio te gusto lo que toco Shaoran?**.-

-**Claro Saku, ahora ¿Me van a mostrar lo demás que han hecho?**.-

-**Claro Yue**.-Dijo Shaoran mientras se paraba y se acercaba al piano para repetir lo que había hecho hace rato.- **No hemos hecho gran cosa, apenas estamos empezando con la música, la letra esperemos se nos ocurra más tarde, aunque tengo ciertas ideas que me gustaría que las escucharas**.-

-**Claro Shaoran**.- Dijo seriamente.- **Ahora los quiero escuchar**.- Dicho esto le hizo una seña a Shaoran que él interpreto correctamente y comenzó a tocar lo que había compuesto en el piano, al finalizar le dijo a Sakura que tocara lo que ella se le había ocurrido y al terminar ella, ambos esperaron ansiosamente la opinión de su productor musical.-**Pues, tienes razón Shaoran, no es mucho lo que han hecho, pero lo que tienen es muy bueno, estoy seguro de que si trabajamos mucho en esta canción va a ser todo un éxito**.-

-**¿De verdad lo crees?**.-

-**Claro Saku, es genial. Ahora, se acabo el tiempo de hablar, pongámonos a trabajar, que quiero que terminen esta canción antes de que termine el mes**.-

-**Lo que tu digas Yue**.- Y así, se esta manera los tres se pusieron a trabajar en la canción que según les decía Yue iba a ser el próximo gran éxito de la banda, cosa que emocionaba mucho a los muchachos.

Trabajaron juntos casi doce horas, cosa que los dejo muy agotados a los tres, aunque había valido la pena, ya tenían casi lista la canción, solo faltaban algunos detalles, y después podrían ir al estudio a grabarla. A las 9 de la noche cuando salieron de la disquera ni siquiera ganas de comer tenían así que se fueron directo a la casa para poder descansar.

Al llegar, Sakura saludo a los muchachos que estaban en la sala y subió a su habitación al contrario de Shaoran que se quedo con sus amigos.

-**¿Y?, ¿Cómo les fue?**.-

-**Genial, la canción esta casi lista**.-

-**Yo no me refería a eso amigo mío**.-

-**¿Y entonces a que te referías Yamazaki?**.-

-**Me refiero a Saku y a ti**.-

-**Ah, eso**.-

-**Sí, eso Shaoran, cuéntanos ¿Qué paso?**.-

-**Nada**.-

-**¿Cómo que nada?**.-

-**Pues eso Eriol, nada, no le he dicho nada por el simple hecho de que no tuve tiempo, Yue no nos dejo solos ni un minuto**.-

-**¿Y entonces?**.-

-**¿Y entonces qué?**.-

-**¿No le vas a decir nada?**.-

-**Claro que le voy a decir, pero necesito tener suficientemente tiempo a solas con ella**.-

-**¿Y por qué no aprovechas?. Sakura está sola en su habitación y ten por seguro que en este momento nadie te interrumpiría**.-

-**¿De verdad me darían la oportunidad?**.-

-**Por supuesto, así que ve por ella**.-

-**Claro, eso hare, pero primero necesito mi guitarra**.-

-**¿Para que necesitas una guitarra?**.-

-**Oh, eso es un secreto Yamazaki. Ahora si me disculpan voy a aprovechar la oportunidad que me están dando. Gracias!**.- Lo último lo grito mientras subía corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación para buscar su guitarra y luego cumplir con lo que tenía planeado.

Instantes después, estaba parado con guitarra en mano en frente de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Sakura, llevaba un rato dudando de si tocar a la puerta o no, a la final haciéndose con todo el valor que poseía decidió tocar.

-**Sakura, ¿Estas dormida?**.-

-**No**.-

-**¿Puedo pasar?**.-

-**Claro Shaoran**.- Apenas esa respuesta llego a los oídos del ambarino abrió la puerta para entrar en la habitación de la castaña.-**Shaoran para que traes la guitarra, ¿Se te ocurrió algo para la canción?**.-

-**En realidad no, pero compuse una canción y quería que fueras la primera en escucharla**.-

-**Wow Shaoran eso es genial, pero ¿En qué momento escribiste una nueva canción?**.-

-**Llevo días trabajando en ella, pero ayer finalmente la termine, ahora ¿Vas a seguir hablando o me vas a dejar cantar la canción?**.-

-**Puedes empezar cuando quieras**.-

-**Gracias**.- Coloco su guitarra en una posición que le facilitara el tocarla y luego….- **Esta canción la compuse pensando en ti Sakura**.-empezó a tocar.

_Sabes que para darte tengo poco._

_Quisiera que fuese el mundo aunque ni modo._

_Pero puedo llenarte los oídos_

_De todas mis canciones._

_No son mucho,_

_Las hice a punta de ilusiones._

-_**"No lo puedo creer, Shaoran compuso una canción pensando en mí"**_.- Sakura estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de que la persona que le gustaba estuviera enfrente de ella dedicándole una hermosa canción.

_Y si tu corazón no ve mi oferta_

_Te ruego, no veas indiferencia._

_Paciencia que mi amor es luz de luna_

_Suavecito pero alumbra_

_Los rincones, donde tienes el alma oscura._

_Si me quieres dímelo, dímelo._

Sakura estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo estaba reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo en su dirección y abrazarlo.

_Si mis palabras dicen poco_

_Entonces ven pa´ demostrarte_

_Que no es todo._

_Que tiendo el alma en un ropero_

_Para ponérmela de gala si te veo._

_No tengo nada que guardarme_

_La vida empaqué pa´ regalarte._

_Si no vienes a rescatarme_

_Mi corazón pongo en remate._

_Sabes bien que yo te adoro_

_Recibe esto aunque sea poco._

Shaoran no entendía cómo era posible que su voz saliera tan normal cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-_**"Y…si a ella no le gusta, no, Shaoran no pienses en eso en este momento"**_.-

_No tengo para darte más que un cuento_

_Que arrulle cada noche tu silencio._

_Es que aunque nada pese en mi bolsillo_

_Lanzo flechas de cariño_

_Y si acierto quizás nunca me des olvido._

-_**"¿Sera qué yo le gusto, aunque sea un poquito?"**_.-

_Pero el tiempo pasa_

_Y me doy cuenta_

_Que el mundo sin ti no da la vuelta._

_Tus besos serían agüita de río_

_Que refresca el amor mío._

_Sé que entiendes cuánto me duele no tenerte._

_Si me quieres dímelo, dímelo._

-**_"Que lindo es Shaoran, definitivamente no es como yo pensaba en un principio"_**.-

_Si mis palabras dicen poco_

_Entonces ven pa´ demostrarte_

_Que no es todo._

_Que tiendo el alma en un ropero_

_Para ponérmela de gala si te veo._

_No tengo nada que guardarme_

_La vida empaqué pa´ regalarte._

_Si no vienes a rescatarme_

_Mi corazón pongo en remate._

_Sabes bien que yo te adoro_

_Recibe esto aunque sea poco._

En ese momento Sakura se paró de la cama en donde hasta ese momento había estado y se acerco a Shaoran mientras el seguía cantando.

_Llegaré, pisando fuerte llegaré_

_Para enseñarte tu tristeza es de papel, llegaré._

_Tus caminos luz y miel_

_Sembrar en tu vientre sueños que creer._

-_**"Ok Shaoran, respira, ya casi llega el momento, espero que todo salga bien"**_.-

_Si mis palabras dicen poco_

_Entonces ven pa´ demostrarte_

_Que no es todo._

_Que tiendo el alma en un ropero_

_Para ponérmela de gala si te veo._

_No tengo nada que guardarme_

_La vida empaqué pa´ regalarte._

_Si no vienes a rescatarme_

_Mi corazón pongo en remate._

_Sabes bien que yo te adoro_

_Recibe esto aunque sea poco._

Cuando finalmente termino la canción miro a Sakura directo a los ojos esperando que si ella no decía nada sus ojos si lo hicieran. Como en ellos no había nada que pudiera descifrar decidió que hacerla hablar sería lo mejor.

-_**"Espero que le haya gustado"**_.- Suspiro.-**¿Sakura?...este…¿Te gusto a canción?**.-

-**Me encanto Shaoran**.- Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, antes de que decidiera tomar las riendas de la situación ya que por lo visto Shaoran era demasiado lento, así que al finalizar de hablar, lo beso en la boca, fue un beso corto y casto, pero fue suficiente incentivo para que Shaoran reaccionara, cosa que hizo acercando a Sakura mas de lo que estaban antes y comenzó a besarla de manera completamente opuesta a como lo habían hecho anteriormente, Sakura correspondía a los ardientes besos que le daba Shaoran completamente sumisa, mientras él saboreaba sus deliciosos labios.

Lamentablemente no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, o por lo menos fue lo que se le paso en la cabeza a Sakura cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta abruptamente, pero si ella estaba brava por la interrupción Shaoran estaba que explotaba y más le valía a quien fuera que los hubieran interrumpido que corriera por su vida en ese mismo instante porque si no, no tardaría mucho en estar tres metros bajo tierra.

Debido a la interrupción los dos castaños se separaron y ese momento fue aprovechado por ambos para mirar a la persona que había irrumpido en la habitación de esa manera, cual fue la sorpresa de Sakura al encontrarse enfrente de ella la persona que menos deseaba ver en un momento así.

* * *

_N/A: Volví!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Primero que nada Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!!!_

_En segundo Lugar, perdón por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo pero pónganse en mi lugar, estuve todo este tiempo en casa de mis abuelos y ellos NO tienen internet, pero por eso decidí compensarlos haciendo este capítulo más largo que los anteriores._

_Ahora, ¿Les gusto?, a mi sinceramente me pareció genial, por fin puse algo que no fuera Sakura y Shaoran, pero vamos, yo adoro a esa pareja, se me hacía difícil escribir algo que no fuera sobre ellos, pero bueno, por fin conseguí mi inspiración XD._

_¿Que les pareció?, ¿Eriol celoso?, eso es algo que hay que ver para creer. Y Shaoran y Yamazaki apostando, jajaja tengo que admitir que no aguante la tentación de poner esa parte, y después no la pude quitar, me pareció de lo más cómica._

_Con respecto a la canción en la que están trabajando Sakura y Shaoran, es una canción que me fascina, aunque ustedes van a tener que esperar un poco para saber cuál es._

_La canción que le dedico Shaoran a Sakura es "Aunque sea poco" de Voz Veis, un grupo venezolano, si no la han oído les recomiendo que la escuchen a mi me encanta, y bueno, creo que Sakura no es tan lenta como creía aunque Shaoran tiene que practicar un poco eso de la velocidad con las chicas jajaja. Hey!!! ¿Y quién será la persona que los interrumpió?, bueno eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews se le agradece, GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC. Hasta la próxima._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	11. Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 10**

**Visita Inesperada**

* * *

Shaoran besaba a Sakura de manera ardiente y para nada casta, mientras ella respondía de manera completamente gustosa a las caricias que él le propinaba, hasta que la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban se abrió abruptamente logrando que ambos castaños rompieran el contacto que mantenían y se separaran rápidamente, al mirar en dirección a la puerta, para descubrir quién era el que se osaba a interrumpirlos de esa manera.

-**Aleja tus manos de ella en este instante, mocoso**.-

En la entrada de la habitación había un hombre alto de cabellos muy oscuros, y sus ojos azules. En otra circunstancia distinta, cuando no tuviera todas sus facciones contorsionadas por la furia que le provocaba lo que tenía enfrente seguramente habría provocado que cualquier mujer, ¿y por qué no? algunos hombres, quedaran fascinado con él, pero esa no era la situación, lamentablemente para los que tenían que aguantar su enfado.

-**¿Se puede saber quién eres tú para decirme que debo hacer?**.-

-**Soy su hermano mayor, así que si quieres conservar tu cuerpo intacto te recomiendo que la sueltes en este mismo instante**-

-**¿Es verdad Sakura?**.- Le pregunto en un susurro a la joven de mirada esmeraldina con la cual todavía mantenía contacto.-**¿El de verdad es tu hermano?**.-Volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono que había usado anteriormente.

-**Sí, es mi hermano**.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran, luego volteo a ver a Touya y se decidió a hablar con él.- **Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí en Tokio?**.-

-**Vine a visitarte monstruo**.- La respuesta a su pregunta fue respondida en tono serio pero con cierto aire de burla lo que enfureció a Sakura, ya que sabía que lo hacía para molestarla.

-**Hermano, yo no soy un monstruo!!**.- Dijo en voz alta, y en ese momento lamentaba seriamente haber estado tan lejos de él ya que no podía **"castigarlo"** por haberla llamado por el molesto apodo que él le había puesto hace tiempo atrás y que ella odiaba.

-**Pues por la manera que gritas eso es exactamente lo que pareces**.-

-**Yo no grito!**.-

-**Entonces ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en este momento?**.-

La pelea que estaba siendo desarrollada por ambos hermanos tenia a todos los miembros de la casa muy entretenidos, digo todos los miembros de la casa, porque efectivamente todos estaban ahí, desde Shaoran por razones obvias que estaba al lado de Sakura, hasta los cuatro miembros restantes de Clow que habían entrado en la habitación detrás del mayor de los Kinomoto.

-**Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia**.-

-**Entonces ¿Admites que lo hiciste?**.-

-**Claro que no**.-

-**Entonces, no entiendo tu anterior comentario**.-

-**Lo entenderías si tuvieras una neurona completa dentro de tu cabeza**.-

-**Oh, mira quién habla**.-

-**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**.-

-**Pues lo único que quiero de…**.-

-**Ya!!!, ¿Podrían cortarla ya?**.-

-**Yo me callo cuando se me dé la gana, mocoso. Ahora, suelta a mi hermana antes de que decida cumplir mi promesa y comience a despedazarte**.- Lo dijo como con una especie de aura maligna que lo rodeaba, definitivamente, si en el diccionario se buscaba la palabra "celoso" aparecería una fotografía suya ahí, Touya Kinomoto, era conocido y temido por su mal temperamento, pero este era mayor cuando una persona, o mejor dicho, cuando alguien del sexo masculino se acercaba a su adorada hermana.

Sakura aferro más fuertemente la mano de Shaoran que la sostenía, ya que conociendo a su hermano eso lo enfurecería aun más, cosa que ella buscaba por ser de esa manera con ella, en otras palabras, estaba buscando venganza.

Pero con algo que no conto es que no fuera la única persona que no simpatizara con el hombre de cabellos negros. La reacción de Shaoran la tomo completamente por sorpresa, de tal forma que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para impedir o rechazar lo que él tenía en mente.

Shaoran jalo del brazo que todavía estaba en contacto con la castaña haciendo que esta se acercara más a él, cuando esto sucedió se movió de tal manera que pudo encontrar sus labios rápidamente para darle un beso, que aunque fugaz tuvo la cualidad de completar de encolerizar al hermano de Sakura. El beso duro poco menos de 5 segundos, y cuando se separo de ella de la misma manera que se había acercado no tuvo tiempo de mirarla ya que tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás en la cama para evitar el golpe Touya que iba directo a su cara.

-**Ya vas a ver cuando te atrape mocoso!**.- Dijo mientras lo perseguía por la habitación.

-**Te deseo buena suerte porque dudo mucho que alguien como tú me pueda atrapar**.- Le respondió al mismo tiempo que saltaba para evitar tropezar con la guitarra que él mismo había traído minutos atrás y que ahora se encontraba en el piso.

-**Vas a tener que tragarte las palabras, estúpido mocoso**.- Contesto al anterior comentario mientras también saltaba la guitarra que hacia la función de obstáculo.

-**Eso jamás**.-

-**Espera a…**-

-**Hermano, ¡Ya basta!, deja en paz a Shaoran**.- Después de las palabras pronunciadas por Sakura, el mayor de los Kinomoto se detuvo instantáneamente, dándole tiempo a Shaoran de alejarse lo suficiente para tener cierta ventaja en caso de que tuviera que volver a reanudar la carrera. Cuando considero que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del celoso hermano de la castaña, al frente de la puerta, se dedico a echarle miradas asesinas a el moreno.

-**Hermano, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias a la ciudad?**.-

-**Porque quería darte una sorpresa monstruo**.-

-**¿Cuándo llegaste?**.-

-**Hace unos minutos, apenas llego mi avión me vine directo hacia acá**.-

-**Ya veo**.- Sakura que en ese momento miraba a su hermano volteo a ver a sus amigos y decidió preguntar.- **¿Ya conoces a los muchachos?**.- La pregunta iba dirigida a su hermano.

-**En realidad no mi querida Sakura**.- La manera en que Eriol se dirigió a Sakura hizo que se ganara una de las miradas asesinas que Shaoran le estaba dedicando a Touya fuera a parar sobre el ojiazul, haciendo que este se riera.- **En realidad cuando toco el timbre yo fui a abrir y apenas me vio entro corriendo a la casa buscándote**.- Le dijo con cierta expresión que indicaba que lo sucedido le causaba cierta gracia.

-**Sakura, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que en la casa vivían hombres también?**.-El tono utilizado daba a resaltar que estaba molesto no, furioso.

-**No te dije porque no sabía, yo me entere cuando llegue aquí**.-

-**Y ¿Tampoco lo sabías cuando hemos hablado por teléfono todos estos días?**.-

-**Es que Yukito me dijo que le había dicho a papá todos los detalles y yo pensé que él te lo iba a decir**.-

-**Pues ya ves que no lo hizo, porque sino ten por seguro que ya te hubieras ido de aquí**.-

-**Pero ya ves que todo está "bien"**.-Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.-**Que a mí no me ha pasado nada grave y que no hay necesidad de que te preocupes por mi**.- Se dirigió a él de manera seca y fría, se notaba que todavía estaba brava por el episodio en el que su hermano había sido protagonista instantes atrás en esa misma habitación.

-**¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada?, si ese idiota de allá**.-Dijo señalando a Shaoran.- **Intento propasarse contigo**.- Continuo alzando cada vez más la voz hasta que esta termino en un grito.

-**Eso es una gran mentira, Shaoran sería incapaz de hacerme algo así**.- Le respondió su hermana menor utilizado el mismo tono que su hermano.

-**Eso crees tú Sakura, espera a que te distraigas para que veas lo que es capaz de hacer**.-

-**Yo JAMAS tocaría a tú hermana**.- Le dijo fuertemente, aunque agrego un comentario que quizás no fue el mejor para la ocasión.- **Al menos claro que ella quisiera**.- Dijo retadoramente. Esas palabras enfurecieron aun más, si es que eso era posible, a Touya y este estuvo a punto de ir tras el castaño para hacerle pagar su descaro, lamentándolo mucho para él, fue detenido nuevamente por su hermana.

-**Touya, que ni se te ocurra**.- Dijo de tal manera que no le quedo otra alternativa que aceptar aunque maldecía en voz baja el que no le dejara ir a matar a ese idiota.- **Y tu Shaoran, deja de reírte**.- Le dijo al castaño que había comenzado a reírse del moreno por lo fácil que era de dominar, pero por la voz de mando que había usado Sakura para dirigirse a él, no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar lo que se le decía.

Definitivamente Sakura estaba que echaba chispa, la única pregunta era ¿Por qué?, ¿Seria acaso por que la habían interrumpido cuando estaba con Shaoran?, o ¿Tal vez por la manera en que se comportaba su hermano?, bueno, fuera cual fuera la causa de su enfado más valía hacer caso a su instinto de sobrevivencia y alejarse de ella, cosa que todos los presentes hacían por su propio bien.

-**Hermano, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?**.-

-**Una semana, quizás dos, depende de si me necesitan en el hospital o no**.- Touya que solo había visto a su hermana tan enfada dos ocasiones en su vida, respondió de manera sumisa, para no alentar su enfado ya que sabia cuales podían ser las consecuencias que acarrearía si lo hacía.

-**¿Dónde te vas a quedar?**.- Sakura, se fue calmando poco a poco, así que demostró la calma que se estaba apoderando de ella en ese momento cuando formulo la pregunta.

-**En un hotel, solo quería saludarte para informarte que estaba en la ciudad y luego me iría directo a buscar uno que este por la zona**.-

-**¿Es decir, que no tienes reservación en ningún hotel?**.-

-**No**.- Respondió con simpleza.

Sakura suspiro.

-**Touya, no tienes necesidad de irte a un hotel, aquí hay dos habitaciones que están desocupadas, y que estoy segura a nadie le importaría que ocuparas tu mientras estas en la ciudad**.-

Antes tales palabras Shaoran se puso pálido, si estaba enfadado porque le habían arruinado el momento con Sakura, peor se ponía si pensaba que con ese **"Troglodita"**, como lo llamaba en su mente, en la casa iba a tener menos oportunidades que antes de terminar el asunto que dejaron pendiente.

-**_"Por favor que diga que no quiere quedarse"_**.- Ese era solo uno de los muchos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Shaoran.

-**Si no hay ningún problema, entonces acepto quedarme aquí**.- Dijo sonriendo, aunque para Sakura paso desapercibido que sonreía por el triunfo que estaba obteniendo en ese momento, iba a tener la mejor de las oportunidades para alejar al **"mocoso"** de la vida de su hermana.

-**Entonces, ya está dicho, te quedas aquí en la casa**.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-**_"Nooooo, ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan solo a mi?"_**.- Shaoran en ese momento sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar por la frustración que sentía, aunque su orgullo no le permitía demostrarle a su enemigo, porque eso era lo que consideraba a Touya Kinomoto, lo que le causaba la decisión de la castaña.

-**Bueno, ya que te vas a quedar en nuestra casa, creo que lo mejor sería que nos presentáramos, ellos son Takashi Yamazaki, Chiharu Mihara, Tomoyo Daidouji, Shaoran Li**.- Dijo señalando respectivamente a los mencionados.-**Y yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa**.-

-**Mucho gusto, Touya Kinomoto**.- Dijo presentando a sí mismo. Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del moreno en respuesta a las palabras pronunciadas por Eriol, aunque solo lo hacía por educación ya que en realidad no sentía eso de verdad, definitivamente su carácter de huraño estaba actuando en él en ese momento.

-**Ven Kinomoto te mostrare en donde dormirás**.- Hablo nuevamente Eriol, ya que quería devolverle a Shaoran el favor que le hizo al echarle el empujón que le sirvió para poder declarársele a Tomoyo. Lamentablemente Touya pensó más rápido que él.

-**No te preocupes, Sakura me mostrara la habitación que ocupare, ¿Verdad monstruo?**.- Le dijo seriamente, y para los que no lo conocían dirían que incluso mal humorado, aunque Sakura, que si lo conocía sabia que ya el enfado de él había pasado a la historia.

-**¿Qué?, ¿Y yo por qué hermano?**.-

-**Porque yo lo digo y punto**.-

-**Pues yo no quiero hacerlo**.-

-**Eso a mí no me importa**.-

-**¿Qué acaso no oíste que ella no quiere ir contigo?**.-

-**¿Quién rayos te crees tú para hablarme como si YO quisiera violarla?**.-

-**No me creo nadie, solo te estoy recalcando lo que ella dijo**.-

-**¿Así?, mocoso acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte**.-

-**Te estoy esperando**.- Inmediatamente terminar estas palabras ya podía ver a un Touya Kinomoto que iba hacia él con todas las intenciones de alejarlo de su hermana para siempre, a diferencia de la vez anterior Shaoran lo espero sin mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo a la espera del ataque del moreno, ataque que nunca llego.

A mitad del camino que tenía planeado realizar para poder atacar al castaño, fue interceptado por su hermana que levanto sus manos como si tratara de evitar el tráfico, logro con este simple movimiento detener el inminente ataque, haciendo que se detuviera delante de ella.

-**Vamos Touya**.- Suspiro resignada.- Yo te llevare a tu habitación.-El mencionado cuando su hermana se volteo para guiarlo por los pasillos de la casa aprovecho la oportunidad para sonreír de manera triunfal mirando a Shaoran así de esa manera reconocer su victoria, o por lo menos lo que él creía que era.

Cuando Sakura paso al lado de Shaoran le susurro un **"Hablamos ahora"** y se fue con su hermano sin que el ultimo se diera por enterado de lo que había hecho su hermana menor.

Al salir ambos Kinomoto, y cuando consideraron oportuno los demás miembros de la casa decidieron sacar a relucir sus opiniones.

-**Hermano, creo que te sacaste la lotería, Sakura tiene un hermano para nada celoso**.- Le dijo Yamazaki bromeando con Shaoran.

-**Cállate**.-Le espeto.

-**¿Por qué el mal humor amigo?, Yamazaki solo decía la verdad**.-

-**Eriol, tú no te metas, no, mejor, ninguno de los se meta, ninguno tiene que pasar por lo que yo acabo de pasar, así que será mejor que no hablen**.-

-**Uy, Eriol, creo que nuestro amigo esta de mal humor**.-

-**CALLATE**.-Le grito a su amigo mientras salía de la habitación de Sakura, debido a que habían acabado con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Mientras tanto los dos hermanos caminaban por el pasillo del segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones mientras hablaban.

-**Hermano, y ¿Cómo esta papá?**.-

-**Está muy bien, la próxima semana tiene que ir a Egipto para una excavación. Esta muy emocionado**.-

-**¿En serio?, estoy muy feliz por él.-**Le respondió completamente emocionada.-**Hermano esta va a ser tu habitación mientras estés aquí**.-Dijo mientras abría una de las puertas que había al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo de este.

-**Gracias Monstruo**.-

La habitación era amplia, y sencilla, aunque muy bien decorada. Estaba pintada completamente de blanco, había dos puertas en la pared del lado derecho de la puerta, que daban una al baño y la otra al closet, en la pared contraria estaba una cama matrimonial con doseles y tela del mismo color de las paredes guindando de estos, a cada lado había una pequeña mesita una tenía una lámpara y la otra tenía un despertador y un teléfono, había un televisor de plasma en la pared contraria, en el fondo había una ventana que estaba cubierta con cortinas blancas y pegado a esa misma pared había un escritorio que estaba hecho del mismo material que la cama, y para completar la decoración de la habitación había colgando de las paredes variados cuadros.

Al entrar ambos se sentaron en la cama para hablar tranquilamente y sin nadie que los interrumpiera.

-**¿Cómo te va en el Hospital?**.-

-**En el hospital todo va bien, es más, el doctor Kawagura, me ofreció el puesto de jefe de cirugía**.-

-**Touya, felicitaciones!!, pero… ¿Qué opina Ayame de eso?, ella siempre se quejaba de que todo el tiempo estabas muy ocupado**.-

-**Pues…Ayame y yo terminamos**.-

-**Hermano, lo siento mucho**.-

-**Deja de decir mentiras monstruo, a ti nunca te cayó bien ella**.-

-**Eso es verdad, pero a ti te gustaba mucho**.-

-**Sí, pero creo que debí hacerte caso desde el principio y no involucrarme con ella**.-

-**Bueno hermano, ahora eso no importa, lo importante es que estas soltero y puedes buscarte una novia que no sea como ella, una que si sea digna de salir con el mejor medico de Tomoeda**.-Dijo alegremente.

-**¿Y tú conoces a alguien que cumpla con tus requisitos?**.-

-**Pues no, pero si conozco a alguien que lo haga, tú vas a ser el primero a quien llame**.-

-**Eso espero monstruo**.-

-**Que no me digas así!!!**.-

-**Vale, vale, lo que tu digas, ahora que te parece si terminamos de hablar mañana. Anoche tuve guardia y no pude dormir nada en el avión, quiero descansar y realmente con tus gritos eso es imposible**.-Su último comentario hizo que se ganara una patada en la pierna izquierda por parte de Sakura.-**Auch**.-

-**Eso te pasa por decirme de esa manera. Bueno te dejo para que descanses, buenas noches**.- Al decir estas palabras salió de la habitación, camino tranquilamente hacia su cuarto mirando ocasionalmente hacia atrás para asegurarse que su hermano no la miraba o seguía, cuando comprobó que todo estaba bien, se apresuro a entrar en la habitación de Shaoran en vez de la suya.

-**Sakura!!!, pensé que no ibas a venir**.- El castaño apenas entro la esmeraldina salto del sofá en donde estaba sentado esperándola y recorrió la distancia que los recorría en dos grandes pasos, cuando estuvo en frente de ella coloco rápidamente una mano en su cintura y la otra detrás de su cabeza y la acerco a él para poder besarla, solo estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que él mismo se separo de ella ya que en ese momento tenía que hablar con ella.

-**Tenemos que hablar Shaoran**.-Muy bien, se le adelanto, pero bueno, al final lo importante era hablar ¿No?.

-**Este…claro, ¿Qué pasa?**.-

-**Bueno, es…sobre…tu y yo…y lo que…**-

-**Yo también quería hablar sobre eso**.-

-**Oh, genial, porque yo quería decirte algo muy importante**.-

-**Entonces habla tu primero**.-

-**Ok, Shaoran, no podemos tener nada**.-

-**Oh qué bueno que piensas así, porque yo también, en especial me gustaría poder decirle a todos que…ya va, espera un momento, ¿Dijiste que no podíamos tener nada?**.-

-**Sí**.- Respondió con simpleza, pero se apresuro a agregar algo cuando vio la cara que él ponía.-**Espera, no me mal interpretes, yo SI quiero tener algo contigo**.-

-**Entonces ¿Por qué dices que no podemos?**.-

-**Lo que pasa es que no me dejaste terminar, no podemos tener nada, mientras mi hermano este en la ciudad**.-

-**¿Por qué?**.-

-**Ya viste como se puso, él siempre ha sido muy celoso, no creo que le guste para nada que yo salga con alguien que vive bajo él mismo techo que yo**.-

-**Pero entonces que se aguante**.-

-**Es que no entiendes, si algo así llegara a sus oídos, no nos dejaría en paz nunca, sería capaz de mudarse a la ciudad y molestarnos hasta que nosotros nos cansemos de él o hasta que decida matarte, lo que ocurra primero, imagínate, mi más larga relación duro dos años y eso es porque la persona con la que salía lo sabia soportar, pero hasta él tuvo sus límites**.-

-**Shen ¿Verdad?**.-Pregunto bajo, tratando de ocultar el tono celoso que adquiría su voz al pensar en el tipo cerca de ella, gracias al cielo Sakura era tan despistada que no se dio cuenta de eso.

-**Sí, fue él, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que me gustas y quiero que funcione, por eso te pido que esperemos el tiempo que mi hermano vaya a estar en la ciudad**.-

-**¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser eso?**.-

-**No sé, él dijo que una o dos semanas, no lo sabía aun, pero por favor, ¿Lo podrías hacer por mí?**.-

-**Está bien**.- Respondió resignado y un poco convencido por la cara de perrito que ella le hacía para poder convencerlo.-**Pero dime, como voy a poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin poder besarte**.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le empezaba a dar pequeños besos en el cuello.

-**Shaoran…**-Suspiro su nombre, pero convocando a todo su autocontrol se separo de él.-**Bue…bueno..**.-Respiro y trato de controlarse para no seguir tartamudeando.-**Podemos estar juntos, pero solo en secreto**.-Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el ambarino estaba atacando los labios de ella con los suyos.- **Shao…Shaoran**.-Trataba de hablar, pero con él besándola de esa manera hasta pensar se le hacía difícil, por no decir imposible.-**Pa…para**.-

Se detuvo ante la ultima orden dada, tenía unas ganas tremendas de continuar lo que estaba haciendo pero se contuvo ya que ella se lo había pedido y…bueno no quería que ella se enojara y llamara al troglodita que se gastaba como hermano.

-**¿Te…te pare…parece bien?**.- Pregunto entre cortadamente por la falta de aire.

-**Está bien, está bien**.- Respondió resignándose al hecho de que nada más podría estar con ella mientras estuvieran a solas.- **Pero cuando no haya nadie, no tienes excusa para escaparte de mis besos**.-

-**Ten por seguro que no lo voy a hacer**.- Le dijo sensualmente para después darle un beso en los labios y luego levantarse del sofá donde ambos se encontraban y dirigirse a la puerta, dejando a un Shaoran un tanto aturdido.- **Nos vemos mañana, tengo que dormir bien si es que quiero tener suficiente paciencia para aguantar a mi hermano**.- Shaoran reaccionando de su aturdimiento le respondió.

-**Si quieres puedes dormir aquí conmigo, te aseguro que vas a dormir muuuy bien**.- Le dijo bromeando.

-**Ay ya Shaoran, vete a dormir, buenas noches**.- Se despidió de él lanzándole un beso, luego de eso salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Al día siguiente Sakura fue despertada por fuertes golpes en la puerta de su cuarto, medio adormilada se paró de la cama y fue rumbo a la puerta a abrir para ver quien se atrevía a despertarla de esa manera a las 7 de la mañana, al mismo instante en que abrió la puerta entro por ella el hermano mayor de Sakura.

-**Monstruo, ¿Qué haces todavía en pijama?, no me digas que te acabas de despertar**.- Touya estaba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa manga larga azul claro, mientras que su hermana tenía puesto su pijama que estaba conformada por unos chores cortos y una camiseta ambos de color rosado.

-**¿Qué quieres hermano?**.-

-**Quería saber que estabas haciendo**.-

-**Pues ya ves, estaba durmiendo, y si me disculpas eso es lo que pienso seguir haciendo**.- Lo ultimo lo dijo completamente adormilada mientras se tiraba en su cama y se cubría con las sabanas para poder dormir, por lo menos hasta las 9, aunque su hermano tenía otros planes para ella.

-**Vamos monstruo párate, no seas tan perezosa, ¿No tienes ningún asunto de estrella famosa que hacer hoy?**.-Le pregunto mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la movía intentando que se levantara.

-**Sí, tengo que ir a la disquera, pero eso es después de al mediodía**.- Le respondo a su hermano con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que estaba más dormida que despierta.

-**Pues eso no importa, párate y así me muestras la ciudad**.-Se estaba poniendo ya furioso con la perezosa de su hermana, él nunca había sido un hombre paciente, y en este caso que quería que su floja hermana se despertara lo más rápido posible para mantenerla alejada del sujeto ese, tenía menos paciencia aun.-**SAKURA!!!**.-Le grito en el oído como último recurso para despertar a su hermana, cosa que tuvo un excelente resultado, no paso ni medio segundo cuando la esmeraldina ya estaba sentada en la cama mirando de mal a su hermano.

-**¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso hermano?**.-Pregunto muy molesta.

-**Pues, porque se me acabo la paciencia, así que ve al baño y arréglate para que me lleves a pasear**.- Le dijo, seriamente utilizando una voz de mando, que prácticamente obligo a la castaña a hacerle caso.-Eso está mucho mejor.-Sonrió de manera triunfal al ver a su hermana parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.-**Te veo abajo, en la cocina**.- Y sin decir ni una palabra más, salió del cuarto.

Cuando Sakura bajo, habían pasado más de 30 minutos, su hermano, como le dijo, la esperaba en la cocina, aunque no estaba solo, ahí, también estaban Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran, los primeros dos hablaban animadamente el uno con el otro agarrados de manos, mientras que Shaoran estaba muy concentrado en el duelo de miradas asesinas que sostenía con el mayor de los Kinomoto. La castaña al ver esto, decidió acercarse e interrumpirlos, ya que no quería que su hermano matara a su **"novio"** secreto.

-**Touya, ya estoy lista, desayuno y nos vamos**.-

-**Ok, monstruo, entonces apúrate**.-

-**Te dije que no me llames monstruo**.-Y acompañando sus palabras iba una bien merecida patada en la pierna.- **Buenos días a todos, ¿Dónde están Chiharu y Yamazaki?**.-El tono utilizado por Sakura era de completa calma mientras se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a comer el plato de cereal que tenía enfrente.

-**Buenos días Sakura**.-Respondió Tomoyo.- **Yamazaki se llevo a Chiharu a desayunar en una panadería Francesa creo**.-

-**Oh, ok**.- Después de eso, Sakura, no volvió a decir palabra alguna hasta que termino de comer, entonces.-**Hermano, ya nos podemos ir**.-

-**Perfecto**.-Le lanzo una mirada asesina a Shaoran.

-**¿A dónde van?**.-

-**Le voy a enseñar la ciudad a Touya, Shaoran**.-

-**Ok…y ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?**.-

-**¿Qué?. NO, olvídalo mocoso**.-

-**Que yo sepa, se lo pregunte a Sakura no a ti gorila**.-

-**¿Cómo me dijiste?**.-

-**Te dije…**-

-**Está bien, Shaoran puedes ir, pero por favor dejen de pelear, y no quiero oír ninguna queja de ninguno de los dos**.-

-**Lo que tu digas Saku**-Le dijo Shaoran, mientras le dirigía a su **"cuñado"** una sonrisa de victoria.

-**Si Shaoran va, ¿Nosotros también podemos?**.-

-**Claro Tomoyo, ustedes dos son bienvenidos cuando quieran**.-

-**Entonces no se diga más, vámonos que tenemos que apurarnos si queremos estar aquí a tiempo para comer he irnos a la disquera en la tarde**.-

-**Tienes razón, vámonos**.-Dijo Sakura, mientras todos salían de la cocina rumbo a la salida de la casa.

* * *

_N/A: Hola, ¿Cómo están?, aquí les traigo otro capítulo del fic._

_¿Qué les pareció?...Pobrecitos Saku y Shao, siempre alguien viene y los interrumpe, no es justo!!._

_Yo siempre quise tener un hermano mayor para que me celara y eso, pero cuando veo a Touya, como que se me quitan las ganas XD, él definitivamente se pasa y por su culpa Saku y Shao tienen que verse en secreto, bueno, estoy segura que esa situación pronto va a cambiar, aunque no se cuando específicamente._

_Bueno, en fin, please, dejen reviews, contándome sus opiniones, criticas, puntos de vista etc. Y gracias por los que ya han dejado._

_Hasta la próxima, se les quiere._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	12. Guías Turísticos

**Capítulo 11**

**Guías Turísticos**

* * *

El recorrido hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la Torre de Tokio, fue relativamente tranquilo, durante el viaje, Touya y Shaoran se dedicaron a enviarse miradas asesinas, el segundo desde el haciendo del conductor a través del espejo. Para aligerar el ambiente Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura hablaban sin parar, al principio, intentaron incluir en las conversaciones a los otros dos, pero después de 10 minutos en que lo único que se podía obtener de ellos eran monosílabos o simple movimientos de cabeza se resignaron y decidieron que era mejor no intentarlo.

Al llegar al lugar que querían todos se bajaron del carro, Touya, prácticamente arrastro a su hermana para que ambos fueran adelante del grupo, lejos de donde estaba el castaño.

-**Eriol, ¿Todavía me quieres pagar el favor que te hice con Tomy?**.-Le pregunto el de mirada ambarina en un susurro para que las dos personas que estaban delante de ellos no los escucharan.

-**Claro Shao, tú solo di como quieres que te pague y yo hare lo posible para que obtengas lo que quieras**.-

-**Genial!!, ahora dime, ¿Nakuru todavía en la ciudad?**.-

-**Que yo sepa sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?**.-

-**¿Y tiene novio?**.-

-**Creo que no, pero respóndeme, ¿Por qué preguntas estas cosas?**.-

-**Solo una última pregunta, ¿Tú crees que ella quiera venir a dar un recorrido por la ciudad y hacer de guía turístico con nosotros?**.-Ante estas palabras algo en la cabeza de Eriol hizo _"clic"_, volteo a ver a su amigo que solo miraba al frente como si no hubiera estado hablando con él, como él mismo había hecho, y miro que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro. Sin esperar ni un minuto más, saco su teléfono del bolsillo y marco el número de su prima, hablo con ella aproximadamente 4 minutos y luego colgó, volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo y mirando a Shaoran que se había volteado para ver que había pasado le dedico una sonrisa cómplice que tuvo la facultad de hacer que el rostro del castaño se iluminara.

-**Sakura**.- La llamo desde donde estaba y la aludida paro su caminata y volteo a verle.

-**¿Qué pasa Eriol?**.-

-**Querida Sakura, me acaba de llamar Nakuru, me pregunto qué estaba haciendo y cuando le respondí me pregunto si no hay problema en que ella venga**.-

-**¿Nakuru?, no vale, no hay ningún problema**.-Dijo emocionada, no solo porque ella le caía muy bien sino porque al voltear vio la sonrisa que Shaoran tenía en su cara que le decía claramente, sin necesidad de palabras, que esto lo habían planeado, así que solo les siguió el juego esperando a ver cuáles eran los resultados.

Subieron a la parte alta de la Torre donde iban a esperar a la prima de Eriol, esta llego después de pasados 30 minutos, apenas se acerco a ellos, pudo entender porque la insistencia de su querido primo en que fuera.

-**Hola, ¿Cómo están?**.- Saludo a todos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, les dedico a todos una sonrisa mientras miraba a Touya.

-**Hola, prima, ¿Sabes que te salvaste de que el hermano de Sakura estuviera hoy en la ciudad? porque si no te aseguro que te dejo para que te aburras en tu casa**.-Le dijo Eriol a Nakuru, fingiendo que ella lo había llamado, su prima capto rápidamente la indirecta y la siguió.

-**Bueno primito, sí, tengo mucha suerte, me hubiera muerto del aburrimiento si no hubiera salido**.- Le dijo a Eriol.-**Por cierto, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki, soy la prima de Eriol**.-Le dijo esta vez a el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-**Touya Kinomoto**.-Dijo secamente.-**Se quién eres**.- Ante sus palabras el rostro de la recién llegada se ilumino.- **Mi hermana se la pasaba escuchando tu música**.-Y tan rápido como llego de la misma manera se fue. Aunque esto no le importo ya que le gustaba y no pensaba darse por vencida, ese hombre era muy guapo y lo quería para ella.

-**Pues me alegro que lo que me dijo tu hermana cuando la conocí sea verdad, pero dime Touya, ¿Es que acaso no me consideras linda?**.-La pregunta la formulo mientras sus manos recorrían las curvas de su cuerpo lentamente, para provocar a Touya, es una lástima para ella que él ni siquiera se inmutara, o por lo menos eso pensó ella.

-**Shao, no entiendo, ¿Qué hace Nakuru aquí?**.-Le susurro la castaña mientras su hermano fingía no prestarle atención a Akizuki. Sakura les había seguido el juego a sus amigos, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía sin entender lo que es nada.

-**No sé a qué te refieres, ella llamo a Eriol y cuando este le conto nuestros planes insistió en venir**.- Le respondió sonriendo de manera inocente.

-**Sí, claro, Shaoran Li, ella está aquí para distraer a mi hermano ¿verdad?**.-

-**Sakura!!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo sería capaz de planear eso?**.-

-**Si no recuerdo mal yo nunca dije que tú lo hayas planeado, aunque por tu reacción pienso que eso es exactamente lo que pasó, pero aun sigues sin responder mi pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?**.-

Shaoran respiró resignadamente.

-**Tienes razón, está aquí para distraer al gorila que tienes como hermano**.-

Sakura, contrariamente a como Shaoran pensó que reaccionaría se comenzó a reír sonoramente, cuando él la miro extrañado ella le respondió a la pregunta que nunca salió de sus labios.

-**Me sorprende que te me adelantaras, yo todavía estaba pensando quien tendría el poder de mantenerlo lo suficientemente distraído para que nosotros pudiéramos disfrutar del paseíto**.-Shaoran le sonrío y aprovechando que el hermano de la castaña estaba más distraído que anteriormente con Nakuru, le dio un corto beso en los labios.-**Ahora, si me disculpas voy a darle a Naku unos consejos para conquistar a mi hermano si es que queremos que lo mantenga alejado de nosotros algún tiempo**.- Dejando a Shaoran se dirigió a donde se encontraban el galeno y la cantante.-**Hey, Naku, ya que estas aquí, ¿Qué te pareces si vamos de compras?**.-

-**Claro Sakura, sabes que eso no se pregunta**.- Le sonrió al hermano de Sakura cosa que no paso desapercibida por la castaña.

-**¿Y tu Tomy?, ¿Te animas?**.-

-**Me encantaría, y así podríamos comprarte distintos atuendos para las presentaciones que están por venir, te vas a ver DIVINA!!**.-Exclamo emocionada la amatista, a lo que su amiga sonrió de manera nerviosa.

Touya que había estado callado durante el intercambio de palabras entre las tres mujeres presentes no pudo soportar más tiempo en este estado por lo cual tuvo que interrumpir los planes que ya se estaban realizando por las jóvenes.

-**¿Qué?, no, olvídalo Sakura, yo NO voy a ir de compras. Se supones que me estas mostrando la ciudad, ¿Por qué razón tendría que hacer lo que ustedes dicen?**.-Sakura ante la respuesta dada por su hermano volteo a ver a Shaoran y le hablo.

-**Shaoran, ¿Quieres ir de compras con Naku, Tomy y conmigo?**.-Touya en ese momento no sabía qué hacer por un lado, estaba lo que resultarían las más largas horas de su vida, con tres mujeres, que seguramente eran maniáticas de las compras y una loca que desde que lo vio no se le ha separado ni un solo momento. Y por el otro lado, si decidía no ir, su hermana, su pequeña e indefensa hermana, iba a estar a merced del estúpido _"mocoso"_, cosa que no le gustaba para nada, después de sopesar sus opciones en un tiempo record, medio segundo, decidió darla a conocer.

-**Ok, ok, ok, está bien monstruo, voy a ir de compras con ustedes, pero eso sí, no quiero nada de ir probándose conjuntos de lencería ni nada por el estilo o por lo menos con ellos**.-Dijo señalando a Eriol y Shaoran.-**Cerca**.-Termino el anterior comentario.

Sakura sonrió internamente.-_**"Touya es un caso serio, los celos lo vuelven loco"**_.- Ya teniendo la confirmación de su hermano faltaba conseguir la de dos personas que estaba completamente segura que no se iban a negar.-**Eriol, Shao, ¿Van a ir?**.-

-**Claro**.-Respondieron al unísono. Sakura mostro su sonrisa triunfal antes de voltearse y dirigirse al ascensor para descender al estacionamiento para continuar con lo que tenían planeado para ese día.

-**Hey, no se queden ahí, vamos**.-Los apuro mientras ella se paraba a esperar a sus acompañantes.-_**"Me siento como la mala de la película, haciendo planes malvados y ese tipo de cosas, aunque pensándolo mejor, solo lo hago por una buena causa, pasar tiempo con Shaoran"**_.-

Se fueron caminando hacia la zona donde se encontraban los centros comerciales, ya que esta estaba a solo unas cuantas cuadras de la Torre de Tokio, el camino transcurrió sin ningún tipo de percance, iban en parejas aunque el mayor de los Kinomoto estaba tan concentrado tratando de _"evitar"_ a Nakuru que no se dio cuenta, él junto a Akizuki iban en la parte de adelante del grupo, Tomoyo y Eriol, iban en el medio abrazados mientras hablaban tranquilamente, y en la parte de atrás del grupo, más alejados de los demás estaba Sakura y Shaoran, agarrados de mano únicamente, ya que a pesar de que en ese momento estaba distraído, no querían forzar su suerte y que el hermano de la de ojos verdes se volteara y los viera caminando abrazados, como por ejemplo.

Touya, a pesar de que estaba tratando de evitar a Nakuru recordó algo que le causo curiosidad y en vista de que su hermana no estaba cerca, y por alguna extraña razón no quería averiguar dónde se encontraba, decidió preguntarle a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

-**Nakuru**.-

-**¿Sí?**.-

-**¿Por qué razón están vistiendo así?**.-En ese momento ella se fijo en las ropas que cargaba puesta, al no encontrar nada raro volteo a ver a las demás personas que los acompañaban y sus vestuarios, al observar exactamente lo mismo que con el suyo, nada anormal, volteo a ver a Touya confundida.

-**Querido Touya, no se a que te refieres, estamos vestidos normalmente**.-Touya suspiro frustrado.

-**Me refiero a que están con sus cabellos recogidos, lentes de sol, ropas nada llamativa, suéteres con capuchas, que por cierto cargan puestas y algunos, hasta gorras cargan, ¿Por qué parecieran que se estuvieran ocultando?**.-La mirada de Touya era inocente, cosa que contrarrestaba de enorme manera si tenemos en cuenta que todo en él era maduro y serio, ese simple gesto tuvo la facultad de lograr lo que Nakuru creía imposible, logro que le gustara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-**Eso es porque la gente nos conoce, si fuéramos por la calles vestidos normalmente no podríamos tener la libertad que tenemos ahora, lo más seguro es que estuviéramos rodeados de personas pidiendo autógrafos, paparazzis, entre otros, por eso cuando salimos a la calle buscamos de vestirnos lo más discretamente posible**.- Todo esto lo dijo seriamente, en tono bajo en vez del chillón que siempre utilizaba, lo que significo para Touya un cambio drástico, estaba pensando justo en eso cuando ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, ese gesto por alguna razón que desconocía le gusto al mayor de los Kinomoto.

-**Nakuru esa…**-No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que un sonoro grito de alguien que estaba atrás de ellos le llamo la atención, haciendo que volteara para ver el origen de este.

-**Sakura, mira ese vestido, te veras preciosa en el!!!**.-Solo era Tomoyo, la joven había visto un vestido tipo coctel en el escaparate de la tienda por la cual en ese momento pasaban.

-**MOCOSO!!!, te dije que mantuvieras las manos alejadas de mi hermana**.- El grito de Tomoyo había tomado de sorpresa a los castaños lo que provoco que no se dieran cuenta que todavía estaban sujetos de manos, y para mala suerte de ambos Touya los vio de esta manera.

-_**"Maldita sea, en mi vida anterior debí de cometer diversas ofensas a los dioses del mundo entero, porque esta puta suerte que tengo no es normal, más mala es imposible que sea"**_.-Penso mientras soltaba la mano de Sakura, si quería llegar a tener algo serio con ella tenía que asegurarse de no causarle enfados a su _"cuñado"_.

-**Así está mejor**.- Dijo únicamente.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al centro comercial, apenas cruzaron las puertas de este, se dividieron en grupos diferentes, las mujeres, es decir, Tomoyo, Sakura y Nakuru iban juntas viendo diferentes vitrinas, mientras que los hombres, iban tras ellas respondiendo con movimientos de cabeza a las preguntas como _"¿verdad que esa blusa es bonita?"_ o _"¿Tú crees que eso me quedara bien?"_. Cuando ya eran un poco más de las 11 las chicas entraron a una tienda de vestidos de gala y aprovechando la ausencia de los chicos, la tienda de al lado estaba dedicada exclusivamente a la venta de televisores y si a eso le sumamos que estaba pasando un partido de futbol muy interesante, pues, que se puede decir, todos los hombres son iguales, Nakuru decidió hablar con sus compañeras de compras.

-**Sakurita necesito tu ayuda, ¿Cómo conquisto a tu hermano?, ya he intentado lo que se**.-

-**Naku, yo no…**-

-**Vamos Saku, tienes que saber lo que a él le gusta**.-

-**Pero si haces las cosas que le gustan a él no se enamoraría de ti sino de una ilusión**.-

-**Tomoyo no me ayudes tanto, gracias**.-

-**Yo solo te digo la verdad**.-

-**Pero…**-

-**Yo estoy de acuerdo con Tomy, Nakuru si quieres te puedo decir que es lo que le gusta a mi hermano pero deberías tratar de conquistarlo siendo tú misma**.-

-**Saku, y ¿Por qué no le das concejos en los cuales no sea necesario que cambie su forma de ser?**.-

-**¿A qué te refieres?**.-Pregunto Sakura, pero Nakuru hizo como si la castaña no hubiera dicho nada.

-**¿Y tú crees que funciones?**.-

-**Pues no sé, pero podríamos intentar, y si todavía no le gustas, pues ya conseguirás a alguien que le gustes por quien eres**.-

-**Amiga, sin ánimos de ofender pero pareces una madre que habla con su hija sobre novios**.-

-**¿Tú crees?, a mí también me pareció pero…**-

-**Hey!, estoy aquí, ¿Recuerdan?**.-

-**Saku, no te pongas brava**.-Nakuru salto hacia ella y la abrazo.-**No fue nuestra intención hacer que te molestaras**.-

-**Solo se los paso si me explican que es lo que quiso decir Tomoyo**.-

-**Oh, eso es muy simple Sakura**.-Le dijo Tomoyo.-**Lo que yo quiero decir es le digas a Naku, que aspectos le gustan a tu hermano en una mujer pero que ella tenga, para que ella pueda utilizar eso a su favor**.-

-**Oh, ok, claro, ya entendí, es una excelente idea, ¿Les costaba mucho decirme eso desde el principio?**.-

-**Perdón Sakura**.-Dijeron sus dos amigas.

-**Bueno, ahora dime, ¿Qué le podría gustar a tu hermano de mí?**.- Estuvieron dentro de la tienda alrededor de media hora, mientras hablaban y se probaban vestidos, al final todas compraron varios vestidos y se fueron a buscar a los chicos para que se fueran a la disquera, ya que se les hacia tarde.

-**Hey ustedes tres, dejen eso y vayámonos, vamos a llegar tarde a la disquera**.-Les dijo Tomoyo a los muchachos mientras ellos seguían viendo el partido.-**Dios Santo, ¿Se podrían separar de esa pantalla de una buena vez?, Chiharu acaba de llamar y ya van rumbo para allá, si no nos apuramos nos vamos a ganar un regaño**.-

-**Oh, ok, ¿Vamos Eriol?**.-

-**Claro Shao, aparte, estaba aburrido**.-

-**Si estaban así por un partido aburrido, no quiero ver como se ponen por uno emocionante**.-Le susurro Sakura a Tomoyo y luego ambas comenzaron a reír.

-**¿De qué te ríes monstruo?**.-

-**Te dije que no soy ningún monstruo!**.-Le dijo cuidando de no alzar la voz ya que se encontraban rodeados de muchas personas.

-**Lo que tu digas, por cierto, ¿Yuki y Yue van a estar allá?**.-

-**Sí, tenemos que trabajar en una de las canciones y Yuki quiere darnos la agenda para la próxima semana, por lo tanto van a estar ambos**.-

-**Genial, hace tiempo que no veo al serio de Yue**.-

-**¿Él siempre ha sido así de serio?**.-Pregunto Nakuru hablando bajito y lo que le pareció más raro a Touya es que no se le había pegado como si fuera su sombra, más bien iba al lado de Sakura.

-**¿Eh?... ah, sí claro, a él es muy difícil de sacarle una sonrisa**.-Le respondió un poco receloso debido al obvio cambio de actitud en la chica.

-**Eso es lo que yo me imaginaba, si supieras todas las cosas que he tratado de hacer para que se ría**.-Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa recordando los momentos en los que bromeaba con el productor musical.-**Conozco a mucha gente que pagarían una fortuna por verle sonreír**.-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-**Me hubieras dicho antes, es decir, cuando éramos más jóvenes, y así le hubiera tomado unas cuantas fotos cuando le sacábamos una sonrisa, así quizás nos hubiéramos hecho millonarios**.-Sonrió ante lo que se le acaba de ocurrir. Sin darse cuenta ambos se sumergieron en una conversación privada, Sakura y los demás se retrasaron un poco a propósito para dejar que ellos caminaran adelante del grupo mientras hablaban.

-**¿Por qué?, ¿Es que acaso le sacaban muchas sonrisas?**.-

-**Bueno, el pasatiempo favorito de Yukito y mío era tratar de sacarle una sonrisa al "Hombre de Hielo" pero era raro que lo hiciéramos, aunque casi siempre se le veía sonreír cuando Sakura estaba cerca de él**.-

Nakuru se rió por sus palabras, pero estas no causaban el mismo efecto en Shaoran, que al oír eso se tenso completamente, afortunadamente solo Eriol lo noto pero no comento nada, quizás lo usara después en su contra.

-**¿Y por qué eso?**.-

-**Todavía sigo sin entender, Yukito es el único aparte de Yue, obviamente que sabía la razón, pero respetando los deseos de su hermano, nunca me dijo a que se debía esto**.-

-**¿No será que le gustaba Sakurita?**.-

-**¿Sabes qué?, eso podría haber sido**.-Le dijo bromeando.-**Aparte eso me explicaría el por qué de que nunca me dijeran nada, cuando lleguemos a la disquera se los voy a preguntar**.-Dijo usando el mismo tono.

-**Me parece muy lindo que te preocupe tanto tu hermana**.-Dijo mientras se detenía al lado de su carro, ya habían vuelto al estacionamiento.-**Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, ustedes se van a ir a la disquera y yo no los quiero molestar más**.-En ese momento abrió su cartera para buscar las llaves de su auto.

-**Eh…este…Nakuru**.-El tono de voz de Touya sonaba un poco nervioso.

-**¿Sí?**.-

-**Este, quería…es decir…si no tienes nada que hacer…podrías…ir con nosotros a la disquera**.- Nakuru juraba que en ese momento podría ponerse a saltar en una pierna pero se contuvo de una forma asombrosa, se hizo un recordatorio mental: _**"Agradecerle a Sakura de alguna manera su ayuda"**_.

-**¿Seguro que no hay problema?**.-_**"Por favor di que no, por favor"**_.

-**Claro que no, creo que había oído a Sakura decir que te quería invitar, pero si no quieres ir no es obligado**.-

-**No, vale, si quiero ir, es solo que no quiero molestarlos**.-

-**Créeme, no es ninguna molestia**.-

-**Bueno, en ese caso, está bien**.-

Esperaron unos segundos más a que los muchachos llegaran hasta donde ellos se encontraban, se habían detenido cuando vieron que Touya se ponía a hablar con Akizuki al lado del carro de esta.

-**Monstruo, Nakuru va a ir a la disquera con nosotros**.-Le dijo mas que pidiéndole permiso ordenándoselo.

-**Eh…está bien**.-Le dijo sin entender de qué iba la cosa.-Bueno, ¿Vamos?.-

-**Querida Sakura, ¿Por qué no van tú y Tomoyo en el carro de Nakuru?, así pueden ir hablando durante el camino**.-

-**¿QUÉ?, ¿Eriol, te has vuelto loco?**.-Le dijo Shaoran a su amigo en un susurro.-**Si las chicas se van en el otro carro, ¿Qué me asegura que ese gorila que tiene Sakura por hermano no me va a asesinar?**.-A pesar de estar en desacuerdo Shaoran se monto en el auto junto a los otros dos hombres después de haber guardado las bolsas con las compras en la maleta, mientras seguía hablando en susurros con Eriol.

-**Shaoran, cálmate, aparte si él quiere discutir contigo simplemente hablamos con él**.-

-**¿DISCUTIR?, ¿HABLAR?, definitivamente estás loco, en primer lugar, ese tipo no va a discutir va a ir directo a matarme para luego cortarme en pedazos y venderlos a las carnicerías mientras que a mi cabeza la convierte en un trofeo, y en segundo, ¿De qué carajos hablarías con ese troglodita?**.-Eriol que iba al volante miro a su amigo, en el asiento de al lado al oír su comentario y luego volteo los ojos al mismo tiempo que encendía el vehículo, Touya iba en la parte de atrás de carro mirando por la ventana, aparente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-**Definitivamente eres un exagerado, ¿cortarte en pedazos?, eso suena demasiado a película de terror, aparte como ya te dije, si quiere, como tú dices "matarte" tenemos algo a nuestro favor**.-

-**¿Y se puede que rayos es eso?**.-

-**Claro que puedes**.-Arranco el carro y comenzó a seguir al de las muchachas hacia la disquera.

-**Entonces…**-

-**Pues que a tu "cuñadito" le gusta mi prima…**-

-**¿Qué?, ¿Es qué acaso estas ciego?, ¿No viste que en todo el día lo único que hizo fue quejarse de Naku que es una molestia?**.-

-**No, mi querido amigo, tú eres el que está ciego, ¿Es que acaso no viste como estaban hablando hace unos momentos?**.-

-**Pero…**-

-**Shaoran, no te preocupes, no te va a matar y si lo intenta yo me encargo de distraerlo para que puedas escapar, ¿Te parece bien esa idea?**.-

-**No, pero en realidad no me quedan muchas opciones, ya estoy montado ¿recuerdas?**.-

Mientras tanto en el auto donde estaban las chicas.

-**AHHH!, gracias Sakura, te adoro**.-

-**No es nada Nakuru, aparte todavía no ha pasado nada entre ustedes**.-

-**Sí, eso lo sé, pero estoy segura que con los consejos que me diste voy a hacer que pase algo pronto**.-

-**Nakuru, por favor, no te dije nada de gran relevancia**.-

-**No, no le dijiste nada de gran importancia, solo lo que tenía que hacer para llamar la atención de tu hermano**.-

-**Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera Tomoyo si pareciera que le hubiera dicho algo de suma importancia**.- Le respondió la castaña con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-**Bueno, si no lo quieres admitir, por mi está bien, pero eso no significa que no te vaya a pagar el favor de alguna manera**.-

-**Nakuru, eso no es…**-

-**Claro que es necesario, si no lo hago me voy a sentir mal durante toda mi vida, y por eso no voy a aceptar un NO por respuesta**.-

-**Ok, está bien, solo para complacerte amiga**.-

-**Oh, Sakura, que linda eres!!!**.-

-**¿Naku?, ¿Falta mucho?**.-

-**No Tomoyo, estamos a dos cuadras, ¿Por qué preguntas?**.-

-**Porque Chiharu me acaba de mandar un mensaje y me dijo que Yue ya llego y que nos está esperando**.-

-**Ah, claro, pero, no te preocupes Tomoyo, no los va a regañar**.-

-**¿Y tú por qué dices eso?**.-

-**Oh, es muy simple Tomy, no les va a decir nada porque la pequeña Sakura está con ustedes**.-

-**¿Qué quieres decir con ese comentario Nakuru?**.-

-**Nada, olvídalo Sak**.-

-**Hey Naku, no es justo!, yo quiero saber a qué te refieres**.-

-**Miren chicas, ya llegamos**.-Nakuru estaciono el carro y se bajo rápidamente de este, evitando responder a la pregunta de la castaña. Los muchachos llegaron solo unos segundos después que ellas, y después de estacionarse se fueron junto a las chicas hasta el estudio de grabación donde ya los estaban esperando.

-**Sakura entra tu primero**.-Dijo Nakuru.

-**¿Y yo por qué?, ¿Por qué no Tomy?**.-Todos que sabían lo estricto que era Yue con todo lo que se refería al trabajo, estaban asustados ya que habían llegado 15 minutos tarde a grabar y sabían que eso les podría causar un fuerte regaño por parte del peli plateado.

-**No, no puede ser ella, a ti de seguro no te dice nada**.-

-**¿Y por qué a ella no tendría que decirle nada?**.-Salto Shaoran un poco celoso, después de haber escuchado el comentario de Touya en la tarde no confiaba en su productor.

-**Porque te aseguro que a ella no le va a decir nada**.-

-**¿Y por qué no va primero el causante de nuestro retraso?, yo creo Nakuru que si primero va el troglo…digo, el hermano de Sakura, no pueden decir mucho**.-

-**No, Shaoran, déjalo, voy yo, porque si seguimos aquí discutiendo se nos va a hacer más tarde aun**.-Sin darles tiempo a protestar abrió la puerta y entro lentamente a la habitación. Sus compañeros de casa estaban sentados juntos en un sofá largo hablando, Yukito, hablaba por teléfono en un rincón de la sala y Yue revisaba los controles en el tablero edición.-**Este…perdón por la tardanza**.-Dijo bajito, instantáneamente todas las caras que habían en la habitación voltearon a verla.

-**Sakura, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?**.-Le dijo suavemente y con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

-**Lo siento Yue, pero es que Touya está en la ciudad y quería que se la mostrara y tú sabes cómo es él, no pudimos sacarle la idea de la cabeza por nada del mundo, en serio, perdónanos**.-

-**Bueno, no hay problema Sakura**.-Eso dejo un poco fuera de lugar a Sakura, llegaban con ¿Qué? 20 minutos de retraso y les dice que todo está bien, hasta para Sakura era evidente que ahí pasaba algo. Aunque no solo a ella le pareció raro, el ambarino que todavía seguía fuera de la habitación con sus amigos estaba luchando seriamente consigo mismo para no ir y matar a su productor musical.

-_**"Shaoran, piensa, si lo matas, ¿Quién va a terminar de producir el disco?"**_, ese era un buen argumento proveniente de la parte razonable de su cerebro.-**_"Aunque, ¿Eso qué importa?, ¿Vas a dejar que le diga cosas bonitas a tu novia e intente quitártela?"_** esa era la otra parte de su cerebro, la que estaba siendo influenciada por los celos, _**"Pero si todavía no le ha dicho nada"**_, _**"Sí, todavía, pero espera a que agarre confianza"**_,**_ "Pero si lo va a hacer déjalo, después de todo tú eres su novio y no él"_**. Afortunadamente para él, la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en su cabeza fue interrumpida por sus amigos que entraron a la habitación y lo empujaron a él con ellos, cuando estuvo dentro ya, Yue no tenía toda su atención en la castaña sino que se concentraba en su hermano y el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-**Touya, que gran sorpresa, ¿Es que acaso pensabas venir a la ciudad y no pasar a saludar?**.-Dijo Yukito mientras lo abrazaba, al separarse se acerco Yue para unirse al saludo.

-**Que bueno verte**.-

-**Por tu cara, parece todo lo contrario amigo**.-

-**Déjalo Touya, todavía sigue siendo el mismo amargado de siempre**.-

-**Hey!, ¿Es que acaso ustedes no maduran?, dejen en paz a Yue**.-Salió Sakura a la defensa de Yue, Shaoran se puso inmediatamente más molesto con el productor, es más, si no fuera porque Eriol lo sujeto fuertemente de los brazos, él ya hubiera ido a golpear al peli plateado.

-**Sakura, no les hagas caso, ya se aburrirán**.-

-**Sí, creo que no ha cambiado**.-Le dijo Touya echando broma.-**Yue, no te vayas a enfadar, sabes que todo es en broma**.-

-**No te preocupes Touya, sé que es así**.-

-**Disculpen por interrumpirlos, pero pensé que habías dicho que tenias una reunión en unos minutos Yukito**.-Dijo Yamazaki interrumpiendo lo que Touya iba a decir.

-**Oh, si es verdad, por lo cual les voy decir su agenda rápidamente y luego los llamare y les explicare calmadamente todo. Vamos, siéntense**.- Después de que todos los miembros de Clow estuvieran sentados Yukito siguió hablando.-**Bueno para empezar, mañana tienen que dar una rueda de prensa para la revista Rolling Stone, en la mañana, lo que significa que el resto de la tarde van a estar aquí para continuar con la grabación del disco, pasado mañana van a pasar todo el día en el estudio, tenemos que adelantar todo lo posible, el disco tiene fecha de salida al mercado para dentro de 5 semanas, Sakura, Shaoran**.- Miro a ambos castaños.-**Ustedes van a trabajar en la mañana en su canción y si aun no la han terminado ese mismo día en la noche deberían de hacerlo, los dueños quieren empezar a promocionarla….**-

-**¿Qué?, ¿Sakura y ese mocoso se van a quedar hasta tarde aquí solos?**.-

-**Touya deja tus ridículos celos aparte que no van a estar solos, yo voy a estar con ellos**.-Le dijo Yue en tono serio.

-**Pe…pero…**-

-**Pero nada, tus celos son innecesarios, ahora ¿Qué te parece si dejamos a mi hermano continuar?, él tiene otro compromiso, y no es de buena educación llegar tarde. Continúa Yukito**.-

-**Gracias Yue, ¿Por dónde quede?, ah sí, bueno, el resto de la semana, tienen que asistir a los MTV Asia, donde van a cantar, también hay una cena de gala para recaudar fondos y varias entrevistas en la televisión, en general eso es todo. Y si me disculpan, ya es muy tarde, nos vemos después**.-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-**Bueno, ahora es tiempo de trabajar, ¿Nakuru, te vas a quedar?**.-

-**Si claro, ¿Hay algún problema?**.-

-**No, ninguno, siempre y cuando no molestes**.-

-**Por favor Yue, me ofendes**.-

-**No te preocupes Yue, yo la voy a vigilar**.-Dijo Touya levantando su mano derecha, como si fuera a hacer un juramento.-**Palabra de Boy Scout**.-

-**Oh, ok, lo que sea, ahora chicos, tenemos mucho que hacer**.-

-**Sí, vamos**.-

_

* * *

_

N/A: Hola!!!! Me extrañaron???

_Que les pareció el capítulo???, Para los que se quedaron con ganas de NxT, les aviso que en el siguiente capítulo van a tener un poco más de esta pareja._

_Con respecto a cada cuanto tiempo actualizo, bueno, no tengo un tiempo definido para esto, lo que si les puedo decir es que estoy trabajando todo lo posible para poder subir mínimo un capitulo por semana, es decir, que estén pendientes!!!!_

_Bueh, sin nada más que decirles por el momento, me despido diciéndoles lo mismo de siempre…_

_PORFA, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!_

_Hasta Pronto!!!!_

_ATTE.: DianiX-Li-Kuo…_


	13. Agenda Apretada

**Capítulo 12**

**Agenda Apretada**

* * *

Ese día fue agotador para más de uno, estuvieron trabajaron hasta las 8 de la noche sin descanso, los seis miembros de Clow estaban cansados a más no poder, pero no eran los únicos, Yue que estuvo con ellos haciendo arreglos y cambiando partes de las canciones estaba casi igual que los muchachos, pero los que no tenían excusa para estar agotados eran Nakuru y Touya, ambos se quedaron hasta que finalmente la grabación del día llego a su fin, pero no se puede decir que ayudaran mucho en el proceso, se pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando, haciendo bromas y riendo.

-**Sakura, ¿Siempre es tan agotador cuando van a grabar?**.-

-**Pues no tanto, generalmente nos tomamos pequeños descanso para…Hey!!! ¿Por qué rayos estás tú cansado? Si no hiciste nada en absoluto**.-

-**Pues para mí, no hacer nada en absoluto fue agotador**.-

-**No sé como rayos aguantas las horas de guardia en el hospital**.-

-**Muy fácil Sakura, cafeína**.-Eriol, Tomoyo y los dos Kinomoto iban todos juntos, en el mismo carro en el que habían salido en la mañana, rumbo a la casa que pertenecía a la banda. Sakura le dijo a Shaoran que se fuera con Chiharu y Yamazaki para evitar peleas con su hermano, él acepto gustoso, no quería pelearse con Touya después del arduo día de trabajo que tuvieron.

-**¿Cuantos litros de ella digieres una noche?**.-

-**No sé, nunca he llevado la cuenta**.-Dijo levantando los hombros en señal de indiferencia, Sakura se daba cuenta que su hermano estaba actuando de manera extraña, llevaban en el carro 20 minutos y todavía no le había dicho monstruo, ni se había puesto a gritar y a pelear, todavía no había dicho nada sobre Shaoran, es más, ni siquiera lo ha llamado mocoso, cuando pregunto porque se había ido en otro carro se refirió a Shaoran por su nombre, sí, definitivamente algo le ocurría a su hermano, pero no sabía qué.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya sus amigos estaban ahí, Sakura y los demás se detuvieron en McDonald y pidieron comida para llevar. Shao, Chiharu y Yamazaki estaban en la sala hablando, cuando los vieron prácticamente los atropellaron para llegar rápidamente a la cocina, bueno, ¿Y quién los puede culpar?, si Sakura no se hubiera comida ya la ración extra que pidió de papas era casi seguro que hubiera hecho lo mismo que ellos.

Todos comieron en silencio ya que estaban demasiado cansados para desperdiciar energía pronunciando palabras, cuando terminaron se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación en donde se acostaron a dormir inmediatamente, tenían que descansar, el día siguiente iba a ser bastante duro.

Cuando se despertaron tuvieron que arreglarse ya que tendrían que salir a cumplir con la agenda que tenían pautada para ese día.

**-Buenos días a…todos**.-Dijo Sakura mientras bostezaba.

-**Buenos días pequeña Sakura**.-Le respondió Tomoyo.

-**Buenos días querida Sakura, ¿Cómo has dormido?**.-Le pregunto Eriol.

Sakura iba a responder pero se le adelantaron.

-**Eriol, tú eres mi amigo por eso voy a dejar los puntos claros desde ya, Sakura es MÍ novia, por lo cual no tienes ningún derecho a llamarla de esa **manera.-

-**¿Estas celoso Shaoran?**.-

Shaoran resoplo.

-**Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero quería que tuvieras eso claro**.-

-**¿En serio no estás celos?**.-Shaoran se estremeció ya que la voz de Sakura le dijo esto detrás de su espalda, muy cerca de su oído, pero el susurro en el que lo dijo y el tono disimulado de sensualidad que tuvo la frase hizo que a Shaoran se le fundieran unas cuantas neuronas.

-**Cla…claro**.-Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente para no tartamudear más.-**¿Cómo no voy a estar celoso si eres la mujer más bella que existe?**.-Después de decir eso se volteo y teniendo a Sakura de frente, la agarro por la cintura y la acerco a él, para luego unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

-**Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hermana mocoso**.-Touya no necesito decir más nada ambos castaños se separaran.

-**¿Qué rayos le paso a su buen humor de ayer?**.-Pregunto Shaoran en un susurro a Yamazaki que estaba a su lado. Su amigo solo se encogió de hombros.

-**Buenos días hermano**.-Dijo Sakura mientras se servía un poco de cereal en un plato.

-**Hola monstruo**.-

-**Que no soy un monstruo!!**.-Exclamo enfadada Sakura.

-**Pues no me culpes por confundirte, te comportas como tal**.-

-**No te metas con Sakura!!**.-Salto Shaoran que no le gustaba que molestara a Sakura.

-**Yo me meto con quien se me dé la gana estúpido mocoso**.-

-**Hermano!!**.-Grito Sakura y el aludido volteo a verla.-**Deja de pelear**.-Cuando vio que iba a protestar siguió.-** Y si no lo haces no vas a poder ir con Nakuru y con nosotros a la entrevista**.-Listo, justo en el blanco, eso fue suficiente para que se quedara callado. Disimuladamente se acerco a Tomoyo y le dio las gracias, ya que ella fue la que le dijo que eso bastaría para que hiciera silencio. Después de desayunar se terminaron de arreglar y se fueron rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista y la sesión fotográfica correspondiente a la entrevista.

Llegaron a un edificio pequeño, contaba con solo 5 pisos, entraron e inmediatamente los llamaron para entrar a una sala apartada donde se realizaría la entrevista. Dicha sala estaba amueblada con dos sofás grandes y dos sillones cómodos que hacían juego con los otros, en uno de los sillones había una mujer de ojos azul claro, cabello amarillo corto, hasta los hombros, vestía formalmente con un traje de color crema y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el traje. Al verlos pasar a la habitación se paró de la silla, lo que les permitió observar que también era alta, media aproximadamente 1,70, se acerco a ellos y les extendió la mano.

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Helena, y yo voy a ser la persona que se encargue de realizar el articulo para la revista Rolling Stone, es un gusto poder cono**cerlos.-Mientras ella hablaba uno a uno se le acercaron y le estrecharon la mano.-**Me dijeron que con ustedes vinieron dos personas más, espero que no tengan problema en que no entren a la entrevista, pero ya saben cómo son las reglas**.-

-**No te preocupes, así es mejor, de esta manera va a ser una entrevista más tranquila**.-Le dijo Eriol sonriendo.

-**¿A qué se refiere?**.-Le pregunto intrigada la mujer encargada de entrevistarlos.

-**A nada importante**.-Le respondió rápidamente Shaoran.-**¿Qué le parece si comenzamos ya con la entrevista?, no queremos quitarle su tiempo**.-Shaoran busco rápidamente de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-**Eso está perfecto**.-Dijo Helena.-**¿Por qué no se sientan?**.-Dicho esto les señalo los sofás y entendiendo lo que quería se acercaron y se sentaron donde ella les indicaba.

La entrevista tuvo una duración de aproximadamente 1 hora. Cuando termino, una de las secretarias que trabajaba en el lugar, les indico el día y la hora en el que se iba a realizar la sesión se fotos que iba a acompañar a la entrevista. Los miembros de Clow, Touya y Nakuru decidieron ir a comer antes de ir al estudio a trabajar en el nuevo disco.

-**Me divertí mucho durante la entrevista**.-Exclamo repentinamente Yamazaki mientras todos esperaban a que les llevaran lo que habían ordenado en el restaurant.

-**No me extraña. La pobre mujer no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando empezabas a contar tus mentiras**.-Le dijo Shaoran alegremente.

-**Shaoran, eso no es gracioso, ahora van a pensar que no somos gente sería**.-Exclamo Chiharu enfadada ya que no le encontraba gracia que su novio hubiera dicho al menos 5 mentiras del tamaño de un campo de futbol durante la entrevista.

-**Chiharu, vamos a estar claros, no somos gente sería, somos roqueros, toda persona que tenga dos dedos de frente sabe que lo único que hacen los roqueros es divertirse**.-Le dijo Shaoran a su amiga.

-**Eso no es cierto, nosotros somos más serios que muchas otras bandas, pero por como actuó Takashi no creo que vayan a pensar eso**.-

-**Chiharu, cálmate, ok, está bien, tienes razón al decir que se paso, pero hay que admitirlo, fue gracioso**.-Le dijo sonriendo Sakura, su amiga la miro con cara de _"¿Te has vuelto loca?"_ pero antes de que pudiera expresar su opinión se le adelantaron.

-**Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura y con los muchachos, fue genial como transcurrió la entrevista, pero, ¿Por qué no lo miras desde este punto de vista?, le demostramos que tenemos un excelente sentido del humor ya que ella se rio varias veces de las locuras de Yamazaki**.-

-**¿Tú crees Tomy?**.-

-**Claro que lo creo, ahora, ¿Qué tal si dejamos eso hasta aquí y comenzamos a comer?**.-Pronuncio estas palabras ya que un camarero les acababa de dejar la comida frente a ellos.

La comida transcurrió rápidamente entre bromas que se hacían unos a otros y comentarios sobre cualquier tema, cuando pagaron la cuenta los mayores del grupo, es decir, Nakuru y Touya, alegaron que tenían ciertas cosas que hacer y se fueron, dejándolos a ellos, obviamente, haciendo suposiciones de lo que pasaba con ellos.

-**Creo que tienen algo**.-Soltó Tomoyo tranquilamente.

-**¿Tú también opinas eso?**.-

-**Claro Sakura, ¿Por qué?**.-

-**Es que yo lo estaba pensando pero pensé que era la única**.-

-**Pues ustedes dos no son las únicas que piensas de esa manera**.-

-**¿Tu también Eriol?**.-

-**Claro, querida Sakura, y te puedo asegurar que tienen algo, conozco a mi prima, y cuando ella pasa más de 10 minutos sin hablar es porque le pasa algo, y por las miradas que le lanzaba a tu hermano, creo que él es lo que le pasa**.-

-**Genial!!!, ¿Oíste Shaoran? , ahora vamos a poder disfrutar un poco tú y yo**.-Dicho esto, abrazo al aludido con un solo brazo para que pudieran seguir caminando.

-**Sí, le debo a Naku una gigantesca**.-Se río mientras iban a buscar los carros. Estando ya, frente a ellos se fueron Tomoyo, Chiharu y sus respectivos novios en un carro, todo esto con la intención de poder darles a la pareja de castaños un poco de privacidad.

-**Por fin podemos estar 5 minutos sin que nos interrumpan**.-Dijo Shaoran dentro de su carro junto a Sakura, ambos seguían en el estacionamiento del restaurant.

-**Sí, me estaba empezando a preguntar si todas las interrupciones no eran parte de un plan muy elaborado para que no pudiéramos relajarnos ni un solo segundo**.-Le dijo mientras sonreía.

-**Esa es una buena teoría Sakura, es una lástima que no sea verdadera, ya que, nos han dejado solos**.-Dijo mientras lentamente sus rostros se iban acercando.-**No sabes cuánto he deseado unos minutos de privacidad**.-Le susurro antes de eliminar los pocos milímetros que los separaban para poder posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

En todo momento fue un beso lento, tierno, casto, un beso que se dan dos personas que se quieren, un beso que no estaba cargado de lujuria ni de pasión, fue el beso que necesitaban ambos en ese momento, para poder decirse sin palabras que se querían. No supieron exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose, pero debió de ser mucho ya que Eriol los llamo para informarles que ellos y Yue los estaban esperando. Se sintieron tristes de tener que separarse pero era su deber ir a la disquera, así que lo hicieron y partieron rumbo a esta.

Ese día fue igual que los demás en el estudio de grabación, quizás solo con una pequeña diferencia, Shaoran no dejaba de mandarle miradas asesinas a Yue, que simplemente las ignoraba, desconocía la razón de estas, pero no iba a permitir que eso le afectara como si fuera una típica pelea de adolescentes.

Ese día pasaron muchas cosas, pero sin duda, la más sorprendente todavía los estaba esperando para sorprenderlos como nunca.

Los muchachos llegaron a la casa alrededor de las 8, Yue los dejó irse temprano ya que el día siguiente iban a pasarlo en el estudio, estaban bromeando mientras abrían la puerta, entraron a la casa y ahí se llevaron la primera sorpresa. Nakuru y Touya estaban en la casa ya que el carro de la primera estaba en el estacionamiento, la segunda sorpresa fue una pista que debieron de reconocer rápidamente, en la habitación de la casa donde se encontraba la puerta principal estaban unas botas altas de tacón de color negro, que inmediatamente reconocieron como propiedad de Nakuru, tiradas por la habitación, pero decidieron no hacerle caso, ya después Akizuki les diría la razón de que estuvieran así.

La tercera y definitivamente más impactante sorpresa para ellos fue lo que vieron al entrar en la sala, Touya estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que había en la habitación, mientras que Nakuru estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, al mismo tiempo que no dejaban de acariciarse frenéticamente, y si todavía necesitaban más pistas para saber que estaba pasando bastaba ver que Nakuru no tenía puesta la camisa y su pantalón estaba desabrochado.

Los seis muchachos que acababan de llegar estaban en Shock, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, la primera persona en reaccionar fue Eriol y decidió intervenir en la situación antes de que llegara a peores.

-**Este…disculpen…**-Como no recibió respuesta alguna se aclaro la garganta sonoramente acción que llamo la atención de las personas con las que deseaba hablar, cuando Nakuru y Touya lo vieron, el espanto y el terror cruzo por sus caras, voltearon un poco más la cabeza solo para fijarse que Hiragizawa no era el único que los había agarrado in fraganti, Touya al ver a su pequeña hermana ahí se apresuro a quitarse a Nakuru de encima y esquivando la mirada de su hermana hablo.

-**Sakura, puedo explicarlo, este…Nakuru y yo…**-

-**No te preocupes Touya, no me expliques nada, cualquier cosa que me digas ahora creo que sería un exceso de información**.-

-**Pero…**-

-**Pero nada hermano, todo está bien, es más, me alegro que te hayas conseguido a alguien que vale la pena**.-

-**¿De verdad Sakurita?**.-Akizuki le pregunto verdaderamente preocupada.-**¿No te molesta esto?**.-

-**No para nada, solo en el caso de que no lo estés usando**.-

-**Claro que no Sakurita, yo no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa**.-

-**Pues entonces felicitaciones cuñada**.-

-**Gracias, Sakurita, Touya estaba muy preocupado por lo que podías decir, le importa mucho tu opinión**.-

-**Nakuru!!!, no le digas tales mentiras al monstruo**.-Le grito Touya.

-**Touya, no le grites a Nakuru, aparte, no está diciendo ninguna mentira, yo se que tú piensas eso**.-Le respondió a su hermano.-**Pero, quiero aclarar que el hecho de que no me moleste su relación no significa que van a hacer "esas cosas" en el sofá de la casa donde vivo, si esta tan desesperados creo que la habitación de Touya no está muy lejos**.-Dicho esto empezó a caminar rumbo a las escalera, cuando llego al principio de estas dijo.-**Ahora, si me disculpan me voy a dormir**.-Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-**Sakura, por favor despierta, tú y Shaoran tienen que ir a la disquera, si no te levantas ahora se les va a hacer tarde**.-Sakura estaba durmiendo profundamente hasta que la voz de Tomoyo interrumpió su sueño.-**Vamos Saku, es tarde, son las 7:30**.-

-**¿QUÉ?, oh, por Dios!!! Es muy tarde!!!!**.-Dijo mientras saltaba de la cama rumbo al baño para arreglarse.-**Gracias por despertarme Tomy**.-Le dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba buscando la ropa que se iba a poner.

A pesar de que se levanto tarde, no tuvieron retraso alguno cuando llegaron a la disquera, Yue, como era de esperarse ya estaba en el estudio revisando los equipos que ahí se encontraban para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

-**Llegaron a tiempo, Genial**.-No dijo gran cosa, y durante las horas que estuvieron los tres en el estudio no dijo más de 10 palabras, pero por lo menos Sakura y Shaoran adelantaron muchísimo la canción, tanto, que quizás solo tendría que estar como mucho dos horas en la noche hasta terminarla.

Sus amigos llegaron alrededor de las 11, y se dedicaron de lleno al disco, tenían límite de tiempo y si querían tener algún tiempo para descansar antes de que las giras y las presentaciones empezaran lo mejor sería terminar lo más rápido posible. A las seis de la tarde de ese mismo día, la alegría de Clow no pudo ser mayor, habían, prácticamente terminado el álbum, solo le quedaban los arreglos de los cuales se encargaba Yue y dos canciones entre las cuales estaba la de los dos castaños y una que había compuesto Sakura y que los muchachos se aseguraron de que llegara a manos de Yue para que les dejara agregarla al disco. Los muchachos se fueron hacía la casa mientras que el ambarino y la esmeralda se quedaron terminando, y como efectivamente habían pensado anteriormente, terminaron antes de las dos horas. Ellos se fueron directamente a la casa, realmente estaban agotados tanto física como mentalmente, tanto así que Shaoran no intento aprovechar la ausencia del mayor de los Kinomoto para poder disfrutar de su cercanía a Sakura.

Al día siguiente tenían la mañana libre, por lo cual se quedaron durmiendo hasta tarde. Tenían que ir a una televisora local para asistir a la grabación de un programa como artistas invitados, ese momento lo iban a aprovechar para hablar públicamente del álbum y comentar algunas canciones. Ese día fue para los muchachos muy relajante, la grabación no duro más de hora y media dejándoles el resto de la tarde libre.

El tercer día de la semana no fue tan calmado como el anterior, ese día tenían pendiente una grabación en televisión en la mañana y una entrevista en vivo al mediodía, aparte debían de ir al lugar donde se realizarían los premios para practicar su actuación. Afortunadamente para ellos, todo salió como esperaban y solo tuvieron que practicar un par de veces antes de decidir que estaban preparados.

**-Monstruo despierta, tengo que hablar contigo**.-De esta manera empezó el cuarto día de la semana para la joven de mirada esmeralda. Touya estaba en su habitación despertándola a las 7:30 a.m.

-**¿Qué pasa Touya?**.-Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama y se frotaba los ojos.

-**Me llamaron del hospital en Tomoeda, dos de los médicos se han enfermado y están escasos de personal por lo cual debo volver**.-Le respondió a su pregunta, su tono de voz reflejaba que estaba triste por el hecho de tener que irse.

-**¿Tan pronto hermano?, pero tú me habías dicho que te ibas a quedar una semana mínimo, ¿Y qué dice Nakuru?**.-

-**Lo se monstruo, y lamento de verdad no poder quedarme más tiempo pero me necesitan, y…bueno…Naku no…no lo sabe, todavía no se lo he dicho**.-

-**Hermano, yo quería que te pudieras quedar más tiempo pero si no se puede pues…será en otra ocasión**.-A pesar de que Sakura estuvo esperando ansiosamente porque el momento de la partida de su hermano llegara para poder pasar tiempo con Shaoran sin tener que esconderse se sentía muy triste por el hecho de que fuera antes de lo que esperaba, y esa tristeza se expresaba claramente en su voz.

-**Oye monstruo, por favor no te pongas triste, te prometo que apenas me den otro tiempo libre voy a venir corriendo a visitarte, ¿Te parece bien?**.-

-**Sí**.-Expreso Sakura al mismo tiempo que se le iluminaba el rostro.-**Pero con una condición**.-

Su hermano la miro extrañado, pero de todas maneras le respondió.

-**Lo que sea monstruo**.-

-**La próxima vez que vayas a venir, por favor manda un mensaje para saber de tu visita**.-Ambos hermanos se rieron, por lo dicho por la menor de ellos.-**En serio, prométemelo Touya**.-Le dijo seriamente con lo que logro que el moreno aceptara sus exigencias.

-**Ok, está bien, te prometo que la próxima vez te aviso**.-Acompañando sus palabras, su mano derecha se levanto y luego se coloco sobre el corazón del médico como si estuviera haciendo un juramento. Ambos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

-**¿Cuándo tienes que estar allá?**.-

-**Tengo que estar antes de que comience el turno de la noche**.-

-**Entonces no vas a acompañarnos hoy, ¿Verdad?**.-

-**Tienes razón, lo siento**.-

-**No te preocupes hermano, sé que no puedes hacer nada, hay personas que te necesitan**.-

-**Bueno, será mejor que te levantes y te arregles, tienen muchas cosas que hacer hoy**.-Se levanto de la cama, donde se había sentado mientras hablaba con su hermana, para dejar que ella también se levantara de la cama.-**Como quería pasar un rato con Naku antes de irme no creo que te vaya a ver otra vez hasta mi próximo viaje, por eso voy a aprovechar la oportunidad para decirte esto, si el mocoso se acerca a ti, o te hace algo, dímelo y yo mismo me encargare de partirle su "linda carita"**.-

-**Jajaja, Touya no te preocupes, Shaoran sería incapaz de hacerme algo así, pero en caso de que lo haga, tú serás el primero en saberlo, te lo prometo**.-Cuando termino de hablar se lanzo en dirección a su hermano y le abrazo fuertemente.-Te voy a extrañar hermano, espero que tengas un buen viaje.-

Rato después en otra habitación de la casa, estaba un joven durmiendo cómodamente hasta que fueron a despertarlo. Shaoran sintió claramente como unos labios eran presionados contra los suyos, pero aun así estaba medio dormido por lo cual no abrió sus ojos. El castaño oyó a una persona reír en voz baja muy cerca de sus labios.

-**Shaoran, despierta**.-Le susurraron al oído, para él fue otro incentivo para levantarse pero aun así siguió con los ojos cerrados.-**Shaoran, despierta, tengo que decirte algo**.-Volvieron a susurrar contra su oído.

-**Umm**.-Fue su única respuesta lo que logro que la persona que intentaba infructuosamente despertarlo volviera a reír en voz baja.

-**Shaoran, mi hermano se regresa a Tomoeda hoy, se fue hace unos minutos para despedirse de Nakuru**.-Le susurro Sakura, a pesar de que todavía la mitad de su cabeza todavía estaba en el mundo de los sueños, su mente pudo procesar las palabras que le habían dicho.

-_**"¿Sakura acaba de decirme que su hermano se fue?, ¿Se regresa a su ciudad?, ¿Por fin voy a poder estar con Sakura?"**_.-Esas preguntas surcaron la cabeza del castaño antes de que una misma respuesta a todas sus preguntas apareciera.-**"Sí"**.-Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, agarro a Sakura, que estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, por la cintura y la acerco más a él, para poder besarla. La castaña respondió al beso de manera gustosa, le encantaba cuando él la besaba.-**¿De verdad se fue?, ¿No me estás haciendo ninguna broma?**.-Pregunto en un breve descanso que se dieron entre sus besos.

-**Sí, es verdad, fue a despertarme para decirme que lo habían llamado del hospital en Tomoeda y que tenía que ir**.-

-**Gracias**.-Dijo levantando las manos y mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviera orando.-**Prometo no desperdiciar la grandiosa oportunidad que me han dado**.-

-**Jaja Shaoran, ¿Qué estás haciendo?**.-

-**¿Pues qué crees?, estoy agradeciendo a los dioses porque oyeron mis oraciones. Ahora…**.-Dijo mientras sujetaba más fuerte a la castaña por la cintura y la acercaba más a él.-**Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido**.-Y dicho esto, no volvieron a usar sus bocas para algo que no fuera besarse por uno largo rato.

-**Shaoran, ¿Por qué rayos…?**.-Eriol que había entrado en la habitación del castaño sin previo aviso se encontró a Sakura y Shaoran, ambos acostados en la cama del último mientras se besaban suavemente, pero ante la interrupción del ojiazul se separaron. Sakura tenía la cabeza baja y estaba completamente sonrojada, mientras que Shaoran miraba a Eriol como si quisiera asesinarlo con su mirada.-**Este…yo…lo siento…no…no sabía…que**.- A pesar de que estaba tartamudeando para nadie pasaba desapercibida la sonrisa burlona que tenía en la cara.

-**¿Para qué rayos me estabas buscando Hiragizawa?**.-

-**¿Qué?...Oh, sí claro, lo que pasa es que estábamos preocupados porque todavía no habías bajado, y si tenemos en cuenta que tenemos que irnos en 30 min…**-

-**¿QUÉ? Oh no, es muy tarde**.-Grito Sakura, mientras saltaba de la cama y corría hacia la puerta de la habitación.-**Nos vemos ahorita**.-Dijo antes de salir e ir a su cuarto a arreglarse.

-**Shaoran, ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo ustedes dos aquí, solo, acostados y besándose?, ¿Dónde está el hermano se Sakura?, porque dudo mucho que les haya dado permiso para hacer eso**.-

-**En primero lugar, ¿Tú qué crees que estábamos haciendo?, tienes esa mente podrida de malos pensamientos, solo nos estábamos besando, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, en segundo lugar, se fue a despedirse de Nakuru, lo llamaron de donde trabaja y le dijeron que lo necesitan urgentemente y pues, cuando Sakura me lo conto, no pude aguantar más tiempo, Hey!!!, ¿Y yo por qué carajo te estoy explicando todo esto?, ¿Sabes qué?, mejor olvídalo. Ahora, si no te importa, me quiero vestir, los veo abajo en unos minutos**.-

-**Si eso es lo que quieres, con mucho gusto te dejo en paz, pero voy a subir en 5 minutos para asegurarme que no has secuestrado a la pequeña Sakura**.-Sin más salió de la habitación.

-**Les gusta joderme la vida ¿Verdad?**.-Dijo mirando hacia arriba nuevamente antes de levantarse por fin de su cama para ir a arreglarse.

Ese día estuvo lleno de variadas entrevistas, muchas para promocionar el disco que estaba pronto a salir al mercado y otras tantas entrevistas para hacerle publicidad a los premios de MTV. Afortunadamente para ellos, pudieron terminar temprano con todos los compromisos de ese día, pero teniendo en cuenta que el día siguiente tenían los grandes premios no tuvieron mucho descanso.

Los premios MTV eran los más esperados por toda clase de artistas, no solo porque durante la época en la que se realizaban se organizaban las mejores fiestas de todo el año sino también porque las personas aprovechaban para ir y lucir sus nuevos looks, eso era definitivamente lo que más destacaba de los MTV, no tenían un código de vestimenta especifico, por lo cual podías presentarte tanto con un vestido de Dior, Dolce o incluso Chanel como con una camiseta y una minifalda.

Por supuesto, la cercanía inminente de los premios emocionaba mucho a Tomoyo que insistió en encargarse del vestuario de todos los miembros de Clow para esa noche. Por lo cual, en los momentos que tenían un pequeño descanso Daidouji desaparecía de la vista de sus amigos, para poder darle los toques finales al vestuario. El día anterior a la gran noche, llamo a todos los demás habitantes de la casa para informarles que ya todo estaba listo y que debían de ir a probarse sus vestuarios uno por uno, en caso de que si hubiera algún desperfecto pudiera ser arreglado inmediatamente. Afortunadamente para todos, los vestuarios estuvieron perfectos por lo cual no se tuvo que hacer ningún arreglo.

Yukito se había encargado de dejarles el día completamente libre de compromisos para que en la noche estuvieran relajados y descansados. Ese día durmieron hasta tarde y a las 3 de la tarde las chicas se comenzaron a acomodar para la gran noche, tres horas después los muchachos estaban esperándolas en la sala de la casa, los seis estuvieron de acuerdo en ir cómodos, pero no tan informales y claro, con un obvio estilo roquero, de esta manera, Tomoyo vistió a los chicos, muy al estilo Green Day, ya que a pesar de que llevaban puestos trajes, estos eran muy informales, los pantalones de los tres muchachos eran negros, la camisa de Shaoran era negra y su saco que llevaba suelto era blanco, la camisa y el saco de Eriol eran blanca y azul oscuro respectivamente, mientras que Yamazaki llevaba una camisa negra pero él no cargaba saco, en lugar de eso, llevaba una corbata azul oscuro, los tres traían zapatos deportivos que combinaban con sus camisas.

-**¿Chicas les falta mucho?**.-Grita Eriol desde la sala. Llevaban esperando a las chicas alrededor de 15 minutos, y ya la espera los estaba cansando.

-**¿Por qué el apuro?, ¿Es que no saben que la perfección no se logra en unos minutos?**.-Le respondió su novia mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Ella cargaba el cabellos suelto, su atuendo estaba conformado por una camisa negra de mangas cortas, pegada a su cuerpo que apenas le cubría el ombligo con letras moradas que decía "Music saves my soul", junto a la camisa tenía una falda de encaje negro sobre un fondo blanco, una cinta rosada iba en el borde superior de la prenda, para completar el conjunto, traía unas botas negras de gamuza que le llegaban a media pierna con hebillas a los lados, las botas estaban sobre unas medias negras también, que llegaban justo debajo de la rodilla, en la parte superior de estas tenían rayas horizontales blancas y rosadas y como toque final una estrella rosada en cada media. El toque final a su atiendo lo daban sus pulseras negras, blancas y rosadas en la mano derecha, sus zarcillos de estrellas morados y sus uñas pintadas de negro.

-**Déjalos Tomy, por más que les expliques van a seguir sin entender porque nos tardamos tanto arreglándonos**.-Chiharu seguía a su amiga por las escaleras. Ella, igual que su amiga cargaba todas sus prendas negras, su camisa no tenía mangas y en la parte baja de esta había una calavera fucsia, sus pantalones estaban llenos de cierres que hacían la función de adornos, para darle color al pantalón en la parte superior llegaba una correa del mismo color de la calavera de la camisa, sus zapatos eran unos converse de cuadros negros y fucsia. En sus manos se veían pulseras negras y fucsias y sus zarcillos eran pequeñas calaveras fucsias. Su peinado consistía en llevar el cabello suelto con ondas.-**¿Tu qué opinas Saku?**.-

-**Yo opino que no se van a poder quejar de que tardamos mucho después que nos vean**.- Sakura seguía a sus compañeras mientras todas reían del comentario de la joven de mirada esmeralda.

El vestuario de Sakura estaba conformado por una camisa sin mangas blanca, adornándola habían varias estrellas de color plateado en la parte inferior y en el lado derecho de la camisa. Su falda era negra con vuelos y una capa de tul, llevaba también una correa negra con cuadros y estrellas blancas. Al igual que Tomoyo llevaba medias hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla, estas eran blancas con tres gruesas rayas negras que se veían claramente sobre las botas blancas con estrellas y cordones negros. En la mano derecha cargaba pulseras negras, blancas, y metálicas con estrellas, mientras que en la mano izquierda tenía una muñequera negra en la mitad del antebrazo, su cabello lo llevaba liso y con extensiones y para resaltárselo más, algunas de esas extensiones eran de color negro.

-**Entonces, muchachos, ¿Están bravos por qué tardamos mucho?**.-Pregunto Sakura cuando las tres chicas estuvieran en la parte baja de las escaleras junto a sus novios que desde que aparecieron no les habían quitado la mirada de encima y todavía no habían hecho ningún comentario con respecto a su apariencia.-**¿Cómo nos vemos?**.-

-**Wow**.-

-**Fabulosas**.-

-**Preciosas**.-

Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo lo que provoco la risa de las mujeres. Los muchachos a pesar de que les habían respondido su pregunta sobre su atuendo, sus cerebros todavía no procesaba toda la información, las muchachas los comprendieron y por eso esperaron un minuto a ver si volvían al mundo de los seres pensantes.

-**Hey, tierra llamando**.-Dijo Chiharu tratando de contener la risa, aparentemente eso fue más que suficiente para que despertaran de su ensoñación, los tres reaccionaron y se acercaron a sus respectivas novias y les ofrecieron los brazos para llevarlas, todo como unos perfectos caballeros.-**Bueno, ya que son seres pensantes otra vez, ¿Les parece bien si nos vamos ya?**.-

-**Sí, claro Chiharu**.-Le respondió su novio, mientras ellos iban adelante del grupo.

-**Sí reaccionaron de esta manera con estos vestuarios cuando vean los de la cena benéfica les va a dar un ataque al corazón**.-Le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura mientras ella y Eriol pasaban al lado de los dos castaños, Sakura hizo hasta lo imposible por contener la risa.

-**Saku**.-Le susurro Shaoran a la esmeraldina cuando quedaron solos en la habitación, la aludida volteo a verlo.-**Te ves preciosa, tengo que admitir que el estilo Avril Lavigne te queda fabuloso**.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, lo que se gano otra como respuesta por parte de la castaña y un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-**Gracias por el cumplido Shaoran, ahora vamos antes de que manden a alguien a buscarnos**.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, y dicho esto se encaminaron a la salida de la casa caminando juntos.

* * *

_N/A: Por fin!!!!_

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Se me hizo eterno, aunque creo que eso tuvo que ver más con el hecho de que me quedara sin inspiración a mitad del capítulo y no a que fuera largo._

_Hey!!! ¿Cómo rayos hara Sakura para que siempre se le haga tarde?_

_¿Qué opinan de la manera en qué Sakura descubrió a Touya y Nakuru?, ósea, imagínate encontrar a tú hermano en plena sala con una mujer semidesnuda sentada sobre él, jajaja, como para morirse de la vergüenza. Y bueno, creo que Shaoran al fin gano una, ahora por fin va a poder estar con Saku, ojala nadie los interrumpa, y creo que Shao se va a convertir en asesino la próxima vez que Eriol los interrumpa…._

_Que horrible debe de ser artista y tener una agenda así de ajustada!!!, y yo que me quejo de que tengo que ir a mis clases de Ingles en la tarde XD, bueno, en cuanto a los vestuarios de las chicas, me inspire en los looks de Avril Lavigne y Ashlee Simpson, en el siguiente capitulo van a estar en los premios y van a cantar una nueva canción!!!!._

_En fin, me despido diciéndole lo mismo de siempre, Dejen Reviews!!!! Esos son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, bueno HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!_

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo…_


	14. Los premios

**Capítulo 13**

**Los Premios**

* * *

Los premios este año se realizaron en el Saitama Súper Arena, este era el lugar perfecto para realizar un evento de tal magnitud, tenía capacidad para más de 30mil personas, a pesar de esto, las entradas se agotaron en menos de 2 días, definitivamente era el evento musical del año en toda Asia.

El viaje hasta el lugar se les hizo extremadamente corto los chicos, que durante todo el camino se la pasaron bromeando y hablando en la parte trasera de la limosina, que la disquera les había mandado para la ocasión. Apenas estuvieron a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar pudieron divisar a las personas que estaban en la parte de afuera del lugar esperando a los artistas que iban a asistir al evento.

Apenas su limosina se detuvo donde comenzaba una alfombra roja por donde debían caminar los invitados a los premios, los chicos se fueron bajando de esta, uno por uno, primero fue Yamazaki que al estar fuera le ofreció la mano a Chiharu para ayudarla a bajar, luego los imitaron Eriol y Tomoyo y por ultimo Shaoran se bajo sujetando la mano de Sakura. Cuando los fans los distinguieron, los gritos que soltaron fueron tan fuertes que de haber estado en un lugar cerrado seguramente más de uno se hubiera quedado sin audición, las personas brincaban, los llamaban por sus nombres y por el del grupo, cualquier cosa con tal de llamar su atención.

Los seis comenzaron a caminar por parejas, tal cual se bajaron de la limosina, por la alfombra roja, mientras saludaban a los fans y sonreían a las cámaras que les tomaban fotos sin parar, finalmente llegaron a una parte más amplia donde no habían tantas personas, ahí solo se encontraban una periodista y un camarógrafo que iban a ser los encargados de hacerles la pequeña entrevista que siempre se realizaba en las alfombras rojas de los grandes eventos.

Los muchachos se acomodaron junto al periodista de tal manera que el camarógrafo fácilmente pudiera filmarlos a todos.

-**Continuando con la transmisión en vivo desde la alfombra roja de los Video Music Awards Asia 2008**.-Comenzó a hablar mirando a la cámara.- **Yo soy Kenji Sorata y junto a mí se encuentran los miembros del popular grupo Clow, ¿Cómo están ustedes?**.-Continuo.

-**Hola, Kenji, estamos muy bien, emocionados de haber sido invitados para tocar aquí**.-Le respondió Chiharu hablando tranquilamente.

-**Pues obviamente ustedes no podían faltar en este evento, en especial cuando su nuevo álbum está por salir al mercado, ¿Cuál es el nombre del disco?**.-

-**El nombre es un secreto**.-Respondió Tomoyo sonriendo.

-**¿Pero ya tiene nombre?**.-

-**Claro que tiene nombre**.-Respondió Yamazaki.-**Pero nos han prohibido decir cuál es**.-

-**Bueno, en ese caso no voy a insistir más, por cierto, tú debes ser Sakura Kinomoto, ¿No?**.-

-**Sí, soy yo**.-Le dijo mientras sonreía radiantemente.

-**Pues se han estado escuchando cosas maravillosas de ti**.-

-**¿En serió?, ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?**.-

-**Pues que tu voz es mejor que la de los ángeles, que tienes un talento asombroso para la composición, que eres responsable y pues, la lista se alarga muchísimo**.-Dijo mientras le sonreía coquetamente a Sakura, cosa que Shaoran noto por lo cual hizo la siguiente afirmación.

-**Sí, tienes razón, es eso que dijiste y mucho más, pero no solo eso, sino que también es mi novia**.-Y para corroborar sus palabras, giro a Sakura que estaba a su lado y junto su boca con la suya. El beso fue corto, solo para demostrar su punto, al separarse miro a Kenji como si nada hubiera pasado.

-**Wow, esa es definitivamente la noticia del siglo, la nueva novia de Shaoran Li, es nada más ni nada menos que la nuevo miembro del grupo**.-Dijo el reportero mirando a la cámara.-**Ahora, ¿Cómo fue que empezaron a salir?**.-

-**Si no te molesta, preferiríamos mantener nuestra vida personal en privado**.-Le respondió seriamente Shaoran por lo que el hombre no quiso seguir insistiendo.

-**Bueno, sus atuendos de esta noche son fantásticos, ¿Quién los vistió?**.-Cambió rápidamente de tema.

-**Nuestra amiga Tomoyo, todo, desde la ropa, hasta el maquillaje y los peinados es obra de ella**.-Respondió alegremente Sakura.

-**Escuche que van a cantar una canción del nuevo disco, ¿Cómo se llama?**.-

-**Pues, esa es una sorpresa, solo vamos a decir que va a ser el primer sencillo del disco**.-Dijo Eriol.

-**Ustedes están llenos de secretos y sorpresas, pero, ¿Qué sería de Clow si no fuera así?**.-

-**Pues me imagino que seriamos un grupo de rock común y corriente**.-Dijo Yamazaki.

-**Bueno, si nos disculpas, queremos ir a saludar a unos amigos antes de ir a nuestros asientos para el show**.-Dijo Shaoran mientras que con un brazo rodeaba la cintura de Sakura y comenzaba a caminar cada vez más cerca de la parte donde se encontraban los demás invitados al evento.

-**Sakura!!!**.-Antes de que la mencionada tuviera tiempo de voltear a ver quien la llamaba, sintió como alguien, literalmente, se le lanzaba encima.-**Sakurita, que bueno verte**.-

Cuando Sakura fue liberada del abrazo finalmente pudo ver que la persona que la persona que la había recibido con un saludo tan efusivo era nada más ni nada menos que Nakuru.

-**Hola Naku**ru.-Respondió mientras se volvían a abrazar, cualquier persona que no las conociera y estuviera viendo la escena, juraría que llevaban años sin verse.-**Wow, es genial que estés aquí**.-

-**Lo mismo digo cuñada**.-

-**¿Eso quiere decir que tú y Touya todavía están saliendo?**.-Pregunto la castaña.

-**Claro que seguimos siendo novios, está bien que corran rumores de que soy toda una rompe corazones pero de ahí a que pienses que me voy a acostar con alguien un día y al siguiente terminar con esa persona me parece muy mal**.-Dijo en voz baja para que las personas ajenas al grupo de amigos no la escucharan.-**Y ya se lo que piensas**.-Se apresuro a decir cuando vio que la hermana menor de su novio iba a replicar.-**Que Touya y yo vivimos en ciudades separadas, que ambos tenemos carreras a las cuales hay que dedicarles mucho tiempo y bla, bla, bla, él punto es, que decidimos intentar una relación a distancia y ver qué tal se nos da, solo por un tiempo y luego ya veremos**.-

-**¿Es decir qué todavía somos cuñadas?**.-

-**Claro Sakurita**.-

-**Genial**.-Dicho esto volvió a abrazar a su amiga.-**Por cierto Naku, estas vestida fantástica**.-Nakuru traía puesto un vestido marrón, corto y pegado al cuerpo, sobre unos leguis blancos, tenía unos zapatos de tacón, color marrón y sus accesorios eran de color blanco.

-**Pero tú no te quedas atrás**.-Le respondió mirando el vestuario de la de ojos verdes.-**Déjame adivinar, Tomoyo**.-Dijo.

-**Por supuesto Nakuru, sabes que ese es mi trabajo**.-Intervino Tomoyo en la conversación cuando estuvo cerca de sus amigas ya que se había quedando hablando con unos amigos que se había encontrado.

-**Tomy!!**.-Dijo alegremente.-**¿Cómo esta mi prima política?**.-

-**Oh, muy bien Nakuru, ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Touya?**.-

-**Pues precisamente de eso estábamos hablando hace unos instantes Saku y yo, en realidad a nosotros nos…**-

-**Chicas**.-Nakuru fue interrumpida por Chiharu que se había acercado.-**Tendrán que hablar después, ya las personas están entrando**.-Dijo señalando la gran entrada a la Arena, hacia donde las personas que estaban cerca iban.

Las cuatro mujeres sin decir más nada se dirigieron hacia la entrada del lugar en donde consiguieron a los chicos esperándolas. Tardaron un poco en entrar ya que había mucha gente a la cual tenían que chequear en la lista de asientos que tenían los organizadores y luego indicarles sus respectivos asientos.

Después de aproximadamente unos 20 minutos ya los seis miembros de Clow estaban ubicados en sus asientos, estos estaban en la cuarta fila de la sección que estaba dedicada a los artistas e invitados especiales que estaban nominados a premios, iban a entregar alguno o se iban a presentar, por lo tanto, esta sección era la más cercana al escenario principal, que tenía dos niveles, y tres plataformas, varios instrumentos musicales ya estaban instalado y el público que estaba enfrente ya se comenzaba a emocionar.

-**Oye Naku, ¿Qué premio vas a entregar?**.-Pregunto Shaoran a la prima de su mejor amigo que estaba sentada en la fila de atrás.

-**Mejor artista pop**.-Dijo simplemente antes de comenzar a hablar con la persona que tenía al lado.

-**¿Falta mucho para que empiecen?**.-Volvió a preguntar Shaoran, pero esta vez a nadie en específico.

-**No, en cualquier momento debe comenzar Shao**-Dijo Sakura, su novio se volteo a verla y se acerco a ella para darle un corto beso en los labios al tiempo que apretaba la mano que estaba entrelazada con la de él.

Efectivamente como dijo Sakura, el show no tardo mucho en comenzar. La primera presentación fue fantástica, el presentador oficial del evento canto una de sus canciones que estaban de moda en ese momento, su presentación incluía a varias bailarinas, fuegos pirotécnicos y un fabuloso show de luces. Al terminar las ovaciones que le dedicaron fueron fuertes y duraderas.

-**Wow, me encanto todo, él siempre hace buenos espectáculos**.-Les dijo Nakuru inclinándose un poco para que la oyeran.

-**Sí estuvo muy buena, por cierto, sabían que**…-

-**No empieces Takash**i.-Lo amenazo su novia que ya sabía que sus intenciones eran decir mentiras.

-**Pero Chiharu…**-

-**Pero nada Takashi**.-

-**Parece que te tienen bien dominado Yam**azaki.-Respondió Shaoran mientras él y Eriol se reían.

-**No sé de qué se ríen ustedes dos**.-Respondió Tomoyo con cierto tono burlón mirando a Sakura como si tuviera algo en mente.-**Y si fuera ustedes no enfadaría a sus respectivas novias**.-Dijo esta vez más amenazante.

-**No te preocupes Tomy, no tienes porque enfadarte**.-Le dijo Eriol a su novia con un tono de suplica falso, lo que hizo reír a todos ellos. Iban a continuar con las bromas pero no pudieron ya que el presentador comenzó a hablar, diciendo algunos chistes fue la manera en que dio inició a los premios.

Debido a que la presentación de los muchachos era la última, ellos pudieron estar cómodamente sentados en sus asientos hasta que faltara poco para su actuación. Tuvieron la oportunidad de ver las presentaciones de _Rihanna, Tokio Hotel, Amy Winehouse, Na Ying_ (una cantante china), _Andy Lau_ (cantante de Tailandia), entre muchos más.

Los muchachos aprovechaban los breves momentos en que había silencio en el interior del Saitama Súper Arena para hablar, bromear y comentar las presentaciones, los ganadores de premios, los presentadores etc.

Cuando ya solo faltaban 15 minutos para que tuvieran que subir al escenario los fueron a buscar unos organizadores del evento para llevarlos a los camerinos donde tenían que arreglarse para su actuación.

Ya instalados en el camerino cada uno de los muchachos se metió en su mundo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Yamazaki practicaba con las baquetas, Eriol sentado en un sofá hacía que tocaba un piano imaginario para de esta manera practicar la canción, Tomoyo y Chiharu estaban en una esquina practicando la parte del coro y nuestros castaños estaban sentados juntos en otro sofá, con una hoja donde estaba la letra de la canción entre ambos, mientras cada uno repasaba su parte.

Todos estaban muy tranquilos, la mayoría ya estaban acostumbrados a esa presión, y Sakura que era la única que no estaba acostumbrada a la presión era calmada por Shaoran cada vez que se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa.

Cuando ya quedaban solo 3 minutos para que subieran al escenario fue un organizador a buscarlos al camerino para mostrarles el camino. Dejó a los seis amigos ubicados en sus respectivas posiciones de salida y se marcho no sin antes decirles que esperaran la señal para entrar.

Por fin los invitados especiales subieron a uno de los escenarios secundarios que había en el lugar y comenzaron a nombrar a los nominados para entregarles el último premio de la noche, en ese momento les dieron la señal a los chicos para que entraran al escenario.

Ya ubicados, Yamazaki en una pequeña plataforma donde se encontraba su batería, Eriol del lado izquierdo del escenario atrás del teclado, Chiharu y Tomoyo ubicadas del lado contrario, Chiharu sostenía su bajo, mientras que Tomoyo como pocas veces pasaba, en vez del violín tenía una guitarra en su mano y ambas chicas tenían un micrófono delante de cada una y Shaoran y Sakura se colocaron en medio del escenario, Shaoran con su guitarra acústica lista para tocar detrás de un micrófono y Sakura con el suyo en la mano.

Todos estaban en silencio, tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible mientras esperaban a que los anunciaran, cuando esto por fin sucedió, las luces del escenario se prendieron e inmediatamente Shaoran comenzó a tocar, luego se le unió Eriol. En este punto el público no dejaba de gritar emocionado, las personas que se encontraban en frente del escenario estaban más que emocionados y eso les dio ánimos a los chicos.

_Por sentado no doy  
Nada de lo que soy  
Ni el latido más mínimo, ahora no_

Cuando Sakura comenzó a cantar a la guitarra y al teclado se les unió la batería y la segunda guitarra que era la que tocaba la amatista.

_It's the air that I breathe  
It's my fall at your feet  
It is my song  
I sing when you are gone._

En ese momento la voz de Shaoran se hizo presente y las mujeres del lugar comenzaron a gritar más fuerte.

_En esta primavera anticipada  
Que aumenta así  
Lo bueno dentro de mí._

Volvió a cantar la castaña solo que esta vez sus dos amigas la acompañaban cantando más suavemente.

_Ahahah lo sé  
Eres mi horizonte mi amanecer_

Cantaron juntos las tres mujeres.

_Ahahah la prueba que  
Demuestra lo que puede hacer  
Porque..._

Cantaron los dos castaños, para este momento, las personas que estaban sentadas en la parte superior de la Arena se habían levantado de sus asientos y movían sus brazos al ritmo de la música.

_All my hopes and my fears, my hopes my fears  
In this moment are clear  
You are the one the one  
My moon my stars my sun_

Canto el de mirada ámbar, mientras sus amigas lo acompañaban con sus instrumentos y sus voces.

_Es esta primavera anticipada  
Me gusta así, si, me hace volver a vivir_

Sakura al tiempo que cantaba se fue caminando al borde del escenario donde se arrodillo y canto de esta manera haciendo que los fans se emocionaran más aun.

_Ahahah lo sé  
Eres mi horizonte mi amanecer_

En ese momento la voz de Shaoran se volvió a oír, el había dejado se guitarra en donde estaba parado anteriormente y agarrando su micrófono se fue hacía donde se encontraba su novia.

_Ahahah la prueba que  
Demuestra lo que puedes hacer_

Sakura junto a sus amigas que hacían de coro cantaron esas líneas mientras que la castaña se ponía de pie e iba nuevamente al centro

_Flores, mosaico de colores  
Errores, cicatrizan hoy mejor en mí_

Shaoran volvió a acercase a Sakura mientras esta seguía cantando. En ese momento se miraron y como si ese encuentro de miradas hubiera estado planeado, del techo comenzó a caer papel picado dando a entender que la presentación estaba a punto de terminar.

_Sin duda serás tú el artífice  
En esta primavera que ya, llego, llego  
Ahora la siento a mí alrededor._

La canción termino con unas últimas líneas cantadas por la pareja de castaños siendo acompañados por Chiharu y Tomoyo. Cuando oficialmente la canción termino hubo fuegos pirotécnicos y al acabar estos, las luces del escenario se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras.

Los muchachos salieron del escenario, y en cuanto estuvieron tras bambalinas comenzaron a saltar de felicidad, la presentación les había salido más que perfecta, no hubo ni un solo error y el público quedo más que fascinado con la canción los que les daba a entender que tenían grandes posibilidades de hacer que el disco llegara a platino rápidamente.

-_Wow, fue lo máximo_.-

-**No lo puedo creer, les gusto, de verdad les gusto**.-Exclamo emocionada Sakura.

-**Claro que les gusto, es una excelente canción querida Sakura**.-Ante el apelativo que utilizó Eriol para dirigirse a la castaña provoco que el novio de esta apretara los puños en señal de desagrado, algo que el ojiazul no paso por alto.-**Shaoran no te preocupes, sería incapaz de quitarte una novia**.-Le dijo sonriendo.

-**No sé a qué te refie**res.-Le negó al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

-**Shao, no te pongas celoso, sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti**.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro a su novio antes de darle un beso en los la boca.

Antes de que ambos terminaran el beso fueron interrumpidos por Nakuru, su amiga había ido a buscarlos para ir con ellos a la fiesta _"Post-Premios"_. Los castaños a regañadientes se separaron y junto a sus amigos fueron a la entrada del lugar donde ya los esperaba una limosina para llevarlas al Hotel donde se realizaría la fiesta. Este año el lugar escogido fue el Park Hyatt hotel Tokio el más moderno y lujoso hotel de toda la ciudad. Al momento de su llegada, el lugar estaba ya lleno de personas que acababan de salir de los premios, que estaban bailando al ritmo de la música que colocaba el DJ, o simplemente hablaban, era una atmosfera muy cómoda.

Los siete amigos entraron al lugar pasando frente a una gran cantidad de reporteros que estaban afuera del hotel esperando a los artistas que asistirían al lugar. Todas las áreas de acceso público del hotel estaban predispuestas para los invitados de la fiesta, los chicos decidieron ir a la zona donde se encontraba la piscina techada que según habían escuchado era donde la fiesta estaba mejor.

La alberca se encontraba en uno de los pisos superiores del hotel, por lo cual era como si estuvieran en una fiesta aparte a la que había en los pisos inferiores del Park Hyatt hotel Tokio. Esa era la primera vez que alguno de ellos visitaba el lugar por lo cual no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por su majestuosidad. Todas las paredes del área donde se encontraba la piscina estaban conformadas por cristales que daban una fabulosa vista de toda la ciudad. Habían colocado sobre la piscina una especie de plataforma donde se encontraba el DJ y también bastante gente bailando, habían colocado varias mesas y muebles para que las personas se pudieran sentar, en un lado de la estancia se encontraba un amplio bar con al menos 3 barman repartiendo bebidas a personas y a los camareros que las llevaban a las mesas. Del otro lado del lugar se encontraban más personas bailando al ritmo de la música que resonaba a través de los grandes altavoces que se encontraban esparcidos por la sala.

Los muchachos se dirigieron a la zona donde estaban las mesas y pudieron sentarse en una que había libre, al instante un camarero se les acerco y pidió sus bebidas. Las chicas pidieron distintos cocteles sin alcohol mientras que los chicos pidieron también cocteles pero los de ellos con alcohol.

-**Chicas vamos a bailar**.-Dijo Nakuru después de haberse acabado su bebida,_ "Sol Naciente"_ les había dicho a sus amigas que se llamaba.-**Vamos**.-Se levanto de la mesa y fue a la parte de la piscina donde estaba bailando la gente. Sus tres amigas la siguieron inmediatamente y se unieron a ella para bailar todas juntas.

Las chicas llevaban un rato en la pista cuando a Sakura la agarraron por la cintura desde atrás y la alejaban de sus amigas, la castaña volteo la cabeza para ver quien la tenía sujeta, que al ver que era su novio se dejo llevar hacia donde él quería, ya más alejados de sus amigos, el castaño la hizo girar para que quedara de frente a él, acerco su cara lentamente a la suya, la ojiverde pensó que la iba a besar por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió la respiración de Shaoran cerca de su oreja.

-**Sakura, ¿No crees que llevamos mucho tiempo separados?**.-Le susurro sensualmente lo que provoco que la aludida se estremeciera.

-**Entonces, ¿Por qué no recuperamos el tiempo perdido?**.-Dijo utilizando el mismo tono seductor que él había utilizado mientras acercaba su boca a la de él. Shaoran no desperdició la oportunidad y elimino la distancia que los separaba.

-**Wow**.-Dijo Shaoran en el momento que se separaron para recuperar el aire perdido en el beso que se habían dado.-**¿Te gustaría bailar princesa?**.-Le respondió mientras la miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos. Sakura que estaba un poco alucinada, solo pudo responder con un pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza, mientras el muchacho de mirada ámbar la conducía de nuevo a la plataforma sobre la piscina la castaña solo pensaba en que él la había llamado princesa, a pesar de que muchos pensarían que no es gran cosa, para ella esa simple palabra fue simplemente maravillosa, tanto así que le saco una hermosa sonrisa.

Ambos castaños comenzaron a bailar una canción que Shaoran no recordaba en ese momento, estaban divirtiéndose mucho bailando y todo estaba bien hasta que la música cambio, ahora estaba sonando una canción de reggaetón, Shaoran la identifico al instante, era _"Sexi Movimiento"_, apenas comenzó a sonar Sakura comenzó a bailarla moviendo la cadera de un lado a otro en, como diría la canción un movimiento muy sensual. Él, al igual que su novia empezó a bailar la canción.

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal.._

_Que todo hombre, desearía tocar..._

_Sexy movimiento.._

_Y tú perfume combinao con el viento..._

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal.._

_Que todo hombre, desearía tocar..._

_Sexy movimiento.._

_Y tú perfume combinao con el viento..._

Ella al ritmo de la canción se acerco a Shaoran sin dejar de bailar, se pego bastante a él mientras el movimiento de caderas continuaba, Shaoran ya solo se movía por inercia, pero no porque se lo ordenara su cerebro.

_Mami te noto, mohosa.._

_Y tú eres, otra cosa..._

_Préndete, y ponte rabiosa.._

_Y sin pensarlo, mi hermosa.._

_El momento, se goza.._

_Te roza.._

_Todo una diosa.._

_Que poderosa.._

_Cenicienta.._

_Mata con la vestimenta.._

_Echa pimienta.._

_Y se mi sirvienta.._

_Representa..._

_Usa las herramientas.._

_Y enseguida me tienta.._

_Con un beso, de menta.._

Los movimientos del cuerpo de su novia lo tenía hipnotizado, solo podía pensar en ella moviendo su cuerpo de esa manera.

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal.._

_Que todo hombre, desearía tocar..._

_Sexy movimiento.._

_Y tú perfume combinao con el viento..._

Para Shaoran ya no existía más nada que no fuera la mujer que estaba bailando con él, mientras que Sakura seguía moviéndose sin saber qué rayos la estaba motivando a hacer eso, lo único que sabía es que le gustaba como Shaoran la miraba.

_Me desespero.._

_Quisiera, sentir tu cuerpo.._

_Es el momento.._

_De venir a mí, no pierdas más tiempo..._

Sakura decidió cambiar el movimiento, por lo que dio media vuelta y siguió bailando esta vez, pegando su espalda al pecho de Shaoran mientras seguía con el movimiento de caderas.

_En la mano, un vaso.._

_En el pelo un lazo.._

_Maquilla, con su cartera, nunca pierde el paso.._

_Jamás, ah perdido un caso..._

_Dame un abrazo.._

_Aruñame, el antebrazo.._

_Acaba.._

_Préndete como lava.._

_Y sin pensarlo, se mi esclava.._

_Dame un besito, con baba.._

_Que sepa a guayaba.._

_Ella no frega, ni lava.._

_Pero bailando es la brava.._

Sakura sin cambiar la posición en la que estaban agarro ambas manos de Shaoran y las coloco a ambos lados de su cadera después dejo las suyas sobre las de él, el movimiento que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento se hizo más sensual, si es que eso era posible.

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal.._

_Que todo hombre, desearía tocar..._

_Sexy movimiento.._

_Y tú perfume combinao con el viento..._

El de mirada ámbar no sabía cómo carajo no había saltado sobre la ojiverde todavía para hacerla suya, desde hace rato ya el calor era insoportable y comenzaba a creer que si no hacía algo rápido para bajar el calor se iba a quemar vivo.

_Me desespero.._

_Quisiera, sentir tu cuerpo.._

_Es el momento.._

_De venir a mí, no pierdas más tiempo..._

Sakura levanto su mano derecha y con ella agarro la cabeza del castaño y la acerco más hacía ella, la ojiverde volteo la cabeza y beso a Shaoran en los labios, y desde ese instante lo poco que quedaba de mundo a su alrededor desapareció para ellos, en ese instante dejaron de oír la canción, a las personas hablando, los sonidos que los rodeaban, desde que sus labios se juntaron solo eran ellos dos.

Shaoran volteo a Sakura sin dejar de besarla, estando ya uno frente al otro él coloco una mano en su cintura y la otra en su baja espalda y la acerco más a él, ella levanto ambos brazos y los coloco alrededor de su cuello, sus manos las enredo en el cabello de su novio y empujando un poco profundizaron el beso. Shaoran pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Sakura y esta abrió la boca para así de esta manera, darle permiso.

-**Oh, lo si**ento.-Pero por supuesto, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el universo debió de considerar que llevaban demasiado tiempo besándose por lo que debió de decidir mandar a alguien a interrumpirlos, ambos se separaron cuando una persona choco con ellos, los dos castaños tenían los labios hinchados y sus miradas estaban oscurecidas por el deseó.-**De verdad lo siento pero no los he visto**.-Se volvió a disculpar una muchacha que debía de tener como 17 años, sus cabellos, hasta la cintura eran amarillos en la parte de arriba y en la parte de abajo eran negros, y sus ojos eran azul claro. Tanto Shaoran como Sakura se habían sonrojado porque los habían interrumpido estando de esa forma y en especial por una niña.

-**No te preocupes, fue nuestra culpa por estar distraídos**.-_**"Y si que estábamos distraídos, ese beso fue…fue…no tengo palabras para describirlo, solo sé que quiero repetirlo, y pronto"**_.-Penso Sakura.

-**WOW, no lo puedo creer, ustedes son miembros de Clow, ¿Verdad?**.-Pregunto la adolecente con sus ojos llenos de ilusión, emoción, alegría, admiración y muchas otras cosas que Sakura no distinguió.

-**Sí**.-Fue lo único que atino a decir la castaña, Shaoran no hablaba ya que después que se le había pasado la vergüenza la rabia era mayor aun.

-**"¿Por qué carajo siempre nos tienen que interrumpir?, ¿El universo estará en mi contra?. Bueno si es eso, les puedo asegurar que esto no se va a quedar así, algún día me van a tener que dejar tener un rato a solas con ella sin que nos interrumpan"**.-

-**Genial, yo soy una de sus más grandes admiradoras, me encantan todas sus canciones, y la que cantaron hoy fue, simplemente M.H.G.**.-

-**Eh…este…pues gracias, pero…¿Qué significa M.H.G.?**.-

-**¿Qué?...Ah sí claro, perdón, eso significa, Mega Híper Genial**.-

-**Ah, claro, bueno si nos disculpas, nos vamos a sentar con nuestros amigos**.-Sakura sujeto a Shao de la mano y lo alejo de ahí ya que notaba que a su novio no le había gustado que los interrumpieran y estaba segura que si no se marchaban de ahí rápido la pobre niña iba a tener que aguantar toda la ira de Shaoran.-**Shao no te e**nfades.-Le susurro al oído antes de llegar a donde sus amigos.-**Fue un simple accide**nte.-

-**Es que Saku, pareciera que no nos quisieran dejar un rato de privacidad**.-Le dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-**Quizá**s.-Le dijo riéndose.-**Pero tarde o temprano vamos a ganarle a lo que sea que este en nuestra contra**.-Le volvió a susurrar, en tono sensual, muy sensual si se lo preguntan a Shaoran.

-**Sakura no hagas eso**.-

-**¿Qué no haga qué?**.- Le pregunto inocentemente.

-**Provocarme, mira que si lo sigues haciendo me va a importar un demonio el lugar donde estamos**.-

-**¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué harías si se te olvidara?**.-

-**Pues, yo haría…**-

-**Ahí están, los hemos estado buscando desde hace rato**.-

-**Maldición Eriol, ¿Tienes alguna especie de maldito radar para interrumpir cuando estamos ocupados?**.-

-**Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero nos vamos a ir dentro de un rato**.-

-**¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?**.-

-**Porque Chiharu se siente mal y Nakuru ya está un poco más alegre de lo normal, yo no sé quien le metió en la cabeza la idea de cambiar su bebida por una con alcohol**.-

-**Bueno si no nos queda de otra**.-Dijo su amigo resignado. Los tres amigos se fueron a sentar en la mesa donde estaban los demás, ahí hablaron un rato más antes de irse. Al salir del edificio vieron que ya comenzaba a amanecer, los muchachos en ese momento se arrepintieron de no haber pedido habitaciones en el hotel para no tener que irse a esa hora a su casa.

-**Rayos, ya uno ni dormir puede**.-Se quejo Eriol ya que había sido sacado, en contra de su voluntad, del mundo de los sueños. Comenzó a buscar a tientas el teléfono que era el culpable de hacer sido despertado, cuando por fin lo consiguió, contesto la llamada aun sin abrir los ojos.-**¿Quién rayos molesta tan temprano?**.-Pregunto malhumorado, llegaron a la casa como a las 7 de la mañana, estaba sumamente cansado y para él fue como si solo hubiera dormido unos minutos, pero como todavía no había abierto los ojos, no podía estar seguro de eso.-**¿Qué carajo es lo que quieres?**.-Respondió de peor humor que hace solo unos segundos.-**"Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma"**.-La respuesta de la persona del otro lado del teléfono lo irrito más todavía, abrió los ojos al oír la respuesta que le daba y apretó más fuerte el aparato.-**Pues me importa una mierda eso, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a llamar**.-Sin decir más colgó la llamada, giro su cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj que había en su mesita de noche y volvió a maldecir a la persona que lo había llamado, como él había pensado, habían pasado solo minutos, eran apenas las 8:30 de la mañana y ya resignado a que después de esa llamada iba a ser imposible para él poder dormir nuevamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba con urgencia un baño con agua caliente, esa llamada lo había dejado de muy, pero de muy mal humor.

* * *

_N/A: Hola!!!!_

_¿Me extrañaron?, wow, tres semanas desaparecida, eso es mucho tiempo, pero bueno, no se pudo hacer nada, estuve una semana sin computadora y pues, se podría decir que no estuve muy inspirada que se diga las otras dos semanas, pero, en fin, el punto es que por fin volví con el siguiente capítulo._

_¿Qué tal me quedo?, ¿Los premios y toda esa cosa?, trate de hacerlo lo más parecido posible a la realidad, aunque como nunca he ido a un evento de esos, pues me tuve que conformar con hacerlo como decían que lo hacían en la TV._

_¿Les gusto la canción que cantaron Sakura y Shaoran?, pues, estoy segura que más de uno adivino a la primera cual era la canción, pero para los que no lo hicieron, es "Primavera Anticipada" de Laura Pausini con James Blunt. La primera vez que oí esa canción dije que como fuera tenía que colocarla en el fic, me encanta la letra, la música, la voz de James Blunt, en fin, todo._

_¿Y la fiesta?, definitivamente me tuve que esforzar para escribir esa parte, todo lo que escribía me parecía muy malo o poco creíble, esa parte la escribí como 3 veces antes de decidir dejarla así._

_Wow, el baile y el beso de Saku y Shao fue…esa parte me dejo fascinada, pero por supuesto, todo hubiera sido muy aburrido y "muy bueno para ser verdad" si nadie hubiera interrumpido a nuestra parejita. Jejeje_

_Hey!!! ¿Y quién habrá llamado a Eriol?, pues eso solo lo van a saber si siguen leyendo el fic._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porfa dejen Reviews, me encanta leerlos y entre más llegan más me inspiro para escribir. Nos vemos en la Próxima._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	15. Una Cena

**Capítulo 14**

**Una Cena**

* * *

-**¿Eriol?, ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?**.-Pregunto uno de sus amigos al ingresar en la cocina y ver al ojiazul sentado en una de las sillas que había ahí.

-**Hola Yamazaki, pues en realidad sí, estoy despierto desde las 8:3**0.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-**¿Y por qué rayos madrugaste tanto, si llegamos a la casa después de las 7, lo máximo que pudiste dormir fue una hora**.-

-**Pues lo que pasa es que llamaron al teléfono de la casa y creo que anoche se me olvido quitarle el sonido al de mi cuarto y bueno ni modo, después de esa llamada, nadie en esta casa hubiera podido volver a dormir**.-

-**¿Y por qué eso Eriol?, ¿Quién llamo?**.-Eriol palideció inmediatamente, gracias al cielo él ya era bastante pálido por lo cual no se noto mucho.

-**Ho…hola Shaoran, ¿Cómo éstas?**.-

-**Muy cansado, ¿Y tú?**.-

-**Igual**.-Respondió solamente.

-**Recuérdame no dejar que te desveles, te pones de mal humor cuando no duermes los suficiente**.-

-**¿Quién se pone de mal humor?**.-Pregunto la amatista al ingresar a la cocina junto a la ojiverde.

-**¿Quién más si no es tu novio Tomy?, anda muy mal humorado porque no durmió bien**.-Le dijo a la amatista.-**Hola princesa, ¿Cómo éstas?**.-Esta vez le hablo a Sakura al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

-**Bueno días Shaoran**.-Dijo un poco sonrojada.-**Estoy bien, gracias**.-Shaoran se coloco detrás de la castaña y la abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

-**¿Por qué no dormiste bien Eriol?**.-Pregunto Tomoyo acercándose a su novio para saludarlo.

-**Por nada importante Tomy**.-Le dio un beso en la frente al tiempo que rezaba internamente para que su novia no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo o por lo menos no insistiera en el tema.

-**¿Cómo que por nada importante?, ayer me dijiste que estabas prácticamente muerto del sueño, ¿Qué fue lo que no te dejo dormir?**.-

-**"Maldita sea, ¿Por qué escogió este momento para no ser observadora?, ¿Cómo le voy a decir que fue lo que me despertó?"**.-

-**Hey, ¿Dónde está Chiharu?**.-Pregunto el novio de la mencionada dándose cuenta que en la cocina solo faltaba ella.

-**"Gracias Dios"**.-Penso Eriol agradecido por la interrupción.

**-Todavía no se siente muy bien, pero no te preocupes, dijo que estaba mejor que anoche pero que prefería quedarse a dormir un poco**.-Dijo Tomoyo y aparentemente la pregunta que realizo Yamazaki hiso que se olvidara del tema y que se colocara a buscar algo de comer.

-**Bueno, voy a ir a verla**.-Dijo Yamazaki y se fue rumbo al cuarto de su novia.

-**Oigan, ¿A qué hora es que hay que estar mañana en la cena?**.-Pregunto Sakura.

-**Según nos dijo Yukito a las 8**.-

-**¿A las 8?, y ¿Aparte de la cena no tenemos nada que hacer mañana?**.-

-**Pues sí tenemos algo más que hacer**.-Respondió Tomy.-**El joven Yukito nos quiere en la disquera lo más temprano posible para terminar las dos canciones que quedan, dijo que si las terminamos mañana nos iba a dar una semana de descanso**.-

-**Genial, solo hay que esforzarnos mucho para terminar lo más temprano posible para que nos den esas pequeñas vacaciones**.-

-**Sí, así que hay que llamar a Yue para decirle a qué hora tiene que estar en el estudio para grabar**.-

-**¿Y a qué hora vamos a ir?**.-

-**Pues, si tenemos que estar aquí a las 5 de la tarde, lo mejor sería ir a las 7 u 8 de la mañana**.-

-**¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí tan temprano?**.-

-**Porque necesitamos tiempo para arreglarnos, ese evento es muy importante y hay que lucir perfectos**.-

-**¿Ya están listos los vestidos?**.-

-**Casi, solo faltan algunos detalles, que los voy a terminar más tarde, pero antes hay que ir de compras**.-

-**¿Para qué vamos a ir de compras Tomoyo?**.-

-**Para comprar las cosas que nos hacen falta, obviamente Sakura**.-

-**¿Soy yo o nos dejaron fuera de esta conversación hace rato amigo?**.-Le pregunto Eriol a Shaoran que seguía parado detrás de su novia mientras la abrazaba.

-**No eres tú, nos han excluido, de la peor manera de la conversación**.-Dijo exagerando un poco lo que hizo reír a los cuatros.

-**Bueno, Sakura, cuando termines de comer te vas a vestir para irnos de compras**.-

Los cuatro comieron tranquilamente, después de un rato volvió a aparecer Yamazaki y se quedaron hablando un rato más. Las chicas sin compañía de Chiharu se fueron a comprar todas las cosas que les hacían falta.

Regresaron a la casa alrededor de las 7 de la noche y en vista de que su otra amiga ya se encontraba mejor, decidieron ver una película los seis juntos, como ninguno tenía deseos de salir y ser perseguidos por fans o paparazzis y tampoco querían vestirse como lo hacían para que no los reconocieran pensaron que mejor sería verla en la casa.

Las chicas convencieron a los muchachos de ver Madagascar 2, ya que por supuesto, como un típico hombre, estos querían ver una de acción. Los seis se rieron desde el principio hasta el final de la película y en vista de que ya eran las diez se fueron a dormir, en la mañana tenía que trabajar.

-**Por fin llegan, me estaba preocupando**.-Les dijo Yue cuando os muchachos entraron en el estudio de grabación.

-**Perdón Yue, fue mi culpa, me quede dormida**.-Le dijo a Yue para evitar que se enfadara con sus amigos.

-**Oh, pues, en ese caso, no hay problema Sakura**.-Dijo con una de sus poco habituales sonrisas.

-**"¿Este idiota que se cree?, ¿Le esta coqueteando a mi novia?, voy a tener que dejarles las cosas claras"**.-Penso el castaño.-**Oye Yue, ¿No crees que deberíamos comenzar a trabajar?**.-Esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba a Sakura y la abrazaba, aprovechando que su productor los estaba viendo le dio un beso en la boca.

-**Eso mismo te digo Shaoran, no me gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto, y mucho menos cuando tenemos trabajo pendiente y estamos apurados, porque si no me equivoco hoy tienen la cena de gala, ¿No?**.-Dijo poniéndose serio otra vez.

-**"Si claro, no te gustan porque no eres tú el que las hace, apuesto lo que sea que si tuvieras una novia no dejarías de besarla en donde te diera la gana"**.-Penso el castaño.

-**Sí, tienes razón, ¿Empezamos ya a trabajar?**.-Eriol fue el que respondió a su pregunta.

Afortunadamente para Shaoran les faltaba muy poco para terminar el disco, por lo tanto no tuvieron que quedarse mucho tiempo ya que casi no tuvieron que repetir nada. Shaoran cada vez miraba con más rabia a Yue que no dejaba de lanzarle miraditas a Sakura, el castaño no sabía si esto sucedía desde la primera vez que su novia entro al estudio o si era reciente, el punto era que no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada.

Eriol, al ver la disposición de su amigo, de saltarle a la yugular del productor en cualquier momento se encargo, junto a Yamazaki que esto no pasara. Ambos amigos se pasaron casi todo el tiempo restante de su estancia en el estudio distrayendo a Shaoran para que no se fijara mucho en las miradas que le dedicaba Yue a la castaña de ojos verdes, o distrayendo al mismísimo Yue para que no pensara en Sakura.

Cuando al fin terminaron todo el trabajo pendiente, fue un alivio para más de uno. A las 3 cuando por fin llegaron a la casa los seis amigos se tumbaron sobre los sofás de la sala a descansar, a diferencia de muchas veces, ese día no habían tenido mucho trabajo, pero por alguna razón que desconocían estaban tan cansados como si hubieran trabajo semanas sin descansar.

A las seis de la tarde todos los habitantes de la casa se estaban preparando para asistir a la cena. Los hombres cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones se colocaban sus elegantes trajes. Mientras que las tres mujeres estaban en la habitación de la amatista poniéndose sus hermosos vestidos, sus zapatos y todo lo necesario para esa noche.

Cuando el reloj dio las 6:30 ya los muchachos estaban esperando puntualmente a sus respectivas novias en la parte baja de las escaleras, una extraña sensación de Deja Vu los recorrió a los 3 cuando vieron a las muchachas bajando las escaleras en el mismo orden que en la noche de los premios, Tomoyo primero, luego Chiharu y finalmente Sakura.

Tomoyo llevaba puesto un vestido strapless de color blanco con una cinta de color negro a la altura de la cintura, cuando la amatista dio una vuelta para mostrar el vestido, la parte baja de este se alzo un poco y debido al movimiento se formaron suaves ondas. Sus zapatos eran unas sandalias de tacón alto, de color negro y tenía algunos detalles de cristal.

Chiharu cargaba un vestido también strapless, de color marrón, en la parte superior tenían un lazo del mismo color que el vestido, la tela del vestido parecía hecha con pequeños cristales cuadrados marrones y la parte de abajo era una especie de falda de dos capas. Sus sandalias eran doradas y altas, estas se sujetaban al pie con solo cuatro delgadas tiras.

Sakura al igual que sus dos amigas estaba preciosa con su vestido strapless de color rosado, este tenía una cinta que pasaba justo por debajo de la línea de sus pechos y dejaba un pequeño lazo en el frente del vestido. El vestido tenía incrustados muchos cristales lo que le da un aspecto brillante. Sus zapatos eran sandalias de tacón alto, de color plateado, estas se amarraban gracias a unas tiras cruzadas que se amarraban arriba del tobillo.

-**Wow, chiquita como siempre hiciste un trabajo fabuloso**.-Felicito Eriol a su novia antes de ir a su encuentro y abrazarla con un brazo para acompañarla hacia donde estaban los muchachos.

-**Oh, gracias Eriol, ¿De verdad hice un buen trabajo?**.-

-**No sé porque preguntas lo obvio Tomy, los vestidos son fantásticos, por cierto sabían que en la antigüedad…**-

-**Y no podías pasar un día entero sin decir mentiras ¿Verdad Takashi?**.-

-**Déjalo Chiharu, él no tiene remedio**.-

-**Eso lo estoy pensando desde hace tiempo ya Tomy, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde**.-

-**Sí, creo que tienes razón, por cierto Shaoran, no has dicho nada sobre como quedo Saku**.-Le dijo Tomoyo al castaño pero este no reacciono, él seguía mirando a una sonrojada Sakura sin decir o hacer nada.-**Shaoran**.-Lo llamo nuevamente.-**Tierra llamando a Shaoran**.-Él siguió exactamente igual.

-**Shaoran, amigo, despierta**.-Esta vez lo llamo su amigo ojiazul, como no respondió le dio un suave golpe en el brazo, esta vez el de mirada ámbar reacciono dando un pequeño respingo, para luego mirar con rabia al causante de sacarlo de lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

-**Shao, ¿Te gustó como quedó Sak?**.-

-**Claro que me gusta, Saku, princesa, estas más hermosa que nunca**.-Diciendo esto se acerco a la aludida le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y acerco su cara a la suya para poder besarla.

-**Gracias, Shao**.-Le dijo sonriendo cuando se separaron para respirar. Inmediatamente después Shaoran volvió a atrapar los labios de su novia.

-**Hey!!!, ustedes dos, dejen eso que tanta miel empalaga**.-

-**Oh, ya cállate Eriol, déjalos un rato en paz**.-

-**Gracias Chiharu**.-Dijo Shaoran separándose de Sakura.-**Por fin alguien entiende que de vez en cuando alguien quiere privacidad**.-

-**¿Es que acaso no les hemos dejado privacidad?**.-

-**No tanta como quisiera Eriol**.-

-**Bueno, bueno, ¿Les parece bien si les dejamos privacidad para más tarde?, si no nos vamos ahora vamos a llegar tarde a la cena y eso no se vería bien**.-

-**Ok, pero solo si nos prometen que nos van a dejar algo de tiempo a solas**.-

-**Está bien, Shao, les vamos a dar tiempo a solas cuando volvamos, pero ahora vámonos**.-

-**Claro Tomoyo**.-Le respondió la ojiverde.-**¿En qué vamos a ir?**.-

-**En una limosina que mandaron, como es un evento importante Yuki considero buena idea que llegáramos en una limosina**.-

La cena era en el lujoso Hotel Ritz Carton cerca de la costa. Cuando llegaron los recibieron fotógrafos de diversos medios de comunicación, todos tratando de obtener una exclusiva con alguno de los miembros de Clow. La cena tenía como motivo reunir fondos para poder ayudar a personas de pocos recursos a combatir el cáncer. Era la primera vez que los muchachos asistían a una recaudación de fondos para estas personas, los primeros miembros del grupo habían asistido a diferentes eventos de caridad y habían aportado mucho dinero a diferentes asociaciones, pero era la primera vez que acudían a un evento con esos organizadores, es más, ninguno de los muchachos sabía quiénes eran estos.

-**Por favor, síganme**.-Uno de los camareros los llevo a la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos, después de sentarse comenzaron a hablar. Alrededor de una hora después, por fin aparecieron los organizadores del evento y les dieron la bienvenida, les hablaron un poco de la causa para la que trabajaban y luego les desearon que disfrutaran la comida.

-**Princesa, ¿Quieres bailar?**.-Le pregunto Shaoran a su novia, cuando, después de comer comenzó a sonar la música.

-**Claro**.-Ella agarro la mano que su novio le ofrecía para llevarla al centro de la pista de baile, en donde solo se encontraban unas cuantas parejas. Ya en el centro Shaoran se volteo y sujeto a Sakura en la posición correcta para bailar el Vals que estaban tocando los músicos.

-**¿Sabes princesa?, me gustaría más poder bailar como lo hicimos la noche de los premios**.-Le susurro al oído, sus palabras provocaron un instantáneo sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña y cuando él se separo para verla solo pudo reír en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera.-**Te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas**.-

-**Oh, ya cállate Shaoran, solo dices esas cosas para que me ponga del color de un tomate**.-

-**Bueno tengo que admitir que en parte es verdad**.-

-**Tonto**.-Susurro muy cerca de su oído, para luego darle un beso el lóbulo de la oreja. Shaoran se estremeció desde la planta del pie hasta el último de sus cabellos castaños. Su novio sonrío por la reacción de este. Ambos bailaron durante dos canciones más hasta que alguien se les acerco y les hablo.

-**Wow, Xio Lang, veo que por fin pudiste olvidar a la bruja esa de Meiling**.-Shaoran no había visto a la persona recién llegada ya que esta estaba detrás del castaño, por lo que cuando se volteo quedo más que sorprendido.

Ahí estaba una mujer alta, con muy buena figura, sus cabellos eran castaños y largos, hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran ámbares y tenía cierto parecido con Shaoran.

-**Fuutie, ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?**.-Le dijo a la mujer que le hablo, aunque lo dijo tan bajo que solo las dos mujeres que estaban junto a él pudieron oírlo.-**¿No deberías estar en Hong Kong con tu esposo?**.-

-**Por favor Xio Lang, para tu información a pesar de estar casada soy completamente libre de hacer lo que quiera, además estoy aquí con mi esposo, para tú información**.-

-**Ok, bueno pero todavía no me has respondido que es lo que haces aquí**.-

-**Xio Lang, por favor, se nota que eres un despistado, te apuesto a que ni siquiera viste el nombre de los organizadores del evento, o peor aún, no les prestaste atención cuando hablaron**.-

-**¿Qué tiene eso que ver Fuutie?**.-

-**Pues Xio Lang, que por si no te has enterado, los organizadores son mis cuñados, por eso vine**.-

-**¿En dónde está mi cuñado?**.-

-**Kai estaba con Maaike felicitándola por la fabulosa organización de esta cena**.-

-**¿Solo viniste tú?**.-

-**¿Qué si..?, ah, claro, Xio Lang, solo vine yo**.-

-**Shaoran, disculpa, pero, ¿Quién es ella?**.-

-**Xio Lang, no me digas que no le has hablado sobre nosotras**.-

-**Pues entonces no te digo**.-Dijo simplemente el castaño.

-**Eres increíble**.- Dijo mirando al castaño, luego volteo a ver a su novio y se dispuso a presentarse.-**Mucho gusto, soy Fuutie Li, una de las hermanas mayores de Xio Lang, y tú debes ser Sakura, ¿No?**.-Le extendió la mano, mano que la castaña sin dudar estrecho.

-**Eh, este, sí, soy Sakura, ¿Xio Lang?**.-Pregunto un poco dudosa.

-**Ah, sí, es verdad, ustedes lo pronuncian de manera distinta, Xio Lang es Shaoran en chino**.-

**-Oh, ya entiendo, pero…**-Volteo a ver a su novio.-**¿Por qué nunca me mencionaste que tienes una hermana?**.-

-**En realidad no tengo una, sino cuatro, y no te dije princesa es porque si te lo dijera sería como convocarlas y al instante aparecerían tocando la puerta, cuando se los conté a los muchachos no tardaron ni dos días en decidir que querían hacerme una visita**.-

-**Cualquiera creería que te torturábamos o algo por el estilo Xio Lang**.-Dijo con tono ofendida, pero se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo.-**¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de tema hermanito?, ¿Qué tal va todo lo de ser una estrella del rock?**.-

-**Fabuloso, Fuutie, todo es fabuloso**.-

-**Genial, Xio, y ahora qué me dices que te va muy bien, podemos estar tranquilas**.-

-**¿Tú y quien más?**.-

-**Pues Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei y yo, obvio hermanito**.-

-**¿Y por que tendrían que estar más tranquilas?**.-

-**Porque nuestra madre está pensando en retirarse**.-

-**Shaoran, yo me voy a sentar con los muchachos para que puedas hablar tranquilamente con tu hermana**.-Dijo Sakura. Le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue a donde había dicho.

Luego de un rato Shaoran acompañado de su hermana fue a la mesa donde sus amigos y su novia hablaban animadamente. Les presento a Fuutie y al esposo de esta que, cuando fue en busca de esta se la encontró con Shaoran y decidió ir a saludar. Hablaron durante el resto de la noche, ya a la 1 de la mañana solo quedaban pocas personas en el lugar así que decidieron que lo mejor era irse a su casa.

-**Hey!!!, ¿Alguien tiene sueño?**.-Pregunto Yamazaki cuando todos entraron en la sala de la casa, todos negaron y su amigo volvió a hablar.-**¿Alguien propone algo para hacer?**.-

-**Yo**.-Salto Tomoyo.-**¿Qué les parece jugar verdad o reto?**.-Los gestos de aprobación a la idea de su amiga no se hicieron esperar.-**Ok, perfecto, entonces, vamos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos y nos encontramos aquí en 10 minutos, ¿Está bien?**.-Después de un_ "Sí"_ grupal todos marcharon a hacer lo que su amiga les había dicho.

Al terminar los 10 minutos, los seis ya estaban instalados en la sala con sus respectivas pijamas, los chicos habían movido los muebles de la sala de tal manera que quedaba un amplio espacio vacío en medio de la habitación. Todos se sentaron en el piso en el espacio vacío que dejaron los muebles recientemente movidos y se Tomoyo se dispuso a hablar para imponer algunas reglas.

-**Puedes escoger lo que quieras, pero si no quieres responder la pregunta, o realizar el reto te toca quitarte una prenda de ropa.**-Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.-**¿Qué?, hay que hacer el juego más interesante**.-Tomoyo hizo una pausa esperando que alguien se quejara en voz alta, pero como nadie lo hizo continuo hablando.-**Si alguien llega a quitarse tres prendas de ropa, le hacemos una penitencia, la persona que conserve más ropa después de tres rondas gana. Ahora, ¿Quien empieza?**.-

Aunque nadie lo admitieran, todos sacaron cuenta mental de cuantas prendas de ropa traían, todos estaban muy parejos, pero aun así, se pusieron a pensar en estrategias para evitar tener que quitarse algo de ropa. Como nadie quería empezar, Tomoyo tomo la decisión de comenzar.

-**Ok, umm…Yamazaki.-¿Verdad o reto?**.-

-**Verdad**.-Respondió sin dudar.

-**Está bien, vamos a comenzar con una fácil, ¿Cómo fue que invitaste a salir tú y Chiharu**?.-Su amiga al instante se sonrojo, pero no aparto la mirada de su novio.

-**Oh, por Dios, pensé que ibas a empezar con algo fácil, joder…bueno está bien, se que después no me van a dejar en paz, pero…yo no tuve el valor de invitarla a salir, así que al final fue ella la que me invito**.-No dijo más nada que eso.

-**¿Cómo?, ¿No tuviste el valor de decirle lo que sentías a una mujer y eso es lo único que vas a decir?**.-

-**Pues si Eriol, eso es lo único que voy a decir, la pregunta de Tomy fue, ¿Cómo fue que invite a salir a Chiharu?, pues, ya la respondí Eriol**.-

-**Ok, ok amigo, está bien, ahora es tu turno**.-

-**Muy bien, vamos a ver…Eriol…**-

-**Oh, men, no es justo, solo lo haces por lo que dije hace rato**.-

-**Quizás tengas razón pero eso no te salvara, ¿Verdad o reto?**.-

-**Verdad**.-Dijo tras pensar unos segundos.

-**Perfecto, ¿Qué hicieron tú y Tomy la noche que comenzaron a salir?**.-Tomoyo se puso tan roja que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es familiar de un tomate o algo por el estilo.

-**Eso es privado amigo**.-

-**¿No quieres responder?, solo dilo, pero eso sí, te vas quitando una prenda**.-

-**Oh, joder, está bien, Tomy, la próxima vez piensa dos veces antes de colocar ese tipo de reglas cuando juguemos con estos tipos**.-Mientras decía todo esto se quito la camisa azul que cargaba.-**¿Contento?**.-Su amigo asintió sonriendo ampliamente.

-**Ahora solo quedamos todos con la duda**.-Dijo Chiharu.-**Porque, ¿No creerás que me comí el cuento que me echaste en la cocina cuando te pregunte?**.-

-**¿Te dijo algo Chiharu?, ¿Qué te dijo?**.-

-**Pues nada que nos vaya a interesar, pero estoy casi segura que me mintió cuando me dijo que, "Solo estuvimos hablando hasta muy tarde y luego nos quedamos dormidos"**.-Dijo sonriendo. Tomoyo y su novio no podían estar más rojos que como lo estaban en ese momento.

-**Bueno, dejemos de lado nuestra vida privada y sigamos con el juego…**-

-**Un momento, es decir, ¿Que sí admites que paso algo?**.-

-**Yo no he dicho nada Shaoran!!!**.-Grito su amigo.-**Ahora, Sakura, ¿Verdad o reto?**.-

-**Eh…reto**.-Dijo un poco asustada.

-**Por fin alguien divertido, muy bien Saku**.-Dijo Chiharu.

-**Ok, bueno, te reto a que…hagas un Body Shop con Shaoran**.-La sonrisa de su cara era de burla cosa que no paso desapercibida para los demás.-**Shao, si quieres la ayudas con la decisión, ¿Hacer un body shop o quitarse una prenda de ropa?**.-Shaoran miro rápidamente de arriba abajo a su novia y al final el decidió sin darle tiempo a ella de siquiera considerar las opciones.

-**Hará el Body Shop**.-

-**¿Qué?, Shaoran pe…pero ¿Por qué?**.-

-**Saku, traes solo la camisa y el short del pijama, si te quitas algo, vas a tener que mostrar tu ropa interior, y te aseguro que primero loco antes que dejar que estos locos te vean así**.-

-**Eh… bueno, si no queda de otra**.-Suspiro resignada.-**Tráiganme el Tequila**.-Le dijo a ninguna persona en específico. Cuando se lo trajeron le ordeno a Shaoran, por medio de señas, que se acostara. Él la obedeció y se acostó. La castaña se acomodo mejor al lado de su novio, agarrando con una mano el limón y con la otra la sal. Le coloco el limón en la boca al ambarino y se acerco a su cuerpo para la siguiente parte. Comenzó a pasarle la lengua lentamente por el cuello a Shaoran, al finalizar con esto esparció la sal por donde había pasado su lengua luego se volvió a enderezar, se tomo el chupito de Tequila, paso nuevamente la lengua por el cuello de Shaoran, esta vez para quitar la sal, y finalmente junto sus labios con los de él para así de esta manera quitarle el limón de la boca.

-**Wow, Sak, ¿Es la primera vez que lo haces**?.-Pregunto Eriol con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-**Sí, ¿Por qué?, ¿Lo hice muy mal?**.-

-**No, para nada, es que lo has hecho jodidamente sexi, ¿Alguna vez viste como se hacía?**.-Ella asintió tímidamente, ya estaba sumamente roja.-**¿Dónde lo viste**?.-

-**Pues…en…una película, mis amigas en Tomoeda eran muy locas y…bueno varias veces me obligaron a ver películas de ese estilo, pero hey!!, no es que fuera pornografía ni nada por el estilo.**-

-**Simplemente wow, la pequeña Sakura no es tan inocente como nosotros pensábamos, ¿Qué opinas de eso Shao?**.-Le pregunto Yamazaki a su amigo que seguía tumbado como si todavía estuviera esperando a que Sakura le hiciera el Body Shop.-**Hey men, despierta, ya todo termino**.-

-**Joder Yamazaki, ya sé que termino, pero antes de levantarme necesito calmarme**.-Dijo un poco en broma, un poco en serio, después de quizás un minuto o dos, el castaño se volvió a sentar al lado de su novia.-**Wow, princesa, ¿Qué más sabes hacer?**.-

-**Pues…no mucho más**.-Dijo ocultando la cara en el pecho del ambarino mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos.

-**Pues prométeme que si te obligan a hacer algo que no es bueno para mi corazón por favor dímelo y subimos directo a mi habitación donde podrías hacer todo lo que quisieras**.-Le susurro para que más nadie, solo ella, lo pudiera escuchar. Ella levanto la mirada y le expreso a través de esta, que había entendido y que se lo prometía.

-**Ustedes dos, por si no se acuerdan, estamos jugando y es el turno de Sakura**.-Dijo Tomy bromeando.

-**Ok, bueno, Chiharu, ¿Qué escoges?.**-

-**Escojo reto**.-

-**Ok, quítate una prenda de ropa**.-

-**¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?**.-

-**Porque ese es el reto que he escogido para ti, ahora, sácate una prenda de ropa**.-

-**Pero Saku, eso no es justo, si escojo hacer el reto me tengo que quitar algo, pero si escojo no hacerlo igual tengo que quitarme ropa, no es justo**.-

-**Pues yo opino que está bien**.-Salto Yamazaki.

-**Tú estarías más que encantando Takashi, Tomy ayúdame please**.-Suplico su amiga.

-**Lo siento Chiharu, ella te coloco el reto y ahora lo tienes que cumplir**.-

-**No es justo**.-Volvió a repetir pero obedeciendo las reglas del juego se quito la camisa de su pijama dejándola solo con un sostén cubriendo su pecho.-**Shaoran, rápido, ¿Verdad o reto?**.-

-**Verdad**.-Respondió rápido ya que sabía que ella se querría vengar de su novia y lo más probable es que el que saliera más torturado fuera él.

-**Estos hombres son todos unos cobardes, ok, Shaoran, ¿Hasta dónde han llegado tú y Sakura?**.-Shaoran respiro aliviado, la pregunta no era nada difícil de responder.

-**Solo hemos salido a citas y nos hemos besado**.-

-**¿En serio amigo?, wow, sí que eres lento**.-Dijo Yamazaki.

-**Yo siendo tú no hablaría, primero que nada no tuviste el valor de invitar a tu actual novia a salir y segundo, ustedes estuvieron en la misma etapa que nosotros por lo menos tres meses**.-Le pico el castaño.

-**Ok, bueno, no me sigo metiendo contigo**.-

-**Perfecto, ahora es mi turno**.-Siguieron así hasta que terminaron la tercera ronda, los muchachos estaban casi en las mismas condiciones, sin camisa y en los pantalones de sus pijamas, solo Eriol había tenido que quitarse estos y solo estaba en bóxers. Las chicas a diferencia de ellos, estaban Sakura si camisa, Chiharu solo en ropa interior y Tomoyo que conservaba todas las prendas de vestir.

-**Bueno, es más que obvio que gano Tomy**.-Dijo Chiharu tapándose con uno de los cojines del sofá de la habitación.

-**Sí, pero antes de que nos vayamos a dormir**.-Dijo viendo su reloj que marcaba las 4 de la mañana.-**¿Qué les parece si les damos a los chicos un premio de consolación?**.-Pregunto a sus amigas, ambas se miraron extrañadas, pero al ver la sonrisa de Tomoyo que solo tenía cuando estaba tramando algo, decidieron aceptar. La amatista les dijo que recogieran su ropa y que la siguieran a la cocina. Estuvieron ahí unos 15 minutos antes de decidir qué era lo que iban a hacer.

Cuando volvieron a la sala, los chicos ya se estaban impacientando, las tres se acomodaron frente a ellos, y Chiharu que tenía un control en la mano, presiono un botón y comenzó a sonar una música que identificaron al instante, los chicos a pesar de que todavía no habían empezado a hacer nada, ya estaban más que felices con su regalo de compensación.

Las chicas comenzaron a chasquear los dedos mientras movían las caderas al ritmo de la música. En eso Chiharu se adelanta y comienza a cantar la canción.

_Where's all my soul sisters_

_Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

En ese momento cantan las tres juntas, todavía chasqueando los dedos y moviendo las caderas.

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

_Chiharu retrocede y se adelanta Tomoyo._

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

Las muchachas se movían como si estuvieran hacienda el video, lo que les fascinaba a los chicos. Las chicas volvieron a cantar al unísono.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

Tomoyo volvió a su lugar junto a las otras dos.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

En ese momento, Chiharu se volvió a adelantar a sus amigas, mientras caminaba contoneando seximente las caderas.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

Chiharu volvió junto a las otras dos y la siguiente parte nadie la canto, si no que dejaron que sonara en el equipo de sonido. Pero eso no evito que siguieran moviéndose sensualmente, tal cual como en el video.

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta' get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

En ese momento Sakura se movió para colocarse en el centro, entre sus amigas. Volvieron a cantar en la siguiente parte, las tres juntas.

_One more time, come on now_

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

_Marmalade (ohh)_

Y se adelanto Sakura para realizar su solo.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

Los muchachos veían la actuación de sus novias, completamente anonadados. En ese momento en vez de Sakura retroceder a su antiguo lugar, sus amigas se colocaron junto a ella.

_More, more, more_

Chiharu canto acercándose peligrosamente a su novio que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

Tomoyo mientras bailaba mantenía una batalla de miradas con Eriol, esperando a ver quien quitaba primero la mirada.

_Living a gray flannel life_

Cuando Sakura le toco cantar nuevamente lo hizo al tiempo que caminaba hacia Shaoran y cuando estuvo a su lado, se agacho para tener su oreja a la altura de su boca, y lo que canto, lo canto en un susurro, solo para él.

_But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep_

Los muchachos, estaban que literalmente, en cualquier momento saltarían hacia sus respectivas parejas, pero estas no tenían compasión con ellos, ya que no pararon sino que siguieron moviéndose, más sexi si es que era humanamente posible.

_More, more, more_

La canción estaba a punto de terminar, así que las tres mujeres decidieron hacer su movimiento final.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

Aprovechando que sus novios estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala, ellas se acercaron y cada una se sentó en el regazó de su respectivo novio, mientras cantaban las ultimas oraciones de la canción.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

Ninguno de los tres hombres pudo aguantar más, así que comenzaron a besar a sus novios. Todo fue tan sincronizado que parecía que lo hubieran planeado. Como las chicas estuvieron ocupadas dejaron que el reproductor se encargara de la última parte de la canción.

_Come on, uh_

_Christina_

_Moulin_

_Pink_

_hey, hey, Lady Marmalade _

_Lil' Kim_

_Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_Mya_

_Oh oh ohh yeah_

_Rockwilder baby _

_Lady _

_Moulin Rouge _

_Oh ooh_

_Da dum da dum_

_Misdemeanor here_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yessa_

-**Creí que me habías prometido que si ibas a hacer algo que no fuera bueno para mi corazón me lo ibas a decir para llevarte a un lugar privado**.-Le dijo Shaoran a la ojiverde.

-**Sí, bueno, es que no sabía que te iba a gustar**.-

-**Pues para que tengas una idea de lo mucho que me gusto, te voy a decir, que si no es porque estamos rodeados de nuestros amigos, hace mucho rato te hubiera hecho mía**.-Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios. La joven de mirada esmeraldina se sonrojo fuertemente pero no esquivo la mirada de los profundos orbes ámbar.

-**Bueno, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que es muy tarde y debemos ir a dormir**.-Les dijo a sus amigos, sacándolos de las burbujas personales en donde estaban metidos.-**Tomy, ¿Vienes conmigo?**.-Su intención era decírselo sin que más nadie escuchara, pero por supuesto, todos escucharon y los comentarios de broma no tardaron en llegar.-**Ah, ya cállense cuerda de envidiosos**.-Les dijo fingiendo estar enfadado.-**Vamos Tomy**.-Sujetando la mano de su novia ambos, subieron las escaleras, dejando a los cuatros amigos en la sala.

-**Yo creo que Eriol tiene razón y deberíamos ir a dormir**.-

-**Tienes razón es muy tarde. Vamos**.-Todos se fueron al piso superior, Chiharu y Yamazaki se despidieron de la pareja de castaños antes de entrar en la habitación de Chiharu.

-**Buenas noches princesa**.-

-**Buenas noches Shaoran**.-Le respondió la joven de mirada esmeralda, sin decirse ni una sola palabra más ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente dos de las tres pajeras que había en la casa todavía seguían en sus habitaciones, mientras que la pareja restante estaba en la cocina.

-**Son una cuerda de flojos, todavía están durmiendo, no lo puedo creer**.-

-**Shao, compréndelos, hoy por fin tenemos el día libre y no tenemos nada pendiente, les hacía falta un rato de privacidad, ¿No crees?**.-

-**Claro que lo creo princesa, pero ¿Y por qué ellos no nos dan privacidad a nosotros?**.-

-¿**Y por qué no aprovechamos que nadie nos puede molestar?**.-Pregunto la castaña seductoramente a su novio.

-**Solo tienes que pedirlo princesa**.-Dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar sus labios, fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa. Shaoran se separo de ella molesto e insultando a todos sus antepasados.-**Te juro que si no es algo importante voy a matar a quien sea que nos haya interrumpido**.-Sakura solo río por el malhumor de su novio.

_

* * *

_

N/A: Hola!!!, ¿Qué tal me quedo este capítulo?

_Sé que muchos querían saber quien fue la persona que llamo a Eriol, y también se que quieren saber quien llamo a la puerta, pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo lo van a saber._

_Ahora, los que quieran ver los vestidos de las chicas para la cena, pueden ir y visitar mi perfil._

_¿Qué les pareció el pequeño juego entre los muchachos?, jejeje un Body Shop, varias prendas fueras, las preguntas para nada indiscretas, jeje, tengo que admitir que tome la idea de un fic que estoy leyendo y como me pareció divertido pues lo coloque._

_¿Cuántas personas adivinaron la canción?, estoy segura de que la mayoría lo hizo, pero si no, el nombre es: Lady Marmalade, es una canción vieja, para ser más específicos, fue interpretada originalmente en los años 70, pero la versión más famosa de esta es la de Christina Aguilera, Mya, Pink y Lil'Kim, esta canción me fascina y pues, se acoplaba perfectamente para lo que necesitaba, así pues, aquí la tienen._

_Si les gusto el cap. por favor mándenme Reviews para saberlo, ya que yo no soy adivina ;P_

_Sin más que comentar, nos vemos en la próxima._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	16. Planificación

**Capítulo 15**

**Planificando**

* * *

Shaoran salió de la cocina y fue hacía donde la puerta principal, la abrió con mucha fuerza y cuando su cerebro proceso todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y reconoció a la persona que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta se quedo de piedra.

-**Hola Shaoran, ¿Cómo estás?**.- Pregunto la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.-**¿Es que acaso no piensas responder?**.-Shaoran seguía mirando a esa persona todavía sin creer lo que veía.

-**¿Shao?, ¿Quién es?**.-La castaña se acerco a donde estaba su novio y miro lo mismo que había dejado a su novio tan desconcertado. Pero a diferencia del de mirada ámbar, ella reacciono mucho más rápido.-**¿Qué rayos haces aquí?**.-

-**Solo vine a saludar, le dije a Eriol que quería hablar con Shao, pero él me trato muy mal y me corto la llamada, así que decidí venir para hablar en persona con Shao**.-

-**Para ti es Shaoran, no Shao**.-Le corrigió Sakura.

-**¿Y quién eres tú para decirme como tengo que llamar a Shaoran?**.-

-**Yo soy su novia**.-

-**Veo Shaoran, que estabas un poco desesperado porque para comenzar a salir con alguien como ella después de mí, es bajar bastante tus estándares**.-

**-Yo más bien diría que los subió bastante, ahora si no te lo deje bien claro cuando llamaste te lo voy a dejar claro ahora, NO quiero que te acerques a mi amigo, ya lo utilizaste lo suficiente, ahora, o te marchas o llamo a la policía**.-Eriol había bajado las escaleras al oír a Sakura discutiendo con alguien, como ella no parecía ser la persona que hace eso, le causo curiosidad. Aunque cuando vio que la persona con la que discutía era ella no pudo evitar comentar, o mejor dicho, gritar lo anterior.

-**Cálmate Eriol, si sigues así te van a salir arrugas muy temprano, pero no te preocupes, ya me voy a ir, solo vine a decirle algo a Shaoran**.-Dijo mirando desafiantemente a todos los demás habitantes de la casa que al oír el grito de Eriol bajaron lo más rápido posible a ver qué ocurría.

-**Pues no nos interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir Bruja**.-Esta vez hablo Tomoyo prácticamente escupiendo las palabras.

-**Me importa un bledo si les importa o no, yo solo vine por eso y no me voy a ir hasta que lo haga**.-

-**Pues entonces te vamos a sacar por la fuerza, Chiharu, llama a la policía**.-Dijo Yamazaki enfadado.

-**Llámalos si quieres, de todas maneras no me voy a ir hasta que hable con Shaoran**.-

-**Pues si tanto quieres hablar con él, ¿Por qué no lo haces?**.-Dijo Sakura de muy mal humor.

-**Si eso es lo que quieres**.-Le dedico a Sakura una sonrisa hipócrita para luego mirar a Shaoran.-**Shao, querido, se que cometí un grave error al decirte todas las cosas que te dije, pero tienes que comprender, en ese momento estaba ascendiendo en el mundo musical y no era el momento adecuado para nuestra relación pero ahora todo está bien, y podemos volver a lo que teníamos antes, yo estoy dispuesta a eso**.-

-**Pues la cosa esta en que yo no quiero volver a lo que teníamos antes, ahora estoy perfectamente bien sin ti, y ya que me dijiste lo que me querías decir, te puedes ir, si no lo haces, no dudes en que llamaremos a la policía**.-Shaoran por fin había salido del estado de shock, él había escuchado todo lo que ella había dicho y no podía estar más enfadado con Meiling de lo que estaba en ese momento, ¿Cómo rayos tienes el valor para ir a su casa, donde están todos su amigos y decir que ella todavía lo quiere y que quiere que vuelvan a salir?.-**Creo que a la prensa le encantaría eso ¿No?, es decir, "Diva es arrestada a las afueras de la casa de su ex-novio, el motivo de la visita fue suplicar que la perdonaran", oh sí, ya lo creo, la historia del siglo**.-

-**Pero Shao yo…**-

-**Shaoran**.-Se apresuro a decir Sakura-**Y ya lo oíste, no te quiere ver, así que vete de aquí**.-

-**Mira niñita mimada, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, a mí, no hay que tenerme de enemiga, ¿Entiendes?**.-

-**Lo único que entiendo es que eres una puta arrastrada e interesada, solo estas con las personas por interés, ahora, si no quieres que yo misma te saque a patadas de la casa donde vive mi hermano te recomiendo que te vayas, y si te le vuelves a acercar a él o a cualquiera de los aquí presente, yo misma me voy a asegurar de joderte la vida, ¿Captaste?**.-Fuutie acaba de llegar a la casa donde ellos vivían y había escuchado la ultima parte de la discusión, no le gustaba para nada que ella estuviera otra vez buscando arruinarle la vida a su hermano menor, ya bastante había sufrido la primera vez.-**¿Qué estas esperando para irte?**.-Le dijo amenazadoramente. Meiling le dirigió una mirada cargada de miedo y sin esperar a que se lo volvieran a repetir se fue hacia donde estaba su auto, prácticamente corriendo y se fue.

-**Nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto verte Fuutie**.-Dijo Shaoran saludando a su hermana.

-**Tus palabras me lastiman hermano**.-Dijo bromeando como si el anterior suceso no hubiera pasado.

-**Pues no te preocupes, después de lo que hiciste eres bienvenida cuando quieras**.-

-**Qué lindo eres hermanito!**.-Dijo antes de acercarse a él y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-**Suéltame antes de que cambie de parecer!!**.-Grito desde los brazos de su hermana.

Todos los presentes se estaban riendo de la escena, ya habían olvidado el mal momento que Meiling les había hecho pasar.

-**Fuutie ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?, así llamamos a Nakuru y la conoces**.-

-**Eso me encantaría Tomy, pero solo vine a despedirme, tengo que regresar a Hong Kong hoy mismo y mi vuelo sale en unas horas, solo quise pasar a despedirme personalmente**.-

-**¿Tan rápido?, ¿Qué es lo que hay tan urgente allá?, normalmente cuando vienes de visita te quedas más tiempo**.-

-**Lo sé Xio pero hay algunos problemas con la empresa de la familia y se necesita de mi presencia y la de Kai**.-

-**¿Son muy graves?**.-

-**No, para nada hermanito, no te preocupes, todo está bien**.-Le dijo su hermana tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-**Confió en ti, Fuutie**.-

-**Gracias, Xio. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero poner nervioso a Kai**.-Se acerco a todos y les dio un abrazo.-**Cuídense**.-Cuando llego al lado de Sakura su abrazo se prolongo ya que le susurro algo al oído.-Y mantengan alejada a esa arpía de mi hermano.-Les dijo a todos, luego abrazo fuertemente a su hermano y se fue.

-**Wow, es una lástima que no haya conocido a Naku, estoy segura de que se llevarían genial, ella y todas tus demás hermanas Shaoran**.-

-**Ese es mi más grande temor Chiharu, estoy seguro que si la conocieran se querrían mudar para acá para estar cerca, ya me basta con verlas unas cuantas veces al año**.-

-**Oh, Shao, no seas malo, se nota que te quiere muchísimo**.-

-**Ese es el problema, me quieren de más, toda mi vida me sentí como uno de sus juguetes, siempre me llevaban de aquí para allá, se la pasaban abrazándome y diciendo lo lindo que era**.-

-**¿Entonces me estás diciendo que los aires de grandeza que tienes se lo debes a tus hermanas?**.-Dijo Eriol bromeando.

-**Miren quien habla, Mr. Humilde**.-Respondió sarcásticamente.

-**Esa es la envidia amigo**.-

-**¿Por qué tendría que sentir envidia de ti?**.-

-**¿Qué se yo?, quizás es porque soy más perfecto que tú**.-

-**Oh, sí, claro, de seguro es eso, o quizás…**-

-**¿Por qué no mejor lo dejan ya por la paz?**.-

-**Pero si no estamos peleando pequeña**.-

-**Pero así empiezan todas sus peleas Eriol, ahora, ¿Volvemos arriba y terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que llegara cierta persona indeseable?**.-

-**Estabas tardando mucho pequeña**.-Le dijo en forma seductora.-**Nos vemos luego chicos, y ni se les ocurra ir a molestar al cuarto, eso va especialmente contigo Shaoran**.-

-**¿Y por qué conmigo?**.-

-**Porque estas envidioso de que yo haya pasado de segunda base mientras que tú sigues todavía en primera base**.-

-**¿Entonces admites que el día que comenzaron a salir llegaron a hacer algo más que acariciarse?**.-

-**Yo no he dicho tal cosa Shaoran!!!**.-Respondió Eriol, mientras trataba de poner a Tomoyo detrás de él para que más nadie pudiera ver su sonrojo.

-**Sí, ustedes no hicieron nada pero tu novia está más roja que un tomate**.-Respondió con sarcasmo.

-**Shaoran te recomiendo que lo cortes por la paz**.-

-**Es que Eriol, en serio…**-

-**Shao, déjalos tranquilos, olvídate del tema, ¿Quieres?**.-

-**Pero Saku…**-Sakura lo callo con un beso en los labios.-**Está bien, no voy a volver a mencionar el tema**.-Dijo con una sonrisa cuando él y Sakura se separaron.

-**Shaoran, creo que te tienen bien domado**.-

-**Yo siendo tú no me burlaría "Takashi"**.-Dijo asiendo énfasis en su nombre, todos entendieron al instante la broma, ya que la única persona que llamaba a Yamazaki por su nombre era su novia Chiharu.

-**Bueno, bueno, vamos a dejarlo todo así y vamos a disfrutar del día libre que tenemos, ya que mañana tenemos una reunión con Yukito**.-

-**¿No nos piensan dejar descansar es?**.-

-**Shaoran tú sabes que solo vamos a descansar cuando acabe la etapa de promoción del disco**.-

-**Sí, sí, ya se, "Tenemos que trabajar mucho si queremos que este disco sea un éxito"**.-

-**Yukito se va a alegrar mucho de que por fin te hayas aprendido sus sabías palabras**.-

-**Oh ya cállate Yamazaki**.-

-**Bueno, dejémoslo así, ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?**.-

-**Yo no sé ustedes, pero Tomy y yo vamos a pasar el día encerrados en mi habitación, y si nos disculpan, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo hablando**.-Diciendo estas palabras sujetó la mano de su novia y se fueron juntos hacia la habitación del ojiazul.

-**Esos dos lo hacen como conejos**.-Dijo en voz baja a sus amigos.

-**ESCUCHE ESO YAMAZAKI!!**.-Grito Eriol desde el piso de arriba.

-**Wow, ¿Tiene un oído biónico o qué?**.-

-**Creo que es más bien ganas de joderte amigo**.-

-**Sí, eso creo, bueno y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**.-Pregunto Yamazaki.

-**En realidad Takashi, cuando mencionaste que Tomy y Eriol lo hacían como conejos me diste una idea para hacer hoy**.-Le dijo su novia, sensualmente.

-**¿Saben qué?, me acabo de acordar que ya tenía planes con Chiharu, los dejamos solos**.-Dijo Yamazaki rápidamente mientras sujetaba a su novia, le daba un beso en los labios y se iban a su habitación.

-**Creo que Eriol no es el único que lo hace como conejo**.-Sakura y él se rieron del comentario del castaño un rato.

-**¿Sakura, quieres ir al parque de diversiones?**.-

-**¿Qué?**.-Pregunto extrañada la castaña.

-**¿Qué si te gustaría ir conmigo, hoy al parque de diversiones, solos tú y yo?**.-

-**Me encantaría**.-Respondió muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-**Ok, ve a ponerte algo cómodo y nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos**.-Le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

Una hora después de ese momento ambos se encontraban frente al inmenso parque de diversiones, Sakura sujetó la mano de Shaoran mientras ella entraba al parque corriendo y riendo feliz, para ella era sumamente emocionante ir a ese lugar.

-**Vamos a montarnos en esa**.-La castaña señalo una montaña rusa que tenía varios giros invertidos y numerosas bajadas vertiginosas.

-**¿De verdad quieres montarte en esa atracción?, ¿No te dará miedo?**.-

-**Para nada, antes me daban miedo, pero cuando comencé a salir con Shen el poco a poco logro que ese miedo desapareciera, y ahora me encantan**.-

-**Pues entonces vamos**.-Dijo Shaoran un poco enfadado por la mención del Ex-novio de la ojiverde.

-**Gracias Shao**.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo hacía donde se encuentra la atracción.

Mientras esperaran a que les llegara el turno para montarse en la atracción Shaoran aprovecho el tiempo _"A solas"_ que tuvieron, ya que los labios de Sakura rara vez eran liberados por los suyos.

-**Shao…para…nos…toca**.-Dijo la castaña entre los besos que le proporcionaba su novio.

-**Umm…no…importa…nos…montamos…más…tarde**.-Respondió de la misma manera que la joven de mirada esmeraldina.

-**Ejem…disculpen, no los quiero interrumpir pero es su turno**.-Los interrumpió el encargado de la atracción, este era un hombre rubio que tenía una camisa con el logo del Parque.-**Si no quieren montarse sálganse de la fila**.-

-**Está bien, vamos princesa**.-Shaoran dijo al tiempo que recuperaba el aire perdido en los besos, y se montaba junto con su novia a la atracción.-**Mas vale que sea buena**.-

-**No te preocupes Shao, si no lo es yo te voy a recompensar cuando nos bajemos**.-Le dijo bajito para que solo él la oyera.

-**Te tomo la palabra princesa**.-Le dijo coquetamente.-_**"Ojala sea la peor montaña que existe en el mundo"**_.-Penso con una sonrisa interna.

-**Princesa me debes algo**.-Le susurro al oído cuando se bajaban de la atracción.

-**Shao, no fue tan malo**.-Dijo llevándole la contraría.-**Pero como en este caso, no me importa tener que pagar, te voy a dar la razón**.-

-**Entonces, ¿Me vas a recompensar por haber sido interrumpidos para montarnos a una atracción malísima?**.-

-**Claro, pero no aquí**.-Agrego cuando vio que su novio se acercaba a ella para besarla.-**Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna**.-

-**Tus deseos son órdenes**.-Dijo como si estuviera acatando una orden.-

Durante la espera para poder montarse decidieron hacer lo mismo que mientras esperaban para la montaña rusa, besarse, como no.

-**Princesa, me estoy volviendo adicto a tus labios**.-Dijo sin aire, cuando finalizaron uno de sus largos besos.

-**Y yo a los tuyos**.-

Ambos estaban abrazados cuando fue su turno para subir, se sentaron juntos en la pequeña cabina y apenas la rueda comenzó a girar Sakura se sentó en el regazo de Shaoran para poder besarle más cómodamente.

-**Saku, eres mi perdición**.-Le dijo mientras hacían una pausa entre los besos.

La castaña se rió del comentario de su novio y espero a que esta vez fuera él quien se acercara a sus labios.

-**Mira Shao, ¿Verdad que es lindo?**.-Dijo Sakura dando saltitos de felicidad mientras estaban frente a un puesto de juegos. Ella estaba señalando un gran león con alas doradas que daban como premio al ganador.

-**¿Te gusta?**.-

-**Claro, como podría no gustarme, es precioso**.-

-**Entonces no se diga más**.-Le dio un beso en los labios y se acerco al hombre que atendía el puesto, Sakura se quedo en donde había estado hace unos momentos, por lo que no escucho lo que su novio le dijo al hombre mientras este asentía.

El hombre le dio a Shaoran unas pelotas de beisbol al tiempo que el castaño le daba un billete.

Shaoran lanzo la primera bola que dio justo en un muñeco que estaba en el medio, logrando que este cayera. Sakura se había acercado a apoyar a su novio. El joven de mirada ámbar lanzo la segunda pelota que dio en un muñeco que estaba a la izquierda en la parte alta del local. Y finalmente lanzo una tercera que dio en otro muñeco, en la parte baja del lugar, este también se cayó.

Sakura comenzó a dar saltos de felicidad ya que su novio había ganado. Él le señalo al hombre que quería que le diera el peluche que anteriormente había llamado la atención de su princesa. El encargado del local lo bajo del estante donde estaba y se lo dio a Shaoran.

-**Princesa, espero que te guste**.-Le dijo al tiempo que le daba el peluche que ella no tardo en abrazar fuertemente, solo soltando su abrazo para acercarse a su novio y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-**Gracias Shaoran, es hermoso**.-Le dijo con su frente pegada a la de él.

Después de eso, pasaron varias horas comiendo, jugando en otros juegos, hablando y por supuesto besándose, al pasar varias horas, Shaoran decidió que era hora de irse.

-**¿Estas lista para volver?**.-Le pregunto mientras sujetaba dos de los muñecos que había ganado para su novia.

-**Claro**.-Le dedico una sonrisa, ella sujetaba dos peluches más. Caminaron hasta donde estaba estacionado el auto, colocaron los muñecos en el asiento de atrás y se fueron a la casa.

-**¿Princesa?**.-Hablo Shaoran después de un rato de silencio en el auto.

-**¿Si Shaoran?**.-

-**¿Estas brava por lo de Meiling?**.-Le pregunto en voz baja y sin mirarla.

-**No, no estoy enfadada**.-Dijo tranquilamente.-**Estoy furiosa**.-Agrego.-**No entiendo como puede ser esa tipa capaz de hacer lo que hizo y después ir a donde estamos nosotros y decir tan calmadamente que quiere que olviden lo que paso**.-

-**Lo siento**.-

-**¿Por qué te disculpas?**.-

-**Por lo que paso con ella**.-

-**Olvídalo Shaoran Li, tú no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón, ella es la única culpable, y si vuelves a decir que es tú culpa o algo parecido me voy a enfadar contigo**.-El hecho de que él se culpara del mal rato que Meiling les había hecho pasar la hacía enfadar aun más con aquella mujer.

-**Pero prin…**-

-**Pero nada, ahora o cambiamos de tema o no hablamos**.-Le corto.

-**Está bien, pero solo porque no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin oír tu hermosa voz**.-

-**Gracias por la mentira Shao**.-Le dijo mientras reía. No volvieron a tocar el tema de la visita que recibieron ese día. Al llegar a la casa los muchachos los convencieron para ver un maratón de películas para pasar el resto de la tarde.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquilamente entre las películas y las risas, ya después de cinco películas cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación a descansar.

-**Shaoran…**-Dijo en voz baja la joven de mirada esmeralda. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y afuera caía una verdadera tormenta, los truenos no dejaban de retumbar y el agua caía en gruesas gotas lo que producía mucho ruido.-**Shaoran…**-Repitió su novia.

-**¿Sakura?**.-Pregunto al abrir los ojos, le extrañaba enormemente encontrar a su novia parada al lado de su cama a esas horas de la noche.-**¿Pasa algo princesa?**.-Se incorporo y moviéndose a un lado de la cama le dejo espacio a ella para que se sentara.

-**Perdón, no quería despertarte, pero es que no me gustan las tormentas**.-Dijo todavía en voz baja, esta vez Shaoran pudo distinguir fácilmente el miedo en su voz.

-**¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí conmigo?**.-Le pregunto mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-**¿No te molesta?**.-

-**Para nada princesa, me encanta tenerte cerca**.-Esto lo dijo mientras su mano comenzaba a frotar su brazo, en forma de consuelo.-**Si eso evita que estés asustada entonces puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras**.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-**Gracias Shao**.-El castaño se volvió a acomodar en la cama para que su novia pudiera acostarse junto a él, Shaoran la cubrió con las sabanas y luego se abrazo a ella para de esa manera rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-**Wow, creo que te habías tardado amigo**.-El ojiazul estaba frente a la cama de su amigo en donde descansaban dos castaños.

-**Eriol, deja de fastidiar y vete**.-Gruño el de mirada ámbar, sus brazos sujetaban el delgado cuerpo de Sakura y su cabeza estaba escondida en su cabello.

-**Mhh**.-Murmuro Sakura medio dormida.

-**Oigan, yo solo cumplo ordenes de mi pequeña, tienen que despertarse ya que tenemos que estar en la disquera en tres horas**.-

-**Tú mismo lo dijiste, faltan tres horas, déjanos dormir un poco más**.-

-**Está bien tortolitos, pero yo no respondo si se nos hace tarde por su…**-Tuvo que callar al tiempo que esquivaba una almohada que le habían lanzado.

-**Eriol, córtala y simplemente vete**.-Esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo.

-**Creo que ninguno de los dos es madrugador**.-

-**Joder Eriol, yo no voy y los molesto a ti y a Tomy en las mañanas**.-

-**Está bien, ya me voy**.-Dijo antes de irse de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

-**Recuérdame que me tengo que vengar de él**.-Le dijo en un susurro a su novia mientras se acercaba más a ella por detrás.

-**Con gusto, ¿No quieres ayuda?**.-

-**Entre más personas mejor**.-

-**Entonces cuenta conmigo**.-Suspiro con los ojos cerrados.-**¿Tenemos que levantarnos verdad?**.-

-**Sí**.-Dijo de mala gana, en su mente estaba maldiciendo a su amigo ojiazul.

-**Me lo suponía**.-Volvió a suspirar antes de abrir por fin los ojos.-**Hola mi príncipe**.-Dijo después de voltearse dentro del abrazo de su novio y mirarlo a los ojos.-**¿Te moleste mucho anoche?**.-

-**Hola princesa, no, para nada, dormiste tranquilamente, pero debo de advertirte que a partir de ahora no te voy a dejar dormir en otra habitación, separada de mí, ya que, a pesar de Eriol, me encantan despertarme como lo estoy haciendo ahora, contigo en mis brazos**.-Dijo para después darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

-**Me alegra que te guste ya que yo dudo que pueda dormir sola otra vez después de esta noche**.-Esta vez fue ella la que inicio el beso.

-**Perfecto, ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos besamos un rato antes de bajar e ir con los muchachos?**.-La beso nuevamente.

-**Me encantaría, pero estoy casi segura que no van a tardar mucho en subir a echarnos broma**.-Le dio cuando se separaron.

-**No importa, si me das tres segundos, voy y cierro la puerta con llave para que nos dejen en paz**.-Dicho esto volvió a atacar los labios de ella.

-**Shaoran…**-Dijo entre los labios de su novio, él no le hizo caso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.-**Shaoran…**-Repitió ella, esta vez no pudo ignorarla ya que lo estaba empujando suavemente con sus brazos.-**Shaoran, si sigues con eso dudo mucho que vayamos a ir a la disquera hoy**.-Le dijo un poco sonrojada.

-**No me parece una mala idea princesa**.-Iba a comenzar un nuevo beso pero ella se libero de sus brazos y se levanto de la cama.

-**Shaoran, lo digo en serio, estoy cansada de que nos interrumpan, te prometo que continuaremos con nuestra sesión de beso cuando el riesgo de que nos interrumpan no sea tan grande**.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.-**Me voy a ir a mi habitación a bañarme y a cambiarme, ¿Está bien?**.-

-**Si no me queda de otra**.-Dijo resignado mientras él también se levantaba de la cama.-**Pero prométeme que lo que dijiste de que continuaríamos cuando no nos vayan a interrumpir es cierto**.-

-**Eso no es ningún problema, te lo prometo**.-Le beso y salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya.

Tanto Shaoran en su habitación como Sakura en a suya se estaban arreglando para la reunión que tenían en la disquera ese día. Luego bajaron a la cocina a comer, en ese lugar ya estaban todos sus amigos y apenas entraron los comenzaron a bombardear con bromas.

-**Hey!, ya cállense y métanse en sus asuntos**.-Les grito el castaño después de aguantar algunas de las bromitas que les estaba haciendo sus amigos.

-**Pero si este es uno de nuestros asuntos, después de todo, Sakura es un miembro de la banda, ambos viven bajo nuestro mismo techo y lo más importante de todo, ella es muy inocente, y si no la cuidamos nosotros más nadie lo va a hacer ya que su hermano no está aquí**.-

-**Cierra el pico Eriol, no menciones a su hermano que podrías invocarlo**.-

-**Creo que sería buena idea que viniera a visitarnos, quizás de esa manera te separarías de los labios de ella por lo menos unos segundos**.-Le dijo bromeando.

Shaoran gruño en voz baja, pero para su mala suerte sus amigos lo escucharon.

-**Cálmate amigo, solo digo la verdad**.-Shaoran estuvo a punto de protestar pero fue interrumpido.

-**Eriol, deja de molestar a Shaoran**.-Le dijo la amatista.

-**Pero Tomy…**-

-**Pero nada Eriol, ustedes a veces se pasan con las bromas**.-

-**Estoy de acuerdo con Tomy, por lo tanto, lo de dejar de molestar a Shao también va para ti Takashi**.-

-**Está bien**.-Dijeron ambos juntos.

-**Perfecto, ahora, antes de que decidan olvidar lo que acabamos de decirles creo que lo mejor sería ir a la disquera**.-

Todos hicieron señales de aprobación a la amatista, así que de esta manera todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontrarían con Yukito.

Al llegar a la disquera se fueron directamente a la sala privada que se encontraba en los pisos superiores del edificio, esa habitación se utilizaba generalmente para reuniones informales como aquella. Esta era una habitación amplia con varios tipos de muebles cómodos alrededor de la habitación. Estaba muy bien decorada con coloridos y alegres cuadros, había varios tipos de plantas en sus macetas en varias partes de la habitación y una fuente pequeña estaba sobre una mesa al lado de dos sofás de dos plazas. En las paredes habían varios cuadros donde se encontraban los discos de platino de algunos de los artistas que habían pasado por la disquera y, en la pared contraría a donde se encontraba un gran ventanal estaba escritos en enormes letras tridimensionales el nombre de la disquera.

-**Wow, es la primera vez que veo esta habitación**.-Dijo Sakura al entrar en ella.-**Es hermosa**.-

-**Sí, lo es, nosotros preferimos que nuestras reuniones sean en esta habitación ya que la otra es muy deprimente**.-Le respondió Yamazaki.

-**Déjame recordar ese detalle la próxima vez que decidan volver a decorar**.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando los seis voltearon se encontraron con Yukito que les sonreía alegremente como siempre.-**¿Cómo están?**.-Les pregunto al tiempo que les hacia una seña con la mano para que se sentaran y el hacía lo mismo.

-**¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?**.-

-**Calma Shaoran, ¿Estas apurado?**.-

-**Para nada, solo que mi curiosidad es demasiado grande**.-

-**¿No sabías que la curiosidad mato al gato?**.-

-**Claro que lo sé, pero enserio, siento curiosidad**.-

-**Está bien, solo los llame para decirles que ya todo está casi listo para su gira**.-

-**¿De verdad?, wow, esta vez se apresuraron, ¿Hasta los teloneros?**.-Hablo Eriol.

-**Sí, hasta ellos, el autobús, las posibles localidades, incluso los planos para los escenarios están listos, y todo lo demás como la publicidad, los pasajes de avión, los programas de entrevistas, las reservaciones de hoteles, los técnicos y todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir solo está esperando a que se tomen las decisiones importantes, que esa es la razón principal por la cual están aquí hoy**.-

-**Genial, ahora, solo dinos que decisiones tenemos que tomar para terminar rápido con el trabajo**.-

-**Claro Chiharu, ok, creo que lo más importante es escoger las localidades, ya que de esta decisión dependen muchas otras, así que**.-Dijo mientras abría un maletín y sacaba unos papeles.-**Aquí están todas las posibles localidades**.-Les paso una lista de 3 páginas a cada uno de ellos.-**Hay 20 en el país y 50 alrededor del mundo, y como tenemos que reducir esa lista a solo 10 en el país y 30 en el resto del mundo, pues, tenemos que poner manos a la obra**.-Les dijo mientras él abría una laptop que había sacado también del maletín.-**Sí lo desean podemos discutir todas las posibilidades, pero si no quieren tener que venir mañana, será mejor que nos apuremos**.-

La siguiente hora la pasaron viendo lugares en los que podrían tocar, las ciudades donde estos se encontraban, las posibles fechas, los hoteles de las zonas cercanas, y descartando varias opciones. Cuando por fin estuvieron de acuerdo con las localidades comenzaron la discusión del itinerario.

-**Me parece que sería mejor que dejáramos esto para las fechas finales, es mejor cerrar con broche de oro**.-

-**Pero Shao, no crees que sería mejor que fuera en la mitad, sino se nos va a complicar las cosas, ya que vamos a ir de un lado al otro del mundo como si fuéramos una pelota de ping pon**.-

-**Entonces, cambiemos estas fechas y coloquémosla junto a esta, creo que sería lo mejor**.-

-**Yo estoy de acuerdo con Shao, ese lugar es perfecto para finalizar la gira, y si el único problema es ese, pues entonces arreglemos otra vez el horario**.-

Esa fue solo una de las muchas discusiones que hubo sobre las fechas para las presentaciones. Cuando por fin terminaron habían pasado dos horas más. Ya era tarde y todos tenían hambre por lo que se tomaron un descanso y pidieron que les llevaran comida a la disquera. Después de almorzar volvieron al trabajo, esta vez siguieron a trabajar en el plano de los escenarios.

Aquí fue en donde duraron más ya que querían que fuera perfecto cada detalle. Afortunadamente, mientras habían estado comiendo Yukito había llamado al arquitecto, al técnico de los efectos especiales y otras personas que eran necesarias para el proyecto, y les pidió que fueran para ponerse a trabajar.

Al terminar de decidir hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo referente al escenario decidieron dejar la reunión hasta ese punto ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, de esa manera acordaron reunirse temprano para trabajar en los detalles más pequeños que quedaban.

-**¿Siempre es así de agotador?**.-Pregunto Sakura cuando por fin llegaron a casa y se dejaban caer en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-**Por lo general es más agotador, pero esta vez Yukito había adelantado mucho por nosotros, por lo general tenemos que empezar todo desde cero**.-

-**¿De verdad?**.-Su amiga asintió.-**Dios!!, si estoy así de cansada por lo que hicimos el día de hoy no quiero ni imaginarme como terminaría si hubiera sido como dices Chiharu**.-

-**Pues, ya sabes porque dicen que la vida de las estrellas es muy agotadora**.-Le sonrió esta.

-**Bueno, ahora lo único que quiero es irme a dormir**.-Dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada.-**Hasta mañana chicos**.-Se despidió antes de perderse de vista por las escaleras.

Llego a su habitación, Kero estaba cómodamente dormido en su camita que estaba al pie de la cama de Sakura, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su perrito se dirigió al baño para darse un baño caliente antes de irse a dormir.

Estaba acurrucada entre sus sabanas cuando de repente escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente y luego serrarse de la misma manera, no le dio importancia ya que pensó que alguno de sus amigos había decidido ir a ver si ya estaba dormida, así que volvió a intentar dormir. Pero su intento se vio completamente frustrado cuando sintió que la cama se hundía debajo de un peso adicional, la persona que había causado esto se acostó en la cama y luego cuidadosamente abrazo a la castaña, eso fue todo lo que necesito para reconocer a su novio, incluso con los ojos cerrados.

-**¿Shaoran, pasa algo?**.-

-**¿Te desperté princesa?**.-Pregunto en un susurro a su oído.

-**Para nada, me acabo de despertar, pero no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Pasa algo?**.-Le pregunto todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-**No te preocupes princesa no pasa nada**.-

-**¿Entonces por…?**.-

-**¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana?**.-Le susurro interrumpiéndola.-**Te dije que no te iba a dejar dormir en otra habitación, en donde estuvieras separada de mi ya que me encantaba despertarme y tenerte en mis brazos**.-Sakura ante sus palabras se sonrojo, y agradeció mentalmente que la luz que entraba a la habitación a través de la ventana no fuera suficiente como para que su novio viera como había reaccionado ante sus palabras.-**Entonces, ¿Puedo dormir aquí?**.-

-**Cla…claro**.-Dijo temblorosamente mientras su novio le comenzaba a dar suaves besos en el cuello.-**Shao…Shaoran no…no…**-

-**¿No que princesa?**.-Pregunto inocentemente mientras seguía dándole suaves besos.

-**No…no hagas es…eso**.-Por fin pudo decir.

-**¿Por qué no?**.-

-**Porque en este momento estoy muy cansada como para hacer lo que tú quieres hacer**.-

-**¿Y qué es lo que yo quiero hacer?**.-Shaoran en ningún momento se detuvo de besar su cuello. Esta vez al hablar lo hizo de una manera tan sensual que Sakura perdió el hilo de lo que estaba pensando solo por unos momentos.

-**Lo sabes perfectamente Shaoran, ahora, de verdad, no quiero que lo hagamos así**.-Le dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo, tanto, que si él no hubiera estado a su lado no la habría escuchado.

-**Ok princesa, me voy a detener, pero voy a dejar claro que no me voy a ir de aquí esta noche**.-Le dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama, con la espalda sobre el colchón. Agarro a su novia por la cintura y la coloco acostada suavemente sobre su pecho.

-**Me alegra que digas eso, me molestaría muchísimo si te fueras**.-Le dio un beso en los labios antes de acomodarse bien para poder dormir.-**Buenas noches mi príncipe**.-

-**Buenas noches princesa**.-Y de esta manera ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando que el sueño les llegara.

-**Con un demonio, Eriol Hiragizawa será mejor que salgas de esta habitación en este mismo instante sino te la quieres ver conmigo!!!**.-Grito el castaño al sentir como lo empujaban del hombro al tiempo que oía a su amigo reír.

-**Pero Shaoran, yo no he hecho nada malo, solo vine a despertarlos porque si no se levantan en este mismo instante vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión con Yuki**.-

-**Pues entonces que se quede esperando**.-Gruño mientras que con un brazo comenzó a buscar a su novia en la cama pero al no encontrarla abrió los ojos y confirmo que su novia no estaba ahí.

-**Se está bañando**.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de que Shaoran pensara siquiera en hablar.-**Cuando entre se despertó y dijo que te iba a dejar durmiendo un rato antes de irse al baño, no debe de tardar mucho**.-El de mirada ámbar se sentó en la cama y miro hacia al baño agudizado el oído para poder saber si lo que decía Eriol era verdad, al oír el agua de la ducha cayendo se tranquilizo y se levanto completamente de la cama.

-**Yo voy a hacer lo mismo que ella, nos vemos abajo en un rato**.-

-**Ok, no tardes mucho**.-Shaoran salió de la habitación de la castaña rumbo a la suya, ahí se dio un rápido baño y se visto para salir.

Ese día al igual que el anterior estuvieron trabajando con los detalles y todo lo relacionado con la gira. Ese día, no solo habían ido ellos seis, sino que también se encontraban los tres cantantes que iban a ser sus teloneros. Ellos junto a Clow eran las estrellas de la disquera. Uno de ellos se llamaba Kenji Kaiuo, un joven muy apuesto de ojos como dorado, cabello negro y muy buen cuerpo. Otro de sus teloneros, para desgracia de los amigos, era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Meiling Rae. Esta se paso toda la reunión observando a Clow con malos ojos. Y finalmente, la razón por la cual los chicos no les importaba tanto la compañía de la muchacha de ojos rubí. Nakuru, a última hora había aceptado la oferta que le dieron de salir junto a todos los demás en su gira.

-**Perfecto, ya todo está listo, en un mes comienza oficialmente "Clow, The World Tour", a partir de mañana comenzaran los ensayos para que todo quede perfecto, ¿Alguna duda?**.-

-**Para nada Yuki**.-Le dijo alegremente Nakuru.

-**Genial, entonces, ¿Qué les parece si organizamos los horarios para los ensayos?, se necesita que se hagan por lo menos tres a lo largo del mes para ver su progreso y corregir las posibles fallas que tengan**.-

-**Eso en mi caso no es necesario, yo nunca tengo fallas, pero solo lo hago porque tú lo dices Yuki**.-Dijo Nakuru bromeando.

-**Muy bueno, vamos a organiza todo para que se puedan ir a sus casas a descansar ya que a partir de mañana no van a tener mucho tiempo para eso**.-Y dicho esto se colocaron a trabajar en lo que les faltaba para iniciar la gira.

* * *

_N/A:__Hola!!!!_

_¿Qué tal quedo este capítulo?, espero que les haya gustado._

_Por fin se rebeló el misterio de la llamada, me alegro que la hayan tratado así, se lo merece por perra.!!!_

_Wow, a Sakura y a Shaoran se les esta haciendo difícil mantenerse separados :D_

_La gira comienza en el siguiente capítulo y con eso muchas canciones nuevas, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia pues, soy toda oídos…._

_Dios!!!!! voy a matar a Eriol si los sigue interrumpiendo, claro, si es que Shao no lo hace primero XD._

_Déjenme Reviews para saber sus opiniones porfas!!!_

_El siguiente capítulo espero poder publicarlo el fin de semana que viene, pero no les puedo prometer nada, ahora tengo menos tiempo libre para escribir. _

_Sin más que decirles me despido de ustedes._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	17. Comienza la Gira

**Capítulo 16**

**Comienza la gira**

* * *

Después de ese día todo fue muy ajetreado, no tenían tiempo ni para respirar. O estaban haciéndole publicidad a la gira, yendo a programas de televisión y radio, realizando entrevistas, asistiendo a sesiones fotográficas y firmas de autógrafos. O estaban ensayando para cuando los conciertos comenzaran.

Desde la reunión no habían vuelto a ver a Meiling, cosa que todos agradecían. Por supuesto, con tantas cosas para hacer, ninguno de los seis tenía tiempo para relaciones normales, es decir, salir a pasear, tener un día de ocio, etc. En lugar de eso se conformaban con pasar el tiempo libre, por más pequeño que este sea, juntos.

El tiempo paso, literalmente, volando, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era el día anterior al inicio de la gira. Esta iba a comenzar en la mismísima ciudad de Tokio. Iba a ser, según lo catalogaba la prensa, el concierto del siglo, y los chicos de Clow se habían esforzado mucho en el último mes para que esto fuera de esa manera.

-**Tomoyo, ¿Estás loca?**.-

-**No, ¿Por qué lo dices Eriol?**.-

-**Porque empacaste siete, SIETE maletas grandes, para la gira**.-Dijo su novio alzando la voz.

-**Pero Eriol, uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar algo, además, recuerda que vamos a estar tres meses de gira y no toda la ropa que hay aquí es mía, también hay ropa para Chiharu y Sakurita**.-Respondió calmadamente la amatista.

-**Sí, pero conociéndote, vas a llegar como mínimo el doble de esas maletas, todo en ropa nueva, ¿Es que no se te ocurrió que vas a hacer para llevar todas esas maletas en el aeropuerto?, ¿Y por qué no llevan ellas mismas su ropa?**.-

-**Oh, claro que se me ocurrió cariño, para eso estás tú, ¿No?**.- Dijo en tono un tanto bromista.-**Y bueno, ellas no la llevan porque no saben que esta ropa existe, es una sorpresa**.-

-**¿Qué?, ¿Cómo rayos pretendes que YO cargue toda esa cantidad de maletas más las mías durante el viaje?**.-

-**Siento lastima por ti, amigo mío**.-Dijo Shaoran desde la entrada de la habitación de su amigo junto a él, estaba su novia, Sakura, abrazada a él por la cintura. Ambos castaños se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo viéndolos pelear.

-**No quiero tu lastima Shao**.-Le dijo Eriol.-**Me conformo con que la convenzas de que es una locura llevar tanto equipaje**.-

-**Oh, no, olvídalo Eriol, esto está demasiado bueno como para arruinarlo por ayudarte**.-Le dijo mientras sonreía alegremente.

-**Pero…**-Se calló al ver que su amigo estaba firme en su decisión, así que decidió cambiar de plan.-**Querida Sakura, ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi loca novia?**.-

-**Saku, no lo hagas, esto está muy divertido**.-Le suplico su novio.-**Además si le dices que no, nos vamos en este mismo instante, nos encerramos en el cuarto, desconectamos los teléfonos y continuamos lo que nos interrumpieron anoche**.-Le susurro a la joven de mirada esmeralda.

-**Lo siento Eriol, eso lo tienes que solucionar tú mismo, no es tan difícil, y, ahora, creo que sería mejor dejarlos solos, nos vemos mañana**.-Se despidió antes de dirigirse a la habitación de ella.

-**Oh, que bella pareja hacen**.-Dijo emocionada Tomoyo.

-**Sí, ya lo creo, dentro de un rato voy a ir a vengarme**.-Dijo más para el que para su novia.

-**OH, no, eso sí que no, Eriol por favor, déjales pasar un tiempo a solas, se lo merecen**.-

-**Pero Tomy…**-

-**Si lo haces, no solo te prometo que voy a reducir mi equipaje a tres maletas, sino que también te voy a dar una pequeña sorpresa cuando vayamos a dormir**.-Le dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

-**_"Esta mujer sí que me sabe manipular"_**.-

-**Entonces, ¿Qué dices?**.-

-**Yo digo, que creo que hoy por fin van a tener un poco de descanso de mí**.-

-**Oh, qué lindo eres, mi amor**.-Le dijo antes de darle un beso a su novio.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación de la casa, se encontraban encerrados dos castaños que estaban aprovechando el tiempo que les había prometido la amatista más temprano que iban a tener.

-**Recuérdame darle las gracias a Tomy mañana**.-Dijo el de mirada ámbar, que estaba abrazado con su novia.

-**Si no se lo agradeces tú, lo hago yo**.-Le respondió, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Al principio, el beso fue lento, calmado, demostrando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero luego de unos segundos, o quizás unos minutos, no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo llevaban así, el beso se fue profundizando.

La mano derecha de Shaoran estaba en la cintura de Sakura, mientras que la izquierda estaba en la cara de la castaña, acariciándola tiernamente.

Los brazos de su novia, estaban ambos alrededor de su cuello, sus manos, en su castaño cabello. Todo es tan maravilloso, tan romántico, tan…perfecto.

Shaoran poco a poco recuesta a Sakura en la cama, y él se coloca sobre ella, sus manos se mueven de sus anteriores posiciones y ahora están bajo la camisa de Sakura, acariciando su suave piel.

Sakura, comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Shao, mientras el lentamente empieza a levantar la camisa de ella.

La ojiverde sigue en su labor de liberar a su novio de su camisa, cuando de repente siente que él se detiene, se tensa completamente antes de abrir la boca y soltar un sonoro grito.

-**MALDITA SEA!!!**.-Se levanto inmediatamente de la cama, dejando a su novia completamente sorprendida, no entiende la actitud de él, pero cuando se fija en una de las piernas de él, se da cuenta de que es lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Kero, su perro estaba mordiendo fuertemente la pierna del joven de orbes ámbar. Shaoran intenta darle una patada pero el animal salta a tiempo para evitar el golpe, pero eso no evita que siga mirando fijamente a Shaoran.

-**Ese animal del demonio me las va a pagar**.-Dijo al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiera servir para lastimar al perro.

-**¿Qué piensas hacer Shaoran?**.-Le pregunto un poco asustada.

-**Solo le voy a enseñar que no se debe de meter con un Li**.-

-**Pero Shao, él no sabía, no puedes tratarlo mal, no es su culpa**.-

-**¿Cómo que no es su culpa?, el condenado animal casi me arranca la pierna**.-Grito enfadado.

-**Pero…**-

-**Sakura, ¿Cómo rayos puedes defenderlo?, no me sorprendería nada que el animal fuera un cómplice de Eriol para que nos fastidiara cuando el no está**.-

-**Shaoran, creo que estas exagerando, pero si te hace más feliz, podemos ir a tu habitación y dejar a Kero aquí**.-

-**Creo que sería buena idea**.-Dijo ya un poco más calmado, le agradaba la idea de estar lejos del perro de su novia después de lo que le había hecho.

-**Ok, bueno, Kero, hoy vas a dormir solito, espero que no te pongas bravo. Te quiero**.-Le dijo a su mascota mientras lo acariciaba.

-**Me voy a poner celoso si lo sigues tratando de esa forma**.-Dijo Shaoran al tiempo pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su novia mientras ambos iban a la habitación de él.

-**Shao, no me puedes culpar, lo voy a extrañar mucho durante la gira**.-

-**No te pongas triste preciosa, va a estar en tu casa en Tomoeda con tu papá y el troglodita de tu hermano**-Le dijo intentando consolarla.

-**Sé que va a estar bien, pero igual lo voy a extrañar**.-

-**Lo sé Saku, pero mírale el lado bueno**.-

-**¿Lado bueno?, ¿Y cuál es ese?**.-

-**Pues, que durante la gira, Eriol no va a tener ningún cómplice que nos fastidie los momentos juntos, y con Tomy de nuestro lado, creo que las interrupciones van a ser menos seguidas durante los meses de duración del Tour**.-

-**Tienes razón**.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, después de parase frente a la puerta de la habitación de su novio.

-**Pero creo que le encontré un lado malo**.-Volvió a hablar Shaoran.

-**¿Ah sí?, ¿Cuál?**.-

-**Que sí no te lo llevas no lo podemos entrenar para que muerda a Meiling**.-Le dijo sonriente, imaginando como sería la escena de su ex, corriendo al tiempo que gritaba como loca porque la había mordido el perro.

Sakura ante ese comentario se empezó a reír sonoramente logrando que Shaoran se le uniera también.

-**Es una lástima que no lo podamos llevar, pagaría una fortuna por ver como reaccionaria esa bruja**.-

-**Te quiero chiquita**.-Le susurro a su novia, antes de besarla suavemente en los labios.

-**Yo también**.-Le dedico una sonrisa.-**Ahora creo que sería mejor irnos a dormir, mañana vamos a tener que trabajar mucho**.-Le dijo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación e ingresar ambos a ella, para luego acomodarse para dormir.

-**Tortolitos despierten!!**.-Grito alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran.

-**Umh**.-Dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de su novio.

-**Voy a matar a Eriol**.-Murmuro Shaoran, al tiempo que abrazaba más fuerte a Sakura.

-**Sakura, Shaoran, si no se despiertan se nos va a ser tarde**.-Dijo una voz femenina desde fuera de la habitación.

-**Déjanos dormir Tomy**.-Grito la esmeraldina.

-**Así no se puede**.-Dijo en voz baja.-**¿Están los dos vestidos?**.-Pregunto.

-**Sí**.-Dijo esta vez Shaoran.

-**Ok**.-La amatista entro en la habitación y fie directo a donde se encontraba la ventana y corrió las cortinas para que la luz iluminara la habitación.-**Es hora de despertarse**.-

-**Pero Tomy, es muy temprano, ¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar a Eriol?**.-

-**Porque yo ya estoy despierto amigo**.-Dijo el aludido desde el umbral de la puerta.-**Hay que ver que son el uno para el otro, igual de flojos**.-Dijo bromeando.

-**Pero nosotros somos felices así**.-

-**Oh, es que eso no lo dudo Saku**.-

-**Saku no le respondas, solo lo hace para jodernos**.-Le dijo al oído a su novia, todavía ninguno de los dos había abierto los ojos.

-**Elemental Shaoran, ahora, hablando seriamente, levántense y arréglense que yo no me voy a recibir un regaño por culpa de ustedes**.-

-**Ya, ya, ya vamos, pero déjennos un poco de privacidad, ¿No?**.-

-**Si eso es lo que quieres, solo no se tarden mucho, los esperamos en la cocina para desayunar**.-

-**Ok, ahora bajamos**.-Dicho esto, sus amigos se marcharon de la habitación, cumpliendo los deseos de la pareja de castaños.-**Saku, preciosa, hay que levantarnos**.-Le susurro al oído.

-**Extraño dormir hasta tarde**.-Refunfuño al tiempo que por fin abría los ojos.

-**Lo sé, yo también lo extraño, pero después de que se termine la gira vamos a tener algún tiempo para descansar**.-

-**Pues, en ese caso ojala pasara de manera rápida el tiempo**.-

-**Deseamos lo mismo, pero creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar e ir a vestirnos si es que no queremos que suban a molestar nuevamente**.-

-**Ok, me voy a vestir a mi habitación, ¿Nos vemos abajo?**.-

-**Solo si tú quieres, por mi no hay problema en esperarte donde tú desees**.-

-**Bueno, en ese caso, te terminas de vestir y bajas a la cocina, alguien tiene que decirles que ya nos levantamos**.-Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.-**Nos vemos en un momento**.-Le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-**¿Dónde está Saku?**.-Pregunto Chiharu al ver al novio de la mencionada entrando en la cocina completamente solo.

-**Se está vistiendo, dijo que me adelantara**.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos y se servía jugo de naranja en un vaso

-**Ah, ok**.-Dijo al tiempo que tomaba un trago de leche.

-**Perdonen por tardar tanto**.-Dijo Sakura respirando entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo físico que realizo al tener corres hasta la cocina.-**Pero…me distraje**.-Les explico intentado respirar normalmente.

-**Oh, no te preocupes Sak, estábamos hablando tranquilamente**.-

-**Que bueno**.-Suspiro aliviada.-**Wow, panqueques, me encantan**.-Exclamo emocionada al ver el gran plato repleto de panqueques que había en el centro de la mesa.

-**Que bueno, ahora siéntate para que todos podamos comer**.-

-**Lo que digas Tomy**.-

El desayuno paso muy tranquilamente, se hacían bromas unos a otros, contaban anécdotas graciosas a los demás y pues, se rieron mucho.

-**Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos si es que no queremos llegar tarde a la entrevista**.-

-**¿Sería muy malo si no fuéramos?**.-

-**Sí, creo que sería muy malo Saku**.-La castaña suspiro resignada.

-**Y yo que tenía las esperanzas de que había la posibilidad de que no tuviera que verle la cara a la bruja de Meiling hasta esta noche**.-

-**Wow, te debe de caer de la patada como para que hables así Saku**.-

-**No tienes ni idea Eriol**.-

-**Bueno, dejemos de despotricar contra la arpía y vayámonos que estoy seguro que nadie quiere darle el placer de que la prensa nos critique por ser irresponsables, vámonos**.-Dijo apremiante Eriol.

-**Sí, vamos**.-

-**Saku, ignórala, si te ve enfadada le vas a dar el gusto**.-

-**Lo sé Chiharu, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, esa bruja es lo peor que existe en el planeta**.-

-**Eso lo sabes tú, Shaoran, y todos nosotros, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que ella lo demuestre, así que quédate tranquila que si la atacas ella va a quedar como la pobre víctima y va a tener lo que más quiere, porque la prensa se interesaría en ella nuevamente, así que imagínate que es simplemente una mancha, una mancha sin importancia en la pared**.-

-**Ojala fuera tan fácil, pero lo voy a intentar**.-

-**No te pedimos más nada, ahora, creo que tú novio quiere hablar contigo**.-

-**Princesa, cálmate, todo va a salir bien**.-Le susurro al oído al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente.

-**Eso lo sé, tú vas a estar a mi lado en todo momento y eso es más que suficiente para saber que todo va a estar bien**.-

-**Te quiero Saku**.-Le susurro antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-**Y yo a ti**.-Le respondió cuando finalizaron el beso.

-**Ya nos están llamando para entrar, ¿Lista?**.-

-**No, pero no se puede hacer nada**.-Shaoran sonrío y juntos entraron a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la rueda de prensa. Apenas ingresaron en la sala, los flashes de las cámaras no tardaron en llegar, todos los reporteros ahí presentes querían obtener la mejor foto de la pareja.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa donde estaban sentados los demás, dejaron de tomar fotos y tanto la pareja de castaños como los reporteros se sentaron en sus correspondientes sillas.

-**Buenos días a todos, muchas gracias por estar aquí hoy**.-Dijo amablemente Tomoyo sonriendo hermosamente.-**Pueden comenzar con las preguntas**.-Inmediatamente casi todos los reporteros levantaron la mano esperando a poder hablar.

**-¿Cúal es tu pregunta?**.-Le pregunto Yamazaki a un hombre alto que se encontraba en la parte de adelante.

-**Buenos días, ¿Por qué Kenji Kaiuo no esta aqui con ustedes?**.-

-**Porque él va a practicar en el escenario a esta hora**.-Les dijo calmadamente Nakuru.

-**Tú, el del medio**.-Dijo Meiling, todos los demás presentes se enojaron por su manera de hablar, pero la ignoraron.

-**Buenos días, ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes con la idea de pasar varios meses juntos durante la gira, siendo ex-novios?**.-Dijo el reportero obviamente refiriéndose a Meiling y a Shaoran.

-**Bueno, nosotros tuvimos una buena ruptura y ahora somos amigos, es cierto que no nos llevamos tan bien como lo hacíamos antes de salir juntos, ya que hay un poco de incomodidad pero eso no impide que nos llevemos bien**.-Sakura y todos los demás miembros de Clow abrieron la boca por la sorpresa, no podían creer que ella estuviera diciendo tal cosa como si nada, esa mujer en vez de cantante debería ser actriz.-**Siguiente**.-Ordeno. Sakura tuvo que hacerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir y partirle la cara por tener ese carácter y creerse la reina del lugar.

-**Perfecto, ¿Cuál es tú pregunta?**-Dijo amablemente Nakuru señalando a un hombre bajo que estaba en las primeras filas. Luego de hablar, la muchacha miro a Meiling como diciéndole _"Así es como se hace"_ y luego volvió a mirar a la persona a la cual le acaba de dar el derecho de palabra.

-**¿Cuáles son los países a los cuales piensan viajar en esta gira?**.-Pregunto mientras tenía una libreta en las manos.

-**Pues vamos a tener 10 presentaciones en el país incluida la de esta noche, y luego vamos a visitar China y por último Tailandia, estos tres son los únicos países del continente en los cuales tocaremos**.-Dijo Eriol calmadamente.

-**Por parte de Europa, viajaremos a Rusia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Italia, España, Portugal, Francia, Austria y República Checa**.-Dijo esta vez Sakura.

-**Luego vamos a visitar Australia donde vamos a tener dos presentaciones y después partiremos al continente americano**.-Siguió Tomoyo.

-**Ahí vamos a visitar Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Brasil, Venezuela, México, Canadá y Estado Unidos donde vamos a finalizar la gira**.-Culmino Shaoran.

-**¿Alguna otra pregunta?**.-Dijo amablemente Sakura.-**Sí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**.-Le pregunto a una mujer del fondo.

-**¿Qué piensan interpretar esta noche?**.-

-**Pues yo voy a cantar una nueva canción que tiene una dedicatoria, pero a quien se la dedique, es una sorpresa, por lo cual tendrán que esperar a esta noche para saberlo**.-Dijo Meiling de forma presumida.

-**Bueno, en cambio yo, voy a interpretar las canciones de mi nuevo disco y algunas de los anteriores, claro, con algunas sorpresas obviamente**.-Nakuru dijo sensualmente.

-**Y nosotros vamos a cantar las de nuestro disco, pero no se sorprendan si hay alguna sorpresita por ahí esperándolos**.-Yamazaki por fin hablo.

La entrevista siguió sin muchos cambios, Meiling hablando petulantemente, los muchachos hablando amable y educadamente y tratando de echarle en cara a la muchacha de ojos rubí como debería actuar.

Luego de hora y media contestando preguntas por fin la entrevista termino y todos se levantaron de sus asientos para irse.

-**Nos vemos esta noche, Shao**.-Dijo la _"Arpía"_ como la bautizaron las chicas de Clow, asiendo énfasis en el nombre que había utilizado para referirse a su ex, ya que sabía que eso enfadaría a la ojiverde.

-**No la mates Sakura, mira que irte a visitar en la cárcel no me apetece para nada**.-Dijo Chiharu a su lado para tratar de calmar a su amiga. Cosa que logro ya que se comenzó a reír.

-**¿Y si se me olvida la letra de la canción?**.-La preocupación era palpable en el tono de voz de la ojiverde que no paraba de dar vueltas en el camerino donde se encontraban esperando que el concierto diera inicio.

-**Cálmate Saku, se que lo vas a hacer bien, no se te va a olvidar la letra de las canciones, ni te vas a caer, ni tampoco vas a hacer el ridículo ni nada amiga, ten un poco de confianza en ti misma**.-

-**Pero y si…**-

-**Si vuelves a decir "Pero" te voy a golpear**.-Dijo Chiharu un poco exasperada.-**Saku, lo vas a hacer genial, ya lo vas a ver**.-

-**¿De verdad lo crees?**.-

-**Claro que sí princesa, todos lo creemos, ahora, por favor cálmate que me pones nervioso con tanto movimiento**.-Le dijo Shaoran al tiempo que le extendía los brazos en una clara invitación para que se acercara a él. Cuando lo hizo, él la acomodo para que se sentara en su regazo.

-**Pase**.-Dijo Eriol cuando escucharon que tocaron la puerta.-**Naku, ¿Qué pasa?**.-

-**Nada, solo venía a ver si ustedes iban a ver el concierto**.-

-**Oh, claro que sí, ¿Quieres verlo aquí?**.-Su prima asintió con la cabeza, y Eriol agarro el control del televisor y lo prendió en el canal del lugar para poder ver el concierto que iba a comenzar con la actuación de Kenji Kaiuo que abrió su presentación con una balada muy lenta. A medida que su actuación iba avanzando las canciones se iban volviendo más movidas y más alegres. Al finalizar su actuación se despidió de sus fans y les agradeció el haber asistido.

-**¿Tienen algún inconveniente en ver también a Meiling?, lo que pasa es que me metió curiosidad con lo de su sorpresa y eso**.-

-**A mí también me entro curiosidad Naku, yo igual quiero saber**.-Dijo Tomoyo.-**¿Alguien tiene algún problema?**.-Pregunto y todos negaron con la cabeza.-**Bueno vamos a ver qué sorpresita tiene esta bruja preparada**.-

Esperaron pacientemente a que Meiling se dignara a subir al escenario, cuando por fin comenzó a cantar, lo hizo con una canción muy bailable, pero después de escucharla un rato llegaba a ser fastidiosa.

Su presentación no tuvo nada anormal, solo canto sus canciones más exitosas y les dedicaba algunas al público. Cuando solo quedaba una canción para que ella terminara la actuación los muchachos ya estaban resignados a que no iba a hacer nada especial por lo cual cuando escucharon hablando a Meiling fue una gran sorpresa.

-**Bueno, esta es la última canción, la escribí pensando en una persona que quiero mucho y que perdí por un error, esa canción va dedicada a ti mi amor, se que estas escuchando**.-Todos, absolutamente todos en el camerino se quedaron con la boca abierta, era increíble que esa mujer dijera tal cosa y ante tantas personas como si de verdad lo sintiera.

Pero ella no les dio mucho tiempo para recuperarse del shock ya que inmediatamente comenzó a cantar.

_Recuerdo muy bien_

_Lo que nos dijimos esa vez_

_Fue un error de los dos_

_Como quisiera borrar lo que paso_

_Lo se fue un error un estúpido error_

_Lo que nos paso_

Comenzó a cantar en el centro del escenario y poco a poco empezó a moverse alrededor de él.

_Cuando dejaremos de odiarnos tanto_

_Cuando volverán a juntarse nuestros labios_

_Yo se que podremos un día perdonarnos_

_Y así regresar volver a empezar_

Se monto en la pequeña tarima donde estaba la batería y canto la ultima parte desde ese lugar.

_No ha sido fácil hablar_

_Nos lastimamos_

_Lo hicimos sin pensar_

_Mejor dejémoslo atrás_

_Si lo olvidamos_

_Podemos regresar_

_Lo se fue un error_

_Un estúpido error_

_Lo que nos paso_

Se sentó en el borde de la tarima y canto la anterior estrofa así.

_Cuando dejaremos de odiarnos tanto_

_Cuando volverán a juntarse nuestros labios_

_Yo se que podremos un día perdonarnos_

_Y así regresar volver a empezar_

Dio un salto y volvió a moverse por el escenario.

_Yo sé que nos podemos perdonar_

_Y cuando regresemos se_

_Que todo cambiara_

_Solo una vez más podemos intentar_

_Yo se que podemos funcionar_

_Si dejamos todo atrás_

Esta vez Meiling fue acompañada de las voces de sus coristas al igual que como lo hacían en el coro.

_Cuando dejaremos de odiarnos tanto_

_Cuando volverán a juntarse nuestros labios_

_Yo se que podremos un día perdonarnos_

_Y así regresar volver a empezar_

Meiling se acerco a todos los miembros de su banda mientras estos tocaban y canto al lado de ellos.

_Cuando dejaremos de odiarnos tanto_

_Cuando volverán a juntarse nuestros labios_

_Yo se que podremos un día perdonarnos_

_Y así regresar volver a empezar_

Se acercó al borde del escenario, miro fijamente a una cámara que estaba grabando el concierto, luego le sonrió a esta y guiño un ojo.

_Cuando..._

_Bésame otra vez_

_Ya se..._

_Una vez más una vez mas_

_Podemos intentar_

_Cuando...._

Se agacho en el escenario mirado al público y canto la ultima parte ayudada por su coro.

-**Muchas Gracias**.-Grito al público antes del salir del escenario.

-**Por favor díganme que no paso lo que yo creo que paso**.-Dijo atónita Nakuru.

-**¿Tú crees que tuvo el descaro de montarse en el escenario y cantar una canción donde dice que quiere volver a empezar su relación con, como todos sabemos, Shaoran?**.-Pregunto Eriol con los ojos muy abiertos y sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de la televisión donde ya solo se veía a los fans esperando la siguiente actuación. Su prima asintió levemente con la cabeza.-**Pues entonces lamento informarte que si paso lo que tú crees que paso**.-

-**No lo puedo creer, es una arpía, la voy a ir a matar ahora mismo**.-Dijo Chiharu.

-**Tengo una mejor idea, vamos a emboscarla cuando termine el concierto para poder ayudarte**.-Dijo Naku.

-**No creo que sea necesario que ensucien sus manos con sangre de bruja**.-Dijo Eriol recomponiendo su siempre presente sonrisa.

-**¿Y se puede saber por qué no va a ser necesario?**.-

-**Oh, pues muy simple, cuando cantemos en Hong Kong, cuatro dragonas se encargaran de eso**.-

-**¿A qué rayos te…?, ah, ya entiendo**.-Dijo Yamazaki, que al ver la cara de confusión de los demás decidió explicarles.-**Las hermanas de Shaoran**.-Les dijo como si les explicara el resultado de dos más dos.-**Por cierto, sabían que los dragones no son originarios de Asia sino que en realidad lo son de…**-

-**Takashi Yamazaki, este no es momento para estar diciendo mentiras!!!**.-Grito enfadada la novia del aludido al tiempo que le jalaba las orejas.

La tensión que se había apoderado de la habitación se esfumo gracias a las risas que inundaron todo el cuarto.

-**Naku, creo que sería mejor que te fueras, es tu turno de salir al escenario**.-

-**Oh, tienes razón primito, bueno, deséenme suerte**.-Grito antes de salir de la habitación.

La actuación de Nakuru fue espectacular, como siempre ella se lucio. Su grupo de bailarines hicieron una coreografía tras otra, cada una más espectacular que la anterior. Sus canciones hicieron a todas las personas del público y cuando por fin termino, las personas quedaron aclamando más.

-**Nos toca**.-

-**Ay!!!**.-

-**¿Qué pasa Saku?**.-

-**Estoy nerviosa**.-

-**Sakura pero si tú has cantado antes frente a un público y no te habías puesto así de nerviosa, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?**.-

-**Es que tengo miedo de hacerlo mal y que el público me abuchee**.-

-**Oh, princesa, ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan asustada?**.-Pregunto su novio tiernamente, ella solo asintió.-**Ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien Saku, yo estoy contigo**.-Le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.-¿Estas preparada?.-

-**No, pero no me queda de otra, vamos**.-Dijo por fin parándose de su asiento y caminando junto a sus amigo al escenario donde darían su primer concierto del Tour.

Los chicos con las luces apagadas se dirigieron a donde estaban sus instrumentos, dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran solos para que hicieran su gran entrada.

-**Todo va salir bien, lo prometo**.-Le dijo antes de que la música comenzara y ellos salieran al escenario.

* * *

_N/A: Por fin termine este capítulo!!!!_

_Se me hizo Eterno, pero al fin se los pude traer, con un poco de retraso, si es verdad, pero aquí esta._

_Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció todo?_

_Yo personalmente estoy a punto de ir y matar a Meiling, ¿Cómo puede ser así?, Ufff la gente como ella me estresa._

_Para los que quieran saber cuál es el nombre de la canción que ella canto, pues es "Cuando de Nikki Clan" esta la coloque por pura coincidencia, estaba escribiendo la parte que ella canta cuando en mi reproductor comenzó a sonar y pues, me di cuenta de que era perfecta así que la coloque._

_En el siguiente cap. van a haber más canciones y más peleas con Meiling jejeje._

_Bueno, antes de despedirme les tengo que decir que a partir de ahora no voy a poder publicar los capítulos tan seguidos como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora ya que esta semana comienzo la uni y pues, se me va a hacer un poco difícil, pero no se preocupen, no voy a abandonarlos y tan rápido como se pueda voy y publico._

_Ya habiendo soltado la mala noticia, les dejo solo pidiéndoles que me dejen reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias, también recordándoles que si hay alguna canción que les parezca adecuada para el fic, pues por fa mándenmela. Los quiero mucho. Nos vemos en la Próxima._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	18. Adios Tokio

**Capítulo 17**

**Adios Tokio**

* * *

-**Todo va salir bien, lo prometo**.-Le dijo antes de que la música comenzara y ellos salieran al escenario.

_Si pretendemos  
Que nada pasa entre tú y yo  
Estar fingiendo  
Es culpa de los dos_

Sakura comenzó a cantar mientras hacia su gran entrada al escenario sobre una plataforma giratoria. Instantáneamente todo el público grito de emoción.

_En silencio grito al miedo,  
Que se despida y entre el sol  
Quiero el valor para que hoy  
Te diga quién soy yo_

La castaña se bajo de la plataforma y empezó a moverse con por toda la extensión del escenario, mientras entonaba la letra de la canción.

_No puedo más,  
No puedo callarme si_

La voz de Shaoran salía de la parte alta del escenario, instantáneamente todos los presentes voltearon a verlo al tiempo que él cantaba.

_Yo te amo  
Para siempre así será_

Canto Sakura cuando caminaba al centro del escenario.

Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti  
Si tú me quisieras  
Y me permitieras hacerte más feliz  
Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí,  
Para mí, para vivir la vida  
Para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí

Shaoran se reunió con su novia en el centro del escenario y cantaron los dos juntos esa parte de la canción.

_Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado  
Quiero decirte que también  
Yo estoy temblando  
Y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano  
Al menos yo te pido que,  
Hay que intentarlo_

Los demás miembros de Clow se unieron a ellos mientras cantaban, aunque no eran los únicos, las personas del público acompañaban a su banda favorita cantado esa canción.

_Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
Para mí, para vivir la vida para ti  
Y llenar la mía, ven a mí_

Sakura y Shaoran dejaron de cantar en ese momento para que esa parte de la canción fuera interpretada exclusivamente por sus fans.

_Si me detienes  
Te digo desde hoy  
Que aunque lo intentes  
No lo decido yo_

Shaoran volvió a cantar, esta vez solo, al igual que su novia anteriormente este comenzó a moverse por el escenario al tiempo que cantaba.

_Entre tanta gente  
Y apareciste al corazón  
Y que hago yo, se enamoró  
No puedo decirle no_

Él castaño se acerco a la parte del escenario que estaba más cerca de los fans y canto lo anterior desde ahí.

_No puedo más  
No puedo callarme si_

Sakura canto y su novio se dio la vuelta y fue hasta ella.

_Yo te amo  
Para siempre así será_

Canto mirándola a los ojos lo que hizo que las personas que asistieron al concierto gritaran más fuertemente, por la clara, declaración de amor que le estaba haciendo Shao a la ojiverde.

_Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti  
Si tú me quisieras  
Y me permitieras hacerte más feliz  
Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
Para mí, para vivir la vida para ti  
Y llenar la mía, ven a mí_

Volvieron a cantar los dos juntos, siendo ayudados por sus fans.

_Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado  
Quiero decirte que también  
Yo estoy temblando  
Y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano  
Al menos yo te pido que,  
Hay que intentarlo  
Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
Para mí, para vivir la vida para ti  
Y llenar la mía, ven a mí_

Sus amigos los ayudaron con esa estrofa de la canción.

_Y si tu_

Los seis miembros de Clow cantaron.

_Si tú me quisieras hoy_

Sakura canto demostrando su hermosa voz.

_Si tu_

Shaoran y los demás, acompañados del público cantaron.

_Bajaría el cielo amor_

Saku canto la ultima parte de la canción junto a los últimos acordes de los instrumentos que tocaban sus amigos y compañeros.

Al finalizar la canción no se hicieron esperar la avalancha de gritos que los fans les dedicaban para demostrarles que les había encantado la interpretación.

-**Wow, muchas gracias**.-Grito Shaoran, agradeciendo a sus fans.-**Son lo máximo**.-Ahora él y Sakura comenzaron a cantar otra canción, esta vez fue una balada, mientras las 20.000 personas que estaban en las tribunas los acompañaban.

Así, canción tras canción paso rápidamente la interpretación de los chicos.

-**Antes de terminar, queremos darles un pequeño regalo, Sakura, nuestra integrante más reciente va a cantarles una canción que compuso ella hace poco, pero por falta de tiempo no se pudo colocar en el CD, por lo cual, es una canción nunca antes oída, esperamos que les guste**.-Shaoran hablo con el micrófono en la mano, mientras en el escenario había mucho movimiento preparando las cosas para la siguiente y última canción del día.-**Saku, lo harás bien, suerte**.-Le susurro su novio antes de ir a tomar su guitarra y sentarse en una silla que habían colocado en el centro del escenario, junto a Sakura.

Eriol comenzó a tocar el piano, en una melodía lenta, sencilla pero sin lugar a dudas, hermosa.

_Every day is so wonderful_

_And suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

Sakura cantaba cada nota haciendo que la canción se convirtiera en algo más que placentero de escuchar.

I _am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down_

_So don't you bring me down today_

Tomoyo, con su violín, se unió a su novio y a su amiga en la interpretación de la canción.

_To all your friends, you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The piece is gone_

_Let the puzzle undone_

_That's the way it is_

Esta vez, Yamazaki fue el que se unió a sus amigos con el sonido de la batería.

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down_

_So don't you bring me down today..._

Las luces del escenario, tenues para esta canción, estaban enfocando a Sakura, sentada en una silla en medio del escenario.

_No matter what we do_

_(No matter what we do)_

_No matter what we say_

_(No matter what we say)_

_When the sun is shining through_

_(Yeah yeah)_

Shaoran se había unido a los demás en la interpretación de la canción con el suave y tenue sonido de su guitarra.

_Tough so beautiful to stay_

Estaba de más decir que el público estaba más que emocionados por la canción, pero ya que esta era desconocida, no era acompañada por la voz de ningún fan, pero eso no quería decir que no les gustaba.

_And everywhere we go_

_(And everywhere we go)_

_The sun will always shine_

_(Sun will always, always shine)_

_But tomorrow will find a way_

_On the other side_

Sakura, junto a Tomoyo y Chiharu, haciendo de apoyo musical cantaron esa estrofa de la canción.

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down_

_Don't you bring me down today_

Shaoran se levanto de su silla, dejando la guitarra a un lado y recorrió la corta distancia que lo separaba de su novia, quedando junto a ella.

_Don't you bring me down today (no way, any way)_

_Don't you bring me down today_

Sujeto la mano de Sakura y la llevo al centro del escenario para que terminara la canción en ese lugar. Cuando el sonido de la última nota musical se esfumo en el aire, el castaño acerco su rostro a la ojiverde para darle un tierno y corto beso en los labios. Y eso fue todo lo que se necesito para que el público explotara en exclamaciones que demostraban su agrado por la canción, su reacción por el beso, y todo lo que quería expresar antes de que el concierto terminara oficialmente.

Ambos castaños salieron de su pequeña burbuja personal y sonrieron al público.

-**Muchas gracias por su apoyo**.-Les dijo Sakura.

-**Gracias por estar aquí**.-Les dijo Shaoran.-**Que pasen una buena noche**.-Deseo, y de esa manera, sujetando la mano de su novia salió del escenario.

-**Wow, Saku, quedo perfecta**.-Le dijo la amatista a su amiga.

-**Es verdad, felicitaciones Sakura, quedo más que perfecta**.-

-**No es para tanto**.-La castaña sonrojada intento quitarle importancia a esas palabras.

-**Deja la humildad amiga, te quedo más que fabulosa, y si no quieres aceptar eso, por lo menos siéntete feliz de saber que Meiling casi rompe todas las cosas a su alcance cuando terminaste la presentación. Hubieras visto su cara, yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener en ese momento una cámara para poder grabar su reacción y poderla ver cuando me quiera reír**.-Dijo Nakuru cuando se acerco a los seis amigos.-**Te felicito**.-La abrazo al tiempo que decía lo último.

-**Gracias, Naku**.-Le sonrió.-**¿De verdad Meiling se enfado mucho?**.-

-**Oh, no tienes ni la más mínima idea, decir que se enfado es decir poco**.-

-**¿Naku?, ¿Dónde estaban cuando viste su reacción?**.-Pregunto su primo.

-**Pues en el salón de descanso, donde está el televisor grande, ¿Por?**.-

-**Para averiguar si en ese lugar hay cámaras de seguridad, yo también daría cualquier cosa con tal de verle la cara**.-

-**Bueno, ya, sería una fantástica idea cambiar de tema, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar la fabulosa noche que hemos tenido?**.-Dijo Shaoran abrazando a su novia por atrás.

-**Pues, cuentan conmigo**.-Dijo Nakuru inmediatamente.

-**Naku, prima, ¿No debería ir a descansar?, mañana vas a ver a tu querido novio, y creo que lo mejor sería que no tuvieras ojeras por la rumba que, probablemente, te vas a montar**.-

-**Eriol, querido, buen intento, pero no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, ahora, vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos en 30 minutos en mi camerino**.-Se fue antes de recibir respuesta alguna.

-**Pues no me culpen, hice el intento**.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros el ingles.-**Ahora vamos a apurarnos antes de que se ponga histérica**.-

Clow estuvo puntualmente en el camerino de Akizuki, ella estaba ya lista esperando para poder irse a, como ella misma dijo, _"Una buena rumba que la dejara en la cama todo el día"_.

Los siete amigos se fueron a una discoteca que quedaba cerca del lugar donde se llevo a cabo el concierto, el local llamado_ "Forever Night"_, el local de moda de la ciudad.

Este parecía más que todo un viejo galpón, en la parte superior de este, en letras gigantes estaba un letrero con el nombre, las grandes puertas dobles, eran la única entrada visible al lugar. Al lado de esta comenzaba una larga fila de al menos 100 personas que estaban deseosas por entrar.

Lo bueno de ser famosos, es que, como en ese caso, tenías acceso directo y sin hacer ninguna fila a cualquier parte. Eso fue precisamente lo que paso con ellos.

El lugar estaba a reventar, la alta música motivaba a las personas a seguirla, las luces intermitentes iluminaban y daban un efecto genial al lugar.

-**Chicas!!**.-Exclamo Nakuru.-**Vamos a bailar**.-Y sin decir más se llevo a las tres amigas al centro de la pista de baile.

Estaba sonando una canción de reggaetón muy pegajosa, y muy movida. Las cuatros amigas, desde la pista de baile se movían al ritmo de esta mientras reían y bromeaban.

-**Chicos!! Me acaban de informar que Clow y la cantante Nakuru están en la casa!!**.-Dijo el DJ por el micrófono. Como resultado de sus palabras todos comenzaron a gritar mostrando de esta manera su agrado con lo dicho anteriormente.

-**Wow, aquí no se le escapa nada a nadie**.-Dijo Chiharu a sus amigas.

-**Sí, pero que se le puede hacer, ese es el precio de la fama, ahora, vamos a seguir bailando un rato más**.-

La canción cambio en ese momento, esta nueva era más lenta, pero no por eso, menos movida, las chicas comenzaron a mover las caderas con suaves movimientos al ritmo de la música mientras se divertían.

-**Hola preciosa, ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?**.-Le pregunto a Nakuru un hombre alto, de cabellos amarillos y por lo que se podía apreciar, era muy apuesto y tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado.

La chica lo miro, pero antes de aceptar miro a su cuñada.

-**No hay problema con que baile con él, ¿Verdad Saku?**.-Le pregunto con ojos de perrito.

-**No vale, para nada, sé que serías incapaz de engañar a mi hermano, y por un baile no va a pasar nada**.-Akizuki la miro feliz y volteo a ver al hombre que quería bailar con ella.

-**Sí, quiero bailar contigo, pero te advierto que más te vale no pasarte de listo**.-Y dicho esto ambos se fueron más al centro de la pista de baile.

-**Oigan, vayamos a buscar a los chicos para bailar con ellos**.-Sugirió Tomoyo.

-**Sí!!, vamos**.-

Las chicas se acercaron a la barra, donde estaban los muchachos hablando animadamente.

-**¿Qué es tan gracioso?**.-Pregunto curiosa Tomoyo.

-**La cara del tipo que tiene la camisa verde cuando vio que la chica con la que estaba coqueteando tiene novio, y no solo eso, sino que también trabaja aquí en el bar**.-Les explico el ojiazul.

-**Solo a un hombre le causaría gracia eso**.-Dijo resignadamente Chiharu.-**Vamos a bailar Takashi**.-Dijo de repente, y sin dejarle tiempo para negarse, lo agarro de la mano y se marcharon hacia la pista de baile.

-**Vamos**.-Dijo Tomoyo y ella y Hiragizawa se perdieron entre las personas que se encontraban bailando.

-**Te ves simplemente perfecta**.-Shaoran le dijo al oído a su novia. Ella se sonrojo antes de agradecer su cumplido.

Él atrapo la cara de ella entre sus manos para acercarla a la suya y poder besarla. El beso fue tierno y lento, un beso que se dan dos personas que se aman. Estuvieron así, juntos, besándose, un rato, hasta que alguien se aclaro ruidosamente la garganta, lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, como para que pudieran oírla sobre el ruido de la música.

Ellos al voltear a la persona culpable de que no se estuvieran _"comiendo"_, como le decía Eriol últimamente para molestarlos, se pusieron inmediatamente de mal humor.

Allí frente a ellos se encontraba la única persona a la que Sakura Kinomoto sería capaz de odiar. Meiling junto a, lo que supusieron, dos amigas más los miraban de mala gana.

-**Como que les gusta eso de hacer demostraciones públicas de afecto, ¿No?**.-Les dijo engreídamente.-**Como se nota que has cambiado Shaoran, cuando tú y yo salíamos, te daba pena hasta besarme frente a tus amigos, ahora, prácticamente te la…**-

-**Cuida tus palabras culebrita**.-Dijo la voz de la cuñada de Sakura.-**Por cierto, ¿Cómo entraste?, pensé que este lugar se reservaba el derecho de admisión**.-

-**Pues si tú entraste, ¿Por qué razón no lo haría yo?**.-

-**Porque Naku no es ninguna puta como ciertas personas**.-

-**Oh, tu deberías de mantener tu boquita cerrada Tomy**.-

-**O si no ¿Qué?**.-

-**Te romperé tu preciosa naricita**.-

-**Solo inténtalo**.-Para ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta que ya todos sus amigos estaban ahí, y estaban haciendo un buen espectáculo, si no se calmaban rápido, esto iba a salir en la primera pagina de la sección de farándula de todos los periódicos del país.

-**Chicos, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos?, estoy cansada**.-Dijo a nadie en especifico, esperando que le hicieran caso y se marcharan del lugar antes de que algo malo de verdad pasara.

-**Estoy de acuerdo con Saku, yo también estoy cansada, además este lugar ya no me llama la atención, no si dejan entrar a cualquiera. Vámonos**.-Dijo Nakuru dándole la espalda a la mujer de ojos color rubí.

-**Sí, es verdad, es mejor que nos vayamos**.-Dijo Shaoran acercándose más a su novia para rodear los hombros de ella con uno de sus brazos.-**Vámonos princesa**.-Y sin decir nada más los siete amigos salieron del local y se fueron a descansar en sus casas.

-**Les juro que la voy a matar, ¿Es que ni siquiera cinco minutos nos puede dejar en paz?**.-

-**Oh, cálmate Tomy, a ella lo que le gusta es llamar la atención y si le haces caso lo que logras es que ella gane, y estoy casi segura de que no quieres que eso pase**.-Le explico Sakura a su amiga, la amatista la miro y luego suspiro resignada entendiendo lo que ella decía.

-**Tienes razón Saku, no quiero que eso pase. Pero les advierto que si hace algo como lo que ha hecho últimamente la voy a matar si no me detienen**.-

-**No te preocupes, si lo vuelve a hacer nadie te va a detener, más bien va a pasar todo lo contrario**.-Le dijo Chiharu, ese comentario logro que todos comenzaran a reír.-**Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a dormir, mañana tenemos que agarrar un vuelo muy temprano para Tomoeda**.-

-**Sí, deberíamos irnos a dormir. Vamos Saku**.-Dijo el ambarino.-**Nos vemos mañana**.-Les dijo a todos los que se quedaban en la sala mientras él y su novia subían las escaleras.

-**Shao…¿Cuál es el apuro por llegar al cuarto?**.-Pregunto mientras era guiada por el mencionado hacia su habitación.

-**Que quiero estar un rato a solas contigo, no nos han dejado ni un momento para nosotros, y enserio quiero pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con mi novia**.-Cuando termino de hablar ya estaban en el interior de su habitación. Él cerró la puerta después de entrar y sin darle tiempo a Sakura de nada ya la tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo.-**Hola preciosa**.-Le susurro en el oído antes de besarla en la boca.

-**Wow**.-Dijo la castaña cuando se tuvieron que separar para poder respirar.-**No es que me queje ni nada por el estilo, pero…¿A qué se debe este arrebato?**.-

-**Pues**.-Le susurro mientras le sonreía muy cerca de su cara.-**Como mañana vamos a ir a Tomoeda, es decir, a ver a tu hermano, no voy a tener oportunidad de hacer esto**.-Dijo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.-**Y…por…eso…quiero…aprovechar…todo…lo…que…pueda**.-Le dijo entre beso y beso.

-**Shaoran**.-Suspiro ella cuando el mencionado paso a besar su cuello.-**Shaoran**.-Volvió a decir, esta vez más suavemente, ya que no tenía voz suficiente para decir cualquier cosa.

Shaoran volvió a posar su boca sobre sus labios, ahora besándola suavemente, y con mucho amor. Ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él al tiempo que él le sujetaba la cintura con ambas manos.

Shaoran se giro junto con Sakura y comenzó a empujarla hacia la cama, al llegar ahí la recostó suavemente, y sin dejar de besarla él se situó sobre ella, apoyando su peso sobre sus antebrazos para no aplastarla.

Pero antes de que la cosa pasara a más el celular de Sakura, que había dejado esa mañana en la casa, comenzó a sonar, arruinando por completo el ambiente.

-**Rayos, ¿Sera que alguna vez nos van a dejar en paz?**.-Dijo mirando al techo.

-**Claro que nos van a dejar en paz, solo que no lo han hecho porque todavía no es el momento indicado para eso, cuando llegue ese momento, te aseguro que nada ni nadie nos va a interrumpir, ahora, déjame levantarme que ese es mi hermano que está llamando**.-

-**¿Cómo lo sabes?**.-Le pregunto extrañado de que ella estuviera tan segura.

-**Por el tono, obvio**.-Entonces en ese momento se puso a escuchar el ringtone del celular de la ojiverde y se comenzó a reír, era la marcha fúnebre.

-**Oh, eres una genio, Sakura**.-Le dijo riendo y quitándose de encima de ella para que contestara el teléfono.

-**Hola Touya**.-Dijo apenas contesto la llamada.

-**…**-

-**Que no me digas monstruo**.-Casi grito al celular.

-**…**-

-**Hey!, lo siento, pero se me olvido el celular en la casa y no iba a volver puro para buscarlo**.-Se disculpo por no haber contestado las llamadas que él le había hecho.

-**…**-

-**¿Entonces por qué no llamaste a Nakuru?, tú sabías que estaría con ella**.-

-**…**-

-**¿De verdad?, ¿Y en algún momento de la conversación que tuviste con ella me mencionaste siquiera?**.-Le pregunto algo a lo que ella ya conocía la respuesta.

-**…**-

-**Eso pensé**.-Suspiro Sakura.-**No, ya me iba a dormir**.-Respondió a una pregunta que se formulo del otro lado de la línea.-**Salimos temprano, estaremos llegando como a las 10 de la mañana**.-

-**…**-

-**Si Touya, ella también va a ir en el mismo vuelo**.-Dijo un poco exasperada.-**Si, Touya, se lo voy a decir, ahora, ¿Me vas a dejar dormir sí o no?**.-

-**…**-

-**Gracias Touya, nos vemos mañana**.-

-**¿Qué quería tu hermano?**.-Le pregunto mientras la obligaba a recostarse en la cama, junto a él.

-**Nada, solo saber a qué hora salíamos para allá**.-Le respondió al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama.

-**¿Y qué le vas a decir y a quien?**.-

-**¿Qué?**.-Preguntó completamente confundida.

-**Le dijiste que si le ibas a decir, pero no dijiste a quien ni que le ibas a decir**.-

-**Ah eso**.-Dijo cuando al fin entendió.-**No era nada importante**.-

-**Oh vamos, dime Saku**.-Le dijo haciendo un puchero para que le respondiera. Sakura suspiro sonoramente antes de responderle a su pregunta.

-**Te mando a decir que te fueras con cuidado, que si me llegas a poner un solo dedo encima te iba a matar a golpes**.-

-**Oh, bueno, no hay ningún problema con eso**.-Le dijo muy tranquilo mientras se acercaba más a ella.-**Porque no pienso ponerte uno, pienso ponértelos todos**.-Le dijo antes de volver a besarla.-**Hey!, ¿Por qué te separas de mí?**.-Pregunto haciendo un puchero cuando ella se libero de su abrazo y se bajo de la cama.

-**Porque ya está comprobado que hoy no es el momento, así que me voy a cambiar para acostarme a dormir, no quiero que después tengas a Touya molestándote porque tengo ojeras. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo**.-Y sin decir más se fue hacia el closet para sacar su pijama y de ahí se fue al baño para preparase para dormir.

-**Buenos días Sakura**.-Susurró su novio cuando ella se despertó a la mañana siguiente, entre sus brazos.-**¿Dormiste bien?**.-

-**Perfectamente, ¿Qué hora es?**.-

-**Faltan tres horas para que tengamos que ir al aeropuerto**.-Le explico tranquilamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-**¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?**.-

-**No, vale, para nada**.-Le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios y después se separo de ella y se levanto de la cama.

-**Hey!!, ¿A dónde vas?**.-

-**Tengo que terminar de hacer mi maleta**.-Le explicó.-**No te preocupes, voy a hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda y vuelvo a la cama**.-

-**No te preocupes por mí, voy a darme un baño antes de bajar a comer algo**.- Y antes de que su novio se fuera a su habitación ella se dirigió al baño.

-**Naku, por favor, quédate quieta, si sigues haciendo eso me voy a marear**.-

-**Lo siento primito, pero no puedo evitarlo, por fin voy a ver a mi Touya**.-Dijo la mujer completamente alegre.

-**Nakuru, por favor no lo menciones, mira que todavía me quedan unos minutos de paz antes de que el avión aterrice**.-Dijo Shaoran desde su asiento en la primera clase del vuelo desde Tokio a Tomoeda.

-**Shao, no seas así, tu cuñado te va a querer mucho, ya vas a ver**.-

-**Cállate Eriol, tú tienes toda la suerte del mundo porque los padres de Tomy te adoran, pero el troglodita me odiaba antes de salir con Sakura, así que no quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que me debe de odiar ahora**.-

-**Shao, mi amor, no te preocupes por mi hermano, si te empieza a molestar yo me voy a encargar de que te deje tranquilo**.-Le dijo su novia, que estaba sentada en el asiento que estaba a su lado, en un susurro.-**Además, dudo que a Nakuru le moleste echarnos una ayudadita, ¿Verdad que no Naku?**.-

-**Claro que no es ninguna molestia Sakurita**.-

-**¿Ves?, te lo dije, no te preocupes por mi hermano, no va a pasar nada malo**.-Dicho esto le dio un corto beso en los labio y se acomodo mejor en su asiento ya que el piloto acababa de informar que estaban por aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Nacional de la Ciudad de Tomoeda.

-**Vamos**.-Dijo Nakuru un tanto desesperada por salir del avión para encontrarse con su novio.

-**Definitivamente, ella es la antítesis de mi hermano**.-Dio sonriendo mientras caminaba tomada de la mano con Shaoran.

Buscaron el equipaje y pasaron a la sala de espera, donde ya los esperaban, el padre y hermano de Sakura.

-**Touya!!!**.-

_

* * *

_

N/A: Decir que les debo una disculpa es decir poco. Lo sé, lo sé, me quieren matar y no voy a negar que me lo merezco, pero sinceramente, pónganse alegres de que por lo menos subiera otro capítulo, ya que estoy teniendo serios problemas con la inspiración y las ideas en relación a este fic.

_Así que voy a aprovechar para decirles que estoy pensando seriamente dejar de escribir este fic, o por lo menos durante algún tiempo, como sabrán las clases en la universidad no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir, pero cada vez que consigo algo de tiempo, termino frustrada al pasar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora y no pensar absolutamente nada bueno para el fic, la ultima vez, estuve tres, TRES horas tratando de empezar el siguiente capítulo y lo único que logré fue pensar ideas para otros 2 fics, bueno, solo quería decirles eso, y que no se preocupen, todavía hay posibilidades de que no lo deje, una amiga de la uni, que por cierto, también le encantan los FanFiction me está aportando ideas pero aun así, solo me ayudo a terminar este capítulo._

_Bueno, en fin, ya que les dije eso, quisiera pedirles que me mandaran reviews, con sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, críticas constructivas, y si tienen, ideas para poder continuar con Conquistado Por Una Canción. Como por ejemplo, canciones, puede ser cualquier tipo de canción, en cualquier idioma, y para el integrante de Clow que quieran, ya que TODOS, cantan, incluso me podrían decir si quieren que la canten en algún país en especifico, también acepto cualquier otro tipo de ayuda con los capítulos y la inspiración. Como ya les había dicho, tengo problemas de inspiración, pero las pocas ideas que tengo son para lugares de su gira como Hong Kong y Francia, cualquier otra idea sobre otro país se acepta y se agradece. Si quieren hablar conmigo, pueden mandarme sus correos (separados con espacios) para agregarlos, o ustedes pueden agregarme (mi correo está en mi perfil)._

_Las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo son: "Si tú me quisieras" de Lu (gracias Nanita09 por la idea, me encanto la canción) y "Beautiful" de Christina Aguilera, que por cierto es mi cantante favorita, ¿Quién no lo sería con semejante voz?, pensé mucho para poner esta canción, simplemente me encanta, pero como era en ingles no sé si les interesaría pero a la final decidí que era lo mejor, esta canción debía de estar en el fic._

_En fin, creo que eso era todo, vuelvo a pedir disculpa por la enorme demora, pero ya que conocen mis razones espero que me entiendan un poco, ahora sí, me despido de ustedes, ojala me puedan ayudar y yo pueda seguir escribiendo este fabulo fic. Nos estamos leyendo._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


End file.
